


Magical Diary Year 1 - Entry to Magic

by FandomLuver



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLuver/pseuds/FandomLuver
Summary: Growing up, Elarea Delabreaux was well aware of her... Oddities. She had odd eyes and even odder things happened around her. But she hadn't thought much of it: loving parents could do that to you.So when she's given The Choice, she takes it. Anything to learn more about her abilities after all. If only someone warned her before she said yes though. Then she wouldn't have to deal with people always trying to kill her, meddlesome headmistresses, and worse of all, her dads forgetting her.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Iris Academy

Elarea Delabreaux wasn't exactly sure how she felt right now.

Going off to boarding school didn't feel right, even though it was a _magic_ one on top of that. Sure, she had always dreamed about going to Hogwarts since she was 6, but what book-lover didn't? To actually be going to a magic school and have the barest knowledge of how their world operated though?

It was a nightmare come to life. It made her anxious and she had magical outbursts so often that her fathers had pulled her from her final classes. Which only made her more upset because she stopped having outbursts when she was 7. Them suddenly coming back only serves to annoy her and cause even _more_ outbursts.

"It'll be fine, sweetie," her papa assured.

An odd concept really. Alaric Delabreaux was an overprotective papa wolf on a _good_ day. Elarea was surprised he wasn't begging her to reconsider. Or attempting to gain a teacher's position at the school.

He had done so at her old school, but she supposed non-magical people didn't have a place at Iris Academy.

"Al's right, my love," her dad, Luca, confirmed. "You'll be back nearly every break unless you decide to spend it with friends. And we'll write often."

"A lot."

"Yes, dear, a _lot_."

"I know, daddy."

They continued to drive and she was lost in thought once again.

Would it be like Hogwarts? Or maybe more like Little Witch Academia. No, she'd prefer it to be like regular schools with fairly regular classes.

_A guide book would have been nice_.

Clearly the magical community didn't care for educating 'Wildseed' students _before_ arrival. Her lack of knowledge would only make things difficult for her in the long run. She didn't know if there were any peculiar customs or greetings. All she was told was that it was a magical school for people like her. That her abilities were perfectly normal.

Elarea doubted that of course. But she also didn't know why the headmistress, Petunia something, had acted like Elarea grew up a pariah.

In her hometown, nearly everyone and thing _loved_ her. The people, their pets, the trees and other plant-life, and even the random travelers that visited town.

She was far from an outcast and she had made sure the woman knew that. Why would she have been treated as an outcast? Maybe for her eyes? They were an odd shade of brown, the pink hue often surprising people.

It couldn't be magical outbursts. Those had honestly never been _too_ bad until the headmistress left without giving any reassurance or information (though when she going through the terrible twos, she had destroyed most of the fine china).

"Here's your stop."

"You sure you don't want to be dropped at the gate? Can you carry your things?"

"Yes, papa," Elarea smiled. "I spelled them to be lighter."

"But-"

"Dear, let her go. We love you, Ela."

"Love you too."

Her fathers exited the running car with her, Alaric pulling her into a tight hug. He wasn't crying (he's cried every year for the past 12 or so whenever she starts a new year).

"Bye," she waved as she began to walk the path.

* * *

The path was long and beat up. Which didn't surprise Elarea all that much.

According to the headmistress, Iris Academy was... Outdated. And if the school known for having the highest amount of 'Wildseeds' didn't even have accommodations for them, then it clearly wasn't very _modern_.

"The trees are healthy," she notes aloud.

Their leaves gave off a natural white and green glow, outlining the various shades of green leaves. Even the flowers seemed healthy.

"A magic school. Why exactly did I agree to this anyway?"

She wasn't the type to blindly jump into something. And _this_ was jumping head-first off a cliff with no guarantee of survival. Even her papa, who never let her do much of anything without panicking, seemed all too happy to let her go off. It was... Out of character.

_Everything_ was out of character when she thought about it.

It wasn't even _close_ to home either. A hundred and fifty something miles from New Hampshire exactly.

Iris Academy was in the middle of nowhere, up in the Green Mountains of Vermont. Her papa should have at least been crying or giving her a speech that would scare her enough to not do stuff (not like it would work, but still).

"Nope, no. Think about happy things. You get to better your magic."

Her magic wasn't _bad_. Nowhere near it really. She's had her magic since she was at least 1 or so, hence why her fathers were so protective (nothing was safe when she was a bundle of emotions, not even the weather). But she did need help controlling her... Outbursts.

One thing she had learned was that her magic was tied to her emotions. Namely the strong ones. The outbursts weren't often anymore thanks to maturity (and _therapy_ , but she wouldn't speak on that). But they did still happen sometimes.

When she was happy, out of season flowers and trees would bloom and the sun would shine a bit brighter than what was considered normal for the area.

When angry or annoyed, everything got _cold_. In middle school she had even caused a snow storm in the middle of June. Or she assumed she had. Everyone forgot about it the next day, so she wasn't truly sure if it happened or not.

When sad, everything tended to die. Elarea would always be upset about that poor tree she had killed. Yes, she brought it back somehow, but it didn't change the fact that she _killed_ it.

But here she was, trekking towards the school's gates. Her luggage was stuffed but light (she had asked for the headmistress to spell it bigger inside, which was very helpful).

Unlike his reaction to the school though, her papa _did_ have the expected reaction to helping her pack.

Books, unnecessary amounts of clothes and shoes, pictures, school supplies to last for months. Of course not knowing what the curriculum was hindered their shared process of preparing though.

_What kind of magic do they teach? And which teachers should I avoid?_

Honestly, it would help to just know what classes she'd be taking.

But she forgot that as she neared the school though.

It looked more like a posh boarding school versus an academy for witches and wizards.

Pretty building, all looking brand new. There were a lot of trees and open spaces with bright green grass. _Unnaturally_ green grass. It wasn't the lingering of Summer at all. But the white aura shimmering off the trees and grass showed that they too were healthy, so she wouldn't judge it too hard. Maybe it was a by-product of them being on magical ground?

Elarea began to walk a bit faster, feeling slightly too warm. The long robe and cape would become annoying sooner than later for her.

She reached the courtyard of the school quickly at her pace.

Flowerbeds and arches stretched around her, the same unnatural green contrasting with the yellows, pinks and blues. And the buildings all looked the same. Not similar, but literal carbon copies.

_Did they build the school with magic_?

There was this hue of soft black around the building.

Horse Hall. Where was that anyway? The hall for the 'adventurous' girls, whatever _that_ meant. By textbook definition, she was far from adventurous (unless it was food, of course).

Given the other 2 girls halls, Elarea thought she'd fit better in Butterfly Hall than Horse Hall. She was known for her charm after all and it had gotten her flowers and gifts and admirers since she was young. Other children flocking to her regardless of gender and even adults were subjected to her whims.

Why would she be put in an adventurous hall when she was charming?

_Maybe they meant tomboys_?

But that would mean the school had been _stalking_ her though. That wasn't a nice thought to have.

"Where's that letter..."

She began to dig through her cloak's pocket. They had given her something about freshmen orientation. Maybe it had a map or something. As she did so, suddenly she bumped harshly into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!"

It was an older man in robes, but without any Hall symbols. A professor most likely. If his stern face gave anything away, Elarea hadn't left a very good first impression on him. She doubted _anyone_ would find that a good impression to be given (save for boys who found things like that 'cute').

His eyes widen slightly and went back to normal so quickly that Elarea thought she had imagined it. Maybe because the bump was unexpected?

"A new student, I see. And what might your name be, Miss?"

His voice was lovely. Dark and rich with a refined but mild British accent. He didn't seem _too_ angry either. But she had learned that people couldn't easily be trusted.

"Elarea Delabreaux, sir. Um.. May I ask where new students report to?"

She trails off, noticing that he's no longer looking at her. Rather, his hazel eyes focused down as he paged though the large book he carried with him.

"Miss. _Delabreaux_ , is it? Wildseed. How unsurprising."

"Yes, sir. But-"

He huffed a sigh as he looked down his nose at her.

"More than likely a waste of my time. You have no idea how much you have been given, and you will throw it all away."

The man scribbles something int the book, then slams it shut. Elarea forced herself not to glare or get angry. A magical out-lash would only make things worse. So she shoves down the angry red that she’s positive reached her eyes.

_This man is an ASS!_

"Ten demerits. Not a promising start."

"Demerits? Sir, what have I done to earn demerits?!"

"Pay more attention to your studies than you do to where you are walking-"

"Sir!"

"Or you'll find yourself expelled from this academy before the new year."

With a snap of his wrist, he wraps his cape around him and stalks away.

_A Snape! Of all people to meet too_...

What did he have against Wildseed students to make him do that? And ten demerits? School hasn't even _started_ and yet one of her teachers already hated her. For something she couldn't even control! And how the hell could he know if she would waste this opportunity? Just because she wasn't born into magical family didn't make her any less grateful.

"Asshole," she grumbles as she walks.

* * *

She wondered around the school grounds after that, a sour taste in her mouth as she angrily complained to herself. The flowers turn away from her in an almost fearful way.

"Sorry," she sent towards them. "It's not you. You're all beautiful."

They perked back up, but still kept from facing her directly.

It took her 15 minutes to find her hall.

_It would have taken five minutes if that man wasn't such an ass_ , she thought.

Growing up, the strict teachers tended to be the useful ones. But it didn't seem to be the same here. That professor could have at least pointed her in the direction of the hall if he was so demerit happy!

"Nine doors and one bathroom?"

But everyone had roommates, right? And at least 2 girls to a dorm... Maybe magical bathrooms were huge? Hopefully...

Her own letter said she'd have 2 roommates. But it didn't give any information on them though. No name, no 'magical status.' She wasn't sure she wanted to interact with any magic-born people after that teacher. Not if they'd instantly label her.

"Here it is, Room H-3."

Elarea pushes open the door and picks up her suitcases.

Walking in, she finds a fairly ordinary-looking bedroom. No skulls, drippy candles or blacklight posters. No incense or crystals either. Either they were 'normal' or they hadn't unpacked yet.

"Um," a blonde girl who sat on one the beds got up. She seemed shy, a slight shade of pink. "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Elarea. Are you my roommate?"

"One of them, yeah. I'm Ellen. That's Virginia's bed, but she went out to talk so somebody."

The girl gestured to the top bunk above her own.

_Yes! No bunk bed for me_. Which was an honest relief. The idea of sleeping in a bunk bed seemed uncomfortable and hazardous to her. Elarea wasn't clumsy per say, but her luck would mean hitting her head on the frame or ceiling at least once a month.

"Nice to meet you, Ellen. So where are you from?"

She might as well get to know her a bit. She'd be stuck in a room with her and this Virginia girl for the next 4 years.

_What happens if I don't like them? Can I move dorms?_

"Virginia- the state, I mean. I'm not sure where Virginia-the-girl is from though."

Elarea tilts her head slightly, focusing on unpacking her bedspread. The one on the bed couldn't be trusted. Her dad's words, not her own of course.

The mad had brought a mattress pad, mattress and pillow protectors, brand new sheets and pillows and blankets.

"You don't have much of a Southern accent."

"It's not that far south, and my-. My family wasn't from there. What about you?"

"New Hampshire, not too far from here actually. Are those books all yours?"

She gestured to the shelf to the right of the room.

"Yes. There aren't any computers here, so I brought all my old encyclopedias. And those are textbooks for the classes I would be taking this year at my other school if I hadn't left."

"You must be a really good student then! I just brought a bunch of school supplies."

"Not really," Ellen sighed. "I probably won't even _open_ them. But I didn't know what I'd need and I didn't want to need something and not have it."

Ellen gestures to a few books on the desk.

"Those books are everything I could find about magic, the real kind, now that I know it's real."

"I know _that_ feeling. You'd think they'd have a packet for new students on what to bring. All they shove down your throat is 'no technology,'" Elarea mocks the headmistress's whimsical tone.

Really, that's all she had actually said when her dads asked what she should pack for class. The woman hadn't given a list or guide. Nothing of actual _use_.

"At least we'll get to be witches like in Harry Potter. Minus the rival trying to _murder_ us, hopefully."

"Oh, good," Ellen heaved a happy sigh. "You're Wildseed too."

"Yup. So, any idea of why they call us Wildseed?"

Before Ellen could answer, a Black girl stormed in. She had kinky red hair and purple-grey eyes. She was a few shades darker than Elarea. And _loud_.

"It means your parents weren't magic, so you're like a wild flower."

She shoves her hand out for Elarea to shake. If it wasn't because she was clearly her other roommate, the short girl was sure she'd have ignored it.

"Me, my family's all magical, so I always knew I'd be a witch. I'm Virginia."

"Elarea."

She kept her comment to herself on that. Instead, she matched the tall and thin girl's firm grip with a forced smile. It wouldn't do good to judge her right away. Maybe she was just hyper or something.

"Pleasure to meet’cha."

"Is it a problem being 'wild'? I met a professor and he was rude about it."

"A professor? Shaggy black hair, big nose?"

"Yup, Snape himself."

Ellen snorted at her. Virginia looked confused by the reference.

Elarea continued on, "I bumped into him earlier and he gave me _demerits_."

"Oh, no! Now you'll be on Grabby's blacklist!"

"The professor grabs girls?"

Ellen looked shocked and put off by the thought. Virginia quickly explained what she meant though.

"No, that's his name. Professor Grabiner."

"Let me guess, he hates everybody and their mother?"

"Yup."

Virginia was grinning, but Elarea frowned in annoyance.

She didn't like this one bit. Normally, she'd joke about teachers like that because they weren't _her_ teacher. And the only time she had dealt with one was in 7th grade, but the woman had hated her for being sarcastic. _Not_ because of her heritage.

Or lack thereof in this case.

"Don't worry about it though. Nobody cares if you're a born witch or not, not really. And everybody's scared of Grabby, he's a monster. William warned me about him."

Ok, Elarea wouldn't go that far. An annoyance and bigot, yes. But a monster? Was he truly that awful?

_And saying 'not really' means 'yes, really.'_

"William?"

"My big brother- _bigger_ brother," the red head amended. "He's a senior. Donald's a freshman, like us. They're in Wolf Hall." Elarea nodded along. Ellen gave a fond smile, hands clasped together as Virginia continued on. "But enough about _boys_! What sports do you play? What do you like?"

Ellen answered first.

"I like softball, but I'm better at volleyball."

Virginia nodded in appreciation. "Good strong arms. Me, I prefer soccer. What about you, Elarea?"

"I guess volleyball too. Or swimming. And track as well, though I don't really like running. My dads always had to bribe me with books and games."

"Your legs, her arms and my fighting spirit. We're the total package! Go Horses!"

Elarea quirked an eyebrow up, but Ellen simply looked perplexed.

"Are there sports teams for wizards here?"

"Not exactly. There's bounders, but that's not a real sport."

_What's your definition of REAL?_

Elarea didn't ask it aloud. Virginia seemed like the type to be easily offended by people questioning her. It'd be best to not risk it so early on.

"But there _is_ a gym and we can start our own sports teams if we have to! Right, Elarea?"

"I... guess? Like I said, dads bribed me and all that."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm rolling you over, aren't I? I'll let you unpack. C'mon, Ellen - I'll introduce you to my brothers."

"Huh?" Ellen herself looked shocked and something else. "Okay..."

_Definitely won't be getting along well with her_ , Elarea thought.

"Kay, I'll see you guys later."

As they were leaving, Virginia paused and turned back to face her.

"Don't forget, Elarea, orientation's tomorrow. You'll get to see old Grabby again!"

"Joy," she deadpanned.

They quickly left and Elarea gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to dislike anyone so soon, but she couldn't help thinking that she and Virginia would butt heads at some point. She didn't like being pushed and just from how she was acting, Elarea saw that Virginia was a pusher. Maybe she just didn't know how to interact with non-magic people.

She had imagined magical people to be a bit refined like Grabiner. But maybe magical people didn't care for conventional boundaries like personal space.

"Nope, good thing she's not like that man."

Elarea waved a hand over her suitcase, the books floating unsteadily out.

She needed all the practice she could get. _Especially_ if she had to deal with Grabiner. He'd most likely ask her questions she'd have no way of knowing.

"Maybe I'll skim Ellen's books... I'll ask when she gets back."

The books landed on the empty shelf with a light thump. Elarea wouldn't take chances with her framed pictures though. She'd probably end up cracking the delicate frames.

She finished setting up her desk, putting a crystallized blue rose on top of her legal notepad. Elarea had made that when she was 12. An accident really. She had been on a field trip at a beautiful garden and museum. When she saw the blue roses that only were blue for a month, she thought about how nice it would be to be able to keep one blue forever.

Then it dropped on the ground, trapped in translucent crystal. She’s not sure _how_ she did it, but she’s positive she’ll find out now that she’s in a world of magic. Unless their books were useless (which she prays they’re not).

"And now the bed."

As she made the bed, she wondered how her first official day would go. Hopefully Grabiner wasn't over orientation. She had a feeling he would be more focused on insulting everyone over giving information on what they could expect.

Suddenly Elarea heard a loud shout – "DONALD!"

She stuck her head out the door. Why was Virginia shouting so loudly?

Looking out, she saw the red head standing with Ellen and a teal haired boy. A piece of bright yellow plastic sat on her curls. Water dripped down them and her robes. Did someone throw a _water balloon_ at her?

_Boo, I should have went with them_.

"Yes! Perfect shot."

A dark skinned boy came out of a room, giving the other one a high five.

Elarea sighed and went back into the room. Virginia had said she had a brother named Donald. The Black boy was most likely him.

She sighed to herself, going back to her half-made bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, Sept. 2

Elarea had woken up bright and early, 8 AM to be specific. She had to get an old-school clock with an old model of batteries powering it. She wasn't sure if they even _made_ those batteries anymore.

She left the room quietly. Well _tried_ to.

Virginia had tossed a pillow at her, grumbling about her alarm being set too early.

Only Ellen appreciated it and left with her to the bathrooms.

And thank _god_ they were big! It was split like her old school's locker rooms: one half had stalls with toilets and a few sinks lining the walls across. There was an archway that led there and another to the shower stalls, but the main room had little cubby holes in place of lockers, each one with a girl's name on it.

Elarea had put her robes and such in it and watched in fascination. Ellen matched her, both Wildseed girls awed by the barrier of blue that formed around their things.

The blonde poked it, her finger going passed her own. She did the same with Elarea's, but didn't get far.

"It _shocked_ me," she whispered with hazel eyes wide. "That's so interesting. Do you think it's spelled to our genetics?"

The whole time they showered (in separate booths of course, though they picked ones right next to the other), Ellen and Elarea bounced ideas off each other. It was nice being able to both try and come to conclusions together. Especially because, thanks to Ellen's book, Elarea had learned the basics of magic last night.

Blue magic was interesting. You could teleport things, make shields.

By 9 AM, she and Ellen had made their way to the gymnasium.

Naturally, they were some of the first students to get there. Everyone was wearing their capes and robes just like Elarea was. It was _weird_.

_Capes and robes are impractical. Haven't any of them heard of- No tech, so no movies._

The Incredibles quote always stuck with her. She hoped she didn't trip over the robes. Her dad had hemmed them for her, making sure her 5'3" build wasn't swallowed by the 'rags' as he had called them.

Both of them had wanted to add something to make them less boring, but the school never replied to their inquires about what was acceptable. She'd ask a teacher. A _nice_ one.

Looking around, she noticed how... Different everyone looked.

Not just their robe colors though. A few students had ears and tails, one in particular stood out to her. His hair and fur were a medium silver-gray, his skin the same shade of brown as her own and his eyes amber.

 _He's adorable_!

She always did like cute things and people.

Another person caught her eye. Another brown skinned person, a girl with pink hair just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was pretty and her shimmery wings made Elarea want to touch them.

And another girl, this one looking like a vampire! Her pale skin was so _nice_ and seemingly blemish free. Elarea wondered if she could make friends with them all.

_They're not in my hall though_ , she thought.

The boy was from Toad Hall from his yellow robes. According to Iris Academy's pamphlet, was the brother Hall to Snake Hall. And the first girl belonged to Butterfly Hall and the second to Snake Hall.

_Are they like Slytherin?_

If they were, she was sure she could get along with them well enough.

Everyone quiets down as someone goes up to the podium on stage. An older woman, 40 or so. Her ginger hair faded into lavender tips, her witch's cap accented by a purple flower and ribbon. She seemed friendly, her green eyes soft as she gazed at all the students in the crowd.

But Elarea felt... Weary of her. Which was odd. She looked so _kind_. Then again, Grabiner seemed kind until he read she was Wildseed. Maybe it was that experience leaving a bad feeling.

 _I feel like I've met her before_...

"Hello, my little flower buds! Welcome to Iris Academy!"

Someone in the crowd started to applaud, but no one else seemed to be. Elarea joined in though, Virginia beside her following loudly. Soon, the whole room was cheering.

The witch holds up her hands and the room settles.

"My name is Professor Potsdam and I will be one of your instructors in the ways of magic. For some of you, this is the beginning of an adventure such as you never imagined."

_I'm pretty sure everyone's dreamed about going to a magic school_ , Elarea thought to herself.

"For others, this is only the next step in a journey you have been expecting all of your lives. Here at Iris Academy, we teach spelling using the pentachromatic system."

_Yay, useful information! Kinda_.

She had read this in the book Ellen gave her last night. But maybe Potsdam would include something extra?

"Red magic is forceful, but not necessarily violent. Blue is the color of transformation and change. Green is of life and the world of plants and animals."

_So why do I see white when I look at plants? Shouldn't it always be green auras?_

"White magic affects the mind and spirit. And Black magic is contained within physical objects. Your palette should contain at least a few dabs of every magical color, but a beautiful painting doesn't need every shade. It's style that matters."

Elarea tiled her head at this.

This woman seemed... Laid back. Maybe _too_ laid back. Or maybe she was simply eccentric.

"You all have different strengths, different talents. Here at Iris Academy, we embrace that diversity and tailor your education to you needs. Choose your schedule to focus your personal talents. Don't try to become a reflection of your classmates. Follow your own star, wherever it may lead you."

Too laid back.

_Aren't you going to give any advice besides that?_

"That is the way in which you are all alike. You each have your own future and I know you'll make us proud."

The ginger's starry-eyed manner of speech reminded Elarea of her old guidance counselor. And though this teacher seemed kinder than Grabiner, she also seemed as useless as Ms. Blanc had often been. She didn't give much advice other than 'a dab of each' and was just so _happy_.

Elarea didn't mind happy, so long as it was the helpful kind. She wanted something solid, a set plan to follow. The woman's words could be interpreted in many ways.

_Wait_ , she thought. Her eyes widened a bit. _SHE'S the headmistress!_

When the woman had visited, she had solid ginger hair. Did she dye it? Or maybe it was natural like Elarea's eyes.

_Please don't let this be Hogwarts_.

She didn't want to even imagine dealing with anything Hogwarts like. Yes, she had dreamed of going there. Then she matured and realized how crappy Dumbledore was as a headmaster. If Potsdam was anything like Dumbledore, Elarea might be going home sooner than later. In a body bag knowing her luck.

"You have been divided into Halls," Potsdam went on. "To help you makes friends with classmates who share similar interests."

_And how exactly was THAT done!?_

"For the girls, we have the adventurous Horses, the charming Butterflies, and the mysterious Snakes."

Each group claps as their name is called, the Horses louder than the others. Or perhaps that's just because Elarea was surrounded by them.

"For the boys, we have the daring Wolves, the elegant Falcons, and the eldritch Toads."

She hoped eldritch had a different definition in the magical world. Because if it didn't, she was sure that the title was an insult. She'd take Snake any day over being a Toad if the word was what it did in her dictionary.

"I hope you'll all become good friends, not just in each Hall and not just in your year, but through the whole Academy.

"But most importantly, I hope you'll get to know and trust you roommates, so by the end of the year, you're able to work as a team for your final exams."

Oh how _wonderful_. She would have to rely on others for her grade? She already hated group assignments enough already. Elarea always ended up doing most of the work.

And while she was sure she could count on Ellen, she wasn't so sure about Virginia.

_Hopefully she just means studying_.

Knowing her luck however, Professor Potsdam meant they'd be taking it _together_.

"And I know you're all looking forward to your exams. Yes?"

_Not anymore_ , Elarea thought.

The rest of the freshman groan, the Horses around her as loud as the Wolves.

"For testing purposes, your instructors will regularly set your practical challenges in the school dungeons."

They have dungeons....

"Each task has many possible solutions. You will need to make creative use of the spells you have chosen to learn. So think ahead about what might be useful and how!"

Potsdam pauses, a bright and cheery smile on her face.

"Okay, are you all ready for magic!? Open up your diaries and begin penciling in your schedule!"

"Diary?" Ellen squeaked. "What diary?"

"I don't remember getting that," Elarea adds with the same worried look.

She turned to Virginia, who was already pulling out a book. It was sparkly and red. Which the red head didn't seem to care for much.

"Of course it's _red_ ," she mumbled. "Anyway, every student gets a Magical Diary."

"Like I said-"

"Elarea, it's _magical_! You can find it on you if you want to. Try it out!"

Elarea sighed at this. Something that appeared out of nowhere if she _wanted_ it to? That sounded cool, but the practical side of her would prefer it _didn't_ do that. And was it spelled against others calling it? She'd hate it if someone got a hold of her stuff.

Ellen went first. The book that appeared was a bit thicker than Virginia's and a sparkling blue.

"So you're suited for blue magic," Virginia notes. "The book reflects one of the 5 magics. Everyone has an affinity and your diary tells you which one it is. Try it, Elarea. Come on, come on."

"Don't rush me!"

The short girl huffed at her. She focused for a moment, willing the book to appear from her bag. Pulling it out, she watched the thick book's metallic surface flashed various colors. Green, White, Red, Blue, Black. It didn't _settle_.

"Huh?"

"Is it _supposed_ to do that," Elarea questioned Virginia.

The red head shook her head no. Her and Ellen watched the book in fascination.

"Eh," Virginia shrugged. "I'm not an expert. It's probably nothing."

"So I'm blue, Virginia's red. And Elarea's a rainbow?"

"At least my pride flag is raised," Elarea laughed.

Ellen joined her while Virginia looked between the pair perplexed.

"Your flag... _Oh_ , right. I forgot the Mundane have things like that still."

Elarea ignored her, shoving her diary back into her bag.

* * *

Elarea wondered out of the gymnasium and out went back to her dorm. She wasn't very happy with the thought of picking her own schedule.

It wasn't that she was unorganized. Far from it really. She had grown up planning her outfits the night before, doing homework in a week when she had a month, labeling things out of habit.

No, she wasn't happy about it because she didn't know what to focus on.

Potsdam said they should at least have a bit of each magic. But she also made balance seem unimportant in the long run. And worse yet, her damn diary hadn't picked a color! What was she supposed to do when she didn't even know what she would be best at?

"So I'll take one of each for this week..."

She would be balanced for now. And maybe being balanced would help with control.

Penciling it in, she went down the row of each day.

Today would be red.

**Monday, Sept. 2 - Red Magic**

As she wrote it down, the classrooms numbers appeared in her journal (not 'Magical Diary.' She was _not_ calling it a diary). She wasn't sure how she felt about that though. If the book could respond, did that mean that it could be used to track her? Useful for the school, but not for her or her fathers really.

**Room 1-202**

She picked up a red note book and left her dorm room.

Would she get in trouble if she never went to class at all? It would be nice to not actually have to attend classes, but also stupid. There were exams to pass, magics to learn (affinities to find).

Pushing the thought away, she went on her way. In the halls, other students seemed as lost as her.

But the room wasn't too hard to find though. It was on the second floor of the first building. The first building had nothing but Freshman in it, so you couldn't walk into the wrong grade level class either.

_Maybe I can spell a map one day._

"Hi," someone greeted her as she sat.

Elarea turned to face the girl politely. She was a Horse, her green robes contrasting with her bright orange and yellow hair.

"Hello."

"I'm Lena. You?"

"Elarea."

"Ni- uh oh." 

The door of the classroom slammed open. And the evil one entered, his cloak billowing dramatically .

"Get to your seats. Hurry up. No chatter."

Straggling students did so quickly. Most likely for fear of demerits.

"In this class, carelessness might cost you your fingers."

_Oh, maybe he IS just really strict. But those 10 demerits were still uncalled for though_.

"Here, you will be learning the seductive art of Red magic," he began again. "The evocation and control of energy. With this power, you might summon a breeze, light a fire, or call a distant object to hand."

_So the ultimate form of being a bum_?

"I say that is seductive, not because of the power itself, but because simple minds prefer simple solutions. Blast your enemies with lightning! Tear buildings apart with earthquakes! Let the world around you burn!"

_Make life rue the day it gave you lemons instead of apples?_

Elarea stopped herself from snickering at this.

She had been waiting for him to somehow insult the class. And there it was. Virginia seemed offended while Ellen looked just as amused as Elarea. Both shared a sly glance across the room.

"Fall victim to such vulgar fantasies and you leave yourself vulnerable to those capable of creative thought. There are many approaches that direct force cannot defend against."

He snaps his fingers in the air.

"One inattentive moment and you lose control of the forces you have summoned."

Elarea thought back to the many fires she had caused. They weren't intentional of course, but she had been emotional enough to cause it regardless. So it was focus, something she had been working on, that was needed.

She could do that.

_So long as I can ignore him STARING!_

Professor Grabiner shot her a look, eyes narrowed when he spoke of focus. And she couldn't internally snip that she did have it. She had literally ran into the man because she wasn't focused on where she was going (but that wasn't her fault completely. He could've easily avoided her if he's so attentive).

"After that, you will only be remembered as an unpleasant stain on the walls."

The man rubs his hands together. He has a nasty smile on his face as he gazes around the room.

"Now for your lessons."

That didn't make her want to be there, but she paid attention regardless.

* * *

It's late afternoon and Elarea's sitting on her bed. She's reading a magazine from home, but a groan interrupts her.

"Ugh.."

She turns to face Virginia.

The red head drops her notebook on the floor, loose pages flying away from it.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just school."

She falls backwards onto the bed and kicks off her shoes. The arc off into different directions. Elarea stops herself from making a comment on her not having a maid.

"I _hate_ school. Sitting still, taking notes, listening to lectures about things I know already or never need to know anyway... _Bleh_!" She sticks out her tongue.

"You don't have to go to class every day," Elarea replied.

"You were taking it easy today, weren't you."

"No," Elarea gave her an odd look. "I was in Red Magic with you. In the back, of course, but still there."

Virginia frowns to herself. Either way, she continues talking like Elarea didn't contradict her.

"Anyway, it's different for you. If I goof off, my brothers will catch me. Not that I care what Donald thinks!"

"But the other one is different?"

The red head nods with a smile. "William. He's a good guy. He's always looked out for me."

"Where are you guys from anyway? You never told us."

"Massachusetts."

"Salem?"

"No, Springfield."

Elarea laughed to herself, Virginia joined in. She was sure her roommate didn't get her joke though with how she looked awkward at first.

"So any information you can give on witch settlements?"

"Sure."

Virginia began to explain a witch's attachment to their home. Elarea took mental notes, noticing how Virginia got uncomfortable when talking about the death of Wildseed children with her. She didn't understand _why_ though.

It was their history and while she was Wildseed, she knew she most likely wouldn't have to deal with a witch hunt against her in the modern world.

_Unless I do something illegal maybe_.

"Hey guys," Ellen greeted as she came in.

The blonde was balancing a stack of books. The spines showed that they belonged to the school library.

Virginia looks at the books with distaste. "Seriously? You're such a _nerd_. It hasn't even been a week yet, Ellen."

"It's never too late to start though! And I have to catch up to Elarea. She got that spell Grabiner showed us in _5 minutes_."

"Only because I've set things on fire since I was small."

This time Virginia looked at her oddly.

"Small like 3 years ago?"

"No," Elarea shook her head. "Small like a baby small. My papa said I set a tea towel on fire when he was cooking. 1 or 2 years old I think? He even has it scrap-booked too."

" _1_!? But witches don't get their magic until 13. I'm natural born and _I_ didn't get my abilities until 3 years ago...."

Ellen thought for a moment and Elarea could practically see the light bulb over her head. She had clearly come to some sort of conclusion about the topic.

"That's probably why you got the spell so fast!"

"And why Grabiner looked annoyed," Virginia laughed. "I thought he was going to kill you! A level 8 spell at that too."

"I'm pretty sure he thought I was showing off. I really thought it would fizzle like everyone else's..."

"I still don't understand how you held it for so long either," Virginia replied.

Honestly, Elarea didn't either.

When Professor Grabiner noticed the flame at the tip of her fingers, he had her hold it. She did so for a good 10 minutes before she began to struggle with keeping it small. Honestly, she wasn't sure if he thought she was struggling to keep it from fizzling out, but Grabiner let her drop it after 11 minutes fully passed.

He had even taken away her demerits, putting her back at 0. And added a kinda back handed compliment - "Your focus isn't crap. I’m pleased you’ve taken my advice."

Maybe it was his way of saying she wasn't what he thought. She thinks so at least.

"I've been practicing since I was... 12? Yeah, 12. Because I had almost burned down the house again on my 12th birthday. And then Potsdam came at 13 sometime after my birthday."

"What else can you do?"

Elarea shrugged. "Not really sure."

_A lie, but not a big one_ , she thought.

She didn't know any spells or incantations and such. Only what they learned from today. Besides that, all she really knew was how to call her magic to her.

"How did you hide it?"

"I _didn't_ ," she answered Ellen. "At least not actively. No one really noticed besides my dads. Probably because I only threw tantrums at home."

"Lucky," Ellen sighed. "When my mom found out about it, she thought I was just being a brat. Then she made sure I kept it hidden after Professor Potsdam visited."

Virginia gave her a look of sympathy. Elarea though simply listened to her and sighed. She wasn't sure how Ellen felt, but she couldn't imagine it felt ok.

She gave her a hug instead.

* * *

Tuesday, Sept. 3 **\- Blue Magic**

The same classroom as before, meaning the same _teacher_ as before. Elarea wished she could avoid Grabiner all together.

"-the color of change," Grabiner droned. "That is, altering what is already there. Not creating, not destroying."

Elarea took notes, ignoring everyone else around her. Grabiner seemed to be a decent teacher so far. Once he finished _insulting_ you that is. He'd add real world examples, notes on the board (though he erased them so fast the Elarea wished she knew how to spell her pen to write for her).

She looked up every so often, writing as the man wrote and spoke.

Her multi-colored pen was switching quickly as she did so. The headers in dark blue, bullets in orange, black for the bodies. Light blue for side-notes and explanations. It mirrored her notes from the first day, but the blues replacing the red and pink she used and the notebook blue.

Today though, Grabiner didn't teach them any spells.

Someone asked about it and he gave a pointed look in Elarea's direction as he answered - "I doubt anyone will grasp it on this level. It's best to wait."

She kept from glaring at him. Why did he have to direct that at her?!

* * *

Wednesday, Sept. 4 **\- Green Magic**

Elarea arrived a few moments before the bell rang.

Unlike Professor Grabiner, Potsdam was already in her room and standing by the chalkboard. There were drawings of flowers in pink and purple chalk, seeds in white and being planted by a peach colored hand.

"Hello, little seedlings," she greeted. "Please take your seats."

Elarea plopped down next to the pink haired girl she saw on Monday. They send

each other a smile, though the girl's way much more flirty than friendly. She gave Elarea bedroom eyes, which normally would be off-putting. But the girl looked at everyone like that, so Elarea over looked it.

"Today you're going to learn about Green Magic- the magic of life. This is a very important skill for any witch or wizard to have, especially when you get to be a certain age. Your body is a garden to be cared for. With proper tending, it could last you for centuries."

_I wonder how old she is then_.

"Slowly, carefully, you must encourage your subjects to grow in the direction you prefer. Be patient, and the rose vines will lose their thorns and twine around you."

Elarea kept from snarking that they already did that. But unlike her, someone did scoff aloud. A boy with short blond hair and unimpressed green eyes.

 _A Toad_. God, she'd never get used to thinking things like that.

"If it can heal, it can kill. What happens if you force something to grow the wrong way, quickly?"

_Malformation, obviously. And a painful existence or death_.

"Why would you want to do that," Potsdam asked confused.

Elarea didn't think you _needed_ a reason for it though. A simple “because you want to” would suffice.

"Because you don't like the life in front of you."

The boy was smirking at the teacher. Everyone else remained quiet, one girl even looking offended.

"Well," Potsdam smiled. "If that's your plan, I can look forward to working with you for a _very_ long time."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Even Elarea raised a brow. She expected the woman to condemn him or something along those lines.

"Life has its own flow. You can change it, but the harder you push, the more energy you'll need. To cause a great change in an instant takes immense power. So you'd better get started!"

_She's worse than Grabiner. At least he insulted you directly_.

Th class began with notes ( _romantic_ notes with embellishments that seemed useless to Elarea). She used dark and light green in her matching green notebook.

Maybe she'd decorate them over the weekend. The notebooks were boring.

* * *

Thursday, Sept. 5 **\- Black Magic**

Just like the day before, Elarea arrived to class early.

The few Wildseed she saw milling about looked wary of the classroom. She didn't understand _why_ though. During orientation, Potsdam said Black was the magic of objects. If that were the case, it clearly wasn't dark arts level stuff.

"Good morning! Has everyone got a smock or an apron? There's plenty in the back."

Elarea huffed in annoyance.

Shouldn't there be a list of school supplies that told them to bring things like that? Not everyone came from a magical family. They didn't know what to expect and telling them to treat it like a regular school clearly wasn't working.

She went to the back, making a mental note to ask her fathers to send her an apron. Preferably a flattering one. The gray ones provided by the school were as ugly as the uniforms.

"For those of you who are new to our magical traditions, I should reassure you that Black Magic has nothing to do with death or evil. There's no such thing as evil magic. There's _only_ magic."

For a moment, Potsdam didn't look so cheerful. She glanced down and about (Elarea could've sworn that the green hues landed on her a bit longer than the rest).

"The bad and the good come from how you choose to use it. Black is the color of weight, solidarity and permanence. Black Magic is the magic of enchantment in physical form. All wands and things like that are created with Black Magic."

Oh, so that's why the school has a black aura. It _was_ built with magic. So was the wand she didn't like to use (it felt… Odd in her grasp, but the man said it was the best fit for her).

"This does mean that _cursed_ items are enchanted with Black Magic as well. That might be how people got the wrong idea."

A pale girl, the one Elarea thought looked like a vampire, raises her hand.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Since you're enchanting matter, and bones are matter, you _could_ use Black Magic to animate a skeleton... Right?"

"That's an interesting question," Potsdam smiles.

_Army of undead~_.

"You could certainly enchant a skeleton to hold a spell, or react in some way. You could set a skull to chatter its jaw when anyone came near, like an alarm. But to make something that could walk around and act on its own, you'd need to bind a spirit to it, and that calls for another kind of magic."

Elarea thought against raising her hand. The woman didn't look like she was done speaking.

"We will get to combined techniques later in the year. Now-"

She began to explain the various ways Black Magic were best applied. Potions of course, hence the aprons and smocks. It was interesting to learn the process.

Potsdam started the demonstration with an energy potion.

"This will help you all in class, but remember you're not allowed to create potions above a certain level outside of class. I encourage you to explore though."

If this was Grabiner, Elarea knew there would be more of a caution against it than _that_. If potions was just like chemistry like she said, then that meant that it _shouldn't_ be explored without supervision. She kept that to herself though. Best not to upset her new headmistress.

She focused on taking notes, using dark and light purple.

 _This potion should come in handy_.

* * *

Friday, Sept. 6 - **White Magic**

It was Potsdam again, the woman smiling brightly.

"Good morning, starshines! You'll need to sit down before we can start, but take your time. Relax. Get comfortable. That's very important when working with this particular style of magic."

Elarea furrowed her brows.

She tried not to think about it though. Instead, she sat down next to a Wolf Hall student. It was the same Donald boy she had seen in the hall on the first day. He sent a her grin, his cheeks a bit warm looking. Elarea returned it before focusing on Potsdam.

"To some people, white is the absence of color, a blank canvas. In the non-magical world, white is a complete spectrum, all colors combined into one. In some ways, you could think of White Magic as either of these things. It is the tool you use to access the spiritual realm."

Elarea raised her hand quickly at this.

"Yes, Elarea?"

"In Green Magic, you said green was the color of life and nature. But can nature also show signs of White Magic as well?"

Potsdam looked surprised, pausing briefly like she hadn't expected her to ask that. Was that an inappropriate question though?

Elarea didn't think so, but she wasn't a 'natural born,' as Virginia called it. She'd only know if _told_ so.

"Only aspects of nature that have spirits and such bound to them tend to have White Magic. Ghosts, dreams, creatures from other planes, the thoughts of those around you. White Magic allows you to experience and communicate with things that are normally hidden. So yes, nature _can_ be affected by White Magic as well."

"So if I used White Magic, I could talk to trees?"

"Yes, in theory. However,"

Like during the previous class, Potsdam looked forewarning. She paused between her words. Green eyes looked from Elarea to the rest of the class (why was she always giving her lingering gazes?).

"There is one thing I need to warn you all about though. Some people have tried to use White Magic to _control_ minds and spirits instead of asking for their aid. Don't do it. You _will_ regret it."

Everyone was quiet at this. The woman gave serious mood-whiplash.

She was back to smiling as if she hadn't dropped a bomb on them.

"Now, shall we go on with the lesson?"

_What sort of warning is that anyway. Does she mean it won't work? That we'll be caught and expelled or arrested or killed or what?_

It was frustrating her, pulling out a brown and yellow pen for the lesson.

The woman didn't seem to like being direct at all. And Elarea was sure if she asked, she'd get the run-around (or more unanswered questions). Hopefully she'd tell them more later...

* * *

Elarea had left the dinning hall quickly, ready to lie down and take a nap.

But as she neared her dorm, she noticed how it was already open. Something she disliked. She'd have to talk to the girls about locking it.

She peeked through the gap. It was best to make sure someone she knew was in there. She didn't know if there were any perverts or thieves attending the school. And she honestly didn't want to find out either.

Through the gap, she sees Ellen.

The blonde is folding up some clothing. Probably just putting up laundry-

_Wait, that's Virginia's dresser_.

It didn't look like she was taking things out though. Was she organizing Virginia's things? It was best to ask.

"What are you doing?"

Ellen jumped slightly. Her hand flew to her chest, dropping the robe she seemed to be folding.

"Eek! Sorry. I didn't see you there. Just tidying up a little."

"But shouldn't Virginia clean up her own things?"

"Well, she doesn't ever do it herself."

"So she's-"

By this point, Virginia returns to their shared room. She tosses her green robe to the ground and flops onto Ellen's bottom bunk. She's all grins as she looks up at the pair of still standing girls.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?"

"Why are you making poor Ellen into your slave?"

"Huh?"

"She's not," Ellen blushes.

"..." Virginia looks between them, forcing herself up into a cross-legged position. "Just what's going on here?"

"I'm obviously confused about something."

"She saw me putting away some of your clothes."

Even now, Ellen was picking up the robe she had tossed.

"Oh, it was you that's been doing that? I thought the school had brownies or something!"

"I'm sorry! I just hate messy rooms."

"No, it's my fault. I'm not very good at picking up after myself. Mom always does it for me at home."

Elarea pushed down a scoff. This wasn't 'at home' though.

"Still," Virginia continued with a grin. "I didn't think it was too bad yet. We've only been here a week."

"I hate having things be out of place. It makes me feel nervous."

"I don't know if I can make things perfect all the time."

Both were frowning at the other. Neither seemed willing nor able to come to their own compromise.

Elarea pauses in thought. Having them maintain their own spaces would be useless. Like Ellen, Elarea hated mess, though she'd be more likely to curse than clean for others. And having Ellen teach her also seemed pointless.

If Virginia didn't comprehend Ellen's issue, she definitely wouldn't want to learn.

"Do you like cleaning?"

Virginia answered brightly, "No."

"I was asking Ellen," Elarea replied.

"I don't mind doing it."

"Not what I asked. Do you enjoy it? Is it fun for you?"

"Not really," the blonde sighed. "It's just better than staying in a messy room."

"Okay then, how about this. We get a weekly allowance, so why don't you pay Ellen a share to do your cleaning for you?"

Ellen looked at her in shock.

"Pay me?"

"She shouldn't expect you to work for free!"

"And if I wanna keep my money?"

"Then you should learn to clean for yourself," Elarea deadpanned. "Or find another way to pay her. Ellen should get something in exchange, the same way you already get to not have to clean after yourself. That way, everybody's happy."

"Well..." Ellen turned to Virginia. "If it's fine with you."

Virginia didn't look fine with it though, but she hid it well enough after glancing at Elarea.

"Eh. I guess."

It wasn't perfect per say. But perfect agreements weren't going to be achievable anyways, not with three different people. Elarea couldn't help thinking that if it were just her and Ellen, there really wouldn't be much of an issue. But it wasn't, so they'd just have to compromise where they could.

And speaking of compromise.

"Ok, I'm not sure how to go about this," Elarea began.

Her roommates gave her their attention.

"Potsdam said we have to rely on each other. And frankly, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that, not with my grades at stake."

"Hey, ours are too," Virginia defended.

"Yeah, but I don't _know_ you guys that well. I just want to know neither of you will screw me over in the end. I'd rather not _fail_."

"Well... I promise that I'll try my hardest to make sure we don't fail our finals. Though I hope she meant studying and not taking it together. That might make it harder."

Ellen shared a smile with Elarea.

"I... I guess I can promise that too," Virginia relented.

"Good. So make sure you study well!"

"We'll even help you," Ellen added. "We can have study sessions together."

"Yeah, how about _no_?"

"How about _yes_?"

* * *

Saturday, Sept. 7

It was early when she woke up, a tapping noise at the door followed by a hissing sound. What the hell was that?

She stumbled from her bed.

On the ground were three envelopes. It looked like they had been pushed under the door. Each had a name:

**Virginia Danson**

**Ellen Middleton**

**Elarea Delabreaux**

"Hey," Virginia called happily. "Money's here."

She passes the loud girl her own followed by Ellen. They open theirs.

Each envelope contained five dollars, the weekly spending allowance for Iris Academy students. It seemed useless really. Five dollars couldn't buy all that much and Elarea didn't understand why they gave so _little_.

 _It's a good thing dad gave me money_ , she thought.

She had around $400 or so asides from the weekly allowance. And her papa promised to load money on her card. He swore that there was an ATM somewhere in town. Elarea could ask a teacher about it.

Ellen immediately looked put off. She held the crisp 5 dollar bill in her hand, eyeing it with distain. Elarea mirrored her.

"If it's our money, why can't they just give it to us all at once?"

"They probably don't trust use to not spend it all. But still, only five?"

"It would teach people to plan ahead," Ellen huffed, crossing her arms.

Virginia smiled though, "This way still teaches people to plan ahead. If you want to buy anything really cool, you've gotta save up. But you're missing the important part! It's _Saturday_ , and that means a trip to the mall!"

"I didn't think you were a shopaholic."

"I'm not," Virginia laughed. "But it's great to get out and look at something other than school for a while, don't cha think, Elarea?"

"Definitely. Give me a moment though."

Elarea grabbed some clothes and lifted a curtain up with a swish of her hands. She had gotten a bit more steady and was even able to multi task when doing simple things. It came it handy often too. Like when she didn't want to go to the bathroom to change.

"Since I've been there before, I can show you guys around."

"What about studying," Ellen questioned.

"You have plenty of time for that during the week! Right, Elarea?"

Dropping the curtain, Elarea smiled.

"Exactly. Plus, I want chocolate. My dads aren't sending a care package until the end of the second week."

"Great! Ellen?"

"I guess it's okay. But you ought to have a good breakfast before you look at ice cream!"

"Yes, mother," Virginia laughed.

Ellen quickly changed, asking Elarea to hold up the curtain for her. The brown skinned girl wondered if she should buy a rod to put up in the corner. Using magic all the time would be a hassle for this.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Ellen spoke up. "I can only hover things for a few seconds."

Virginia laughed at them and didn't change. Though neither girl paid much attention to that.

As soon as they exited the room, it was to a crowd of students. Most were shouting in cheers at something. They parted only for Professor Grabiner.

Behind the angry looking man was Luke and Donald. Both boys seemed rather smug.

"What did that idiot do?"

"It must have been big," Elarea thought aloud. "Everyone's cheering..."

"They flooded all the bathrooms in the school," a random Butterfly girl explained. "At the same time too!"

Virginia rolled her eyes and began to complain about Donald.

* * *

They followed Virginia out, meeting the group of students outside the school.

They had all lined up, small clusters here and there. Elarea looked at the white shuttle vans that would take them to the local shopping center. As she looked though, she realized something.

"Hey, why's everyone still in uniform?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Ellen chimed in. "Won't people stare at us because we're all wearing capes?"

"Nah. Just act natural. It's no big deal."

_I doubt that_ , Elarea thought.

Or maybe the townspeople had gotten used to it. How long have they been letting students go wearing their robes? Was that even smart? In the pamphlet, they talked as if magic was supposed to be kept secret. And keeping it secret didn't seem to go well with letting a bunch of teenagers in robes wander around.

 _Well, if the teachers aren't saying anything_...

They boarded the shuttle, Elarea looking around for Pastel. The pink haired girl made better conversation than Virginia, at least for her. Ellen got along perfectly well with her though.

Most likely because she went with everything Virginia wanted. It hadn't even been a _month_ yet and Elarea was ready to switch roommates.

Sharing a dorm with someone didn't make them family or friends or anything else really. But Virginia seemed obsessed with the concept, treating it as if they were instantly family. Elarea continued to show her distaste, but it was ignored.

The shopping mall couldn't really be called a _mall_. It wasn't large or crowded, but it seemed decent from a glance. The witch and wizards seemed to outnumber the amount of ordinarily dressed shoppers.

No one reacts though.

_They must be used to it_. Which they shouldn't be.

"Okay! That place does coffee and pastries, they have fresh fruit, that one does baked potatoes, there's a gift shop, there's the cafe..."

"Are there any magic stores?"

"Only one. They sell wands and stuff."

_Very helpful, Virginia._

" _I'm_ going to get a chocolate croissant. What about you?"

"The magic store.

"I'll come with," Ellen smiled.

Virginia waved a hand in dismissal.

"Fine, go be boring. I'm gonna go eat."

Before she wandered off, the girl gave her roommates vague directions to the magic store. It wasn't very helpful, but at least they an idea of where to go.

This branch of the mall looked like a dead end. There's only one shop front and it's blacked out with a "Coming Soon" sign on the door. But as they neared it, a patch of wall blurs and shimmers to reveal a second door, marked with a rainbow colored star.

**Marvelous Magical Accoutrements** it read.

"Welcome," an elderly man greeted.

He didn't look stereotypical, though his long white beard made Elarea think of Santa. He was even a bit stout.

"Hi, sir. I wanted to know if you had any school supplies?"

"Oh yes, right this way. I made bundles for youngsters at Iris. Been doing it for centuries. My name is Acctres."

"I'm Ellen and this is Elarea."

He showed them various bundles, each other tailored by year and purpose.

"You two must be first years. These three are what I recommend for all first years."

The first bundle he held up was for potions: a black apron with a blue shield spell enchantment, protective gear like goggles and gloves, a mini cauldron, a set of wooden spoons, a knife, a set of 15 little potions bottles, 3 large ones, and a starter's set of ingredients. It cost $25, which Elarea thought was a fair deal.

The second was for geared towards Black Magic classes. It was a set of various metals and crystals of various shades.

"For practice," he explained. "They're also tailored for Blue Magic practice as well." It cost $10, which she thought was too cheap but kept to herself.

The last was a set of 6 books. One for each of the magics and the extra one on the history of magics. It cost $50 for the full set. That made it $100 cheaper than buying the books separate.

"It includes the history of the World Tree," Acctres smiled.

Ellen looked upset for a moment.

"I don't have enough. I'll have to save up."

"I'll get it for you," Elarea smiled. "We can share the books. But you'll have to help me practice. _And_ loan me that Maximum Ride book too. I still haven't read the last one."

Elarea didn't look at her as she put 2 of each bundle on the counter. She knew she was either looking at her in shock or gratitude. And she didn't know how to deal with the latter all that well. It made her... Uncomfortable.

"Really?! Thank you, Elarea."

"Don't mention it."

_Really, please don't_.

She paid for everything, totaling to $120. Ellen had tried to talk her out of buying two sets of crystals, but Elarea told her she'd rather not share those.

"I might destroy it or something," she explained.

Not might, _would_. But she didn't need to know that it was a definite.

* * *

Sunday, Sept. 8 – **Sleep/Study**

Elarea had slept in Sunday morning. As far as she knew, there weren't any school activities and she hadn't made plans with anyone. Ellen was out, excited to test out a spell she found in the Blue Magic book they got the day before. She didn't care enough to ask Virginia where she was going, simply wishing the girl a good day.

The boredom makes her realize how much she missed her fathers.

They wouldn't have allowed her to sleep in this long, always having something to keep her busy. They'd either be baking or cooking or playing those awful board games (Monopoly was her favorite, but her daddy always said she cheated).

There weren't even phones, so she couldn't call them.

 _I should spell a mirror_ , she thought.

That should be possible, right? That's similar to how Virginia called back home.

"They said they'd write me," she mumbled into her pillow.

Hopefully it was the mail that was slow and not them. She'd hate to think they forgot her.

Elarea got off her bed, shaking the negative thought away. She needed to get out and walk or something. She felt so restless. A walk should help. Quickly, she pulled on regular clothes. There was nothing in the rule book that said she had to be in uniform outside of classes.

She left after that, keeping her wand on her. No matter how much she disliked the piece of wood, Elarea thought against leaving it lying about.

The campus truly _was_ beautiful. Despite how unnatural everything seemed of course. Though she was now positive it was the magic in the soil and not because there was something fearfully wrong with the plants.

Elarea focused on her surroundings as she starts her slow paced walk.

 _I swear if I bump into that man again, I'm killing him_.

The flowers turned towards her, some of them waving their leaves a bit despite the lack of breeze.

"Morning," she smiled in greeting. "You're all rather lovely."

She paused briefly to gently poke at a particular yellow flower. It was _dancing_ , or at least doing it's best at the task. The others around it seemed to perk up when she got near them and one blossomed happily.

"Bye for now."

She continued to walk, searching for an open space.

The paths leading away from the building helped with that. One led right to what looked like a park. There was a large, circular field of grass. On one of the curves were a few benches.

As she went to sit, she saw two people up ahead. Virginia and Pastel.

"-mostly girls again this year, isn't it?"

Pastel seemed upset.

"Yeah. Both my roommates are."

Elarea pauses mid-step. What is she talking about? Her and Ellen?

"That could be a problem, eventually."

Was the problem 'wild' magic? Honestly, Elarea felt the urge to interrupt the conversation. If they continued on, that would mean it wasn't anything negative. But if they stopped or changed the subject however...

She'd probably only anger herself. And then the poor plants....

"Well, maybe more of _us_ should drop out."

"The other way would be more fun."

"Maybe for you it would."

Pastel gives a tinkering giggle. Elarea watched as her wings fluttered, pink tinted sparkles flying off them.

 _What are they talking about_?

No, this was silly. She didn't have a clue what they were talking about and she wasn't truly sure she wanted to know either. She'd simply walk away and act like she heard nothing.

And so she did, wandering farther into the field.

By the time it reached evening, Elarea had explored all of the school's West wing and gardens. They were _gorgeous_.

She was tempted to spend the whole day there. The flowers and trees gave off a calming aura and scent. The canopy of leaves had even parted for her, allowing the sun to shine a bit brighter without her getting hot.

"I'll come back here when I study," Elarea promised. "Bye for now!"

The girl waved at the trees with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Elarea’s POV

Monday, Sept. 9 – **Morning Meeting in Gym; Sleep/Study**

Once again, we were all called into the gymnasium. Only this time there were _more_ people. I wondered if it was the whole school this time. or just multiple grade levels. What was this even for?

I had asked Virginia on the way over, but she grinned and said she couldn't tell me.

Which was useless.

And my ever-changing journal didn't give any hints either. It only said to be in the gymnasium by 7. Equally useless of course. It showed everything else, but not that?

After a moment, someone steps up to the podium. But it's not a teacher. It's an older Black boy, a Wolf with silvery-blue hair and green eyes.

_He's pretty_ , I thought to myself.

Virginia grinned with pride.

"That's my brother," she whispered.

I ignored the blush that Ellen gave. If the girl had a crush on him, I couldn't blame her. He was _very_ attractive. Not my type, but the older boy was undeniably so. If I was into pretty boys, I’d probably swoon too.

"Good morning, everyone! My name is William Danson and I'm your incoming senior class president. But for the next week, half of you will be calling me Sir William. Welcome to Freshman Initiation."

"And now I take my leave."

I turn away, walking without much care. But Virginia quickly grabs my and forces me to stop.

She's looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Before we start," William began again. "I am required to give you some safety information. Nothing that happens this week should cause you physical harm."

_Right, just emotional harm. Embarrassment and a shit ton of other things, right?_

"If you're ordered to do something dangerous or that you know is wrong, please go to a teacher immediately. Now, all of you freshman, please line up. One at a time, come up on stage, announce your name and where you come from, and receive one of these Initiation Handbooks."

Okay...

"It won't be too bad," Virginia whispered. "It's _harmless_."

"Yes, so's your first shot of heroin until it leaves you _destitute or dead_."

"Stop being such a pooper! You can't ruin this for my brother, he worked hard."

"Stop acting like you're my fucking mother then. And you think I give a damn about your brother putting together a haz-"

Ellen forced her way between us in the line.

"Just calm down. I doubt it'll be bad or anything."

I'll wait until I see the handbook at the least. Either way though, I don't plan on participating. Regardless of how much 'effort' was put into planning this, being hazed wasn't on my list of things to do at magic school. I cared little for a tradition like that.

Down the line, people announced themselves. There were a few I've already met or had seen around.

Suki Sato, Jamal Meer, Pastel Rao, Luke and Logan Phifer. Then Ellen and then me.

"Elarea Delabreaux from New Hampshire."

William hands me a stapled-together paper booklet. I flip it open, skimming over the many names and black and white pictures in it. I go right to the last few pages that have the rules of the event.

_You must memorize the full name of all the senior class_

_You must address all seniors as Sir or Lady followed by their name._

_You must memorize and recite the following poem on command_

_You must never show your back to a senior_

_You must never be taller than a senior_

_You must never talk back to a senior_

_You must follow the instructions of all seniors, including ones that do not own you_.

"Own?"

William's at the podium again, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, as well as serving and honoring the entire senior class, each one of you will become the property of one particular senior."

"Excuse me, but I'm too Black-American for this."

"Elarea!"

"I'm not joking, Virginia. I won't agree to be _owned_ by anyone. I'm a human being. Plus, that's illegal for a reason."

William smiled a charming smile at me, "It's all in the name of tradition. Nothing slavery-esque will be allowed."

I scoffed at him.

Some of the freshmen around me gasped. They didn't expect anyone to back talk a senior. The seniors themselves looked just as shocked, though they opted to glare like Virginia. Ellen simply looked uncomfortable.

"Moving on, your senior is your master-"

"No slavery, huh?"

"Your best friend," he continued on, ignoring my snark. "Your worst nightmare and your only protection from the rest of us! Stand and wait and we'll choose."

"How about no-"

Before I could finish, someone pushed me down to my knees. I was back to back with Ellen as seniors swarmed, shouting at us for being too tall. Which was crap. I was one of the shortest people here! The only person I had seen that looked shorter than me was Manuel Arias.

"You're taller than me, FRESHMAN! Get down!"

"Don't turn away from me, FRESHMAN, I can see your back!"

"You."

I glared up at the boy that came towards me.

He was pretty and _strange_. Even Pastel who had fairy wings looked mostly human. But this boy was _blue_ with bat wings and long, purple hair. A Falcon named Damien Ram-something. Ramsey?

What is he though and why would his parents torture him with a name like _Damien_? I can only imagine how often he had been called a demon or Satan's son.

"Elarea Delabreaux. I think you should be mine." He smiled down at me, but I continued to glare.

I already said I wasn't participating. These assholes didn't seem to understand what _no_ meant.

And I was _very_ serious about being too Black. Anyone who's people face regular persecution wouldn't willingly become someone's slave, regardless of how long or the purpose. 'Tradition' be damned.

"Here, take my hand, I'll help you up."

He held a blue hand out, but I ignored it. I'm not participating and I don't need help. I get up and brush off my knees.

"No than-"

"I said, take my hand!"

"Excuse you-"

"DOWN ON THE GROUND, FRESHMAN!"

Damien shoves me back to the ground, voice raised.

"There's a good girl."

I struggled for a moment, my magic nearly attacking back. It was a reflex I was working hard to get rid of. Apparently being _pushed_ wasn't something my magic approved of either.

"You've got to understand, Elarea. There are rules to this game. You have to follow them and so do I. I don't want to get you in trouble. Just... Do what I say, all right?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"Get your damn ears checked. N-O. _No_. This isn't funny or acceptable. It's _hazing_ , which is _illegal_."

His whole tune changed, grey-purple eyes glaring down at me. A little vein popped out in anger. I glared right back.

"This is an initiation ceremony!"

"Well guess what! I. Said. _No_!"

I pushed him back when he moved to push me back down. Like hell was I going to let anyone push me around. I've been trying so hard to be polite since I'm new. But if _this_ was what they considered tradition, I'd rather go back to New Hampshire.

William's words also came back. If someone asks you to do something 'wrong.'

Hypocritical.

This while entire thing was _wrong_. And how on earth could the school actively encourage this? It's been illegal for the past 5 YEARS. Not days or months, _years_. People died and got harmed during things like this so often that they made laws against it for a damn reason.

Sneering at him and the seniors watching, I leave quickly.

* * *

I made my way down the halls, pushing my magic back down. My emotions were raging and every so often a wave of random color would escape me.

I prayed that nothing was harmed by it.

"Elarea?"

Turning around, I saw Professor Potsdam coming towards me. She looked worried and I struggled briefly to keep anger off my face.

_Just ignore it_.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am _not_ taking part in Freshman Initiation."

"Did someone harm you?"

"That shouldn't matter," I scrunched up my nose in distaste. "It's _hazing_. And worst of all, they had the nerve to treat it like a slave auction! Why on Earth would I participate in that?"

"I see."

She looked away from me for a moment. The ginger seemed shocked by my outburst. Had no other student ever refused to participate in this? In the however many millennia Iris Academy existed, you mean to say that _no one_ went against this awful tradition?

"Well, then you won't take part!"

"It's that simple, huh."

"Of course. You _always_ have the right to say no. And I'm proud to see a young student standing up for her beliefs."

_Where's the 'but' or 'however'?_

"Of course not all of the other children will not agree with your choice. Some people who might have been your friends will now avoid you. Every choice has its cost."

"Clearly they were never friends, Professor Potsdam. And maybe some other people will be inspired to do the same. Giving up your principles simply for the sake of fitting in isn't worth it. If that were the case, slavery would still be legal and every non-German would be _dead_.”

I ranted, fists clenched. Calm down. Calm down. Don't hurt the trees.

_Or the glass. You might get more demerits._

"Also true. You'd best get on with you classes now, dear."

"Right."

Potsdam left as I pulled out my journal. I forced myself not be annoyed by it. It still wasn't picking a color and I wished it would just turn into a rainbow or _something_. The flashing was difficult to hide from others.

_What to take_?

I still haven't gone to gym. But I also didn't feel like interacting with anyone today. Not after that mess.

I'll study today, read more of the history book. And then Blue and down? No, I'll stay and rest on Friday. Maybe study too. And I'll try out gym tomorrow.

I finished before closing my journal.

* * *

I had gone to my dorm to study rather than go to the clearing. I wasn't in the mood to see any of the initiation-fest going on.

And by the afternoon, Virginia and Ellen returned. Neither one greeted me or wanted to look me in the eye. I forced myself not to glare at them. If they were weak minded, it wasn't my problem. And if it came down to it, I'll just ask to be moved to a different dorm.

"Is there a problem?"

"I can't believe you just...." Ellen trailed off for a moment. "Walked out like that."

"Welp, I did. So what."

Virginia gave her a disappointed look.

"William worked hard to organize this week, you know. And after you left, half of the freshmen said they weren't gonna participate either! You ruined it, Elarea."

"You think I _care_? I wasn't going to let Damien or anyone else treat me like that. Your brother's _hard work_ be damned!"

Suddenly, Virginia's whole mood changed. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with awe. "Wait. Your senior was _Damien_?"

"Huh," Ellen looked at the red head.

"Yeah, the blue dude."

"Hah! Okay, I completely forgive you for messing up William's thing."

"Didn't ask for it, but whatever," I mumbled.

Virginia didn't seem to care, simply continuing to talk. I really don't know how I got placed with her as a roommate. They should’ve had us all do personality tests or something of the sorts. She was only 'nice' when it suited her and pushy all the rest of the time.

"Damien's a horrible evil demon and he deserves to be humiliated."

Ok, I wouldn't take it _that_ far.

He kept saying he wanted to be 'kind.' Or as kind as some shitty tradition allowed. Didn't change the fact I disliked him a bit, but to speak about someone like that?

_I wouldn't condemn you_ , I thought in annoyance. _And I don’t like you all that much._

"He'll probably never speak to you again. Good riddance!"

She brushed her hands together with a happy grin.

"Too bad you have to miss out on the rest of Initiation just because of that jerk, though."

"What part of-"

"My senior is Balthasar Brundruck," She interrupted me.

_You're testing my patience_. A spark of red came, but I hid it. Only Ellen seemed to notice, her golden-brown eyes wide.

She mouthed to me - _"Are you ok_?"

I nodded.

"- _really_ likes plants. I think he's got moss growing on him."

"Mine is William."

Ellen blushed lightly, but I sneered to myself.

"That's... Nice?"

"Anyway, we may be busy a lot this week."

_Fine by me_.

"But since you won't be," Ellen gave a smug smirk. "You'll have plenty of time to get ahead in classes!"

"I'm pretty sure I've been ahead since last weekend. Did you get the wood to turn into amber yet?"

"I wish!"

We delved into talking about how far we had each gotten with our magic: her in Black and me in Blue. 

* * *

Tuesday, Sept. 10- **Gym**

The class was unorganized. We were all playing different games, there wasn't even a teacher assigned to watch over us. Just a few juniors with prefect badges and bins full of balls.

I went around and got some people to play prison ball.

It was me with Manuel, Lena and Raven against Suki, a sophomore named Kyo, and two Falcon boys I didn't care to know. They seemed stuck up, one even being rude to Manuel when the shy boy had asked to play.

I glared hard at that one, smacking him in the shoulder with the ball. He had fallen over from the force. I smirked at him.

"Prisoner!" Lena forced him behind her.

We played about 3 rounds before a bell rang. Each round got more and more difficult. Manuel had been an asset though. He had kept getting Kyo out as soon as the round would start, much to Kyo's own annoyance. Him doing that ensured our win; 4 of 6 rounds!

"Good job, Manuel!"

He blushed as I smiled down at him.

_Ah, so cute_!

"Um... I thought what you did was cool..."

He mumbled softly. I almost missed what he said.

"Yeah," Lena chimed brightly. I swear her hair was on fire... "The way you stood up for yourself was so cool! And now we don't have to do Initiation."

"Though a lot of the seniors are mad at you," Raven added.

"They can kiss my ass."

Manuel blushed harder while Lena laughed. She lightly punched my arm, her grin wide as she started to kick balls into the baskets.

"You're so _cool_! I bet you could win president."

"Or treasurer. No one can beat Minnie," Kyo smiled.

Minnie... That was a Butterfly girl, I think.

"Ok, how about treasurer? You already have like half our class's vote!"

Holding a position in office?

"Sounds like work," I laugh.

"I second that," Raven sighed. "It would take away from my art."

"Not as much work as president though~"

"I'll consider it," I said to Lena. "I was going to join student council at my old school, so I guess I’ll join here instead."

Lena cheered loudly, shouting out 'goal' and holding it for a long 10 seconds.

* * *

Wednesday, September 11th - **White Magic**

Class was going on as normal. Or normal for a woman like Potsdam at least. She was too relaxed for comfort and it puts me a bit on edge. It doesn’t feel like she actually _cares_ about watching the class.

I got a few odd stares here and there, which I’m no surprised by. They didn't bother me much (but that blond boy from Green Magic was giving me Suki-eyes, like he wanted to dissect me or something worse. _Ugh_ ).

But all of sudden, a boy, Luke? stands up. He climbs onto his chair and begins to speak.

"'Twas brilling and the slithy toves

Did gyer and gimble in the wade."

"Mr. Phifer?"

Potsdam gives him a confused look. Everyone else gave the same look, but I caught on quickly. A senior most likely put him up to this. Which was _stupid_. He shouldn't be forced to interrupt class like that.

"All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

Luke continued on, ignoring Potsdam. He got to the next lines of the poem (Jabberwocky? Of all things to have to recite...) until the headmistress stopped him.

"Mr. Phifer, that will be enough, thank you. You've fulfilled your task. Here, let me help you down."

He looks confused. But after a moment, he takes the professor's hand to hop to the ground. He sits back in his seat quickly.

_Good thing he picked Potsdam and not Grabiner_.

I don't even _want_ to imagine how many demerits he'd have been given. Probably enough to get expelled.

"My dear starlings. Seniors do not override professors and Initiation does not override school rules. If someone orders you to do something in class, ignore them. The excuse of Initiation will not get you out of being punished."

"So I get detention now?"

Luke looked annoyed, looking down at his desk with arms crossed.

"Oh, no! I _love_ that poem. You'll just have to finish reciting it for me after class."

_What an odd woman._

* * *

Thursday, September 12th - **Black Magic**

The class was uneventful and so was after. At first.

Seniors that milled about would either glare or ignore me. Save for one Butterfly senior. No, she decided she would try to order me about.

"Go get me a cup of coffee. Non-fat with a pump of razzleberry syrup and three creams, and a scoop of Stevia."

"Get it yourself," I replied.

She grabbed the back of my robes, forcing me to stop.

"I said-"

"Leave her alone, Angela."

It was Damien, his cheeks an angry purple-red. The girl, Angela, quickly let me go. But she still glared though. Turning to Damien, she began to size him up.

"And who're _you_ to tell me what to do?"

"Drop the act and leave her be. She's not participating."

"Why, Damien! I haven't seen you so solicitous of a freshworm since darling Musette. _Poor little Musette_."

"Can I go now?"

"Didn't Damien tell you," Angela went on. She turned to me with a smirk. "He gets his little girlfriends hurt or expelled. Now he wants-"

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, and you were oh-so-sad, weren't you? For at least a whole day before picking up a new toy. What was his name again?"

"Ok, I'm not gonna stand here while you _bully_ someone!"

I pushed my way between the pair. Damien's cheeks were a dark blue and Angela looked scandalized for a moment. It didn't take her long to go back to glaring at me though.

"Go get your coffee and leave him alone!"

"Oh look, now you have your girlfriend protecting you? How long will this one last? You always did like them pleasantly _stupid_ , didn't you Damien."

"You mean someone like you? Sorry, I’m from being a hussy."

She was turning an angry shade of red, her fists clenched. As she moved to tower over me, Damien pushed his way in front of me.

"Go away, Angela."

Angela huffs but does so. But she turns with a smirk.

"I give it a week. Ta-ta, freshworm."

Damien turns to me, a shy look in his eyes. He refused to meet my eyes and I understood why. That was an embarrassment. How often did people pick on him like that anyway?

"You dated _that_?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Not one of my better decisions."

"Well if you went through that hell, I guess I can tolerate you a bit more."

He smiled at me.

"But.. I actually came to apologize to you. For Initiation. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have. And apology accepted. God, you dated _that_."

"A horrible mistake," he laughed.

"No kidding. But thanks for jumping in. See you later, maybe?"

Damien smiled, a light purple blush on his blue cheeks.

"Yeah. Bye."

* * *

Friday, September 13th - **Study**

I woke up early, but suddenly remembered something. Something _very_ important. Well, not really.

"Virginia! Psst! Wake up!"

"...whaa?"

She groggily called back, shifting. She rubbed her eyes.

"It's Friday the 13th!"

"So?"

"Aren't there any rituals or something we should be doing? Protect us from magical bad luck?"

"Oooooh."

Virginia sat up, crossed legged. I mirrored her position. My blanket was still wrapped around me and I had my pillow in my lap.

"No. Friday the 13th is _good_ luck when you're a witch."

"Oh."

"So it's a good omen that our initiation finishes today. Now let me finish sleeping."

She pulls the covers over her head.

"You realize breakfast ends in an hour, right?"

"Never mind! Why'd you wait so long to get me up!?"

* * *

"You're staying too?"

Looking over at Ellen, I gave a silent nod, more focused on getting my things together. Class officially started half an hour ago. And even if it were Potsdam, I didn't plan on going into a classroom late.

"I'm gonna go study in the park. Do you wanna come with?"

She tilted her head as she thought.

"Sure, give me a second."

I sat back down on my bed. I planned on studying Green and White Magics today. The trees had started to shed their leaves, so I wanted to practice on those. Maybe even on a blade of grass or the soil too.

"Ready."

Together, Ellen and I went to the clearing. Just like before, the flowers did little dances as I passed.

Ellen looked on in awe.

"They've never done _that_ before!"

"Really? They always do that when I'm passing."

"Maybe it's your magic?"

"Maybe."

I didn't really know what it could be. It had always happened no matter where I went. They'd either turn to face me, wave, or dance. Something that wasn't really 'natural.' It happened so often that the people back home were immune to it. But then again, the plants back home only did that when people weren't truly paying attention.

We reached the clearing quickly. I had memorized the many paths I had to take to get to the specific spot I liked.

"The lighting here is perfect!"

"Thank the trees," I laughed.

Surprisingly, she _did_ thank the trees. And they wiggled their leaves for her in response, one blooming a white petaled blossom and dropping it on her head.

"This is amazing," she whispers. “Thank you for the flower, Mr. Tree.”

"I know, right? Just be nice to the plants and they'll be nice back. For the most part. Willow trees are naturally bitchy, especially after losing their leaves."

“Like the Whomping Willow?!”

“Exactly!”

* * *

In the afternoon, Virginia came into the room. She was grinning a rather smug grin.

_What has her so happy?_

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what," Ellen asked.

"Angela and Damien got into a total catfight yesterday in the courtyard!"

"What do you mean a 'catfight?'"

_That's an exaggeration_.

"I heard he called her a hussy and she called him a slut and then he slapped her so she started yanking on his wings and they had to pull her off him. And then he went home _crying_."

She was laughing, clapping her hands together in glee.

"They used to date," she adds as an after-thought.

"Really?"

Ellen's eyes are wide. Neither seemed to remember I was in the room with them. Which was fine by me. How _I_ wasn't being gossiped about was a miracle.

"That's not what happened at all," I finally spoke up.

"... You were there?"

Ellen turned to me, slightly confused.

"Wait, wait. You mean _you're_ the 'idiot freshman girlfriend' they were fighting over?"

_So much for being exempt from dumb rumors_ , I sulked.

"They were fighting over you?"

"One, I'm no one's girlfriend. Two, Angela was trying to force me to do something. I said no, she kept trying and then Damien came to defend me. And I am not an idiot."

"You are if you're ok with _Damien_. But anyway, I heard that's what Angela called you."

"Virginia, you're testing my patience. I'm not even friends with him yet."

" _Yet_!? Why would you-"

"Please don't yell, guys."

I leveled her with a look, my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Because everyone's always harassing him, like _you_. Everyone needs a friend and he apologized to me for the whole Initiation thing too. Something that wonderful brother of yours _hasn’t_."

"Do we really have to fight about this," Ellen questioned.

"Yes!" Virginia shouted. "He's _evil_."

"And why's that?"

"Have you seen him?! He's blue and looks like a demon too."

I leveled her with a judging gaze. That's all?

"Wow. So you're saying that because he doesn't look 'normal' there's something wrong with him? You're a Black girl with natural _red hair_ , does that mean you're a demon too?"

"No! No one knows what he is or where he came from either. When he first turned up at school back when William was a freshman, nobody had ever heard of him before. So if he's from a magical family, how come nobody knows them?"

"All magical families know each other?" Ellen questioned.

Virginia turned to face the blonde girl. She seemed calmer from our earlier shouting match.

"Well, it's not like everybody knows everybody. But everybody knows _somebody_ if you go far back enough. Most of the people in our year born magical I've met _sometime_ , even if I don't know them that well. Or my dad knows their aunt, or someone who does."

"Like that winged girl, Pastel," Ellen continued.

"Yeah, her dad was a sylph. See, _everybody_ knows about her and her mother, but nobody knew that guy. And he's blue. How is that possible? Also, William doesn't like him, so I don't like him."

It all sounds vaguely mysterious. But there was clearly no proof that there's anything evil about Damien. That was some _shit_ though. Some hierarchy, pre-modernization shit. It shouldn't matter who your family was and you shouldn't have to explain anything about your home life unless you wanted to or it was in an abusive environment.

"And what if he's a changeling or something," I spoke up in annoyance. "What if he just doesn't _know_ and people like _you_ made him uncomfortable?"

"Are you seriously defending him, Elarea?"

"Yes! Because all you've said so far is that he _looks_ bad!"

"He's vicious!"

"How!? How's about you give an actual _fucking reason_ instead of generalizations? Has he _actually_ done anything wrong or is he just stand offish? Because guess what, I'd be stand-offish if I had to deal with your bullshit."

"Please... Don't yell, guys."

"Whatever. You do what you want."

"If there's a real problem with him," I forced myself to speak calmly. " _Tell me_."

She shrugs, still upset from me yelling at her.

"It's just rumors. But either way, no one _knows_ him."

"You know what, I'm dropping this."

"Fine then. I'm going to the gym, we're ending Initiation."

I rolled my eyes at Virginia as she moved to leave the room. Ellen remained for a moment before saying that she had to go as well.

"The seniors told us we have to meet in the gym today... Last day of Initiation’s a big deal."

I just nodded. I'd rather be alone right now anyways. I waved goodbye as she left, going back to reading my book.

* * *

Saturday, September 14th – **Sleep/Study**

I woke up early, the sound of tapping followed by a hiss at the door. Allowances were here. Plus something extra.

" _Finally_ ," I sighed in relief.

Not at the big box (a care package most likely) but at the envelope that was tapped to the top of it. I happily yanked it off, not bothering to save the fox stickers my papa was obsessed with. He always sealed things with one, at least things meant for me. He had said it was because I loved foxes.

Which was true, though I wasn't _that_ in love with them (lies).

Opening the envelope, I found 2 letters. I began to read the first one. It was from daddy.

_"Dear Elarea,_

_Your old school put on a play. It wasn't very good, but Alaric insisted we went._

_I don't remember why we never allowed you to sing, but it would have_

_been the perfect moment to let you. They gave Yves Thompson the main role._

_Yes, the girl who can't sing, dance, act. The list goes on, but that's not_

_why I'm writing this letter._

_How's school going so far? I wish you were allowed a PHONE or_

_something that was faster. But then your papa would be calling non-stop._

_Also, I've misplaced some thing. A notebook or journal, something I meant_

_to include in your care package. If it's in there, make sure you send word._

_I don't get HOW I could forget anything. I have mystic powers_

_and all that._

_But either way, I love you. Don't do anything I would do._

_Seriously. Don't. I did some foul shit when I was in college that had my_

_mom close to murdering me._

_Love, Daddy"_

The second was on _special_ paper. There was a boarder of little orange foxes and green flowers, the paper itself a pastel yellow. So extra. And it smelt of lavender too.

_"Dear Ela,_

_Your dad's a party pooper, but there's nothing new there. I got him_

_to go to that play, that musical you couldn't do? He talked the_

_whole time! He even made a snarky comment to Brendal and that_

_rude wife of his. Neither liked it, but sadly it was true. Yves can not_

_sing._

_Anyhow, tell us how classes are. Have you made any friends?_

_Are any of your teachers giving you a hard time? Also, has the_

_headmistress helped you with your lessons? I don't remember much_

_of our meeting with her, but I recall her promising to help you._

_I know you struggle in certain subjects you take in class._

_And another thing, can you check your care package?_

_Your dad put a checklist in it, but he's been rather forgetful as_

_of late. He burnt the cookies so many times that I had to help him."_

Forgetful?

Maybe my papa was. Alaric Delabreaux was known for his forgetful nature. He'd burn pots, leave things in shopping carts, sit on things and break them. But my daddy, Luca? He never forgot _anything_.

He's the one who taught me how to plan to the last second. Hell, he was so anal that the slightest thing could send him into a frantic search! Or witch hunt for the culprit because it’s normally never _his_ fault something’s in the wrong place.

_I'll write the letter later_ , I thought.

It'd be best to open the care package first.

I did just that, careful not to stab too deep with a pen. I traced down seem and then flipped the flaps open.

On top of the neatly packed contents was a simple spreadsheet with check boxes.

☐ Double Chunk Cookies (2 packs of 12)

☐ Assorted Macarons (8 of each; 24 total)

The list went on like that. But at the bottom, almost like an after thought was:

☐ Fox Journal or Notebook

I decided to stay rather than go to the mall.

Not because I didn't want to go, but rather because I didn't want to deal with Virginia. Since she woke up and got dressed, all she talked about was how I missed out on their 'reward.'

A beach party. Why would I put myself through all of that grief for a _party_? I could have my own party at home without having to suffer through a week’s worth of humiliation.

"But I get it," she had laughed. "No one wanted Damien. You know he picked another freshman, this boy-"

I had tuned her out of course.

And when I had said I didn't plan on going, she threw a fit.

"You didn't participate and now you don't want to hang out with us?"

I gestured to the box and went back to ignoring her. I didn't truly get why every time we had a disagreement, she'd throw the "we're roommates" card like it mattered.

Sharing a room with someone didn't mean you had to have any kind of relationship. Especially because it had only been two weeks. That wasn't enough time to be 'best friends' with someone.

"Ok," I grabbed my box.

Cookies. Brownies? That's not on the list.

There were two large bottles of my favorite soda: Luvly's Lemon Lavender. And a bunch of other snacks my dad would make. Half of which weren't listed.

At the very bottom though was the journal he had mentioned.

"It's the magic journal..."

The magic journal, aka the Fox journal, was the book my dads used to document everything magical I had ever done. Flowers dancing, books and teddy bears floating. The recipe for the memory potion I had accidentally made (apparently the internet didn't always lie).

And they wrote in more often after Potsdam had visited on her 13th birthday. She had told them to be as detailed as possible, which they were. They even wrote down her seemingly abnormal growth (though she chalked the bra size to puberty).

Why would he forget where he put it?

_Whatever. Time to write my letter_.

_"Dear daddy and papa,_

_Iris Academy's classes are... Good, I guess. The same day you dropped me, I got_

_a few demerits. It's fine though. I plan to find a way to earn more merits to_

_make up for it. Apparently you get expelled if you have 50 demerits. I don't_

_plan on getting that many though._

_But on to the classes themselves. They give us the choice of whether or not_

_we go. The magic itself isn't very hard for me, but controlling it is still_

_difficult sometimes. I'm trying my best not to kill anymore trees! And the headmistress,_

_Potsdam, she's one of the professors. She teaches 3 of the 5 classes they_

_offer. Which is fine and all, but she's a bit too laid back for comfort_

_sometimes._

_Did you know that Iris has Freshman Initiation? I refused to be in it, of course._

_I know better than to go with it. My roommate, Virginia, she's upset about_

_that. Her older brother's the senior class president and had planned the_

_event. She's mad that I ruined it, but I don't think so. Half the freshmen class_

_refused to participate after I left! It's nice to know that I started something_

_even if the seniors don't seem to care much for me anymore._

_Also, I have another roommate, her name's Ellen. I get along with her_

_much better than I do with Virginia. She likes books and studying just_

_as much as I do! I'm sure you guys would like her a lot. I plan to let her_

_try some of my snacks. And I might share with Virginia if she doesn't_

_annoy me too much._

_Overall, Iris Academy isn't bad at all. I'm not starving or anything._

_And you two should tell me more about the play! Did Yves make the_

_croaking noise she calls a high note? And did Mr. Fuller lie to her_

_about how wonderful she did? That man always liked playing favorites_

_in class. I doubt me not being there changed that._

_Also, please don't upset Ms. Brenda, dad! She's evil._

_With Love, Elarea_

I sealed the envelope close, careful not to nick myself. Paper-cuts always hurt worse than an actual cut. And having one on your tongue was worse (don't ask).

I decided to mail it off today.

Clearly mail took awhile to reach its destination. Plus, mail didn't go out on Sundays.

"Better do it now."


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, September 16th - **Red Magic**

It was early morning and Elarea was on her way to get breakfast.

One thing she wasn't used to was the _walk_. Why did the dinning halls had to be so far from the dorms? It would have been more convenient if they were connected somehow. She didn't like how she had to cross the large courtyard just to eat food.

"Hey, wait up!"

Turning, it was Virginia running up to her.

"Phew! I caught you."

"What's up?"

Elarea kept any annoyance from coming to her face.

Yesterday while eating some of her cookies, her and Ellen had talked about her relationship with Virginia. The blonde reminded her of what Potsdam implied during orientation - "We're going to have to rely on each other for finals. So try to be nicer."

Because it was Ellen asking, Elarea decided she'd give it a try.

"Signups for clubs is this week. I wanted to make sure you were on board for the sports team. Liz next door said no, but Anisha's in."

"And what sport are you doing exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

" _Yes_ ," she emphasized.

"We can vote on that later! First, I have to get enough people to agree and find out what sort of team we can manage. Promise you'll join?"

"I'll think about it."

"We have official signups on Wednesday afternoon, so go to the gym then! And as long as we're both doing it, Ellen will _have_ to stop studying all the time and join in."

Elarea huffed a sigh.

"I never agreed-"

She didn't get to finish. Virginia was already jogging away, waving over her shoulder and shouting out someone else's name.

_What the hell is her problem_?

Did she really have to rely on Virginia for finals? It was a disaster waiting to happen if so. They girl only seemed to hear what she wanted to. And worst yet, she was acting like nothing Elarea said mattered. First with initiations and now with a damn sports club.

_If Ellen joins, I'll join_.

* * *

Tuesday, September 17th - **Blue Magic**

Today, Grabiner had them focusing on a light spell.

"Level 1," he had said as he turned the lights low.

As with Red Magic class, the man seemed to take joy in watching the students struggle. But he helped them regardless. Berated a few who accidently _blinded_ themselves. But still helped them out (with a few demerits here and there).

Elarea tuned everything out. She pushed away the feeling of someone watching her.

She already knew it was the professor. Most likely trying to see if she could accomplish the spell. Which she plans on doing! As soon as she could _focus_.

_Happy thoughts? No, that's Harry Potter. Ok. Think of... Sunlight_.

Sunlight, warm and bright.

The girl kept her eyes closed, magic focused into the palm of her hand. She refused to use the training wands Grabiner passed out. When she tried earlier, all she got was a beam, thin like a laser-pen. But she wanted one that looked like the one Professor Grabiner made in the beginning of class.

A sigh left her. She kept her body slightly lax, relaxing her muscles to help her focus better.

Not too big or small and bright enough to light the dark room. Well, not _that_ bright. There was still enough light in the room that she only needed something sma-

"Wow!" Someone shouted.

She heard clapping around her as she opened her eyes.

"Wha- Holy!"

Right in front of her was an orb. Not too big or small, but not exactly what she wanted.

It wasn't the same shade of blueish-white Professor Grabiner made. Instead, it was tinged an orange-yellow. Like _sunlight_.

_Ok, so maybe a blue moon_?

Focusing, the orb shifted before her eyes. Orange to green to pale, pale blue.

Her eyes were wide and happy. Elarea couldn't stop the happy smile from coming to her face. She was actually controlling herself!

"Impressive. 10 merits, Miss Delabreaux."

"Huh-" Her orb shattered into a flurry of blue sparkles. They rained down on her notebook, the desk and the floor. And then everything gave a slight shimmer before settling. She hadn't meant for that to happen. She was just shocked at a _compliment_.

_So much for control_.

Professor Grabiner was looking at her with something Elarea didn't quite know. But it seemed positive (was that a smile she saw? No, it was just too dark).

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Wednesday, September 18th - **Green Magic**

Attending Potsdam's class was uneventful.

The woman had delved into talking about the possibilities of clubs rather than focusing on the lesson. It didn't bother her classmates, but it did annoy Elarea.

She wanted to learn more about the boost strength spell. Namely the reversal of it that was listed in their textbook. But when she had tried to ask the question, Potsdam said that they'd cover it in a later class.

Which was _annoying_ because they had yet to learn any spell aside from diagnosis.

And while she saw the use in the spell, she was annoyed that it was the only spell Potsdam seemed to want to focus on.

* * *

Arriving at the gym, she was met by a haphazard collection of booths and tables.

Underclassmen swirled about. Raven stood with a group that appeared to be the Drama Club, one dressed up in Shakespeare-esque robes. Suki was with a group holding a "Save The Dragons" banner.

_Save them from what_?

She didn't ask though. Talking to Suki was... A hassle.

Looking around, she finds Ellen's blonde locks quick enough. She's standing by the wall looking around before joining the throng.

Elarea goes over and greets her.

"Hey, Ellen."

"Elarea! Did you-"

"Hey, you guys!"

Virginia rushes up to them, grabbing one of their hands in her own. Ellen shoots Elarea a stern look - _"Don't say anything mean,"_ is what she took from it.

"Come on, you have to put your names on the form to make it official! My signup's over there."

"Eh," Ellen goes, mild annoyance taking over her face.

Virginia's already dragging them off to her station. Out of all the booths, hers had one of the smallest group of people surrounding it. But even so, it was a fairly good amount. Elarea counted at least 20 or so students.

"Sign it, sign it!"

She shoves a pen into Ellen's hand.

"All right, already! Let go of my wrist!"

"Sorry," she apologizes to Ellen. She's still grinning happily though, excited about them signing.

But Elarea herself was getting agitated. She understood that she wanted the club to become official, but did Virginia really have to be so pushy?

"You guys sign it, I have to grab some more people!"

She hurried off right after. Ellen sighed at this, smiling as she picks up the pen again.

"Are you joining because you want to," Elarea begins. "Or because she's making you?"

"Huh? No, it's because I want to. Don't you?"

Elarea sighs.

"I guess."

_I'm only going because we need her for finals_ , she thought. But then instantly felt bad right after.

Elarea wasn't the type to actively use others. But to think of Virginia like a tool for passing an exam felt like that. Even if she was annoying as hell, Virginia was a person. A very bigoted, loud, _pushy_ person.

Plus, she promised to make sure they all passed finals. So hopefully Elarea's relationship with her got better before then.

"I'm going to look around and see what other clubs there are, okay?"

Elarea nodded, "I guess I should too."

She wondered if magical universities cared what clubs you were in at magic high school. Was there even a Magical Honor Society? She had planned on joining the Honors Society at her old school since her grades were always high. But Iris didn't seem to _give_ grades. Everything was pass-fail.

_Maybe by merits_.

That only meant she had to earn as many merits as she could then.

As she and Ellen moved about the room, Elarea sees someone jump onto the stage.

It's Donald, Virginia's other brother.

He pounds his fist on his chest a few times, then takes a deep breath.

"Brooms for old shoes, pouch rings, boots and buskins.."

_This sounds like gibberish_ , she thought.

But he had a nice voice. It was strong and clear. If he sang something that wasn't so _odd_ , Elarea was sure she'd like it even more.

"Will ye buy any new brooms~?"

Jacob, who Elarea recognized as a Falcon Hall freshman, stands up beside him. He starts the song from the beginning as Donald continues. It's a round, like Frere Jacques, but a rather strange one.

It lasts only a few minutes long. Once they finish singing about spools and sealing wax among other nonsense, the boys give grandiose bows.

Elarea politely applauds with everyone else that had paid attention.

_Not my kind of music_ , she thought. _But good regardless_.

"Come this way to sign up for chorale!"

Donald's grin with bright and happy. He and Jacob wave as they jump down from the stage.

From how Virginia spoke about him, Donald didn't have any other interest besides causing trouble. Though it might just be due to them not being close to the other. She wouldn't know all that much about siblings anyways.

"Chorale sounds like fun," Ellen smiled.

Elarea wasn't sure if she should say it wasn't. It honestly _did_ look fun.

She wasn't really allowed to sing in public though. Unlike her dad, she remembered exactly why. But Elarea followed her blonde friend anyway, if only to be polite.

"Hello, ladies! Here to sign up for-" Donald paused, squinting as he took in their faces. "Wait. I know you."

"How much rehearsal do you have to do to be in chorale?"

Ellen seemed genuinely interested. So much so that Donald looked shocked by this.

"You're Urchin's roommates. What are you doing here? She said you were joining her stupid sports thing."

"I can't do both?"

"Well... What if we scheduled things at the same time? You gotta pick which side you're on, mine or hers."

Ellen laughs at this, though Elarea's not sure how to feel.

On one hand, it was a rather rude way to put it. And on another, she didn't mind because she herself didn't like Virginia all that much. An excuse to _not_ deal with Sports Club worked fine with her.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I have a little sister, too."

"You do," Elarea asked. "You've never mentioned her."

"We're... very different people."

_Touchy subject_...

"Jenny's not interested in magic. Or books. Or sports. She just wants to be a ballerina and have everybody love her."

"Is she spoiled rotten? Does she get away with everything, even if she started it?"

Donald seemed to be speaking from experience.

"Basically."

"Ha! See, little sisters are a _menace_."

He continues, recounting a story of Virginia melting a cherry ice pop on his workbook. Elarea didn't find that hard to believe. Her roommate wasn't very clean or careful with other people's things.

The red head had nearly used Elarea's cloak to clean up a puddle of disgusting purple juice - "Pay back for ruining my brother's thing," she had tried to justify. Elarea had given her a minor shock from her magic that day.

"So they wouldn't spell it off," the boy continued. "And I had to hear about it from them _and_ my teacher at school because _she's_ a messy eater."

"Jenny used to hate it if I locked my door to study in private," Ellen began.

_Thank god I'm an only child_ , Elarea thought.

She wasn't sure how she would feel if she had a sibling like that.

Though she doubted her fathers would treat them so differently.

"Yeah, you know how it is. Anyway, it's cool if you want to sign up for chorale."

"I'd like to try, but if it gets in the way of my schoolwork, I'll have to stop."

"What about you, Elarea?"

"Me? Um... No thanks."

She rushed off right after, saying she was going to look at the drama club's sign up. Not a lie either. Elarea really _did_ want to join drama. If she couldn't sing on stage, she could certainly act on it instead.

Going over, Raven gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Elarea. Care to join us?"

"Of course," she smiled back.

The signup sheet had a good amount of names on it already. Some she recognized. Pastel Rao was one. And a girl named Minnie, the one Kyo seemed so in _wuv_ with (seriously, everything he'd said has been related to Minnie _somehow_ ).

"There we go."

She handed the clip board and pen back happily.

"When are meetings?"

"We haven't picked a set date yet. It'll depend on plays and stuff though. Most likely Sundays and Tuesdays though."

Elarea nodded at this.

It was sad to think, but it was perfect so she could miss as many sports club meetings as possible. She added her name and hopefully that gave Virginia enough bodies to start her pet project. But either way, Elarea didn't plan on attending it often anyways. What better excuse was there than another club?

Raven held up a finger, turning to a senior to ask the same question. The senior, who introduced herself as Maybelle (a Butterfly), repeated what Raven said with more information.

"But either way, we don't really meet for very long unless we have a play to plan. Then we meet everyday after classes."

She sighed. So there was a chance that she'd be stuck going to Sports Club.

Whatever.

As long as there were people like Ellen or Lena in it, she was sure she'd survive.

* * *

Thursday, September 19th - **Black Magic**

Potsdam ended the class with a flourish, levitating 4 cream puffs to each student as they exited the room.

Today, they had learned preservation spells. And it couldn't have been anymore perfect! Elarea had been searching for one to save her snacks from rotting. She didn't like the thought of having to eat them all in one go once she opened them.

Normally, she had the vacuum sealer back home. It was what her dads had used to package everything too, but without electronics being allowed, she had to rely on magic to do so.

So she went straight to her room.

Though she did pause to greet Manuel and Lena. She handed each a cream puff, earning a soft smile from the boy and a bright grin from the girl. The two then reminded Elarea about running for treasurer.

"You were serious, right?"

Lena was bouncing on her feet. Manuel seemed much calmer, but excited in his own shy way. His cheeks flushed and Elarea felt the urge to hug him.

"Because I already talked to some of the other Horses and Manny talked to the Toads. You totally have their vote. And I'm sure you can get the rest with how pretty you are!"

"Do looks _matter_?"

"Yeah," Manuel answered. "But only for most of the Falcons. My dad said they're really vain."

"Does that mean Butterfly girls are vain too?"

"I doubt it. Minnie seems pretty nice."

Elarea nodded at Lena's reply. She had yet to interact with Minnie much, only seeing her in passing.

"Well, I'm off for now. See you later!"

"Bye, Elarea." "Later, short-stack!"

* * *

Friday, September 20th - **Study**

Rather than attend a class, Elarea decided to study in the library.

She had put a book cover over her diary. Though she knew she should probably _ask_ someone about the shifting colors, she didn't want to be seen as any weirder than she already was (the sophomore called her 'The Rogue' following word of Freshmen Initiation). The cover was, ironically, a rainbow cover with a unicorn on the front.

"Ok, spells."

She paged through the spells she currently had in her diary.

Oddly enough, it recorded _outside_ of class too. They were organized by color with the title page's writing in thick, bold font. Each one had a number next to it, the total amount she had so far.

But Elarea knew that some of the spells in her book were ones she hadn't seen. In or out of class.

_Red Magic - 2_

_Breeze_

_Flames_

_Blue Magic - 2_

_Light_

_Darkness_

_Green Magic - 4_

_Diagnosis_

_Heal_

_Drain Life_

_Sicken_

_Black Magic Spells - 3_

_Preservation_

_Enchant Object_

_Dispel Object_

_Black Magic Potions - 3_

_Sleep Aid_

_Energizer Potion_

_Bleach Putty_

_White Magic - 4_

_Spirit Sight_

_Communication_

_Fear_

_Awareness_

"You have a lot of spells for a freshman," a voice compliments.

Shutting her book, Elarea turns in her seat. It's Damien standing over her. He has the dignity to blush at their proximity. Though Elarea's reminding herself not to attack anyone.

_Can't get expelled_ was her on going mantra.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have been being nosey. Can I sit?"

"Sure. And be wary, I almost hit you!"

"That's a good reaction to have though!"

They shared a short laugh before falling silent. Elarea was surprised he was talking to her. She didn't bother glancing around, already knowing that the few students in the library were most likely looking at them.

_They can mind their own business_.

"You're the talk of the school," Damien smiled. "The Rebel among other... Less flattering titles."

"Oh, I can imagine. I'm pretty sure most of the seniors _hate_ me."

"I don't think so. Jealous maybe. When I was a freshman, no one stood up to the older kids. I kind of wish there was someone like you back then..."

He trails off, wincing to himself.

Elarea doesn’t bother asking why. She had an idea of why he'd wish that.

"At least you'll be gone by the end of this school year. I have a full 4 to survive."

"And I'm sure you will. I'll leave you to your studying."

"Ok, later. Nice to see you again, by the way."

"Nice to see you as well."

* * *

She was left alone for another hour or so after Damien left.

She focused on fluttering papers up in the air and holding them. Five seconds, then 10, then 20. She timed herself with the ticking of the clock, counting out each tick and tock of the red hand.

As Elarea worked her way to a minute, on tick number 58, Ellen plopped down in front of her.

She didn't drop the paper until she reached 60 ticks.

"Hey, Ellen," she greeted.

"Hi. I... Um."

"What's up?"

Ellen blushed a bit, focusing brown eyes on the table. She had her blue diary out and flipped to a page. She shoved it in Elarea's face while giving a sound that made Elarea think the blonde was close to tears.

"Huh."

The page in her face was nearly blank. It looked like the diary didn't know whether or not Ellen had mastered the light spell enough to say that she knew it. The ink was a dull grey instead of solid black.

"Oh, I see. Do you have anything on your mind? Something that bothers you."

Ellen calmed herself a bit. Though Elarea still saw how flustered she was.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"That's the problem then. You can't have any distractions. Let's try something."

As Ellen moved to grab her wand, Elarea waved her off.

"No wand."

"What?"

"No. Wand,” Elara punctuates. “Palms out, like this."

Elarea holds her hands out, palms up and pressed in a cup-shape. Ellen mirrors her with a confused face. This wasn't how Grabiner had taught them.

"Close your eyes and take deep breathes. Tense on your first. Now relax, like that. Forget everything bothering you and think of light, a physical manifestation. Feel your magic and just nudge it forward. There you go."

As she spoke the last few instructions, a light began to spark in Ellen's palms. A small thing, round and just big enough that if she held it, it would fit perfectly in the blonde's hands. It wobbled a bit here and froe.

"Concentrate. Now open your eyes."

Ellen did so and the orb shattered in her excitement.

"I did it!"

" _Hush_ ," the librarian shushed them.

It didn't make her any less excited though. Ellen bounced slightly in her chair, brown eyes happy as the font in her diary turned bold.

_Blue Magic - 2_

_Darkness_

_Light_

"Hey, you learned darkness too?"

"That was by accident. I blinded Virginia this morning."

Elarea laughed loudly, earning a shush from the librarian.

* * *

Ellen remained in the library with Elarea's Blue Magic notes. She wanted to work more on the light spell and Elarea left specific instructions. Namely to take a break if she felt tired and to avoid any distractions.

So here she was alone with Virginia in their dorm.

Elarea watches as Virginia stuck a piece of paper on the wall. She cringed at the sight of the blue putty, a substance that they made in Black Magic that could double as _bleach_. Why would she use that of all things to stick something to the wall when she could use regular tape? Or better yet, a spell?

"What's that?"

"Members list," Virginia grinned. "We did it! We have enough people for an official club! Even is Liz still refuses to join because I said riding wasn't a real sport."

_What's your definition of a real sport then_?

"It's mostly Wolves and Horses, but I kinda expected that."

"Good for you, I guess. Now you can have your club."

" _Our_ club," Virginia corrected. "Aww, Balthasar signed up too. I hopes it's because he wants to play and not because he likes me."

"Why, don't like Toads?"

Elarea joked lightly.

Honestly, from her personal interactions with Balthasar, Elarea didn't think he was too bad. His hygiene was odd and consisted of natural remedies and cleansers.

But once you got past his earthy smell, he was a pleasant and knowledgeable person. He had told her all about the properties of magical maple sap once when he saw her playing with a wooden cube.

"Horrible Donald put real toads in my bed when I was little. He was crushed that I didn't scream when I saw them. I still kicked his butt for being mean to the poor toads. I don't think they liked my bed!"

"Do you two always fight?"

"Yeah. He's been pulling pranks on me since I was a baby."

Elarea fell quiet after that. Both went back to their own things, her reading her book and Virginia writing down more names.

* * *

Saturday, September 21st - **Mall**

Elarea heaved a sigh. She hadn't wanted to go to the mall today, too engrossed in finishing Maximum Ride (she had started back from the first book to refresh her mind before she read the one Ellen had, which was the last book of the series).

However, both Ellen and Virginia wanted to go to the mall.

Namely Virginia. Elarea was positive it was her because Ellen wouldn't meet her eyes when she asked _why_.

She found out soon enough though. The mail had came while she was showering, which had been before Virginia started to steam-boat her and Ellen. And she hadn't _seen_ it, the reason the girl adamantly wanted to go to the mall, until after she agree.

She hadn't thought anything was out of the ordinary either until Ellen silently handed her the mail.

Their allowances, a letter and care package for Elarea. And a bouquet of bright pink rose-like flowers with a small note. And _another_ , but of a lilac colored flower Elarea didn't know the name of, accompanied by another little note but with an envelope that was a pretty shade of blue.

"I was trying to _hide_ those, Ellen," Virginia sighed aloud.

She became sheepish when Elarea leveled her with narrowed eyes.

"Hide for what? It's my mail."

"Because it's probably from _Damien_ ," she seethed. "And you'd probably ditch us or something. You already agreed to go to the mal-"

"Are you serious right now? You just said you were hiding my stuff and now you're trying to guilt me?"

"Guys..."

Elarea huffed, plopping down on her bed. She pushed her parents mail aside for a moment.

She pulled the card from the pink roses, reading silently before Virginia loudly order her to read them aloud - "We want to know too," she argued.

Ellen seconded it. The blonde gave the short girl a teasing smile.

Sighing, she read it aloud - "Two weeks and I know the beauty of Eternal Spring. You're a marvelous beauty, one I admire greatly. I do not feel I am deserving of you yet. So please wait until I can prove myself. Signed, Mr. Graves."

"Do you know a Graves," Ellen asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, it's a reference," Virginia called. "From a magical story. Graves is a wizard who fell in love with Spring itself."

"And how does it end? It's not a Romeo and Juliette type deal, is it?"

"Nah. It's _kinda_ a happy ending."

Ellen raised a finger, "Let me guess. He dies and gets reunited with Spring?"

"Sorta. Spring makes him her knight. He's the first non-Fae to hold a seat in a Faery Court!"

"Spring's a fae?"

Elarea wasn't sure about being compared to _that_. She'll see if she can find that story when they go to the mall.

"Read the next, read it."

"Stop rushing me!"

She plucked the next note. Holding it, she pealed the envelope open carefully. The parchment felt expensive and fragile, like the ones her papa used for his event planning business.

"Dear Elarea, I'm not sure how to go about this. We haven't even spoken much yet. But here I am, drawn to you and urged like Graves to Spring."

"Is this tale a popular love story?"

Virginia nodded yes at Ellen's question.

"It's our Romeo and Juliet I guess. Now finish so we can go catch the shuttle."

"Blah blah. I hope that one day, you'll be able to consider me worthy. For now though, I'll settle for being a far-off admirer. Please accept these flowers as a token. They're called Orisun Omi Hydrangeas, the magical flower of spring. As rare of a blossom as you. I will continue to admire you and hopefully learn more about you. Signed, Gelrion?"

" _Another_ reference. To a story called 'The Tale of Nemur.' Kinda like the first story, but Gelrion's not the main character. He-"

"No! No spoilers," Ellen exclaimed as she covered Virginia's mouth. "I want to read the stories."

"Same here," Elarea agreed. "Do they have them in the library?"

"Yeah. But the mall!"

"We're still _going_. We'll read when we get back."

"Oh good. I thought you two _nerds_ were going to ruin a mall trip."

"It'd do you good to read. Blow up any cauldrons lately," Ellen teased.

Virginia had an 'accident' in Black Magic class the first week. Of course it was because she hadn't fully read the instructions before throwing ingredients in. Elarea was glad she wasn't there since apparently Virginia's putty had gotten _everywhere_.

"I'm telling you, Donald _had_ to have sabotaged me!"

"Donald was in White Magic with Elarea though. How could he sabotage you?"

Ellen was laughing as the red head sputtered to cover herself. Her cheeks turned a shade darker in embarrassment.

"Luke?"

"Also in White Magic," Elarea replied. "Just admit it. You suck at Black Magic."

"I kinda do, don't I."

"Does the white patch on the wall count as a yes?"

"What white patch," Ellen shouted, eyes wide as she searched the walls.

Virginia made a zipping motion at Elarea. She ignored it though, pointing right at spot Virginia covered up with a poster. Ellen peeled the poster's corner off and saw the large blot of white. An imperfect circle from the putty.

"Seriously, Virginia? How'd you even manage this?"

"It was the putty! I didn't know it'd do that..."

"It's literally called 'stain removal putty,' how- Let's just go to the mall. We'll find a way to fix it later."

"Thanks, Elarea."

"Don't look at _me_. She was gonna notice eventually."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday, September 22nd – **Sleep/Study**

Elarea woke up early to open her care package.

And like before, there was a fox sticker holding the letter to the box and inside was a single sheet with boxes for her to check off and send back. But this time, the list was as long as she expected the first to be. A good 15 or so items listed with the amounts in small subscript.

She smiled as she opened it. There were 10 crisp 20 dollar bills that she tucked away into her wallet. She then read the letters in the envelope.

Her papa gave a detailed recounting of a recent event he planned, a big one. One of Elarea's old classmates had her 14th birthday. It was unicorn themed and her papa was asking if unicorns were real.

He also talked about Brenda and Yves, namely how Brenda was _begging_ for him to 'crush' her. Apparently the woman decided that now that Alaric no longer had a child attending school in town, she was now over the PTA and attempted to take over. It ended badly with burnt cookies being served.

Her daddy however focused on asking her about the journal. What was in it? Why couldn't he fully _remember_ it? Besides that though, he also wanted to know more about the whole Initiation fiasco. Did he need to write to Potsdam? He was also very proud, even saying that he planned something for her first break.

Finishing reading, Elarea dug into the box. She checked little tick marks as she went.

More cookies and macrons. Another bottle of her soda. A miniature sewing kit and patches to 'jazz up' her boring school robes. The pamphlet from the musical along with pictures of two of her old friends 'dueling' with foam swords.

There was even extras of a few of the snacks. For sharing of course.

Her papa said to try and be nice to Virginia. Get to know her - _"You never know, sweetie. It might be how she was raised."_

She didn't get why that would change all that much. Elarea was raised to be assertive, but she wasn't forcing people to follower her whim or demanding they do things in the name of being roommates.

But whatever. She'd share _some_ of it. Virginia was already eyeing the macrons from the first package. Elarea will let her have 2 and Ellen can get 2 as well. She'd even let them pick which ones.

"I'll let them have the first set of cookies too," she thought aloud.

She quickly wrote a letter in response. It didn't have much in it, but she did make sure to detail what she found in the book so far. Her childhood with awful pictures of her, some of which included her in their arms, their charred shirts and her wild hair comical.

* * *

Determined to not let her homesickness get to her, Elarea decided to go for a walk around the campus.

As she wondered though, she noticed a tall figure. He looked like he was tossing a ball and catching it. When she drew near, she realized that the guy wasn't doing that. He wasn't even touching, at least not with his hands. His wand was pointed at the ball, holding it in mid-air.

But when she noticed _who_ it was though, she attempted to slip away. She didn't want to deal with him after the whole Freshman Initiation deal.

_Of course he'd notice me_ , she sighed.

William called her name with a kind smile.

"Elarea, hey."

"Hi..."

"No need to be awkward," he laughed. "If this is about Initiation, I'm not angry. I'm actually impressed. You stood up for what you believed."

"Yeah... So, what're you doing?"

"Control exercise."

_Control? Maybe I should try that too. I did it with paper, but a ball?_

"Does doing it with the ball make a difference? I tried with paper."

"Yeah, it teaches you to control the force and angle of the push. Too hard and you lose the ball. Too soft and it falls. And the angle causes it to move. With paper, it's more so about keeping everything light. But if you wanna show off, you do it with an egg."

William gives her a wink and a grin.

"Can I try that, with the ball?"

"If you really want to... Catch!"

He flicks his wand, tossing the ball towards her. He's already stepping out of the way when it starts to come down.

Elarea flicks her wand out and focuses her red magic. It sways and she walks with it, a step back and to the side. William watches her closely, taking in how she sticks her tongue out and how her nose is scrunched up while she concentrates. He doesn't say anything.

It stops swaying, instead rising and falling slowly. Up and down, up and down and-

"Got it- never mind."

As soon as she held it steady for 5 seconds, the angle shifted. The ball gets loose and falls away.

"Boo," she pouts.

She didn't notice the look of surprise on William's face. He schooled it quickly as she turned to go get the ball.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. You did a really good job. Better than most freshmen! My sister normally sends it to the roof back home."

Elarea nodded. She could understand why it was so difficult. The paper had been _much_ easier to balance, probably because it shifted with your magic. With the ball, you had to try to keep it balanced and it didn't follow where she wanted it to.

"Either way though, you're better off practicing spells that are meant for you level. Especially right now, if you know what I mean."

"The exams? What exactly _are_ they, anyways?"

"You'll find out," William grinned. He winks at her and he's off.

Elarea kept herself from frowning in his face, but once he turned the corner, her annoyance came full force.

"Why can't anyone just give a normal answer?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Monday, September 23rd - **Red Magic**

It was early morning and Elarea was up and ready. Virginia yawns and stretches on the top bunk, just waking up. Like Elarea, Ellen's already dressed for classes.

"Time for another week of the grind," Virginia smiles.

Elarea doesn't look up at her, too engrossed in re-reading the spells she has in her diary. They had rearranged themselves by difficulty and magic use.

"Wait," Ellen began. "The first big exam is this week, right?"

"Yeah, sadly."

Elarea still hasn't looked up, but gave her snark easily enough. She deflected the pillow Virginia tossed with a push spell. After her encounter with William, the Push spell had darkened in her diary.

"Who's giving the exam? What are we expected to know? When does it happen?"

"No idea."

"See. About as helpful as her brother."

Another pillow deflected.

"Secrets, Ela! All kinds of secrets. William says if he told us what's on the tests, then the tests won't be fair. That's why he didn't tell you anything either."

"Well..." Ellen fought off a light blush. "It would be wrong for him to tell you the answers. That's cheating and William would never do that. But you have to know _something_!"

"Exactly. Potsdam said it's in the dungeons, right? So do we have to fight something? Make a map?"

"Look, all I know is that it's about casting spells."

Elarea closed her diary. Virginia sounded flustered, arms crossed over her chest in a huff.

"Now come on, we gotta pick out schedules for the week and get food!"

"Already did my schedule," Elarea responded.

She did so yesterday and was set for the rest of the year. Each week would be like a block schedule for her. This week would be Red, Blue and Green Magics with studying and relaxing on Thursday and Friday. The next would be Black, White Magics and gym, Thursday and Friday being the same.

Elarea explained this, saying she preferred a schedule in advance.

"I haven't written it just in case I have to change something. But my schedule's done."

* * *

Today, they learned Push Object.

Which Elarea found ironic. Her diary said that she already knew it, but the practice in class helped. Plus, balancing the eggs Grabiner gave them earned her 5 merits!

Of course Donald and Luke had to goof around.

They dropped their eggs on Jamal Meer, another Wolf Hall boy. He was rude though and Elarea figured that was why neither of the boys got any demerits.

Donald sent her a cheeky grin as Grabiner kicked him and Luke out.

She returned in with a thumbs up, making sure the professor didn't see it. She didn't want to imagine his reaction if he saw her "encouraging their foolish behavior."

* * *

Tuesday, September 24th - **Blue**

Elarea's woken up in the middle of the night. She groggily opens her eyes and peers up at Virginia's bunk.

"Oh..."

_Is she talking in her sleep_?

"Oh, William..."

_Um..._

If it were Ellen, she'd think nothing of it. But that dream didn't sound... Acceptable.

Did she even want to know what she was dreaming about?

"... the cactus will catch the monkeys!"

As she shifts, Virginia throws a fist up. Elarea swore she heard a snorting sound. Almost like the red head wasn't sure if she wanted to snore or laugh. Could you laugh in your sleep?

_Screw it. I'm going back to sleep_.

* * *

Wednesday, September 25th – **Green**

* * *

Thursday, September 26th - **Study/Sleep**

As Elarea's going back to the dorm after lunch, Ellen pops out from around the corner. She keeps her surprise hidden well enough. She knew better than to let her guard down while walking on Iris Academy grounds.

"Hey, Elarea. Professor Grabiner's holding an open review for the exam. Do you want to come?" Ellen crossed her arms, a look of annoyance on her face. "Virginia can't be bothered, she says it's not worth it."

"Hmm."

Elarea paused for a moment.

It's the first test and while it didn't seem like that big of a deal, it set the pace for the rest of the year. Plus, Virginia's judgement was questionable already. The girl had barely studied and only seemed to pay attention in Red class (if that counted).

"Sure, I'll go too. If it's Grabiner, at least we know it'll be _useful_."

The last study session was hosted by Potsdam. They learned nothing.

"Great!" Ellen gave a happy smile. "Maybe we can quiz each other afterwards?"

"Definitely. But it'll be took late to go to the clearing. The library after?"

* * *

The room was slightly too small for the anxious freshmen. Everyone was clustered close together, metal chairs with no gaps side by side.

Elarea and Ellen were forced to sit closest to the front.

"Hey, Ellen. Elarea," Donald smiles from his spot beside them.

Next to him is Luke and Logan.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey boys. Oh, Logan, you dropped this yesterday. I couldn't find you, so here."

Elarea held out a pen with a falcon symbol inscribed on it to the twin in orange.. But Logan looked at her with mild shock. She stared right back, confused at to why he was making that face.

"Isn't this yours?"

"You can tell them apart?!"

She looked at Donald like he was slow, "It's not that hard..."

"Say that to our parents," Luke mumbled. He picked at the blue cloak, switching back with Logan quickly.

"They aren't even wearing the right cloaks. I thought Luke was the Wolf."

"Luke _is_ the Wolf, Ellen. But I figured they did that to confuse Grab-"

Elarea's interrupted by the door slamming open. Professor Grabiner comes it, his same extra entrance that he used on the first few days of classes. His cloak billowed behind him.

"Notebooks out, if you have them. This is not a quiz. This is for you own benefit."

His brown eyes scan the room.

"If you don't know the answer, _look it up_ or _ask someone_."

At first, Logan pulls out his own notebook. But then closes it when he sees Elarea's.

Her notes were organized in a methodical manner. She not only had multiple colors for each magic class, she also used highlighters to mark the key points. Elarea had even rearranged the pages to match the order they were in her Magical Diary, adding side-notes she took directly from the diary's pages.

"Is it ok if we share notes?"

He has a light blush on his cheeks and Elarea couldn't bring herself to say no.

Honestly, she hated having to share notes with others. But she didn't feel like Logan was asking for any petty or lazy reason. His notebook just looked unorganized.

_At least he has notes at least_ , she thought.

Virginia's notebooks were empty and it annoyed her because the natural-born witch kept asking to see hers. At least make an effort to take your own first.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ellen switched seats with Luke, sharing with Logan and Donald. Neither had very good notes either. Elarea wondered if most boys were like that or if it was the whole "birds of a feather" deal.

Logan held one end of her book as they shifted back to Grabiner.

"-You should be aware of the broad range of uses for magic within the pentachromatic system. Mr. Arias, if I wished to cast a spell to make a beast's fur fall out, what color of magic would I use?"

Manuel stuttered, "G-green, sir?"

"I should hope you'd know that much without need to ask for my approval. But yes, Green would suffice."

Professor Grabiner went about the room, asking random questions to random people. Elarea prepared herself for him to call on her. He _loved_ targeting her for random questions.

"Miss Delabreaux,"

_There it is_.

"What color of magic would you use to transform a lump of coal into a diamond."

"Blue or Black Magic, sir."

"Yes, either the magic of change or objects are possible options."

He continues in this vein, putting individual students on the spot to answer. Each question remains about the applications of each color of magic.

When he gets to Logan, the boy seems cowed for a moment.

Professor Grabiner looks moments away from snapping before Logan asks Elarea what the answer is. She simply flips the page to red magic and he answers quickly, giving a short explanation of why that's the answer when asked.

"As I said earlier, look it up or ask someone. Moving -"

He pauses, face going blank for a moment.

"Mr. Danson."

Donald looks surprised, eyes widened. "Yes, sir?"

"As you do not appear to have _need_ of these revisions, you're excused. You may find more challenging material to occupy you this Saturday in detention."

_Detention? What did he even do_?

Elarea watched Donald get up. He didn't look smug, so he probably wasn't even _trying_ to get detention or kicked out. Maybe it was because it was too crowded and that's why she didn't see it.

_I'll see if I can find him later_ , she thought. Her and Ellen could help him study.

* * *

As soon as the session ended, Elarea sent Ellen off to the library. The pair agreed to continue studying.

"I'm gonna find Donald, if that's ok."

"Sure," Ellen smiled. "Maybe I'll get Virginia?"

"Hmm. I doubt she'll come, but your welcome to go get her."

Before heading off, she asked Logan and Luke if they wanted to join her and Ellen. Despite their rather crappy notes (correction, _shitty_ notes), both boys were good at their magical affinity. Logan for Black Magic and Luke for Red Magic.

She was off and wondered the halls for a short moment.

_Is there a spell to find him_?

Opening her diary, she looked at the various spells she already had. Could communication even work? He might be too far for her to use that spell and she didn't know how to do Far Speak yet.

_Oh_.

She held her hand over her eyes. It helped focus the magic into them, the white lighting her eyes up.

Awareness should work.

"There you are," Elarea says triumphantly.

Donald was in the courtyard, wand out as he balanced a ball. Like how William was when she encountered him. Unlike William, he hadn't seemed to fully master it. She thinks he’s a bit like her in that maybe he wasn’t suited for a wand: the poor thing seemed to be struggling to channel his magic properly.

"Hey."

"Hi. Do you wanna come study with me? Well, Ellen, Logan, Luke and I."

He dropped the ball, catching it in his open hand.

"Sure," Donald grinned.

* * *

Friday, September 27th - **Study/Sleep; Exam**

Elarea was awoken by knocking on the door.

_Did I oversleep_?

A quick glance to the clock showed she hadn't. Thank god. Imagine being late for your first exam! Especially if it was _Grabiner_ over it. She'd fail and get demerits.

God, their impromptu study session had lasted forever. She felt like she was teaching a class with Ellen, the boys each having their own weakness: namely the need for _flare_. Elarea could fully understand Professor Grabiner's speech about how the need for flare wasn't always good.

Donald specifically, though he was more playful than flamboyant. But in Ellen's words, Elarea was focused on him for reasons _other_ than his magic. She didn't know what that meant, but whatever.

Elarea looks at her roommates.

Virginia's yet to stir, head buried underneath her pillow. Ellen's up, but she frantically shakes her head no. Her eyes silently beg Elarea to get it.

Smoothing her hair down and tugging on her robe, she does so.

"Joyous morning to you, Elarea."

It's Potsdam.

The woman's smiling way too brightly for it to be 6 something in the morning.

"Hello."

"I came to deliver your exam schedules," she hands Elarea 3 sheets of paper. "This is a solo exam, so each student has a separate timeslot. Report to the listed room at the time indicated to receive further instructions."

_Seriously_ , she thought.

"Please pass on the schedules to your roommates."

"Yes, ma'am."

She's off and on her way, moving to knock on other doors.

Going back into the room, Elarea passes the papers. She puts Virginia's next to her prone figure and Ellen's in her hand.

"I'm at 10."

"I'm 9," Elarea responds.

"Want to study a bit?"

"Ellen?"

"Yes?"

"Go. To. _Sleep_."

* * *

Elarea reports to her room exactly at 9.

But the door's closed and the window is tinted darkly. Was someone still taking their test? She didn't want to get penalized for being late though.

She knocks on the door, three short raps firm and quick.

As she finished, the world around her shifted. An attempt to move her hand during it caused panic. Her magic lashed out briefly and she found herself on the cold ground.

"Grey? But the floors..."

Elarea took in her surroundings.

_Where am I_?

"You are now in Dungeon Level One, Layout Five-B."

It was Professor Grabiner's voice. He spoke with a tone that was light and quick, and a hint annoyed. Elarea chose to ignore the tone though.

"The exit from this dungeon lies beyond the wall in front of you. There are no doors in your room. You must use magic in order to escape. Good luck."

"Oh," she mumbled.

The short girl stood to her feet, brushing off the bit of dirt that got on her knees.

_This_ was the mysterious test no one would tell them about.

What happened if they failed though? Elarea knew that someone had to have teleported her in. Maybe Grabiner if he was over her exam? Or was it just his voice but not him actually proctoring it?

Either way, she didn't want to fail.

"Ok, ok. Breaking the wall needs too much energy. I'd probably hurt myself."

Black Magic would take too long as well. Maybe Blue?

She closed her eyes tight.

If she was teleported in, she could surely get herself out. She was still in the school and level one didn't sound all that far down. So a floor.

Hopefully she could get to where she wanted to go.

_Think of the flowerbeds. And_ -

"AHH!"

She's upside down, falling. She clearly didn't visualize well enough.

" _Ow_!"

Elarea lands hard on her butt. Nothing hurt too badly, but god. She was sure it was the flowers breaking her fall.

"I'm sorry, here-"

Before she can heal the flowers, Grabiner appears out of nowhere. He looks frazzled as he rushes up to her. Frazzled.... What an odd expression for the man.

"Miss Delabreaux! Are you all right?"

"I think so, but I hurt the flowers," she feels tear well up, but keeps them away.

She didn't like to cry in front of others. And Professor Grabiner would probably think she was weak if she cried over crushed flowers. Instead, she climbs to her feet and brushes off her robes.

Grabiner sighs, a hand swiping over the flowers.

He healed them quickly and they sprung back to their vibrant colors.

"I had not expected you to be capable of a full-body teleport at this stage. I should have given you better safety instruction. My apologies, Miss Delabreaux."

She's stunned for a moment. He was apologizing. For something she personally didn't think was his fault.

"Well, everything's all right, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed. You have succeeded with distinction. Ten merits to you."

"Rea- I mean, thank you!"

Elarea smiles brightly, proud that she earned merits.

"In future exams," Grabiner adds, "the dungeons will be warded to prevent exit by teleportation. So do not expect to replicate your success so easily."

"Ye-"

"Hieronymous! Is everything all right?"

It was Professor Potsdam. The woman walked to them briskly and sent a look between the teacher and student pair.

"It's fine. You may go now, Miss Delabreaux."

"Yes, sir. Thank you again."

The two teachers walk away, leaving the smiling girl to herself. As if sensing it, the flowers began to dance happily.

"I _did it_! 50 merits aren't that far off guys. And I promise I'll try my best to not crush you. I'm really sorry about that, by the way. And thank you very much for the dance. It makes me super happy."

* * *

Saturday, September 28 – **Sleep**

Virginia jumped onto Elarea's bed, bouncing the sleepy girl awake.

Ellen was at the desk next to Elarea's bed. She looked down at her, a teasing smile in her eyes. Elarea groaned in annoyance.

She had been so excited yesterday that she didn't realize she had exerted herself. She crashed as soon as she did. And at the time, she had been _alone_ in the room. She wasn't even sure when they had come back or even what time it was now. Her sleep had been that deep.

"What is it?"

"So, how about that exam, huh? How'd you do?"

"I did _awesome_. I even got 10 merits from Grabiner."

"Wait, really!? He didn't give me any. What did you do?"

"Teleported out."

Ellen held a hand out. The pair exchanged a high five as the blonde said she teleported out as well.

"I only got 5 merits though. He said that since it was my affinity, he expected it."

"Well _I_ blew up the wall," Virginia grinned. "Mostly, anyway. Old Grabby said that's the boring answer, but _I_ thought it was fun!"

"You would. But I think he gave me 10 because I landed on my ass."

She didn't add the almost crying over flowers part. Elarea would keep that to herself.

"So all tests will be in the dungeons, huh," Ellen pondered.

"Weird how the exams are more fun than the classes, right?"

Ellen shook her head no. "I don't think they are."

"I agree with Ellen. You're only saying that because you don't like to read."

"Bleh. Anyway, what're you guys doing today?"

Before anyone could respond, there's a knock on the door.

"Allowances," Ellen tilted her head. "Why didn't they just push them in?"

"Not it," Elarea says.

She lays back down, snuggling into her pillow again. She wanted to sleep for a bit longer. In the end, it's Virginia who gets the mail.

"Packages for one Elarea Delabreaux. Seriously, you must be a Faery or something. How'd you get admires so fast?!"

The Black girl tosses three bouquets on Elarea's bed. One of white and red. One of purple, blue and pink. The last of yellow and a pink so pale, they looked white. After glancing at them, Elarea turned over an went back to bed.

"I'll read it later."

"No! The shuttle leaves in like, an _hour_."

"I showered last night. Let me-"

"Up! Come on."

Elarea sat up and glared at Virginia.

When _she_ wanted to sleep, if anyone bothered her, she'd throw a fit. All Elarea wanted was another 30 minutes of rest.

" _Fine_ ," she growled.

She picked the first bouquet first.

"Week 3 and yet your divine light grows brighter with each passing- Why is this so _corny_."

"Keep reading!"

"... With each passing day. You're too far from my reach. But one day I hope I can truly be your Knight. I would valiantly brave any battle and challenge, so long as the prize is you. And I'm done."

Elarea tosses the card away, kicking the bouquet to the ground. While Virginia laughs at this, Ellen looks shocked and confused.

"Aren't you happy you have an admirer though?"

"Not if I'm a _prize_."

"Ok, I'll finish it _for_ you," Virginia offered. She picked up the discarded note and tracked down to where Elarea left off.

"Um... So long as the prize is you. Let these roses represent my undying loyalty as pure as white and noble as red."

"Red? And these aren't roses."

"Oh, yeah. Red's the color of royalty in one of the old magic kingdoms. And they're magical roses."

"Continue," Ellen motioned.

"Signed, Mr. Graves. Want me to do the rest?"

Elarea shrugged.

"Be my guest."

"Be our guest, be our guest~" Ellen sang. Elarea laughed, adding the second part as Virginia plucked the note from the second bouquet.

"Dear Elarea, is it sad to say I wish to call you mine? Though your wild ways makes you too free to hold down, it's something I admire in you. I wish to get to know you more. But I won't press it. I'll let it come naturally and if the fates will it, so it'll be.

“I hope these flowers find you well. They're called Velon's Gifts, a flower breed in the outer-lands of the Time Forest. I picked them with you in mind as they bring fortune to the one they are picked for. I hope they serve you well. Signed, Gelrion."

"Aww, I wish someone did that for me."

"I don't get how you can like me without knowing me though..."

"Eh, I don't know how that works either. NEXT!"

The last one is _plain_ , or so Virginia complains as she skims it. Elarea hoped it was her definition of plain. Virginia seemed to think anything practical was that.

"Hey, Elarea. I'm not sure how this works or what to say. I guess I should start by saying thanks. These are flowers of thanks. I won't tell you who I am, then you'd have to deal with someone's crap. That's all for now."

"Must be a freshman."

"Shouldn't they _all_ be freshmen though?"

"No, Ellen. Elarea talks to older boys too."

"Can I sleep now?"

* * *

In the end, Elarea wasn't allowed to go back to sleep. Virginia had taken one look at the clock and frantically tossed Elarea her robes. Of course she didn't put them on though.

Instead, she pulled on a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, her black jacket, and a pair of red Converse.

"You and Ellen really stand out," Lena pointed out on the bus.

Ellen had blushed at that, but Elarea simply shook her head.

"No, _you guys_ stand out. If magic's supposed to be a secret, why do you guys go to the mall in your uniforms?"

No one answered her. Though Elarea was sure she heard Professor Grabiner snicker from the seat in front of her (they had been the last on the bus and therefore behind him. A development Virginia hated).

They arrived within 30 minutes. And naturally Virginia gripped her roommates by their wrists.

"Food!"

She was loudly babbling about the cookie and ice cream she wanted. A salty comment about how she would've had enough for both if she didn't have to pay Ellen every week.

Apparently William had given her extra since he had money saved from previous years (Elarea knew for a fact that you got more as the years passed, but she'd find out how much later).

They neared the food court and Ellen spotted someone waving them over.

"Virginia! Ellen! Elarea! Over here!"

It was William, his hand in the air and a smile on his face. Elarea was tempted to sneak off, but Ellen gave her an imploring gaze.

They went over and found...

"Cookie!?"

Virginia jumped on William, shouting a loud thanks to him.

It was a large chocolate-chip cookie. 'Congrats!' was written on it in white frosting.

"I thought we should celebrating you all passing your first exam, V."

"Aww," Virginia cooed. "And I was just talking about wanting a cookie too!"

"And you two," he smiles at her and Ellen. "Facing unknown challenges with nothing but your magic? You're real witches now."

"Thanks." Ellen's blushing, brown eyes downcast.

Elarea keeps herself from snarking that they were witches the moment they were visited by Potsdam. Because either way, the sentiment was there. Even if it was only because of his sister being their roommate.

_Too bad Donald can't be here too_ , she thought.

She didn't ask about Donald though. She had yet to find out why he had detention, having been more focused on helping him, Luke and Logan study. She knew for a fact that all three had passed as well (they were doing an annoying jig in the halls on her way back).

"Dig in, kids."

"Kids? I thought we were 'real' witches."

"Yeah," he smirks at Elarea.

Without her noticing, he's reaching over the table. He muses up her hair and she swats at his hand.

"Not the hair!"

"Ha!"

The cookie is split into four. And then again when Ellen gives Virginia some of hers.

"So, I heard you landed in a pot."

"It wasn't a _pot_ ," Elarea mumbled. She licked a spot of chocolate off her lips. "It was the flowers in the courtyard."

"But you're fine, right?"

"Yup. Even got a few merits for it too. So did Ellen"

"Really?"

William directed a proud grin at Ellen.

"Look at my freshman!"

She was blushing, sputtering a response. Elarea knew for a fact she had a crush on William. Not like it was a _bad_ thing though.

* * *

It took a bit, but Elarea finally ditched her roommates.

Well, ditch was kind of mean. More like she finally had time _away_ from them. William asked them what they wanted to do, his treat, and Virginia asked to go to the arcade. Ellen happily went along with it (most likely to hang out with William), but Elarea turned it down.

She wanted to go back to the magic shop.

"Welcome again," Acctres greeted.

The old man had a warm smile and Elarea felt at home in the store.

"Hello. I wanted to know if there were any books on tales and such? Or popular stories?"

"Oh, there's-"

"Here."

Behind her was Professor Grabiner. His face was stern, but not standoffish as it often was. He held out a thick book.

Elarea grabs it.

"Tales of Witches and Wizards?"

"Yes, it's a complete guide. I recommend _all_ Wildseed read the full book. It offers basic ideas of wizarding history not found in history books alone."

Elarea nodded. As she went to say thanks though, Grabiner was gone.

She turned back to Acctres, who looked like he wanted to laugh about something. When she asked, he said it was nothing. The old man rang her up (with a discount too!) and she was running to catch the shuttle.

* * *

Sunday, September 29th – **Sleep/Study**

Elarea waited for Ellen and Virginia to leave. She wanted to be in private when she read her parents letters knowing that Virginia was nosey. She wouldn't have minded if Ellen stayed, but she was grateful to be alone regardless. It was hard being a room with others when she had been an only child.

There was more money, a hundred in 20 dollar bills. But there wasn't a _letter_.

She frowned and tried not to feel hurt. Of course she was grateful for the money, but she wasn't excited for it. She wanted the letter, to know that she hadn't been forgotten. The thought of that hurt much more than she cared to admit.

That was the problem with being adopted. One that _Yves_ had always rubbed in her face - _"They'll get bored and replace you." "You're not special enough." "Shouldn't you try harder so they'll keep you?"_

The girl knew that was crap, that her dads wouldn't be like that. But she wasn't home and in front of them for reassurance.

"Well, they sent a package," she assured herself. "So clearly I'm not- _oh_."

The letter was in the box! Or she assumed.

On top of the box's contents was a large orange envelope. There was a line of dancing fox stickers at the seam and clear packaging tape overlaying it. Why would they package it like that?

The tape wasn't coming off easy either. She had to pull out her nail clippers and used them to make a hole. It was just big enough for the brown girl's fingers to tear it apart.

There were multiple sheets of paper, each with a little sticker in the corner. The first two had a fox and a wolf, her papa and daddy. The rest were seemingly random: owl, cat, mouse, dog, and hummingbird. Elarea knew who they were for though.

The owl was Rebecca. The cat Yolanda, the mouse her twin brother, Johnny. The dog was Kevin and the hummingbird was Jace. Her friends from back home.

Elarea smiled brightly at the rest of the contents.

A newspaper only 10 pages thick – her old school's paper. An article was bordered by a thick yellow box drawn with a highlighter. It was about _her_ and how much she was missed. She forgot that she had technically left in the middle of their junior year, which was a crappy thought, but what could you do. At least they all thought she had been accepted into a prestigious college preparatory.

And there were pictures. A _lot_ of pictures. Her parents waving in front of her house, her friends all behind them. Her backyard and the trees and flowers looking healthy (they had been depressed when she left).

"Thank god," Elarea sighed.

She hadn't been forgotten after all.

Reading the letters, everyone spoke mainly of Thanksgiving. Her papa complained about not having his helper. Her daddy about how her papa would burn the turkey without her.

Yolanda and Rebecca were complaining about lack of admirers. Namely how they wished she was there _getting_ them so they could rub it in Yves face. Apparently she had gained popularity after Elarea left for school (she'd be sure to tell them all about the flowers she'd gotten).

Poor Kevin lamented about how no one was there to help him with his math work. According to him, Yolanda was a crappy teacher. And Rebecca naturally lacked patience to deal with his hyper studying ways. But overall, he was happy and excited for Thanksgiving - _"I need a break!"_

Jace's letter was similar, though for him it was help getting laid. His luck with the ladies had been good, but he had always preferred boys since Elarea turned him down. Without Elarea there, he claimed that getting boys to date him was a lot more difficult - _"Hurry back, Wing Woman!"_

And Johnny's was about simply missing her presence. The boy, despite being close to his twin sister, had always liked being around Elarea. She was the only person he could geek out with and he told her he especially missed having someone to suffer through AP English classes with.

All of them had her in happy tears as she wrote back.

* * *

_"Dear EVERYONE,_

_I miss you guys a lot too! Seriously, I'm in tears over how happy_

_I am about getting letters from you all. I never thought I'd feel_

_so homesick. The pictures help a bit too._

_Anyway, I had exams this week. I passed too. Professor Grabiner even_

_gave me ten merits. So now I have twenty-five. I plan on asking someone_

_if they have an honor society here as well. It would be nice to have_

_that under my belt. Another thing for you all to rub in Yves and_

_her mother's face!_

_Speaking of that, guess what, Yolanda? I've gotten bouquets since_

_the second week of school! Two on the third week and three this week._

_That's five in a month! Hopefully they stop soon. Apparently I've only talked to_

_two of them once or twice. And the other one not at all. Jace, if you want_

_them, you can have them. I kinda wish you were here for that purpose._

_I'll never understand how random admirers pop out of nowhere,_

_but at least they'd fall back once they started liking you instead._

_And I can't wait for Thanksgiving either, Johnny. I REALLY_

_want to eat some turkey and your mom's famous roast lamb. And_

_the chocolate pie. Don't worry, when I get home I'll make sure we get_

_in a whole month's worth of games and hangouts!_

_And Kevin, I'll help you make a study guide. Haven't you been using_

_the websites I gave you before I left? I'm sure those would help_

_much better than Yolanda and Rebecca could. Computers are a lot_

_more patient and forgiving. Kinda._

_Tell me more about the school too. Have I missed anything major?_

_Besides what you've told me of course. I still can't believe YVES won_

_Homecoming Queen, but at least that means she can't win Prom_

_Queen next year. Also, according to my school calendar, I'll be home by the time_

_junior brunch comes around. Who's gonna ask me to be their date? Or should_

_it be a group date? We can all wear black and gold!_

_With Love, Elarea_


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, September 30th – **Black Magic**

It was early morning over breakfast when Virginia brought up class office positions.

Elarea hadn't really been paying attention. She was more focused on glaring at the red head for eating the last sausage off her plate. Why did Virginia think it was ok to eat off her plate? She had her own!

"-Interested in running for class office?"

"Like... president?" Ellen's eyes were wide, the blonde looking shy at the thought. "I don't think..."

"I heard that you're running for treasurer, Elarea."

"Yeah, I've thought about it. When do we even sign up though?"

Virginia bounced in her seat, "By the end of this week. And we vote next week."

"I think you'd make a good president," Ellen hummed. "You already take charge of things and you're super helpful when you do. Plus, you're already popular."

"She's totally right. Plus, I need someone to beat _Jacob_. He's running for treasurer and he's so smug about it."

Elarea narrowed her eyes at this.

"You want me to run so Jacob loses? That's _it_?"

"Of course! That boy needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Besides, running for president is hopeless. Minnie Cochran is _obviously_ going to win. All Jacob's been talking about is how easy getting treasurer will be. Pastel told me-"

"So you want someone else to win," Ellen added.

" _Anyone_ else. And if it's Elarea, he'll lose hands down! Plus William's not running for president this year, so it's perfect! He can endorse a freshman candidate and they're sure to win."

Elarea kept quiet at this, knowing she’ll say something “mean.” Virginia wanted her to run not because she thought she would be good, but because she was a petty little brat and didn’t want someone else to win.

It’s infuriating and insulting. From the blonde's face, Ellen seemed to silently agree with her, though probably not for the same reasons.

The brown skinned girl didn't want to work with William if she didn't have to. It wasn't _his_ campaign nor was it Virginia's. She'd sooner ask Grabiner for help.

"I don't think that's..."

"Why don't _you_ run," Elarea asks her. "Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"No way would _I_ run. Class officers have to have meeting with teachers. I already see too much of them in class already, why would I willingly subject myself to that?"

Elarea tuned her out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Elarea returned to her room right after classes ended that afternoon. Lena and Manuel had asked her if she wanted to hang out with them, but she declined in favor of reading the book she got yesterday.

But the sight of her upset roommates made her wished she hadn't.

"What's wrong?"

"Horrible Donald left a box of CAT POOP on our doorstep during class."

Virginia pointed at the box on the floor. Elarea scrunched her nose in distaste, glad she couldn't smell it since the box was closed.

"It was really mean," Ellen added.

"Where would he even _get_ that from? Gross."

"Some of the older students have pets," Virginia explained. "He probably got someone to help."

"Should we try to find out who?"

"At least it wasn't on fire," Elarea sighed.

She remembered an incident where Yolanda and Jace pulled a prank like that on Yves. But they hadn't left their names though and rigged the box to light itself. It was _disgusting_ and their whole block could smell it because the wind was blowing hard that day.

"No, Ellen. This is between him and me. And the professors."

Virginia was smirking now.

"He's _so_ gonna get it for this."

"You're really gonna tell on him?"

"He's going too far," Ellen answered. "He has to stop it."

Elarea wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't close to either of the Danson siblings involved. Though she _did_ think she got along better with Donald so far from their minimal interactions (which very well could be why she thought this. Virginia and William left sour tastes in her mouth).

Regardless, it was probably hard to forgive a 'joke' like that. Going out of his way to get _shit_ and leaving it there?

"Whatever. Just get rid of it please."

* * *

Tuesday, October 1st – **White Magic**

* * *

Wednesday, October 2nd – **Gym**

"Nice throw," someone shouted.

Elarea had just tossed a dodgeball at some random Falcon Hall sophomore's head. He was picking on Manuel and she refused to put up with that. The ball bounced off him and right back to her.

Turning to look, she saw Kyo. She wasn't all that close to the Wolf Hall sophomore, though he was in the sports club with her. They were close enough to call the other a friend though. Even if he kept having spacey moments whenever a Butterfly Hall blue cape went by.

"Thanks, wanna play some one-on-one?"

"Actually," he smiled down at her. "I came over to asks you a question."

"Ask away, blue one."

"Well..."

Elarea saw a faint blush on his pale cheeks and immediately hoped it wouldn't be about her.

_I doubt it. This guy's obsessed with Minnie_.

"I have this friend who likes this girl. Only she's never really paid any attention to him. So, since _you're_ a girl, I thought maybe you could me how to make a girl like me- my friend."

_Definitely about Minnie_.

"Are you talking about me?"

She made her eyes innocently wide. It wouldn't do her much good to smirk at him while trying to catch him off guard. Kyo was slow sometimes, but she doubted he was _that_ slow.

"What? No," his grey eyes are wide in shock.

"So you don't like me."

"I like you, just not like that."

"Why not?" Elarea huffed, arms crossed and eyes downcast.

"I don't know!"

He looked flustered and she shoved away a snicker. _Don't laugh yet_!

"Do you think I'm ugly? Is that it, Kyo? I'm _ugly_ to you?"

"What, I never- No! You're just not her!"

For a moment they're both silent. He's watching closely, eyes growing panicked when Elarea hunches in on herself. Until-

"Gotcha!"

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you. I was only joking. I don't like you either~"

"Hey... Oh."

He blushes a light pink as Elarea pats his back.

"But on a serious note, all girls aren't alike. So get to know her and go from there. And now you even have practice with the awkward parts. Good luck!"

Kyo laughs with a smile, "I think I'm sorry I asked."

"Eh, your own fault I assure. Who said _I_ knew anything about romance?"

"Haha. See you later then."

She waved goodbye, but not after playfully calling out - "How dare you break my heart!?" He only laughed though.

* * *

There's a knock at door as Elarea prepares to go to dinner. Virginia and Ellen had gone on without her, leaving her alone in the room.

She opens it quickly and sees Donald.

"Hey," he grins.

"Virginia's not here."

"I was looking for _you_ , actually." Donald's grin softens up a bit, though it still screams mischief.

She hopes silently that he doesn't ask her for help with a prank. She had done enough of those with her friends back home, but there weren't spells to trace who the culprit was there.

"Want to earn some easy merits?"

"Easy? How exactly would that work?"

"Come with me."

Before she can say anything, Donald the short girl’s hand. He's pulling her along with him and they’re moving down the hall.

_Is this a Danson thing_?

"Where are we going?"

"Outside," he replies.

Elarea keeps from rolling her eyes at him. She wanted those merits, she _needed them_ damn it! If she couldn't rank high with grades, Elarea was determined to max out her merits as soon as possible. That way upsetting Grabiner wouldn't mean _death_ (or her equivalent of it).

When the pair get outside, Elarea immediately sees a large stack of clay pots. They're relatively small in size and there's tools off to the side close to one of the flowerbeds.

"Oh! There you are."

It's Professor Potsdam, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am. And I brought a friend."

"That's lovely. It's wonderful to see students working together."

"Um..."

Elarea eyes the strange woman. She's not exactly sure how she feels about Potsdam and her bright-eyed manner of speaking. Then again, Elarea wasn't sure how she felt about anything in the magic world so far.

_They're all so weird_ , she concludes.

"Now, I've brought you some trowels. You should break up the soil in a circle around each plant before you move it. Make sure to keep a good-sized root-ball attached."

Oh, they were repotting plants? She could do that even without the trowels. So long as the plants listened that is. Sometimes they’d squirm so much that Elarea had to stun them. One once told her it was because they were so excited to see her.

"Small damage doesn't matter," Potsdam continues. "I'll be coaxing these little ones along once we get them in their new nests."

_Nests? Like birds?_

"As long as you keep them in one piece, they'll be just fine. I'll be back in an hour to see you're progress. Enjoy!"

As she leaves, Elarea hears the tinkling bells. Did the woman wear them or was her magic making that noise? Can magic even _make_ a sound like that naturally?

"So we dig them up and put 'em in the pot," Donald smiled to her.

"But _why_? There's nothing wrong with these ones..."

She pets a petal gently, the purple flower wiggling slightly. The ones around it follow suit and Donald's eyes are wide in shock.

"Are _you_ doing that?"

"No, they do that all the time."

He raises an eyebrow at her. The boy clearly doesn’t believe her.

"This is the first _I've_ seen. But yeah. Oh, it's their time of month so we gotta replace em for now."

Elarea hums. She moves her hands in a circle, shoving her fingers into the dirt. Easily, she pulls up the first plant. It's roots poke at her as she puts it into a pot. And then she-

"Wait, what?"

"Gotcha!"

Donald is laughing loudly at her. She pouts at him and turns to the plant. Under her breath, she mumbles that the Dansons are all rude. But he doesn't seem to hear or maybe just didn't mind it (because it was _fact_ ).

"We're doing it because Potsdam wants it done, that's all."

He lifts his nose into the air and speaks in a crackly, high-pitched voice. His hands wave about as he does so.

"The greater interest of lunar harmony are served by moving every petal two hundred and eight degrees widdershins! Sparkly and poofed!"

Elarea laughs at him. She tosses a towel at him.

"This shouldn't take too long," he smiled warmly.

Elarea found she rather liked his smile. His _actual_ smile, not that devil-grin he made whenever he was doing or saying something mischievous.

"Do you garden at home," Elarea asks.

"I've mowed some lawns. That's about it though. But how hard can it be? I mean, I like outdoor stuff."

Donald drops down to his knees. He's a bit close, but Elarea doesn't mind. It's not hot out and there was even a cooling breeze blowing.

"Luke didn't want to get dirt under his nails, but I figured you would."

_What? Does this boy think I like dirt or something?_

"You gotta take points where you can! Plus, I heard Virginia mention you have flower books."

"That brat keeps going through my shit." Elarea's grumbling before she remembers who she's talking to.

Glancing over, she sees Donald making a face of annoyance.

"She's _always_ touching people's stuff. She thinks everything is fair game and mom and dad never did anything about it either."

"Ugh. Anyway, how many merits do we get for this?"

"10."

"Each?" 

"Better be. Time to dig!"

"I'm on my third plant and you're just starting," Elarea teased.

He nudges her lightly, bumping his shoulder into her.

The pair get into a rhythm as they dig up plants. It slowly becomes hot after awhile and the dirt is messy ( _Donald_ is messy). But it's not really difficult either. It makes her think of the garden behind her house and the many vegetables and flowers she had helped grow.

Donald turns out to be an efficient worker. At least when he's not playfully tossing dirt or teasing her for talking to the flowers ("It's cute," he grinned). He moved the flowers almost as quick as she did, though he had to use the little shovel to do so.

"Hey," the boy calls. "Look what I found!"

He holds out his cup hands to her.

"A snail shell?"

"A whole snail, I think."

"I don't see-"

"They sleep during the day," Donald interrupts.

Donald pokes a hole in some loose dirt with his finger and then gently sets the shell inside it.

"Be careful just in case there's more under there."

"Are there _supposed_ to be snails here though?"

He raises a brow, "Why not?"

"Well," Elarea shrugs. "Some snails are good and others aren't. The good ones eat the dead leaves and stuff, but the bad ones eat _everything_ , even the roots!"

"Really? Well, if Potsdam hasn't gotten rid of them, I guess they're good ones?"

"Maybe..."

If they were, the flowers would probably tell her. She wouldn't worry about it too much.

After a while (an hour), Elarea's back starts to hurt. There's muck all over her robe and her hands are covered in dirt. But they finally got the last flower into a pot. Said flower had waved and danced, it's roots spreading out and clinging to her as she did so.

It took a bit of coxing to finally get the little thing to let her go. She pressed a soft case to it’s petals and set it next to it’s flowerbed-mate.

Donald looked on with fascination. "They really like you, huh?"

"Yeah. Flowers are _needy_ ," Elarea smiles. The flower wiggles a leaf as if to tell her it wasn't.

"Wonderful!" Potsdam finally appears, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you so much for your help. Ten merits for each of my little gnomes."

Elarea pushes her Black Magic forward and cleans herself with it. The dirt floats back into the flower beds. 

"You're welcome," she smiles back.

_Now to go back and wash my hands_ , she thought. Magic or not, she needed soap.

* * *

Thursday, October 3rd - **Study/Sleep**

Today, Elarea decided to study in the library. She wanted to know more about officer positions as well though and had asked the librarian.

The woman had smiled and launched into a lengthy explanation of the tasks for each position.

"Freshmen only have two positions: president and treasurer."

The woman gave her a detailed listing of her tasks. Which wouldn't be much, at least not compared to back home when she was the secretary. All she'd do was approve the funding for events and help plan alongside the president. It was the president's task to hold meetings with the teachers, plan the majority of events, etc.

And handing out mail was included for treasurer. However, compared to everything the president had to do, it was fairly laid back.

Even though she'd probably prefer being president.

_But everyone said Minnie's gonna win. Eh._

"Thank you, Ms. Tinkerson."

"Not an issue, dear. Have a nice day!"

She headed back to her dorm and read the story of Graves and Spring.

"This is Romeo and Juliet with _faeries_ ," she summed up to herself.

Graves begins as a nobleman, a duke specifically. He's in line for a position on the throne due to the king not having an heir. Naturally, he meets Spring who is hiding among humans as a changeling.

And his family _hates_ the Fae. They apparently hunted them for sport.

In the end, he gives up his title and position and _life_ to save Spring from death, not knowing that she wouldn't have died. That's her reasoning for allowing him to join the ranks of her knights and eventually be her king.

"Absolute _crap_."

* * *

Friday, October 4th - **Study/Sleep**

Elarea had made up her mind quick enough.

She didn't want to go for president if it was a hopeless battle. It would be a waste of time and money most likely.

But if she ran for treasurer, it was most likely that she'd win. And have to spend time with teachers. With _Grabiner_ , which actually didn't sound all that bad. Elarea honestly preferred him over Potsdam.

"Hello, my flower."

It's Professor Potsdam manning the signup table. She gives Elarea a bright smile.

"Hi, professor. I'd like to run for treasurer, please."

"Of course. Just sign here and here."

Quickly reading it, Elarea signed her name and dorm-room number.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I believe Grabiner will aid you for the actual campaigning part."

"Ok," Elarea nodded with a polite smile. "Thank you ma'am."

"No issue. Have a wonderful day!"

* * *

After signing up, she went back to her dorm to read 'The Tale of Nemur.'

_Virginia wasn't lying when she said Gelrion wasn't the main character._

It was a young wizard-king named Ignot that the story followed. His father had recently died, leaving the kingdom to him. However, Ignot was a foolish king. He bargained his kingdom's fortune over trivial matters: gambling, misplaced rage, a ever growing sense of arrogance.

One day, Ignot received a mane of hair longer than the path taken to the castle gate and to the throne room twice over. A message of war for those times.

He didn't know what to do about it or who it had even come from. So rather than speak to an advisor, Ignot decided to ignore the hair. He had the servants burn it with the firewood for that night's feast and swore them to secrecy.

But one servant, a woman named Fiona, didn't keep it. She mistakenly hinted at the message while talking to the king's advisor. And dropped dead from the loss of her magic.

"You can lose your magic for breaking a promise? I'll ask about that."

In the end, Ignot learns that the hair came from the Otherworld's king. He knew nothing of the king though, but his advisor did. The advisor told him of how no one knew the king's true name and how that would be the only way to defeat him.

_"His hair was so long as he had no need for war when he had diplomacy. However, he sees it fit to war against you_."

Gelrion comes in much later in the story as a peasant, the son of Fiona. His appearance is short at first, only there to collect the body of his mother.

After reading more and more, it's revealed that _Gelrion_ is the Otherworld king. The king sent the token of war against Ignot for taking the life of his betrothed, a girl named Helena that Ignot had killed in the first pages of the story.

"Ok then..."

* * *

Elarea had read 5 more stories before Ellen and Virginia came back. Ellen looked upset with her hands clasped, but Virginia looked excited with a bright grin.

_What happened to her_?

"I don't think..." Ellen trailed off, looking away from Virginia.

"Aw, come on."

"I'm not the sort of person," Ellen replied.

She genuinely looked upset about it. Virginia matched her, so Elarea spoke up.

"It's fine, Ellen. You shouldn't run if you don't want too."

"I need a champion though!"

"Then run yourself, Virginia," Elarea was glaring at her now.

She didn't like how she was pushing it. Especially when Ellen was visibly upset by it. Virginia needed to calm down.

"So you're not running either?"

"I'm running."

"Yippee!"

The black girl went from annoyed to happy in the blink of an eye. She jumped onto Elarea's bed, flopping onto the girl as she hugged her. Elarea's book dropped on her face and she kicked at Virginia.

"Now I can tell that spoiled brat to kiss my-"

"Hey!" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"Heh, sorry. I've got to go make plans!"

"What plans, it's not-"

Virginia was out the door before Elarea could finish.

_Really_ , she thought. _It's my campaign, not hers_.

Ellen brushes her hair back, picking up the book that had landed on the floor in the scuffle. She hands it back to Elarea.

"Thanks."

"Such a strange thing to get so worked up about..."

"You don't say. It's really annoying though."

"Yeah, but you're getting better! At not snapping at her, I mean."

Ellen gave her a proud smile, one Elarea didn't return.

She didn't understand why _she_ had to be the 'bigger person' as Ellen puts it. It wasn't her job to coddle Virginia. It was _Virginia_ that needed to grow the fuck up and act her age, not her shoe size.

"Thanks, I guess? I don't think that's something to be proud of though."

"I think so. She's used to being the youngest kid. And they normally always get their way. Either way, she ought to do it herself instead of trying to get everyone else to do it for her."

"EXACTLY! And now she's gonna try to run my campaign."

"You have permission to yell at her," Ellen laughs. "But do you think W... Do you think her brother will do what she says?"

"Naturally. She's a spoiled brat for a reason, Ellen."

"That's mean!"

"But it's true though. He looks out for her and kinda coddles her too."

Ellen gives a sigh. "Yeah. He's really sweet."

Elarea looks at her inquisitively. Studying the blonde's face, she sees the same lovesick blush she had at the mall last week.

"Ellen, do you have a crush on William?"

"What? No!"

She's frantically shaking her head, but pauses. She looks down.

"Maybe..."

She then flops back onto her bed, sighing again.

"...yes?"

"Hmm. Well, there's nothing _wrong_ with that. He's nice enough. Probably smart too."

"He's _popular_."

"So?"

Ellen crosses her arms, huffing with red cheeks, "So he could have any girl he wants! AND he'd never want a girl like me. Guys want someone pretty who likes makeup and dancing and pouts until she gets her way."

"Are you describing your sister? And I resent that by the way. _I_ happen to like makeup and dancing, I even took ballet growing up. Not sure if I pout though."

"Sorry," Ellen sighs. She rolls over, now facing Elarea. "Jenny's not even 13 yet and she's already got boys chasing her. Boys look at me and just see... A rock with hair! A useless, fuzzy lump of-"

"I shall nip that in the bud," Elarea interrupts.

The short girl moves to sit on Ellen's bad, lying down on the edge.

"You're a _pretty_ , fuzzy lump of smarts and love. Any idiot who doesn't want you isn't worth degrading yourself over."

Ellen smiles for a moment. But then she thinks of something and then frowns again.

"William is _nice_. He would never... He wouldn't..."

"Tell him and get it over with then."

"What, NO!"

"What, YES," Elarea shouts back.

Ellen had sat up quickly, looking down at her.

"The worst he can do is say no. Then you'd know and yeah, it'll probably hurt for a bit, but you'll bounce back eventually. Plus, I'm sure _someone_ likes you."

Elarea already knew a person that did, but she'd keep that to herself for now.

"That's not very likely."

"Trust me, it's very, _very_ likely."

Elarea gives a knowing smile. Ellen simply blushes though, flopping over so her head's at the foot of the bed.

"You're cute and cleaver and sweet. You're not hopeless. I'm sure there's plenty people that'll line up if you said you wanted to date someone."

"But I'm not you though! It's only been a month and you have 3 admirers."

"Eh, technically 2. The 3rd was a thank you note."

"With _flowers_."

"That meant _thank you_. Anyway, think on it, ok? If you don't know, your concertation will be crap. Is that why you had a hard time focusing on the light spell?"

"Oh, look at the time!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Saturday, October 5th – **Mall**

They were all lounging about in their room, Ellen reading, Elarea writing, and Virginia yawning from just waking up.

"Morning, guys!"

"Good morning," Elarea absentmindedly replied.

"So, you off to work on you plan with William?"

"Well... we can't _today_ , exactly," Virginia answers Ellen. "He's not here."

"Why not?"

Virginia shrugs, "It's Cider Day, the big apple festival in the next county over."

"Oh," Elarea smiled. "My dads go every year. It's in the same town that my grandma raised my papa in."

"Cool. Anyway, only upperclassmen are allowed to go on a field-trip there. It's over an hour away, so they leave _early_ , like 4 in the morning early. We're not allowed 'cuz it's a privilege."

"What's an apple festival?"

Elarea sits up and stares at Ellen, causing the girl to shift back slightly.

"Only one of the best harvest fairs _ever_. There's the big, old-fashioned cider press where everyone gets to watch the Green family make fresh cider. They sell it by the gallon in old fashioned jugs. You can go to the field and you get to pluck your own apples and buy them by the pound. There's also a big bake sale, crafts sale, art contest, _fiddlers_ and even a contra dance in the evening."

"Con..tra?"

"Folk dance," Elarea explains. "It's done in long lines and you move around a lot. It's actually kinda tiring, but papa loves it."

"Don't forget there's food. Apple doughnuts, apple sausages, apple upside-down cake, caramel apples, squash-apple soup... Well, it's not _all_ apples."

Ellen laughs as Virginia begins to list all the food she's eaten when she's gone.

"But," Elarea sighs. "It's not fair that we can't go. That means that I can't go tomorrow."

"How long does it normally lasts?"

"Three days. It ends on Monday."

Ellen and Virginia send her sympathetic looks. Though Virginia's way of comforting her was to remind her that they'll get to go next year.

"And we can eat all the food and drink as much cider as we can!"

"Sounds like diabetes."

* * *

She had planned to go to the mall as early as possible, but ended up missing the first shuttle because of Potsdam. The woman had saw her with Virginia and Ellen on her way there.

"Ah, Miss Elarea," she had smiled. "Just the student I was looking for."

The professor pulled a thin folder out. It was blue and covered in sparkly red stars. Elarea couldn't tell how many papers were in it, but it couldn't have been many. It didn't _look_ like it should be much.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to deliver these documents to Grabiner for me. I'm acting as chaperone today and won't be able to do so."

She's holding out the folder before Elarea can even answer.

_Why ask if you're gonna MAKE me do it_?

"Think of it as practice. You'll be turning in plenty of papers to him if you become treasurer."

"I suppose. I'll take them to him."

And that's how she found herself in detention hall. Donald is already there with Professor Grabiner. Both look annoyed.

"-Even if it had succeeded. Varying inflection requires an ongoing alteration, not a simple change. It would have been the same quack, endlessly repeated."

_Oh, he's talking about the duck thing_.

Virginia had explained that Donald had made Jacob Blaising quack like a duck. She wished she could have heard it.

"Yeah, yeah."

Donald notices her first and looks confused.

"What are you doing here?" He pauses and then glares. "Did Urchin send you?"

Elarea glares right back though. Even if Virginia asked, she wouldn't have gone anywhere for her. And why was everything dealing with a Danson linked to Virginia?

"Not everything in this school revolves around a Danson," she bites back angrily. "I came to deliver something."

She passes the folder to the professor. And he _glares_ at it before sighing in annoyance.

"Why must this woman... Thank you, Miss Delabreaux. Now, Mr. Danson. As it may not serve my best interests to correct your technique, I choose instead to address your sense of humor."

Elarea quickly leaves after this, whispering a soft goodbye.

* * *

Elarea had gone to dinner with Ellen and Virginia. While they ate, she only thought about how she was missing out on Apple Fest. Every year for as long as she could remember, her and her dads would go to the festival and buy a buy. Not just _any_ pie either.

Papa would buy a pie from Old Man Green. The old man always set aside the first pie of the first batch for him, having watched her papa grow up from a baby to a man.

"I really wanted pie..."

Today, there was only cookies for dessert. She had given hers to Virginia without much fuss.

They left the dinning hall after that.

"Didn't the mail already get passed out?" Ellen pointed to the ground in front of their dorm.

Resting there was a small box.

"Not again!" Virginia glares down at the box. She moves to kick it, rearing her foot back. But then she pauses. "Hey, Elarea. It's for you. Probably _another_ secret admirer."

Elarea peers down at the box. Sure enough, it reads "To Elarea" in flowing letters. There was no sender's name though or even an address, so she knew it had to have come from someone in the school. And she doubted Donald would prank _her_.

_I guess I'll open it_ , she thought.

"Let's see what it is."

She picks it up. Virginia and Ellen watch her face closely, most likely to gauge her reaction. She finds the flap and pulls it out. And smells a familiar scent.

"Pie! Apple pie," Elarea feels like she's about to cry.

"Cool," Virginia grins.

Ellen though looks on with wide eyes, clearly surprised that someone sent a pie on the same day she complained about wanting it.

Looking at it again, Elarea took in the sight. It looked exactly like a Green Family pie: the pastry lattice was golden and flaky and weaved perfectly with flowers around the pie's circumference. The filling gave off the perfect spiced apple scent, a slight glaze from the sugars catching glints of light.

"But how did it get here?"

"An upperclassmen must have brought it from the festival, I guess. I doubt my dad's would have sent it," Elarea responded. "It'd have taken a while to get here."

"Ooo! Maybe it's from William!"

"I highly doubt it," Elarea rolled her eyes.

Ellen gave a huff, one that almost had Elarea laughing at her. "Why would he be sending Elarea a pie?"

"An election warm-up gift?"

"If it was him, which is wasn't, he'd have left a note. Either way, it's a good thing I know that preservation spell! Who wants some?"

"Me, me!"

Virginia's jumping up and down, her arms up in the air.

"Ok, let's go get some plates and forks from the dinning hall then. What about you, Ellen?"

"I don't know if I like apple pie or not. I've never eaten it."

"Well," Elarea smiled. "Now’s the best time. You know, when you didn't have to _pay_ for it."

"Wha? How can you've never had _apple pie_?!" Virginia shook Ellen's shoulders. "Like, it's a requirement of American culture!"

Elarea tilts her head in confusion at this. "Aren't you of _witch_ culture?"

Virginia smiled at her, "I'm American first! I grew up here just as much as you guys did, you know. Just without tv and stuff."

They rush to the cafeteria, the worker faeries happily giving Elarea the plates, forks and knives. One even gives her a small tub of vanilla ice cream!


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday, October 6th – **Sleep/Study**

* * *

Monday, October 7th - **Red Magic**

Elarea's lounging lazily, waiting for breakfast to start when there's a sharp rap on the door. A single knock and nothing more.

"Miss Delabreaux, if you please?"

_Professor Grabiner? Wh- Oh, right_.

She forgot all about Potsdam telling her Grabiner would help her.

Stepping outside, she smiles up at the professor and greets him. A simple good morning and nothing else. In response, he hands her a bulging folder. The papers in it are carefully stacked and various ones are stapled into various booklets.

The folder itself reads - "Election Protocol."

"You will review these documents and meet me after class today to discuss you campaign strategy." He pauses for a moment, smirking down at her, "Unless you'd prefer to forfeit now and save us both the trouble."

"No, sir," she smiles. "Thank you."

"Very well, then. Good day to you."

She went back into her room and wondered. Just how much strategy was even involved in this election? It couldn't be too much, not for only two positions. Now with something to do, Elarea begins with the first packet in the folder.

"Freshmen Election protocols... Oh, I have to order through the school?"

* * *

After Red Magic class, Grabiner told Elarea to meet him in conference room number 3 - "And do _not_ make me wait."

Of course she went straight there. And the man _wasn't_ there.

_It's fine to keep me waiting though, huh_?

She wasn't upset though. Elarea figured that as a teacher he had something to do or check on. Plus, someone had started a fire today too. Maybe he was dealing with that incident. She decided to occupy herself with thoughts of her campaign.

Elections are Friday afternoon, giving her 4 days for to come up with a slogan, do promotions, and write a speech. Technically 3, since she'd be planning it all out today.

It didn't feel like nearly enough time. It also made her glad she didn't decide to run for president. The elections for freshmen year office truly were a popularity contest and while she was known, she wasn't _as known_ as Minnie Cochran was. The Butterfly girl was known in passing by everyone, having interacted with almost every first year student.

As she gets lost in thought, Professor Grabiner enters.

His entrance is much _calmer_ than normal. He's not slamming the door or flaring his cape up (god, did she want to laugh when he did that).

"Would it be too much to hope that you have already made your decisions?"

"Ye-"

"Just a minute!" A voice from outside calls.

William comes in, a polite smile on his face.

"Sorry to burst in, sir. I promised my sister I'd serve as Elarea's campaign manager."

Elarea frowns at him behind Grabiner's back. The man had been going to sit until the senior Wolf busted in. Something she didn't appreciate nor want.

"You don't have to stay, I know how much you have to do. I can talk her through the steps and then deliver the requisitions to you later."

Grabiner turned to face Elarea. She quickly stopped frowning, not wanting the man to notice and point it out (he had 'teased' her in class once for frowning, if _snarking_ counted as that).

"Is this what you want, Miss Delabreaux?"

"Actually, I'd prefer to work with you, sir."

Elarea's response seemed to catch William off guard. His green eyes widened and he mouthed something over Grabiner's shoulder. She ignored it, focusing on the professor as he raised a thin black brow.

"And why is that?"

"To be _blunt_ , this isn't Virginia's or William's campaign. Running with an... 'Endorsement' will only make me look dependent, which defeats the purpose of having a leadership position. I'd rather do it on my own merits."

"Interesting," Grabiner smirked at her. "However, a leader is wise to take advantage of the resources made available to her."

"Oh, I am though. I'm hoping to benefit from your experience and wisdom, sir."

He chuckles for a moment, mirth in his brown eyes. Elarea pushes away the thought that he looks _nice_ like that.

If others saw it, they’d run away because _last time_ he smiled was after someone turned their nose into Venus Flytrap!

"Well..." William looked between them. "I suppose I'll be on my way then."

The boy winks at her before making his exit.

"Well, then. As you should be aware, what I need from you at this point is a decision about the theme elements of your campaign."

He sits down across from her, putting his book down. As he does, Elarea takes a closer look at it.

_His diary?!_

So his affinity was Red Magic. And Blue too with how the inside seemed to flash. Maybe she should ask him about her diary one day. But not today though.

"It is traditional for candidates to adopt a ludicrous nickname in the hopes of associating positive virtues with themselves in the voters' minds. Have you decided on such a name?"

Elarea looks at him, wondering if she should tell him she read the packets.

"Lady Lampshade Head."

"Lady... Lampshade."

Elarea giggles at his cowed face, "No, no. I think a name should have more thought then a few minutes, though ludicrous names stay with you better than plain ones like Stan the Man or The Dragon. Can we come back to it?"

"I suppose. And I believe you're over estimating the intelligence of your classmates."

The corner of his mouth quirks up briefly and then he's back to his impassive self.

"Assuming that is your moniker, how would you like to run you campaign? This is a list of marketing materials to select from."

Elarea takes the sheet and looks it over. And isn't impressed. She took after her dads a lot, not being the type to half-ass anything. If she was going to do it, she might as well do it right and _big_. Well, bigger than her classmates at least.

"I can't run my propaganda with just this," Elarea deadpans. Grabiner looks at her with the same amused look from earlier. "Am I able to make a request?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Hmm. Chocolate strawberries... Oh, assorted ones! With an E on it maybe?"

"That is... Different than normal."

"Well, it would make sure I get the girl vote. Boys are much simpler than girls are."

This earns a bark of laughter, which surprises her. This time she _hadn't_ been aiming for a reaction at all. She was dead serious about the statement. Any sane girl would love them, save for the few in the world that didn't.

"I suppose so," he smirked at her, jotting it down. "I'll ask Potsdam if it is a possibility. Wait here."

"Ok."

Grabiner quickly goes back to being emotionless as he leaves her alone.

_I can't call myself The Rogue_ , she thought. Not only was it plain, it also carried it's own smear campaign. Though she doubted anyone would be doing that. Except Virginia against Jacob.

She thought back to her campaigning for class secretary back home.

Back then, it was honestly her daddy who had helped her do everything. They made cupcakes, cookies, strawberries (ironically, her papa wasn't much of a baker despite doing events). He was in essence her campaign manager.

She had won 3 years straight with him, though she chalked it up to his career of choice (he was a PR and Marketing manager for an international firm).

But her slogan and moniker had been fox related because of her papa's input. And here, she was technically associated with horses instead of foxes.

_Oh, I got it_!

Grabiner returns with the orders sheet.

"She's approved it. It comes to $20 should you decide on it."

"Ok."

She takes the form he hands back and begins to check off what she wants. It took a moment of course. Everything was bit more detailed than she had expected. It wanted designs and such.

☑ Posters - $5

Slogan(s) (You can have up to 3):

1.) Bank on me and I’ll treasure your vote.

2.) Steady like a Horse - Magical like a Unicorn

3.) Unique Unicorn Wanted - Elarea for Treasurer

Design: Unicorn horn silhouette in background, slogan at bottom and Elarea at top in cursive (minus the extra Elarea for 3rd slogan). Flower border

Colors (Select 2)

☑ Green

☐ Orange

☐ Red

☐ Yellow

☐ Blue

☐ Purple

☑ Other: Rose Gold

☑ Paper Badges - $5

Design: Unicorn head shaped with rose gold boarder

Slogan: Ela the Unicorn (in rose gold)

Colors (Select 2)

☑ Green

☐ Orange

☐ Red

☐ Yellow

☐ Blue

☐ Purple

☑ Other: Cream White

☐ Standard Cupcakes - $30 (Automatically half chocolate and half vanilla)

Colors (Select 2)

☐ Green

☐ Orange

☐ Red

☐ Yellow

☐ Blue

☐ Purple

☑ Customized Cupcakes - $90

Cupcake Design/Style (Please be detailed)

Multi-colored with unicorn horn

Cupcake Flavors (Select 3)

☐ Chocolate

☑ Vanilla

☐ Everfruit

☑ Other: Chocolate Cinnamon; White Chocolate

Frosting Flavor (Select 3 - specify by flavor)

☑ Buttercream: All

☐ Cream cheese:

☐ Chocolate:

☐ Other:

Frosting Style

☐ Swirled

☐ Standard

☑ Other: Dotted

Frosting Colors (Select 3 - 6 if swirled frosting was selected)

☑ Green

☐ Orange

☐ Red

☐ Yellow

☐ Blue

☐ Purple

☑ Other: Rose Gold; Cream White

☑ Assorted Chocolate Strawberries - $20

Chocolate Flavors (Select 2)

☑ Milk Chocolate

☐ Dark Chocolate

☑ White Chocolate

Colors (Select 3)

☑ Green

☐ Orange

☐ Red

☐ Yellow

☐ Blue

☐ Purple

☑ Other: Rose Gold; Cream White

"Am I to assume you like unicorns, Miss Delabreaux?"

Elarea smiles, watching the man's face as he goes over her choices.

"Well, a horse would be boring. And a unicorn technically _is_ a horse but better. But yes, I do like unicorns."

"It's certainly better than Lady Lampshade. I'm assuming your moniker will be 'The Unicorn,' correct."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," Grabiner signs his name at the bottom of the paper and adds it to the rest of her campaign paperwork. "The supplies will be delivered to you room in the morning."

The professor stands up. His brown eyes look at Elarea for a brief moment, as if he were assessing her. She remains silent under the gaze.

"Good day, Miss Delabreaux."

"Same to you. And thank you again, professor."

He nods and leaves.

* * *

Tuesday, October 8th - **Blue Magic**

Waking up bright and early, Elarea's excited to see her campaign materials. She hadn't told her roommates anything about them. She wanted them to be surprised by it. Frankly, she herself would also be surprised. Hopefully they came out the way she wanted.

_I left a doodle of the cupcakes and even the poster and badge. They shouldn't mess them up_ , she thought.

They arrive as Virginia and Ellen finish pulling on their robes.

The short girl has a stack of six posters, 2 with each slogan. It's exactly as they should be: the first on rose gold poster paper with Horse Hall green flowers on the border. The letters are also in the same shade of green and the unicorn horn in the background is cream outlined in green. The second is the reverse.

The badges are exactly as they should be too. Cream with rose gold borders and letters, green with the same. And they were _pretty_ in the unicorn head shape she asked.

"Holy crap," Virginia's in awe by the cupcakes.

They came out as perfect as everything else. Better even.

They didn't look like the doodle she drew. Rather, they were better than them. She had drawn them simple enough, hoping that the multi-colored frosting would make them prettier.

These cupcakes had the green, rose gold and cream white frosting. There was a rose gold spiraled horn and pale cream white ears. And everything on them _shimmered_. They had put edible glitter in the frosting, horn and ears of each cupcake.

"You're going all out! Are these strawberries?"

Virginia begins to gush over them with Ellen.

Whoever made the chocolate strawberries had done what they did with the cupcakes. The chocolate on each was random: some were solid colors, some were marbled. All of them sparkled and all of them had unicorn horns and an 'E' painted in black edible paint.

"And _donuts_ ," Ellen adds with wide eyes.

"Donuts? I didn't order those."

Elarea looks over the box of donuts. Like the cupcakes, they were decorated like unicorns. They were covered with either cream, green or rose gold frosting. There was a little mane of glittery frosting and a horn made of rose gold at the tops of each one.

"The kitchen faeries must _really_ like you then."

"We have kitchen faeries?" "Like me?"

Virginia grins wide, "Yup! They're low court ones, the kind that need to be bound to a place so they can feed off the magic residue. We have them in the kitchen, library, laundry room, they tend to the school grounds. And they hate _everyone_! Except for you apparently. They never make extra anything for anyone."

"That's... Nice to know, I guess. I wish I could take pictures though."

"I have a camera," Ellen volunteered. "An extra one, one of those old, disposable ones?"

"Oh, then can you take pictures for me? I want to be able to show my dads the table."

"Um," Virginia raises an eyebrow. "Well, as long as you're not wearing your cloak, it should be fine."

"What do you mean?"

Elarea hovers the boxes of her stuff just a few centimeters off the ground. This way dropping them wouldn't mean the end of them.

She directs them into the room and onto her bed. They didn't set up tables until Wednesday.

"Well, they can't know about magic. At all. So you have to make sure you take off your robes."

"Ok..."

She didn't understand that, but whatever. Her parents already knew about magic regardless. And if she was meant to hide it from them too, someone should have said that at orientation.

"We all ready?"

"I suppose," Ellen replied.

"Go Team Elarea!"

Virginia throws a fist in the air. Elarea found it both annoying and endearing. Until she remembered _why_ Virginia wanted her to win so badly. Not in support, but because she wanted to rub it in Jacob Blaising's face.

* * *

On their way to the courtyard, the trio ran into Manuel and Lena. Both agreed to go put up Elarea's posters for her while they walked around handing out badges.

"Thanks so much you guys!"

"No problem," Lena grinned. "You got this in the bag, Miss Unicorn."

"Good luck," Manuel cheered softly, a kind smile on his face.

They had ran into a few boys first, two Toads and three Falcons. Virginia enthusiastically introduced her to them and Elarea easily charmed them, handing them her badge with a smile and a 'vote for me.'

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it," Ellen sighed as a girl left.

She was a Butterfly Hall girl and now wearing one of Elarea's cream badges.

"Yup. And tiring too."

* * *

Wednesday, October 9th - **Green Magic; Begin Campaign**

Elarea got back to the room first and began to put everything in order. She was renewing the preserve spell on what she was keeping for herself. Two of each for everyone that helped her campaign. So it was: Ellen, Virginia, William, Manuel and Lena. And herself of course, so basically a box of everything since it was in fourteens rather than dozens. It'd be a shame if they didn't get to eat it too!

_Maybe I should give Professor Grabiner one too_ , she thought. He technically had helped her.

As she finished up, Virginia burst into the room. The red head had her eyes wide as she grasped at Elarea's arm. Elarea didn't react as she was shocked slightly.

"Is it true!?"

"Is _what_ true? And let go of me."

"You! And Professor Grabiner!"

Elarea gave her a confused look. What about them?

"William said you ditched him Monday because you wanted alone-time with the professor and you were practically _flirting with him_!"

She spoke all in one breath, eyes still wide with shock. Elarea narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's not what happened," Elarea snapped back.

"Okay," Virginia looked sheepish. "Maybe I'm exaggerating just a little-"

"How about a fucking lot."

"That's not the _point_. Elarea, have you got a crush on _Grabby_? Hmm?"

Virginia waggled her red brows at the sneering girl.

_What the actual fuck_.

"Even if I did, how's that any of your business."

"Ooo! I bet that means yes!"

"No," Elarea replied. "It _means_ that it's none of your business. If I liked anybody, I certainly wouldn't tell _you_ of all people. You're immature and a gossip."

"Ouch."

Virginia backed off from her with that. She could easily tell Elarea meant every word of it too.

"Fine, have it your way."

The short girl huffed. She probably won't be giving Grabiner anything after this.

* * *

Elarea had hovered her things to the courtyard.

Virginia had come with her, saying she wanted to help her win - "Gotta help my champion!" It annoyed Elarea, but she accepted the aid, knowing that Virginia would do what she wanted anyway.

_No one in this damn school knows what no means_.

"But for real though," Virginia began as they set up. Ellen was with them now, having met them there with her camera. "Do you have a crush on _anyone_? Besides Grabby."

"Grabby?"

"William told me that-"

Elarea cut Virginia off and turned to Ellen, "I wanted to work with Grabiner instead of William because it's _my_ campaign."

She turned back to Virginia, a pointed look in her pink-brown eyes.

" _Not yours_."

"Well," Ellen tried to lighten the mood. "Have you ever like-liked someone before?"

"Of _course_ she has!"

The taller of the two turn to Elarea. She looks back at them blandly and suddenly both are staring at her in awe.

"Wait, really!?" Virginia put down a box of cupcakes.

Elarea motioned for her to pick them back up. Doing so, Elarea focused her magic on the table cloth. It shifted from it's boring white to Horse Hall green marbled by rose gold. On the flap hanging down - "Elarea the Unicorn" in cursive cream colored font.

"Not once? But you said you always get gifts from people. Have you at least _dated_?"

"I never liked them."

"You have to like _someone_. William?" Ellen shot out.

Virginia seconded it, "I mean, what girl doesn't like my brother? He's awesome!"

Elarea gave a smirk, " _This_ girl. Didn't like him when I met him. And now I tolerate him."

"Harsh," the black girl replied.

"What's harsh?"

It was William coming up to the table. Behind the blue-haired boy were several other students. It seemed like everyone else was finally coming to set up their stuff.

"Elarea's never dated a boy," Virginia quickly answered.

Elarea glared at her. William eyes Elarea in shock, green eyes looking her up and down.

"A pretty thing like you? You can't seriously think I'd believe you've never had a boyfriend, Elarea."

"Well believe it," she responded. She pushed the boxes of badges under the table, having taken some out to lay on the table. "It's not that big a deal."

"Is too," Virginia shot back. "You got admirers. And you said before that you had a whole bunch back home too!"

Honestly, dating really wasn't a big deal for her. Her dads had sat her down when she was 12. She had gotten so many valentine's day gifts and letters that she had almost panicked: she didn't know who to pick. And then they talked about it and told her that she didn't _have_ to pick anyone.

She could turn every single person down and shouldn't feel guilty - _"If you don't like them, it's wrong to say yes. And it's wrong for them to try and guilt you into saying yes."_

Those words stuck with Elarea and she repeated them to Virginia.

"That's true," William nodded.

Ellen was blushing, looking between Elarea and William. Elarea sent her a raised brow, which had the blonde glaring at her.

"Ha. Oh, people are coming."

"Wait! Elarea, pose for the camera."

Ellen waited for her to take off her cloak, snapping a few pictures of her behind the table.

"There."

Elarea steeled herself as the first group of students came.

She had memorized the faces and names of every single freshman since she had decided to run. And she was glad since the seniors and juniors would come for her treats too.

She told them to come back after the first wave if they wanted them - "And my badge should be the only freshman treasurer badge you have!"

Ellen was using the light spell, whipping little lights about like faeries floating about. Virginia was running through the throng, handing out badges like water. William was doing the same but with a flourish that spoke of charisma.

Elarea herself was making her badges shift into prancing unicorns. They would dance about on the people as she spoke and pin themselves when she gave a smile and said - "Vote Elarea for treasurer!"

The flowers were also helping out. They'd dance a little jig and point towards her, causing people to wander to her in curiosity.

"How are you getting the flowers to do that," a freshman girl asked. She was from Butterfly Hall, Hina Johns.

"The power of The Unicorn," Elarea gave a teasing smile. "Vote for me and find out."

Even though they stood out the most though, Elarea felt something was missing.

"Why should I vote for her?"

It was Luke who said this, arms crossed as he gave Virginia a pointed look. It seemed like she had dragged the boy over to Elarea's table against his will.

Without thinking, Elarea tossed her arms around Luke, hugging him for a few seconds.

"Free hugs!"

She gave a cheeky grin as she let go. The boy was blushing, not noticing the unicorn prance onto his cloak. He left, mumbling that he would vote for her.

"Smooth," William complimented.

Elarea smiled and went back to shouting - "Free hugs from the Magical Unicorn!"

"Did I hear free hugs?"

Pastel was smiling her lecherous smile. She gave Elarea bedroom eyes as the short girl held her arms out, a smaller smile on her face. Until she remembered Pastel's wings. She didn't want to hug her and hurt them.

_I'll be super careful_.

Oddly enough, the half fae doesn't seem worried, wrapping herself around her tightly. Elarea's cheek ends up against her shoulder. Her chin rested on her soft bosom.

She wraps her arms around the pink-haired girl's waist. And feels her hips move.

"Vote for me, Pastel," Elarea pulls away.

"Of course. Your hugs are wonderful by the way."

"Thank you!"

Pastel saunters away, sway in her hips and a pep in her step. That's when Elarea notices the long line forming at her table.

"That worked better than I thought!"

First in line was Isobel. The senior Horse gave her a soft smile as she neared.

"I know I'm not a freshman, but can I have a free hug too?"

"Of course," Elarea replies. "Everyone can have one."

Their embrace is warm and kind. Elarea rather liked Isobel. The senior was one of the few that was nice to everyone, regardless of Hall or grade level. She had even protected Manuel during Initiation, which was enough to make Elarea like anyone.

By the time the senior left, the line was twice as long. Elarea hugged each and everyone of them, shocking the freshmen when she knew their names. Apparently Jacob hadn't made that effort (which she wasn't surprised about. Even back home, doing that had made her stand out).

_The things we do for politics_.

And she had _class_ after all this too!

* * *

Thursday, October 10th - **Study/Sleep**

Elarea was happy she didn't plan any class for the day. She was campaigning again and wouldn't have to worry about being tired during a lesson.

Like the day before, she sets up her table. But this time, the line for hugs started up instantly. Elarea called out the _many_ repeated people in the line. She still hugged them though.

"Do _I_ get one too?"

It was a grinning Donald, his grey eyes full of mischief.

"That you do," Elarea smiled. She held her arms out and the tall boy embraced her.

It was tight and warm and probably lasted a bit longer than it should have. Her head was pressed snuggly to his chest, his resting on her head as he crouched slightly. She sniffed softly and smelled pleasant mix of soap, warm cologne and something a tad spicy. Elarea liked it.

Finally, they pulled away. Donald gave a cheeky grin and blushed as he left.

* * *

Friday, October 11th - **Study/Sleep**

It was election day at last.

Elarea, despite having experienced it before, was nervous about it. She wasn't sure what to expect or even how to act. Was her speech appropriate? Should she change it? The Wildseed knew little about the magical world's nuances and such.

The senior class went first. She didn't _have_ to be there to listen as she couldn't vote for them, but she figured it wouldn't hurt and might even give her a few ideas.

Most of their own speeches were similar to her own. A motto, a promise of what they'd do.

Juniors and sophomore were the same.

"Generic this year," Grabiner commented by the stage.

_I think I'm a bit too much like this man_ , she thought. He had verbalized what she was thinking.

"Nothing special what so ever. I would speak from the heart."

"What if no one claps? I've never run for a magic school position before..."

"I supposed you could make light of it. You're apt at turning awkwardness into a joke."

Elarea looks up at that man. She was confused by the statement, not sure if was a compliment or not. Though it was true enough. In class, whenever she got awkward while answering Grabiner or Potsdam, she'd turn it into a joke, often without meaning to.

"It's a compliment, Miss Delabreaux."

_Thank god_. "Thank you, sir. I'll try that then."

Freshman speeches roll around. Elarea scans the crowd from where she stands.

There were a lot of people still there, including non-freshmen. William stood with Ellen, Virginia, Lena, Manuel, Raven and even Isobel. Her pink-brown eyes also saw Damien wearing one of her badges near the back. Donald was also there with Luke and Logan, all three wearing her badges and waving at her.

Now that she looked closer, most of the people there wore the green, cream and rose gold papers on their capes and robes.

Elarea smiled and waved back at the boys.

Presidency went first.

As Minnie gave her speech, Elarea was actually happy she hadn't ran against her. The cheers and applauds she got were _loud_ and only showed how popular she was. She was bright-eyed and enthusiastic as she spoke, saying things about offering a "helping hand" to other students. It was an inspirational speech and charming too.

Suki's speech was... Odd. Actually, it was nonsense rather than odd. She spoke about finding a caterpillar and then how the spirits guided her to run for office - "They'll help me solve the biggest problem," she said in a spacey voice.

Only a few clapped, Toads and Snakes of course.

Jamal Meer was running. Elarea didn't know _why_ though. As far as she knew, even the other Wolf Hall boys disliked him. He was rude and thought it was fine to pick on the boys in Toad Hall simply because they were odd balls.

She doesn’t listen to his speech and no one claps for him either (though his friends did try to start a chant of his name).

Then it's time for the treasurer presentations.

Barbara Solmoro was another ignored speech. Elarea really did try to listen at first, but then the girl started muttering in a language that had Potsdam cringing in the back. Whatever the girl was saying clearly wasn't _normal_. Like with Suki, only a few people clap in confusion.

Jacob Blaising - "The Blazing Fire" - goes next. He struts up to the stage in Falcon fashion and gives a rather short speech. Elarea noted that it amounted simply to money's made to be spent and he knows how to spend it. Not something she'd have gone for and it didn't seem popular, not on Minnie's scale of claps. He still got a hoot of approval from a few Falcons though.

_Home for the pretty and shiny lovers_.

After a moment, Elarea remembers it's her turn to go up.

She walks up the stairs and forces herself not to pause when the crowd started to applaud. There were whistles, whoops and hollers. Donald started a chant of "Ela," one that spread across the whole gym.

Elarea smiled as she stood behind the podium.

"Thank you!"

"Woo! Go Ela," William shouted.

Everyone began to settle down after a moment. They all were paying close attention to her.

"My name is Elarea Delabreaux. Though you all know me as Ela the Unique Unicorn," There's another round of cheers. "I plan to take my candidacy very seriously! Not only will our traditions be promoted, save for a few,"

There are snickers in the crowd. Kyo shouts out "Rogue Unicorn" and some join in.

"I also plan to add new experiences as well. I plan to increase accountability and transparency so everyone knows where our funds are from, how they're used and most importantly, why they're being used for that. A vote for the Unicorn is a vote for a job _magically_ done with free hugs!"

She finishes off with her silly tag. Everyone's loud again, cheering, clapping and hollering her name. It rivals Minnie's own and she's not sure who had the loudest applauds.

When it comes time for voting, several classrooms are opened. There's only four open and each has a single large black box with a slit to put in your ballot. The door would be closed to give privacy, but Potsdam informed them all that the room _was_ monitored so no one could cheat in any way.

Elarea patiently waited in line behind Donald, Luke and Logan. The boys had offered to let her skip them, but she turned it down.

When it's her turn, she's handed a sheet of paper containing the list of names for each office and a pencil. You check the name you're voting for then drop the paper in the box - "Once it's in, you can't redo it," Potsdam warned. "So take your time, my flowers!"

Freshman President

☒ Minnie Cochran

☐ Jamal Meer

☐ Suki Sato

Freshman Treasurer

☒ Jacob Blaising

☐ Elarea Delabreaux

☐ Barbara Solmoro

To be fair, Elarea decided to vote for Jacob. Unlike Virginia, she actually _did_ get along with the boy. His ego was a bit big, but it wasn't as big as Virginia claimed. Even during campaigning, her and Jacob had a friendly rivalry of banter and stealing the other's crowd (her more than him thanks to the flowers).

* * *

Apparently after voting, the scores were tallied instantly. So the upperclassmen already knew who won what.

It was the freshmen class's turn. Potsdam gathered them all into the gymnasium as the sophomores left. And there were extra people there as well: William, Isobel, Kyo, _Grabiner_. Elarea sent a smile and a wave towards the door as well. Even Damien stopped by despite not having to be there.

"Hello, my flowers!" Potsdam smiled. "I would first like to congratulate each student that ran for student council this year. It takes a special kind of courage and strength to run at such an early stage! And now for the winners.

"The position of Freshman-Class President is… Minnie Cochran!"

There's a loud round of applauds and whistles. Elarea swears she hears Kyo shouting the loudest. Minnie waves as she makes her way to the stage, her eyes bright and smile wide. Jamal looks annoyed while Suki is... Staring off into space.

"Position of Freshman-Class Treasurer will be held by… Elarea Delabreaux!"

Like for Minnie, the cheers were rowdy and obnoxious. Elarea stopped herself from bouncing in excitement. Instead, she went up to stand by Minnie with a bright grin. The girls gave each other a quick hug of congratulations.

"I look forward to seeing you two achieve a wonderful year. The teachers will be seeking out the newly elected officers later today to discuss their positions, so please be at the ready. I wish you all a splendid weekend!"

Elarea doesn't have a chance to leave the stage as her roommates reach her quickly with William, Lena and Manuel in tow.

"Congratulations!" Ellen claps her hands together. "You won!"

"Thanks. And I have a present for you guys too, since you guys helped."

"For real," Lena cheers.

"You don't have to though," Manuel adds. "But thanks!"

"But I _do_. Imagine doing all of that alone!"

"Congratulations, Miss Delabreaux," Professor Grabiner says from behind them. He came up on the stage during their talking, the crowd below scattering slowly. "I shall see you tomorrow at 5 am to further explain your duties."

Elarea nods, but Virginia turns and gasps in horror.

"5 AM!?"

"I handle the allowances and mail," Elarea explains. "So 5 am every Saturday to sort."

"I'm glad you read the booklets. Here."

He holds out a small loop the size of a bracelet. Elarea takes it, flipping the three bronze keys hanging from it. Each had a little inscription - "Lock Box," "Room 1100," and "Mail Box."

"Thank you, sir."

She smiles down at the keys, happier than she probably should be. Elarea had spent her first years of high school involved in _everything_ and always with a position of leadership. She was Student Council Secretary, Key Club Secretary, Speech and Debate President. She was even her homeroom class rep for the PTA.

So even though it was small, Elarea was very happy to be treasurer. It gave her something to do.

"You so like him," someone whispers in her ear.

It's Virginia, the black girl giving a shit-eating grin. Elarea simply scowls at her in annoyance. She wasn't going to argue about it.

* * *

Saturday, October 12th - **Study/Sleep**

Elarea wakes up at 4 am before the sun starts to rise.

She had set aside all her things the night before, so she didn't make much noise as she left to shower and change. At first, she was going to put on regular clothes. She planned on going to the mall later on that day.

But then she thought against it. Grabiner said he would meet her in the conference room.

_It'd be best to be in uniform_.

She'd hate to get demerits after she just won something!

By 5 am, she stood in front of room 1100. She flipped to the bronze key for the door and unlocked it quickly. She enters the room and turns on the light.

Grabiner's nowhere to be seen. Which doesn't bother Elarea at all. It was her job and she had read the booklets, so he wasn't needed to explain everything to her. She opened the metal box that was on the table, the money safe.

Next to it is a stack of envelopes.

"One envelope for every student, $5 goes in. Ok."

She focuses her magic for a moment, but then pauses. She had practiced this, using her magic to put things up and away. She even did so on her mail out of boredom. It should be easy to do the same for this, right?

"Ok. Up,"

One at a time, the envelope would float up with a name and room number on it. She'd float a single bill into and seal it shut. Then, she'd stack them in room order so she could go down the line when she delivered. Elarea was glad her room was the last in Horse Hall too. That meant she wouldn't have to make any unneeded trek down the hall again.

"Mail, mail."

She unlocks the freshmen mail locker. There's actually a lot more mail in it than she thought there would be.

_I got mail_ , she thought with a smile. Another box with a fox sticker on the seam.

She assumed the actual letter was in the box again. And she blatantly ignored the flowers that hovered to her pile. She was sick of getting flowers and crap from people she didn't know. Maybe she'd give them away to someone else. Pastel maybe?

Once everything was sorted, Elarea was on her way through the halls. She ran into a few older treasurers while in Falcon Hall (the furthest from Horse Hall, hence why she started there). They seemed nice enough, though she didn't hold conversation with them.

She watched as the stack of mail she floated in front of her would be snatched away and slide underneath doors. The Horse smiled, glad she wouldn't have to pause to read everything. Others with packages would have their allowance placed on top with their mail and she'd rap lightly on the door and leave.

Elarea's in Butterfly Hall when she notices a huge bouquet of roses pushed against a door. Minnie and Pastel's room.

"I wonder who it's for."

Both girls seemed popular enough for it. Though it most likely was Minnie. Pastel was much more likely to _give_ the flowers than get them.

* * *

Returning to her room (and retrieving her allowance and letters), Elarea noticed Virginia and Ellen were still in bed. She didn't bother waking them. It _was_ 7 am after all.

She decided to retreat to her favorite spot in the library: a little alcove that only fit 2 people. It was nice, surrounded by books and hidden behind a shelf with a small sofa-bench. No one seemed to really notice the spot either, so she had the perfect space to be alone no matter how late in the day it got. And the lighting made it even better, the window wide.

While Elarea was reading, her book hovering in front of her (she was using raw Red Magic to do so and was successful in maintaining a static position where she could easily flip the pages). Her legs was tucked under her weight, her back against one wall as she faced the other.

She heard someone approaching her though and the book dropped into her lap.

"Good morning," the blue boy greets.

He stopped a few steps away, his expression awkward. Elarea didn't know why it would be awkward though. She thought they had been getting along fairly well.

"Morning. How's your week been?"

"Oh, it was fine. Congrats on winning by the way."

Elarea smiles, "Thanks. Um.. Is something wrong?"

She looks at his face closely, noticing the uncomfortable look in his eyes. Damien clearly was expecting _something_ from her. She wasn't sure what though.

"I'm sure you've heard... Stories about me by now," Damien sighs. "William will have made sure of that. About me and girls and how I hurt people that get close to me. And some of it's true."

"Um."

_This is a bit too deep_.

"I don't expect you to understand. You're bright and fresh and honest and enthusiastic. That's what I like about you. But me - I've got a lot of dark things in my life. Things I can't talk about, not with anyone. When I've been with girls... I can't let them get too close and if they keep trying, I have to stop them."

"That's... Sucky," Elarea speaks up when he pauses. "But I don't see what this has to do with me..."

"Don't you?"

"We're not dating or anything. So no, I don't."

"No, it's worse. We're becoming _friends_. And I know at some point I might push you away and hurt you."

Elarea stares at him in silence for a moment. She still didn't get it. Was this a confession or something? Because if it was, she'd have to shut it down. They didn't know each other well enough yet. Maybe they would if she'd have participated in Initiation Week.

"And I wish we were closer," he added as if knowing her thought process. "Knowing that even when I sent you a gift, you'd never imagine it was from me..."

"Gif- Oh, the pie was from you?"

Damien blushes a light purple, "I don't usually attend things like the Apple Festival where I have to hide what I am... But I thought you might be sad that you couldn't go. So I brought you something. I hope you liked it."

"I _loved_ it," Elarea grins. "I normally go every year with my dads, so you getting me that was perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway.. I decided that I owed it to you to tell you the truth, especially after the incident with Angela. And to say that I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That wasn't even your fault, plus, you defended me against Lady Bitchiness."

Damien and her share a short laugh. Elarea thinks his smile is nice, but something about him feels... Off. Normally when others were happy, she'd see a little aura of white spark from them. And while his was there, there was something else there too.

_Maybe it's because of what he is_ , she thought.

"Well, I leave you to your book then. Bye for now."

"Bye, Damien," she waves as he leaves her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, October 13th - **Sports Club Meeting**

Sunday morning sees Elarea being woken up abruptly. Virginia was hyper, the roster in her hand being waved about as she lands on her. Ellen was behind them and laughing as Elarea's Red Magic shoved Virginia away.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but that should teach you not to _jump_ on me!"

"You weren't moving though and we have to go to the gym to set up."

Elarea groaned, but she went along with it anyways. But she refused to go to the meeting in robes. Instead, she pulled on her old gym uniform:

"Oh, we should all get uniforms with our Hall color," Virginia begins as they walk. "That way we don't have to play in our robes."

"It'll make it easier," Ellen adds.

Elarea huffs at that. One thing she openly disliked about gym class was playing in their school uniform. Honestly, only the boys were able to play with no problem: they just took off their cloaks and played. But the girls all wore long dress-robes, so taking off their cloaks did nothing to help.

"Do you think I should ask if we could have gym uniforms?"

"Wouldn't hurt. I'm tired of tripping."

By the time they get to the gym, there's already a few people waiting inside. Kyo's there with Lena dribbling a basketball. Manuel's off in a corner with a Wolf boy Elarea doesn't recognize, but knows he's a junior student. There's about 10 in total, 13 if she counted her and her roommates.

As they pull out other balls, a few more students come, bringing it to 16.

"Soccer?" Virginia tosses the ball up and down. "We can start with that, ultimate style!"

They start playing quick enough, splitting into two teams of 8. There's a skirmish for the ball and Elarea's the first to get it. She kicks it to Virginia and the red head's off towards the goal that Ellen's at. Kyo cuts in, trying to steal the ball from her, but Virginia side steps him. She kicks it back to Elarea when a few other boys surround her.

And -

"What're you guys doing?"

Elarea doesn't pay the boy any mind.

It's Jacob she thinks, only by the voice. She kicked the ball as hard as she could, it sailing just out of Ellen's reach. Once they finish, Virginia turns to Jacob. She has her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"This is a Sports Club meeting. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Maybe I want to play. I'm a fit guy, right?"

His green eyes are looking at her with a teasing glint.

"Fine," she huffs. "Whatever."

"All right."

Jacob closes his eyes briefly. A wave of Green Magic sweeps over him and Virginia clenches her fists.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

Jacob frowns, "Do what?"

"No magic allowed."

"What are you talking about? We're _wizards_."

Elarea looks between the pair and steps towards Ellen. But the blonde's giving her an imploring look, almost like she wanted Elarea to step in. Which she didn't plan on doing if she didn't have to. Hell, she didn't even want to be here at first. And while she was having fun, she wasn't going out of her way for Virginia.

"This is _real_ sports, not bounders!"

It's Kyo who steps in, "What's going on?"

"This one," Jacob gestures to Virginia calmly. "Says you guys are refusing to use magic. What's the point of that?"

"'This one?'" Virginia's cheeks are a dark shade, anger clear on her face.

"Well... that's how we've been doing it in sports club."

Kyo shrugs his shoulders. The blue-haired boy looks like he wants to add something, but refrains.

"That's just _wrong_. It's unnatural. You're letting you talents go to waste!"

_Oh my god, 'unnatural'?_

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You want to show off your skills, don't you? Who's for Flying Basketball?"

" **No**! There's no magic allowed in Sports Club!"

"Maybe we should take a vote on it. You're with me, right, Kyo?"

Kyo looks away from Virginia as he agrees - "...Yeah."

"Traitor!" Virginia looks genuinely upset and Kyo backs away from her.

Ellen pushes Elarea forward, mouthing "Do something" to her. She didn't get why _she_ had to be the one to do anything. She didn't care either way. But she guessed she should at least defend Virginia.

"How's about you actually _join_ first. At the moment, you're an outsider. So your opinion means nothing."

Jacob smirks, "Fine then. But tell me, what do _you_ think, Elarea?"

"For now, I don't think magic should be allowed. Not only are we all at different levels, there's also the issue of needing rules. If we played Flying Basketball, we'd have to make sure no one got hurt. That means we have to _plan_ first. So either you join or you leave. Pick one."

"There, see!" Virginia grins. "No magic."

"No, she said no unplanned magic. Without magic it's just kiddie games. Why should we hold back from the best we can do?"

"Yeah, we should be real," Kyo adds with a nod.

"Real losers?"

"Virginia, _stop_."

Elarea sends her a sharp glare. She has the decency to look sheepish, rubbing a hand on her robe nervously.

That's when Ellen _finally_ comes and speaks up. Elarea glares at her too. If the blonde had handled it herself, Elarea wouldn't have to babysit a conversation.

"Because it's the rules. People without magic still have to hold back. You don't pick up the ball in soccer. You don't beat up the other team to stop them from reaching the goal."

Ellen looks up from her clasped hands.

"You do your best within the rules. That's good sportsmanship."

However, Jacob snorts at this. Elarea turns her narrowed eyes on him instead. He seems unfazed by it though.

"Are there rules in bounders?" Elarea asks him.

"Yes, there are. But not ridiculous ones about no magic."

"And some of the rules make sure no one gets hurt or injured, right?"

"Yes."

"So _rules_ are a necessary boundary. Next time, we'll play a game with magic and have rules to accommodate it. For now though, _no magic_."

"Do you still want to play?" Ellen gives a kind smile. She nudges Elarea away from Jacob.

Jacob shakes his head.

"Call me when you play a real game."

As he turns to leave, Virginia tosses a ball at his head. But Kyo snatches it from the air before it can hit him. Ellen gives her a look and the red head huffs.

"Why're boys so _rude_?!"

"William's not," Ellen blushes.

Elarea moved from the pair as they talk. She goes to the corner Manuel had sat in and sits across from him. They roll a kick ball back and forth as they talk about random things.

It's not until five or minutes later when Virginia starts the game of soccer back up.

* * *

Elarea hadn't forgotten about opening her care package. Nor did she forget about writing back either.

The letters were appreciated like before. And there were _more_. One from her Grandma Reva, her daddy's mother, talking about how Thanksgiving this year would be bland (Elarea often went behind her aunts and added seasoning. They didn't put it because their mother had heart issues). Canadian Thanksgiving of course. She'd be home for USA's own.

Another from her grandfather on her papa's side, Erik. He talked about the pie from Old Man Green and how her papa had taken it home to them. Apparently he cried, but the man didn't include it in his letter.

_The pride_ , she laughed.

Yolanda, Rebecca, Johnny, Kevin and Jace all wrote letters as well. Each about something similar: Yves.

The girl had apparently asked Jace out. And when he said no, she turned to Kevin. And when _he_ said no, she started to try and make their lives difficult. Elarea didn't understand _why_ though. While she was there, Yves never showed much interest in dating any of them.

She wrote her letter back.

She talked about how Damien gave her a pie, complained about how she nearly started to cry when Virginia revealed that they weren't allowed to attend the Apple Festival. She included the pictures from her campaign (developed with _magic_ , which was a cool process) and detailed how she had a lot of support.

Elarea even included how it seemed like Grabiner was warming up to her. She also added what her duties were, telling them that it wasn't much different from being a secretary except now she also dealt with money.

_"The Unicorn was my title,"_ she included. _"Steady like a Horse - Magical like a Unicorn."_

She didn't directly mention anything magical though. Her dad's letter complained about how he had to censor himself when sharing her letter with everyone.

* * *

Monday, October 14th - **Black Magic**

"Happy Thanksgiving," Virginia shouted loudly from her bunk.

Elarea ignored her, shoving a donut in her mouth instead. Ellen looked confused though. The blonde turned to face Virginia from the desk.

"Huh? But it's Colum-"

"No!" Virginia's eyes are frantic. "It's not that day. Not here."

"Why's not?"

"That guy caused a lot of trouble. So we don't say his name."

"Like Voldemort?"

Elarea snickers at the idea of it. But she could understand why they didn't celebrate Christopher Columbus. Her own family didn't either, not after she wrote a rather... Controversial essay on why he was an awful person (her teacher tried to give her detention, but her daddy wouldn't allow that).

"My fault though. I probably should have told you guys earlier. The ways the natives and newcomers mixed is different than it is for non-magical history."

"You guys have shitty history books," Elarea deadpanned. She ignored Ellen's shout of language. "I read three so far and all the _important_ things are left out. How are Wildseed supposed to know if we have to rely on other witches? Not everyone is patient or considerate enough to overlook it, you know."

Virginia shrugs, "Yeah, I can see your point."

"So magic comes from natives?"

Ellen's head is titled. She watches as Virginia shakes her head no.

"We have 'strong ties,' like my mom says. Sacred Smoke takes about a fourth of magical students in the US. And the local spirits here dealt with them way before us. A lot of our rituals and celebrations come from them, but it's also the Roma as well. They’re said to be children of Fae."

"So this is Thanksgiving?"

"Nah, I was joking."

"It's Thanksgiving in Canada," Elarea adds as explanation. "You're Southern, so you probably wouldn't notice it much.”

"Yeah, loads of Canadians come down to celebrate with their families in America."

"Really? Does your family do that, Elarea? I know you said your dad was Native Canadian."

Elarea nods.

"Daddy's family lives mainly in Canada and Massachusetts. A mix of Romani and Native Canadian. They migrated here to America when he was little, 4 or 5."

"Cool, you're Roma?"

"I'm _adopted_ , Virginia. But in a way, yeah."

"You should try one of the ancestry tests," Ellen gets excited. "It would be awesome to know what makes up your DNA."

"I guess... Since I'm adopted, I kinda don't like thinking about that stuff."

"Oh."

Both her roommates look uncomfortable, though Ellen quickly changes the topic to her job as treasurer.

The more she thought about it, the more Elarea realized she didn't care much about ancestry. She considered her dads' ancestry her own because they raised her. But people often encouraged her to 'learn her past.' There had even been a teacher that had told her he'd buy her a kit that would reveal her DNA.

She had naturally been pissed about it (books caught fire, but no one knew how).

Her daddy and papa were her parents. DNA meant nothing to her or them. If it did, they would tell her. Right?

* * *

Tuesday, October 15th - **White Magic; Meeting with Minnie**

Class had been uneventful, though Elarea was annoyed by something.

It was _Potsdam_.

The woman had been watching Elarea closely in all of the classes she attended. But it wasn't like the looks Professor Grabiner gave when she got a spell down in only a few minutes. With Potsdam, it was almost like she _knew_ something or was drawing conclusions. Ones that weren't in Elarea's favor either.

And today, the woman had talked about how there were witches and wizards that unknowingly bound beings to themselves. That they should be careful of doing such things.

And looked _right at her_.

"What is her problem," she mumbled to herself. "If there's something wrong, why doesn't she just _say_ so?"

Not paying any attention to where she was going, Elarea found herself bumping into Donald. He wrapped his arms around her before she could fall.

_Seriously_?!

"Hey, Miss Unicorn," he began, tone light and teasing. "Not so graceful, huh."

"I'm _always_ graceful. You're just clumsy enough that it spreads."

"Ouch. Any way, I'll catch you later?"

Elarea smiles, "Sure. Bye, Donald."

* * *

It took awhile (and her being hyperaware after bumping into Donald) before she went to the conference room. Minnie had told her she wanted them to meet today.

"Hey, Minnie," Elarea greets.

The girl was already in the room. She had her diary out (it was a solid black with a light shimmer), penning down a note of some sorts. Minnie looks up and greets her with a smile.

"Hello, Elarea. Ready to start?"

"Yup. Ok, so some of the things I want to do are mainly for next school year. Making lives a wee bit easier. Those can wait until the end though."

Minnie nodded, "Ok. I wanted to do study sessions."

Elarea agreed with her.

Together, they hashed out the proposal to turn into Grabiner. Times, dates, material they planned to cover. They proof read it multiple times before Minnie sealed it into the required parchment envelope.

"Friday for you, Saturday for me!"

Minnie happily stamped the envelope's seam.

"Do you think we should start planning the other events in advance?"

"Hmm. Maybe two weeks before?"

"Ok. So I'll put that on my calendar. I already marked each event too."

The girls went on like this for a moment, silent as Minnie wrote down the dates as well. Both marked the day they'd meet to plan each one.

"Thanks for coming," Minnie stands up with her.

They shake hands before leaving the room.

* * *

Wednesday, October 16th - **Gym**

Elarea happened to be taking gym with Virginia that day. But the red head was oddly quiet. She didn't even play basketball with the other Horses.

Remembering Ellen's words, Elarea decided she'd be considerate.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Virginia seems cut off guard. "Yeah."

The shorted girl nods and moves to leave.

"Are you done?"

"With class? Yeah, I guess. I was going back to our room."

"Kay, I'll come with."

Elarea nods, not sure how to respond. Virginia was acting weird and as much as it pained her to admit it, Elarea found herself worried about the girl. She had never seen the natural-born witch look like this. She was so subdued as she walked too.

"Okay, something's clearly wrong."

"I'm just thinking."

She nods again, falling quiet. Virginia unlocks the door and sits down on Ellen's bed. She heaves out a sigh.

"When you were little," she begins. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Hmm... I guess a lawyer. I never really settled on one thing. You?"

"I wanted to be a professional athlete. I wanted to play in the Olympics and be on TV and have my face on cereal boxes."

"That's pretty big dream," Elarea replied.

Like with Damien, she wasn't sure what to say. She and Virginia weren't all that close. And she honestly didn't put any effort into getting to know her either.

"But," Virginia continued. "I knew what I had to grow up to be was a witch."

She looked upset as she said that.

"And you can't be both."

"Yeah. Witches aren't allowed to be anything that might make them famous. Anything that might make them _seen_. Once we get our magic, we're aren't allowed to compete with the people who don't, because they think we'll cheat or get excited and do magic by accident."

She crossed her arms, upsetting herself further as she spoke.

"I don't _want_ to be a witch. Magic is _boring_. I want what I always wanted. But I can't have it."

Elarea remained quiet for a moment, "But didn't they give you the Choice?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same when you're born a witch. What do you think happens to Wildseed that say no?"

"They don't get to go to magic school...."

"But how do you think they make sure you don't _tell_ anybody about magic?"

"Wh-"

"They take away your magic," Virginia interrupts her. "And your memory, so you never knew you had the Choice or magic. You go on with life like nothing happened."

Elarea looks at her for a moment.

_What the hell_... _They seriously do that?_

"That's... That's some shit."

"It's all secrets. Nobody who isn't magical is allowed to know about magic. You have to _forget_. So if you're born magic... If your _family's_ magic..."

"Oh. You'd have to forget everything. So what, they wipe your mind and give you a new life? Fake memories too? That's…"

Elarea stops, knowing she's about to start ranting. Virginia's emotions were fragile. The last thing she needed was to hear Elarea rant about logic.

Because really, doing that didn't ensure no one knew about magic. If anything, it made it more likely for someone to _remember_. They do that without magic and she doubted it would be easier with it. Maybe shorter, but not easier nor more effective.

"Yeah. I chose my family... But I'm not happy about it."

_Then that's your problem_ , Elarea thought. _If you made that decision, you can't blame them for your unhappiness_.

Elarea herself wouldn't have done that, not if she knew she'd be so unhappy or disliked magic that much. And she was sure that if her family were magic, they'd understand.

"That sucks. But it's done, can't go back."

"Yeah, that's life, huh?"

"Yeah."

The pair fell silent after that, the mood heavy.

* * *

Thursday, October 17th - **Study/Sleep**

Elarea's alone when someone knocks on the door.

She's not in her robes, having stayed in. But she couldn't answer the door in her pajamas (according to Ellen after she did that on the first day), so she tugged on her long robe before opening the door.

Outside stood a smiling Minnie.

"Hello, Elarea," she greeted brightly

_Is she always this perky_?

It wasn't annoying, just jarring sometimes. Elarea had never met someone so peppy before. At least not a genuinely person like Minnie (Yves and her group always had that facade in front of teachers).

"Hi. What's up?"

"I actually came to talk to you about something. Remember our conversation about holding study sessions?"

"Yeah. Did it get approved?"

"Yes," Minnie came in as Elarea opened the door wider.

The brunette sat at one desk, Elarea at the other. Both pulled out their diaries and a pen.

"I actually did rounds to invite people to the Saturday session. And I also told them about the one you're doing Friday."

"That's great! How many people agreed so far?"

"About 6 for each of us. But there's a few that're considering it."

"Ok. Have you picked what you plan on covering? I plan on doing small groups, everyone focus on what they're worse in."

"Really? I actually was going to do individuals."

"But if there's a lot of people, doing individual study sessions would mean staying late. And we only planned to do the sessions for 2 hours, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Minnie looks sheepishly down at her diary. Elarea smiled though. The girl clearly wanted to help everyone as much as she could. But it was a _very_ good thing Elarea was there to remind her about reality. She herself wanted to do it individually, but time constraints wouldn't allow that. Plus, they needed to consider their own studies and health as well.

Helping other people can be stressful!

"Hey, don't feel down about it. Maybe we can get more students to be tutors? I know Jacob does well in class. And so does Manuel and Raven."

"We can have more than one tutor. That way we can help students more!"

"Exactly. I'll ask Manuel and Raven. You ask Jacob?"

"I can do that!"

* * *

Friday, October 18th - **Study/Sleep; Tutoring**

Elarea made sure she was in the library an hour before the study session officially began. Classes hadn't let out yet, but a few students were already coming! She had set up 5 tables with 10 chairs in case more people than expected came. In the middle of each table was a marker in one of the magic colors.

From Falcon Hall was Logan and Henrik Mason. Both needed help in Red Magic, so she placed them at the red table and got them started. A simple exercise first with marbles she found in the storage closet.

Minnie told her they were for Red Magic practice. You focused on the marble and it will glow, rise, or not react. If it glowed, it meant you weren't focusing properly. If it rose, it meant you were focusing properly. And no reaction meant it was the wrong magic or your magic was too weak.

She told them she'd come back in 5 minutes as three more freshmen came it.

Liz from Horse Hall needed aid in Blue Magic. Anisha, also from Horse Hall, was having problems in Black Magic (Elarea gave her a cube to practice on). And the last was Taranis, who was struggling in Green Magic.

Elarea had given him a handful of large leaves with holes poked in them (the trees provided her with them that morning and she enlarged them). The blond looked at her oddly.

"Focus on healing them," she explained. "See there? Those are holes. Calm your nerves, breath."

He follows her direction, though Elarea can tell he's not fully into it.

"Whatever you're thinking about, _stop_. Only think about the leaf. Now imagine the holes closing- There you go!"

Taranis looked down at the leaf. Only three of the 8 holes Elarea poked in them had healed, but it was still something.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just keep doing that. When they're all healed, call me over."

By the end of the first hour, Elarea had 20 kids! 5 each at the Blue and Green tables. 4 at the one for Red Magic. And 3 each at the White and Black tables.

And she could have sworn she saw Grabiner peek in, but maybe it was her seeing things.

* * *

Saturday, October 19th – **Mall**

Elarea went to the mall with Virginia after passing out mail and allowances. And actually _enjoyed_ herself too.

The pair didn't fight or step on each other's toes, even though they weren't with Ellen. And honestly, Elarea was happy about it. They couldn't always be with Ellen as a buffer.

And honestly? She knew she and Virginia needed to get along better. Because in the end, promises meant nothing regardless of what the magical world said. There were loop holes and potential ways they could all fail and Virginia or Ellen or even her didn't actually have to try and pass.

So together they go to the food court.

Naturally, Virginia orders a _lot_ , having saved up her money for "a feast of sugary death" as she called in. Elarea chipped in, buying all the pastries since she had money to blow.

In the end, they split a large amount of desserts. Virginia had purchased "The Boat," which was a fat scoop of peanut butter-chocolate ice cream with a smaller scoop of vanilla on top and decorated with a mashed up cookie, two brownies, whirls of whipped cream, chopped nuts, chocolate sprinkles and a drizzle of caramel.

Elarea had brought 10 different types of pastries to go with it. Though she kept her halves of them in the bags, knowing she wouldn't be able to eat them after they finished splitting the ice cream.

"We're totally gonna have a massive sugar rush after this. Want to run laps around the dorm?"

"Is this why you're always so _hyper_ ," Elarea smiled. "Always eating stuff like this? Because if so, we're making you cut back."

Virginia taps the spoon Elarea points at her with her own. The black girl laughs.

"Not really. I just like being on the go!"

It takes a while, but they finally get down to the glass bowl. Elarea sits back and sighs. Virginia continues to eat those, scarfing down all her pastries with ease.

"You should enter a eating contest."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm gonna enter the one at Apple Fest next year! All the pie you can eat and you don't even gotta pay."

"Actually, it's only 50 pies. You'd have to eat fast if you don't want the others to get them first."

"50's not enough," she whines.

Elarea laughs openly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday, Oct. 20 – **Sleep/Study; Meet with Minnie**

* * *

Monday, Oct. 21 - **Red Magic**

"Hey guys," Virginia began.

They had all just woken up (well, more like Ellen had. Virginia was being obnoxiously loud as she talked about Sports Club's next activity). Elarea had been contemplating talking to Grabiner after class today. She was curious as to what he'd say about her diary.

"I just thought I should warn you - the next exam is Friday."

Ellen turned to her with wide eyes.

"But the end of the month isn't for another week!"

"Shouldn't they make an announcement or something," Elarea complained. "That way we wouldn't get caught off guard."

"Haha, don't look at me! I don't make the rules."

"What do you think it'll be about this time?"

Virginia grinned, "William said they're gonna drop us in a pit full of alligators and we have to fight our way out."

Ellen crossed her arms. The blonde's face was slight pink and she glared at Virginia.

"You are such a liar."

"It's not a lie if it's funny!"

"I don't think that's how lies work..."

They all began to gather their belongings. Elarea had to turn in the sign-in sheet from her study session. Her and Minnie both had a good turn out, Elarea having 25 and Minnie 26, with some being repeats. She was sure that Grabiner would be pleased about it (in his own snarky way of course).

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll be in the dungeons. But I don't know what they're gonna make us do. William said that we have to cast a real spell we've learned in class, so we can't just fake it with wild magic."

"So we know Elarea's gonna pass," Ellen hummed.

"I know right! How many spells do you know now? 20?"

Elarea pulls out her diary. She honestly didn't know off the top of her head anymore. It was going on 2 months and she was learning spells quickly. Probably _too_ quick if Potsdam's looks were anything to go by.

"46."

"46!?" Virginia looks at her with shocked eyes.

Ellen mirrors it, though there's also admiration in them as well.

"You don't go to classes Thursdays, right? Do you think you could help me study?"

"Sure," Elarea smiled. "Just tell me what level you're at in each magic and we'll go from there."

"But how do you know so many? And advanced stuff too. I only know like 10, and that's only counting the ones that blow up in my face!"

" _Our_ face. Also, you need to study more, Virginia. I'd like to not have to keep re-growing peoples' eyebrows."

Virginia gives a sheepish smile. But Elarea already knows that she _won't_ study. She didn't before and she won't now.

_Even though she really needs it_.

She's not lying when she says she's tired of it. Virginia's magic was violent and random, sparking into flames when it's not supposed to. And Elarea thought _she_ lacked control, but the red head took it to another level.

* * *

Class had just ended with Grabiner demanding they leave his sight (a boy from Toad Hall had burnt his cloak and Virginia blew up her desk).

Rather than leave with Ellen and Virginia, Elarea remained behind. Of course Virginia gave her an teasing look mouthing - "Ela and Grabby~" while making a heart with her hands. Thank god Grabiner's back was to the door.

_I'll beat her later_.

"Miss Delabreaux," the professor nods at her.

"Here are the documents from the first study sessions, sir."

She passes the man the papers. Quickly scanning them over, he raises an eyebrow at Elarea. She's not sure if it's in shock or question though.

"51 students actually using their resources?"

"Minnie and I were surprised by the turn out too! But they all seemed to appreciate the help. Especially the ones struggling with Red Magic."

"Yes, I suppose I should be grateful," Grabiner gives a smirk down at her. "No one blew anything up in your face today, Miss Delabreaux."

"Virginia doesn't do it purpose... I think."

As Grabiner moved to leave, Elarea quickly called his attention back to her.

"Sir?"

"What else is it?"

"Um... It's actually about the journ- Magical Diaries."

"Yes, what about them?"

Elarea pulled her diary out. Before he could make a snarky comment about her cover, she pulls it off. The shifting color's are brighter than they were on the first day as they shine across their faces. Like a disco ball - Red, Blue, Green, White, Black. Over and over again.

Grabiner's eyes widen slightly before he schools his face.

For a moment, Elarea's hit by a moment of vulnerability. Was she really that much of a freak that she stood out even in a magical world?

Before she could catch herself, she feels tears come to her eyes.

Her diary didn't have a color. Her magic came to her when she was _toddler_. She learned high level spells too fast. She talked to fucking plants. What was _wrong_ with her?

The professor noticed and motioned for her to sit down. He was clearly uncomfortable with the tears in her eyes.

"I've never seen someone with more than 3 affinities," Grabiner begins. "Petu- Potsdam has 3, the classes she teaches. I myself have 2. It's nothing to fret about."

"Nothing? But it's _weird_! Freakish even. And Potsdam probably knows and that's why keeping _staring at me_."

"Potsdam is... Peculiar. She'll know things and keep them to herself. Though I doubt she finds anything about you freakish or weird."

"You stare at me funny too sometimes," Elarea sniffled. "Like the first week of school."

Grabiner gives a bark of laughter and Elarea jumps.

She wasn't expect that at all. A glare maybe or a snarky response. But not laughing.

"Miss Delabreaux, a prodigy doesn't often come into your classroom with capability of performing advanced spells. And a Wildseed prodigy at that. I was watching you closely to see your skill, nothing more or less."

"Prodigy?"

His brown eyes turned stern, "Yes, Miss Delabreaux. Though that doesn't mean you should get cocky and slack on your studies. Continue as you are."

The girl wipes at her face and nods. She misses the way his eyes soften briefly, steeling quickly when she looks back up. She's smiling now, glad that there's nothing wrong with her or her diary.

"Thank you, sir."

"Say nothing of it. I mean it," Grabiner smirks.

Elarea laughs as she gathers her belongings.

"Of course. Have a good evening!"

* * *

_Oh my god_!

Elarea stops in the middle of the halls. She's not that far from her dorm and suddenly everything hits her.

She cried.

In front of _Professor Grabiner_.

"He didn't make fun of me at least."

"Who'd make fun of you?"

Elarea quickly turns and sees Damien. The senior's pulling off an apron. She assumed he was coming from Black Magic class.

"Oh, just talking to myself. How was class?"

"It was fine. We made a level 3 love potion today."

"That sounds useless."

It's out of her mouth before she can think. Really, a love potion did sound useless to her.

Artificial anything didn't last that long. It was just a quick fix and the potions book she read condemned it because it could have negative outcomes. Like the woman whose husband went crazy once she stopped giving him the potion in his drinks. He had killed her and their three children in a blind rage.

And there were plenty of other stories like it too.

"Only if you don't know how to use it," Damien grins. "It has a lot more uses than artificial love."

"Really now. And what are those?"

"Gaining an army of loyal followers."

"See, but here's the logic that _ruins_ it. You'd have to regularly fit the dose to the weight of each person. And overdosing them on a level 3 potion can make them so obsessed with you that they _kill you_."

Damien's watching her closely, a look of curiosity and something else in his purple eyes.

"And," Elarea continues. "Say you really do amass an army using the potion. Imagine the difficulty of monitoring their doses based on meal times with other factors involved. If you send them out on missions, there's no guarantee that they'll remain under the effects without being monitored. You'd need followers that weren't under the potion's effects to watch them for you."

"You've given that a lot of thought," Damien laughs.

Elarea grins, "I plan world domination every other hour or so."

"Well, if you come up with a viable plan, I'm all ears!"

"Sure. But I should get going. I have to meet with Minnie, we're planning a study session for all the freshmen."

"Ok. Bye for now."

"Bye, Damien!"

Elarea's off, waving at him with a smile.

* * *

Tuesday, Oct. 22 - **Blue Magic**

"If Blue Magic can make illusions, is it possible to affect the mind in a way similar to White Magic?"

Elarea didn't realize she was thinking out loud. She was engrossed in the school book, the _senior_ book actually.

When the freshman entered the room, Grabiner had all but thrown it at her with a simple "read" tossed in her general direction. None of the other teens seemed surprised (Ellen even told her that Grabiner had always seemed 'nicer' to her).

"In what way, Miss Delabreaux?"

"Huh?"

She looks around and everyone's watching her. Some have wide eyes, others simply look curious. Professor Grabiner simply looked... Blank.

"Well, it says here that someone with apt Blue Magic application can make illusions. And the human mind is... Weird? So if the user has enough Blue Magic, does that mean we could smell or feel things that aren't there? Like a placebo effect?"

"Yes, Miss Delabreaux. It's a possibility. Though your reserves must be great enough to _hold_ the illusion."

"So you could effect a large group of people with it, right?"

"Yes," Grabiner walks over to her and flips a few pages in her book. Pausing, he points to a passage. "Read this and then practice it. And try not to torture me with half-assed illusions."

"But it's ok with full-assed ones?"

Everyone gasps and is waiting for Grabiner to give her demerits. But instead, the man simply rolls his eyes at her and moves on.

Elarea snickers to herself. She knew she had caught the man off-guard with her reply.

* * *

"Soo," Virginia grins.

Classes had ended an hour or so ago and the girls all retreated to their dorm. Rather than wait for Thursday, Elarea was working with Ellen. Her Red Magic was awful!

Ok, not _awful_. But compared to her level in everything else, Ellen was behind in Red.

"So what?"

Elarea looks away from Ellen. She had the blonde doing the same meter exercise she did for her study session. And so far, she was gaining better control.

"I heard that you and Grabby flirted in class today!"

"Flirt? Virginia, for the last damn time-"

"Oh come on, you _so_ like him. Just admit it!"

Pink-brown eyes narrow in a glare, "I've already told you that I don't like anyone and if I did I wouldn't tell _you_."

"Ellen," Virginia turns to the blonde. "What happened in Blue Magic today? Did they really flirt?"

"No... Professor Grabiner was just... Nice? Elarea talked back and he didn't give her any demerits."

"See!? _Flirting_."

Elarea rolled her eyes.

She didn't get why Virginia was so adamant about her liking a _teacher_. Yes, Elarea had told them she preferred Grabiner over Potsdam.

And yes, she could admit that Grabiner was... Kinder to her for lack of better words. Elarea seemed to be the only student who regularly got away with being sarcastic to the intimidating man (besides Donald, but the boy was always in detention).

But she didn't understand how that linked to flirting. Maybe it was due to him being a fairly young teacher (though you never know with magic).

"I don't think so," Ellen shook her head. "It's not romantic or anything. It's like... That tale from the book you brought, Elarea! The one about the Faery raised as a human?"

Virginia scoffs at this, "I doubt this is anything like Nyelx the Changeling. It's total flirting."

"I haven't read that one yet."

"Really!? It's the 23nd story in the book."

"I'm on 20," Elarea laughed. "Remember, I can't read as much anymore. I have to tutor people. So what's it about and how does it relate to _me_?"

"Well, it's about a girl named Nyelx. She's a Fae raised as a witch without knowing. As she grows up, she accidentally binds others to her with Fae Bonds. And one of the people she bonds with is her teacher. He becomes a sort of father figure."

"So she'd call Grabby _daddy_?"

Virginia barely dodges the book tossed at her. But Elarea still gets her, stinging her with a mild lightning spell. She shouts at the pain.

"Hey, Ellen set it up!"

"You're disgusting, Virginia. What the actual fuck!"

" _Language_ , Elarea."

"Oh, come off it. You should be telling her to stop making those gross comments about me and a _teacher_."

Virginia's cackling loudly and Ellen looks just as amused. For a moment, Elarea considers turning them both into toads. Maybe they'd make better company that way.

* * *

Wednesday, Oct. 23 - **Green Magic**

Potsdam had left the class to their own devices.

Which had become a norm in all of the woman's classes, a stark contrast from Grabiner. And somewhat worrisome too. Green Magic didn't _sound_ dangerous, but the abnormal growths that had developed on a student two weeks ago taught Elarea otherwise.

The woman seemed keen on watching _her_ though. An unnecessary thing really.

The only reason Elarea wasn't alarmed or worried as she normally was due to remembering her conversation with Professor Grabiner. There's nothing wrong with her.

_I wonder if she watches me for that reason too_ , Elarea wondered.

She’s working on the Thick Hid spell, using a handful of frail leaves. So far only 3 of the leaves seemed thicker. Not impenetrable like she was aiming for though.

Elarea wasn't sure what she was doing wrong (and was determined to _not_ ask Potsdam for help). And as tempting as it was, she had enough sense to not experiment on herself. A lesson Grabiner had tried to bash into everyone's heads during the first few weeks of lessons. She had no issue listening.

Professor Potsdam however said otherwise - _"Experiment and flourish, my little starlings! A teacher's always here to aid you in case it goes wrong."_

So far it's been _Grabiner_ watching and aiding though.

Elarea voiced this later on in their dorm too. Virginia had been complaining about Blue Magic and how Grabiner should be more like Potsdam.

"He's so uptight about _everything_! You know he gave me 5 demerits for trying an advanced spell? He lets you do senior stuff but I can't do a sophomore spell!? Potsdam would."

"But would she help if you hurt yourself?" Elarea shot back.

Ellen looked between them quickly. It didn't _look_ like an argument would break out between them. But the blonde knew better and watched regardless.

"Seriously, Elarea? Professor Pots is cool, of course she would."

"Did she help that boy covered in those bumps in Green Magic? Or the girl who accidentally bleached her skin in Black? Or the group that was being chased around school by those angry spirits?"

"She said she would, so I'd say yeah."

"No," Elarea corrected. "It was Professor Grabiner. He's also the one who saves the kids that fail their exams too."

"How would you know?"

"Because I pay _attention_."

Virginia gave her a knowing look. She waggled red eyebrows at Elarea, clasping her hands together. Her tone was teasing.

"Aww, wittle Ela's crush is showing."

Pink-brown eyes narrow and Ellen can swear they flashed another color.

"Why can't I respect a teacher without being told I'm in love with them?"

"Because it's-"

"Let's talk about something else," Ellen tries to interject. "The exam-"

The black girl cuts her off though. She's loudly teasing Elarea, not caring how agitated the girl was growing. Honestly, Elarea shouldn't really be that angry. It was harmless teasing (or as harmless as gossipy, loud-mouthed Virginia could tease).

And the more she thought, the angrier she got. Elarea truly didn't understand why she must be in love with a _teacher_!

Just because she didn't want Virginia and her brother involved in her campaign details? Because she genuinely was coming to _admire_ the man?

"You know what? Then that means you should marry Potsdam. Since you admire her _oh so much_ ," Elarea crosses her arms.

That puts an end to the conversation as she left the room. Virginia was cowed, mouth stuttering. Ellen simply heaves a sigh and goes back to her book.

* * *

Thursday, Oct. 24 - **Study/Sleep**

"I doubt that would work," Damien crossed his arms. His eyes were soft and teasing, a smile on his face as Elarea laughed.

The pair were in the library discussing world domination. Well, it was _Elarea_ discussing it. Damien was simply listening to her. The blue skinned boy seemed genuinely interested too. He watched how her eyes lit up as she talked about the best ways to enslave masses.

"Of course it would! Think about it, what's the one common failure among any slave-owning society?"

"Uprising. Though each one was for different reasons."

"Exactly. And the reasons all amount to the same common interest: free will. Clearly the best solution would be to _not_ have slaves."

"How exactly would that even work though?"

Elarea flips open her latest book.

The cause for the topic was a history book she had snagged off the shelves an hour or so prior.

It was about Christopher Columbus, renamed The Awful One (a boring, unimaginative name. She chalked it up to the book being old). He had learned of magic. And then forced many into his servitude through the use their true names and then forcing them to use White Magic on others.

Of course the White Magic ended when the user died. And they died often due Columbus not being the best 'owner.'

"Simple. Treat them like they're kids."

"Kids?"

Damien lifts a purple brow at her.

"Yes, like kids. You feed them, clothe them in decent clothes, allow certain rewards for good behavior."

"I still don't get it."

"But they never have an actual _choice_. They only _think_ they do, therefore not knowing they're slaves. For example, at meals you let them pick one of three vegetables to eat. Either way, you control what options they have.

“And you make yourself their _god_. Provide, care for and nurture them. They'll never want to leave and if they disappoint you, that disappointment hurts way more than a _whip_."

"Emotional manipulation? Hmm. I can see how that would work."

Elarea gains a smug look, leaning back in her seat.

Initially, Damien said the best way to have a slave was through humiliation and domination. Elarea had quickly shot it down. She had listed a list of reasons why it wasn't feasible and doomed for failure.

"Technically it's more along the lines of brainwashing. Though it does lead to emotional attachment."

"Would you do that if you could? I mean, make an army of people like that."

"Um..."

She pauses to think. Having an army sounded cool, but for her, things like this were intellectual stimulation as dubbed by her daddy (a counselor had thought she was a psychopath when she and Jace talked about murder). Elarea had little interest in actually _doing_ it though.

That required effort and time and a whole bunch of other resources.

"Too lazy for that," she waves off. "Maybe if-"

"Elarea, I've been looking for you!"

Elarea and Damien both look over towards the library's entrance. It's Professor Potsdam.

The brown-skinned girl notices the change in Damien immediately. His purple eyes were guarded and... Annoyed? No, angered maybe. His body stiffened slightly.

It was clear Damien wasn't comfortable around Professor Potsdam. And from the slight glare in the woman's green eyes, the dislike was probably mutual.

_The hell happened between them_?

"I'll see you later, Elarea," Damien smiled. He gathered up his books and quickly left.

Elarea didn't get the chance to say anything as Potsdam sat down.

"Hello, my flower. I wished to talk to you about your magic."

"My magic?"

"Yes," Potsdam smiled. "I simply wanted to know about your studies! I speak with all Wildseed about the topic. You see, it's often hard for you all to integrate yourselves into magical society. Though it seems like you've been advancing along rather well."

The brown girl remained silent for a moment. She felt... Wrong as she looked into the professor’s eyes. Whatever it was, it caused Elarea to shift her gaze to the space between her eyes.

"It's fine. Same pace as yesterday."

"Ah, I see. Were you asking Damien for aid?"

"No. We were just talking."

"Anyhow," Potsdam smiled. "I'll be off. I'm very happy that you're coming along well. Don't overwork yourself."

Elarea said nothing else. She watched as the woman fluttered out of the room.

Something about that interaction didn't bode well with her. Yes, Grabiner had assured her that nothing was wrong, but Potsdam was acting strange (or strange for the woman she assumed).

* * *

Friday, Oct. 25 - **Study Session; Exam**

When Elarea arrives to the library, there's a large group already waiting for her. About 20 kids. It only grows as the minutes pass too. Even the librarian seemed shocked, telling Elarea that most of Iris Academy's student's avoided the library with a passion - "Grabiner frequents here, so I'm sure that's why."

She greets them all and has them sign in with their name and what they planned on focusing on. Today though, Minnie was with her to help out. They even rotated the table colors so everyone gets a bit of each magic in.

By hour two of the study session, she's worked with every table and even noticed a pattern.

Red affinity struggled with Black. Black with White.

White with Green. Green with Blue. Blue with Red.

Elarea tells this to Minnie, who also acknowledged her issue with White Magic. They had everyone switch tables after that and Elarea's theory was correct. So she helped each table and Minnie even asked to be tutored (which shocked Jacob for some reason. She'd ask later).

* * *

It’s exam time again and Elarea is fairly calm. Until she's teleported into the dungeon abruptly and lashes out without thought. She hadn't even been able to touch the door either!

Elarea had simply stepped in front of the classroom door and suddenly was being grasped by someone's magic.

"Asshole!" She shouts at the voice speaking her instructions.

It's not Grabiner this time. It sounds like a man though, just not a man Elarea knew. It was probably an upperclassman teacher.

Eyeing the pit and the rocks to her left, Elarea pushes her Black magic forward. She didn't feel like teleporting herself at the moment. Mainly for fear of miscalculating like before and falling down the pit.

Once it's done, she rushes across and up the stairs.

"Congrats, my starling," Potsdam smiles. "You've passed your exam with flying colors. However..."

The woman looks at Elarea with a grave look.

 _However what_?

"You _did_ harm the teacher over your exam. Now, I won't give you demerits because he teleported you so abruptly and I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. But I will not being giving you merits for this exam."

"... Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Saturday, Oct. 26 – **Sleep; Mall**

Elarea hadn't gone to the mall until the last shuttle was leaving. She had checked in on Minnie, who was still holding her session. The girl decided she wanted to help everyone all day. Though they both agreed that Sunday, Elarea and her would have both a study session _and_ a Freshmen Council meeting to finish prep for the Dark Dance.

Arriving at the mall, she sees Virginia milling about.

Or rather, she sees her standing in the middle of the mall's main area. She considers ignoring her. And then decides not to once she sees her puzzled face.

_We've been getting along pretty well_. So long as crushes weren’t brought up at least.

"What's up?"

"I need to buy something..."

Virginia's face goes from puzzled to annoyed by the thought.

"I'm gonna assume you don't _want_ to buy it. What is it?"

"I don't know," Virginia laughs. "It's Donald's birthday on Tuesday and I've gotta give him something. I wanna give him a rock, but my parents would think that was mean."

"What does he like then? That's always a good place to start from."

Virginia doesn't even pause to think, "I don't know, worms?"

The short girl looks at her.

"Come on."

"No, really! Bugs and worms and toads and other creepy things!"

"Try gummy worms then? Or a gummy rat. Do they make those?"

The red head shook her head no.

"He doesn't really like candy that much."

_He seemed fine with eating my donuts_ , Elarea thought with a grumble. During the second day of her campaign, Donald had taken at least 2 when she wasn't watching him. Maybe they were Luke and Logan (she had shooed them away after their third cupcake).

"You sure you're related?" Elarea laughs. She earns an eye roll.

"Don't you have any real suggestions?"

"Um..."

Elarea didn't know much about Donald now that she thought about it. They had minimal interactions so far. Technically she knew more about Logan than she did about Donald. Though that was for other reasons.

"He likes chorale. So he probably likes music too."

"Yeah, but no CD players allowed so..."

"What about a music box then?"

"Something tinkly with ballerinas? _Ew_."

Elarea chuckled at her, shaking her head. Virginia had her tongue stuck out in disgust.

"It's not for _you_. And I meant a real one, the ones you have to crank."

"Nah."

"Ok. Then an instrument?"

"Mmm...," Virginia tilts her head. "Maybe. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As the Black girl wonders off, Elarea tries to remember why she wanted to come to the mall.

It wasn't for anything care related. Then again, she hadn’t even checked what she was missing back at the dorm. She nips that train of thought quickly. If she thinks about it, Elarea was sure to spend all day shopping.

_Should I get Donald a gift_?

No, it'd best if she didn't. They didn't know the other well enough for that. Plus, _she_ didn't know what to get him. And she doubted asking Virginia or William would help. Those two weren't close to Donald either.

"Oh yeah," Elarea recalled. "I came for magic supplies."

Quickly, she runs to the magic shop with a long list of things she needed. All of which was being paid for by the school. Technically. She'd have to turn in the receipts to the head treasurer of Iris (a goblin who _loved_ money. Like, if he could marry it, he would).

It was for the tutoring sessions. More Red Magic marbles, totems for White Magic that mimicked spirits (she wasn't sure what was actually in them and she didn't ask Minnie either). For Black Magic she brought 5 more sets of the transfiguration cubes. She had figured that she'd continue doing what she was doing for Green and Blue Magics: trees leaves for healing and meditation/visualization.

"That's a lot of money," she mumbles as Acctres tallies everything up.

"Bulk ordering things? Here," the old man holds out a booklet. "It's similar to the diaries you all use in school. Put the totals of what you need and when you're picking them up or need them delivered. But just keep in mind that I charge a delivery fee!"

Elarea smiled at that, accepting the booklet with a thanks.

She leaves quickly after this. On the bus, a senior even shrinks the bags and boxes to make it easier for her to carry (only seniors were allowed to perform magic off school grounds. And though Elarea has gotten away with it once, she didn't want to chance it with Potsdam chaperoning them).


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday, Oct. 27 – **Freshman Council Meeting**

As planned, Elarea meets Minnie in the conference room bright and early (after reading her mail of course).

She shows the girl all the things she brought. The Butterfly seems excited. Maybe a bit too excited, though Elarea knew it's just how she is. Minnie and her wide eyes were all about lending a hand to others. Which Elarea admired (and envied the tiniest bit because the Butterfly didn't seem the least bit selfish).

"On to the Dark Dance," Minnie moves on.

Both girls have their Magical Diaries out.

"Each class contributes to part of the setup and we're doing incense. I've already picked out a few scents. You also picked some, right?"

"Yeah. I found a few natural scents. Here."

Elarea passes her a few sticks she brought along.

Pine, 'Natural Musk,' and Citric Sunrise. All three were scents Acctres had recommended to her saying they were often used by shamans for the event (though Grabiner's explanation also helped her make decisions about the event).

"Oh, these are nice," Minnie swoons. She gives each one a sniff. "I picked similar ones."

She passes Elarea hers. The brown girl gives each a sniff, sneezing when she smells the second one. It was herbally and strong and despite sneezing, Elarea finds herself happily inhaling the scent.

_It's intoxicating_.

"It's meant to appease the Jogao."

"The Little People, right? The closest thing to Fae in the Otherworld?"

"Yes," Minnie gives a quick explanation of why she picked that particular one.

Apparently there were over a hundred or so variants of the herb. Each one had it's own special set of properties and uses.

The one Minnie selected was one that also appealed to Fae and Manus-Spirits (which always seemed to want to _eat people_. Elarea didn't understand why you'd invite something like that to a dance).

"So the herb one," Elarea didn't bother trying to repeat the name - _Hw'aiet Ogy'_. "Natural Musk and Pine?"

"They mix well together! So we need about 10 for each corner of the gym, plus a few diffusers to hang in the center."

"40 units plus 3 diffusers. That's... $206."

Elarea quickly puts the order in, sealing the money in the envelope at the back of the book. She waits a moment as the seal turns red. Then it flashes green and spits out a receipt.

"We'll get it on Wednesday."

It doesn't take long before Elarea's helping Minnie with her White Magic.

* * *

Monday, Oct. 28 - **Black Magic**

Elarea's getting ready for class when Ellen and Virginia struck up conversation. They'd often leave her out, though it didn't bother her. It was probably her fault for not responding (though in her defense, they'd pick the worse moment to try talking to her, like now while she's organizing her bag).

"I don't understand," Ellen speaks up. "Why exactly are classes cancelled on Friday?"

"Because of the Dark Dance on Thursday night."

Virginia explains only to laugh when Ellen's face becomes panicked.

"A dance? But I don't have anything to wear! And I haven't asked anyone either..."

"Not that kind of dance!"

"It's a ritual," Elarea finally speaks up. She knows Virginia well enough to know she's not going to fully explain it to Ellen. She does that with almost everything, leaving something or another out.

"On Halloween night," Virginia begins. "Witches and wizards dance in the dark so the faeries can visit. It's a ceremonial thing.

"We only do it for a few minutes at home, but since there's so many of us here, they make it a big school event. It goes all night."

"It ends at 3 and it's meant to appease the spirits and Fae. If you last all night, the Fae are said to bless you."

"Yup. But yeah, not a romantic-type dance. But I guess you could bring a date if you wanted to."

Ellen quirks up a brow. Elarea simply looks over to her and smirks. _Let's see how you like THIS, Virginia_.

"So you're going with Jacob then?"

"Wha-" "You like Jacob?"

"No! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh," Elarea waggles her brows. "You're always _flirting_. That blatant sexual tension sure is something."

"You! Oh... _Ohh_ , I get it."

Virginia laughs at her, seeming to catch on quickly. Which isn't the reaction Elarea wanted. She'd settle though. At least this way, Ellen can't fuss at her for starting something.

* * *

Tuesday, Oct. 29 - **White Magic**

After class (and learning a brand new spell to bind spirits to her), Elarea finds Donald and Virginia outside her room.

Neither looks like they're trying to kill the other. Virginia's not red in the face. Donald doesn't have that 'I just pranked you' grin either. So Elarea hoped she wasn't walking into anything she'd regret.

 _With the Dansons, I probably am_.

"Don't you have something for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, you goof."

_Oh right._

She forgot all about Donald's birthday and Virginia struggling to find him a decent gift. The short girl had been more focused on the Dark Dance and tutoring.

"Elarea helped me pick," Virginia grins as she passes him the box.

Donald's eyes are wide in shock, "Really?"

"I only gave suggestions," Elarea explains. She looks away from his gaze, forcing herself not to blush under it. "I don't even know what it is."

_Just in case she got you an exploding whoopee cushion or rat_ , Elarea thinks.

If Virginia got an awful gift, she'd hate for it to be pinned on her.

Slowly, he opens the box. Clearly he had an idea similar to Elarea about what could be in it.

"A harmonica?"

"Because of music," Virginia explains.

Donald gives a happy smile, the same one he had while digging up flowers.

"That's cool. Well, thanks, I guess."

Elarea wishes him happy birthday as he leaves. He grins and thanks her.

* * *

Wednesday, Oct. 30 – **Gym**

On their way to their room, Ellen and Elarea were discussing their class work. Apparently the blonde had taken Green Magic and someone had enlarged their nose.

"Potsdam gave me 5 merits," Ellen smiled. "I fixed his nose and even got rid of someone's growth."

"If she watched the class, you wouldn't have to do that."

Elarea would always be a bit salty about that. Sure, Grabiner was a stickler and maybe even a drill sergeant, but at least no one actually got hurt or abnormally altered under his watch. Losing eyebrows aside of course (she was sure he allowed that to happen on purpose to teach an embarrassing lesson).

Ellen quickly changes the topic. She better than to let Elarea go on a rant about Potsdam’s lack of proper authority.

"So, what do you think about the dance tomorrow?"

"The Dark Dance? It basically sounds like a drum circle with spirits. Like something off of X-Files! It should be fun."

"I don't think fun and X-Files belong together..."

"You have your weirdness, I have mine."

They fall silent for a moment. Ellen's wringing her hands together, a light blush on her pale cheeks. Elarea remains quiet and let's the girl get her thoughts together.

"Are you going to ask anyone?"

"Virginia said it wasn't that kind of dance though..."

"Yes, but that means it's easier... It's not like a real date so.. Huh?"

"What is it?"

There's something taped to their door as they near it. Something pink and rectangular. Ellen takes it down and looks at it.

"Well, I guess you don't need to ask anyone!"

She hands Elarea the envelope. Her name's on it in bold, neat handwriting. Taking it out, she begins to read the letter. Only to suck her teeth in distaste.

_Dear Elarea,_

_I wish to confess my love to you in person tonight on Hallows Eve. Though not_

_the most romantic time of year, it is one that holds great connection to Spring_

_herself as it is the same night she pulled Graves from the Veil. I hope you're_

_able to do the same for me. Meet me outside the gym as the Dark Dance begins._

_Signed Mr. Graves_

"Who's it from?"

"It's that Graves guy again. He wants to confess tonight."

"Oh, are you going to go then? Where did he ask to meet you? And why tonight?"

"Because it's the same night Spring brought Graves back. Here."

She hands Ellen the note. Quickly, brown eyes take in the words. Ellen doesn't seem to have the same reaction as Elarea though. She looks torn between cooing and cringing.

"It's..."

"Yeah. Probably not going. But don't tell Virginia, it'd be annoying if the whole school knew about it."

Ellen shrugs, "All right."

* * *

Late in the evening is when Minnie and Elarea go about calling everyone to the gym. Dinner was hours ago, but they had reminded all the freshmen to eat a snack an hour so before - "Food is provided, but it's best to not eat too much so late."

Even the lights in the halls are turned off. Only moonlight and a faint blue glow of magic is there to navigate by. Elarea likes it and she likes the little sparkles of colors that flutter about. Though when she mentioned it, Virginia and Ellen gave her confused looks.

"I don't see anything," Virginia had said. "Sure you're just not seeing things?"

"Maybe it's because the lights went out so fast?"

Elarea shrugged it off and didn't speak about it. Instead, she focused on the faint sound of drums beating like a heart. She's finished the last summons and made her way towards the gym. But before she could reach the dance, someone catches her arm.

A bolt of Red is at the tip of her finger until she sees familiar purple hair.

"Elarea?"

"Hi, Damien... Wait-"

She holds the pink note up.

"Are _you_ Graves? Because if you are-"

"Graves? Like Spring and Graves, right?"

Elarea nods, "Yeah. Someone's been sending me notes and flowers signed _Mr. Graves_. They asked to meet tonight."

"Does anyone else know you're meeting this person? You shouldn't wander around alone on Hallows Eve, not with the spirits out and about. Not all of them came to dance."

He looks deathly serious, almost like he knew something. Or maybe something was bothering him about it. Elarea wasn't sure nor was she all that good at reading Damien and his odd aura either.

_He seems normal right now though_.

"I told one of my roommates. Though I didn't plan on meeting him. I actually just want to go dance with the Faeries!"

Damien chuckles at her.

"That's rather specific."

"Well," Elarea smiles. "I watched this movie, the Labyrinth, and I'm going to get all the Wildseeds to sing ‘Magic Dance’ with me."

"I know that movie," the senior smiles. "And that song seems fitting for the Fae."

"I know, right? …Wait, you know the song?"

"Yes I do. Anyway, I'll leave you to your dance."

Elarea looks at him with surprise, "You're not coming?"

Damien shakes his head no, pointing out the window towards the moon.

"Nights like these bother my magic. I was just going to stay the night in."

"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night and have fun. But do _not_ try to look at the spirits. They get upset."

Elarea nods. She doesn't bother saying she can already see some of them. The Faeries are small ones, harmless too. She doubted she'd need to tell anyone.

* * *

Thursday, Oct. 31 - **Dark Dance; Study/Sleep**

She walks into the darkened gym with ease. There were little faeries and spirits and ghosts and things Elarea was sure would be frightening out and about. The scent of pine sap, evergreen, musk and herbs is thick and strong and sweet all at once.

There's a fragile crunch of dead leaves underfoot and an orange male spirit guides her in with a gentle wave. His movements, along with the other spirits, swirl breezes hot and cold. They mix with the autumn smokes.

Everyone chatters, murmurs and laughter of unseen lips blending with the actual people in the gym. Elarea can't make out half of it though, not with the odd tongues the spirits and Fae used with each other.

And under it all is faint music. Elarea's not sure _where_ it's coming from though. It surrounds her from all directions though and she feels... Happy. Free.

"Enlightened," a boy whispers to her.

Turning, she can just barely make out a tall boy. It's not Donald, but his voice is only a hair deeper. She can't make out any other features though as the little fae all flutter away.

"Yes," she answers. She had probably been muttering aloud again. "This is awesome."

"I love this time of year for that reason. The Veil thin, the music, the atmosphere."

"I can see why!"

The pair dance slowly to the beat, the others around them doing the same. The faeries hadn't come back yet and the spirits were giving them a wide breadth.

She pays it no mind. It was her first time experiencing this, so she didn't know how they were supposed to act. Maybe they realized she could see them?

"I'm Dhimlas."

"Elarea."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you. But I want to know you as my Spring."

Elarea stops dancing at this. _This_ random guy was Mr. Graves? She hadn't even _heard_ of him before just now. And Virginia had listed every single person she and her brother William knew. Which was basically the whole school!

And honestly, Elarea had thought Mr. Graves would at least be someone she knew in passing. Or even a familiar face or something.

"So you're the one sending the flowers then..."

"Yes. Did you like them?"

"I guess. But I don't really _know_ you, so..."

"Would you like to get to know m-"

"Elarea?"

It's Donald that bumps into her. She falls into Dhimlas, who wraps an arm around her waist. Donald's eyes are wide and the people around her are frozen.

A frantic girl calls for a professor, pointing at Elarea in terror as Donald makes a small orb of light in his hands.

_What did I do now_?!

"Elarea, come towards me slowly," Donald has his free hand out. Elarea can see a slight tremor in it.

_Scared? Why is he scared_?

"What? Why, what's going on?"

"Miss Delabreaux!" "Elarea, my flower, listen to Donald."

Moving her eyes, she sees both Grabiner and Potsdam looking at her. Both teachers mirror Donald's wide eyes as they motion her over.

Behind her, Dhimlas growls.

"You _humans_ should mind your damn business."

His arm tightens briefly. Elarea can't move anymore, something freezing her in place as her eyes frantically move about. She can't turn her head to see his face, but the little faeries and spirits are all rushing about. One swats at Dhimlas and forces his grip to slacken.

Donald rushes forward, pulling her back with him. Elarea's a bit dazed and doesn't react instantly.

"I feel weird..."

"Mr. Danson," Grabiner moves in front of them. "Go to Potsdam. And do _not_ let Miss Delabreaux go."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The Wolf Hall boy keeps a tight grip on Elarea as she comes to.

And sees another Donald in front of her.

"Dhimlas?"

Dhimlas looks almost exactly like Donald, but his face is fading, like it was an illusion or something. He swats the faeries away from him and glares with black eyes. She can't see Grabiner's expression, but the man's stance gives away the fact that he's ready for a fight.

Elarea looks over her shoulder at Donald. Both his arms are around her and he's backing them both behind Potsdam slowly. Dhimlas eyes instantly snap to them.

"Elarea," he calls. His voice isn't the same, layered with _something_. "I sent you those gifts because I need you. I need your help."

She simply stares at him. His handsome appearance is fading away into something _awful_. His skin goes from brown to pale, pale white, cracks of blue and purple in it. His hair grows long and patchy. And the whites of his eyes turn red.

_I was talking to a spirit?_

No, he didn't _look_ like any of the spirits present. Dhimlas looked like a person. A really messed up, came-back-from-the-dead person.

"My flower, do not speak to him. Do not acknowledge his presence."

Potsdam's voice is stern as she says this, her back to Elarea.

"Elarea, please help me. Pull me from the Veil. _Save me_."

"I don't _know you_ ," Elarea snaps in unexplainable annoyance. "Why should I save you?"

"Elarea!"

Donald jostles her, but she ignores him. His grip's too tight for her to pull away from him either. She remains where she is and pushes down the overwhelming urge to curse at Dhimlas.

She didn't comprehend why she was angry or why she was so willing to ignore Potsdam's words.

"Please, save me."

She goes to reply, but Donald's hand is over he mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Potsdam said not to acknowledge it," Donald whispered. "Just be quiet and let them handle it."

"Hmmph."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be quiet."

But it's not the professors that took care of it.

Before either could finish whatever spell they had begun, the spirits in the room all swarmed Dhimlas at once. And they were _angry_ , all shouting in their odd languages. The faeries joined in as well, pushing the man to the center of the room.

Dhimlas was shouting back at the spirits in their language. Every so often, he'd switch to English and beg Elarea to save him. She couldn't respond, not with Donald's hand firmly clasped on her mouth.

"It disappeared." "What happened?" "Where did it go?"

Everyone's whispering at once. They were confused, but Potsdam quickly takes charge.

"Calm now, my starlings! Everything is well. A demon had bypassed the wards, but it's been banished once again.

"Demon?"

Elarea nips at Donald's hand, "Ow! Hey!"

"You asked for it," she shrugs. "Are you gonna let me go now?"

"Hell no! What if it comes back or something? And why the hell did it look like me?"

Grabiner's booming voice cuts Donald's questions off, commanding everyone to go to their rooms.

"Save for you two. Allow Potsdam to check you two over."

"I'd rather she not," Elarea blurts out quickly.

Something was making everything come out raw. She'd normally push down her misgivings for Potsdam or simply think it to herself. But now, it was spilling out like her anger at the demon.

_A demon! Why would a demon want my help anyway_!?

The man's brown eyes narrow at her, "Miss Delabreaux."

"I'd rather you do it. I... Something's wrong and I don't want her magic touching me."

"Now, my flower, I'd never-"

"I said no!"

Donald still hasn't let her go, his grip tightening when she attempts to run away. Potsdam was coming towards them and Elarea didn't want the woman near her.

"Let me go, don't _touch me_!"

"Petunia, I'll perform the check."

Potsdam's face is unreadable for a moment before she relents.

* * *

Professor Grabiner takes her to an empty conference room right after.

"Miss Delabreaux," he begins. "I'm going to perform a diagnosis spell on you. Once I've done that, I will correct any issues you're facing. Is there something you can tell me?"

"I just feel _off_. I can't censor myself..."

She hadn't met his eyes the whole time, focused on her feet. But Grabiner noticed that she was trusting him enough to let him help her.

He sighs and allows his magic to sweep over her.

"It hexed you," he says. His was tone angry, but Elarea knows it's not at her.

"Why would a demon hex me? I thought he wanted help."

"It's a hex meant to bring forth ones desires, though it seemed to simply diminish what little filter you had."

"Haha, I didn't have one to begin with."

Grabiner smirks down at her.

"I'll need to perform a few White and Green spells on you. They're fairly simple, though it might tire you out."

"What do they do?"

"Restore your mental capacities, put a muzzle on your flaring magic."

"Huh?"

Elarea quickly realizes what she's been doing and forces herself to calm down. Her magic was wildly whipping about her. Oddly enough, it hadn't hit the professor. Or maybe she just hadn't _noticed_.

She wasn't noticing a lot of things. Like how she talked to a demon of all things.

"Yes, Miss Delabreaux. Though I won't give you demerits for this incident. I should have warned you that some spirits that enter aren't always there simply to dance."

"Huh? Oh, right. No censor."

He chuckles, letting waves of White and Green magic sweep over her. Elarea notes that his magic is warm. And soothing too, but she figured it was because he was fixing her up.

"There. Now, onto your emotional state."

"Um..."

"That was meant as a question," Grabiner rolls his eyes. "Are you well?"

"I think so. It was just… Why would a demon target me specifically? He had been sending me flowers and notes, Professor."

"Flowers," he raises a questioning brow. "What type if I may ask?"

"A magical breed of roses," Elarea explains.

His brown eyes harden for a moment, face colored with concern. Elarea wonders what was wrong with getting magical roses. If there was an issue, wouldn't Virginia have said something about it?

_But she doesn't know everything_.

"The only way for the hex performed on you to work was through the acceptance of an object, be it knowingly or not. What did you do with the flowers?"

"I had kept the first bouquet and tossed the second one..."

"That's why his hex was incomplete..."

Professor Grabiner is muttering to himself.

"You're free to go, Miss Delabreaux. And please perform a detection spell when you receive gifts."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

She leaves quickly after that.

* * *

Ellen and Virginia are both wide awake when she reaches her room. And with Donald.

Elarea wasn't really sure what to say.

"Are you ok?" "What happened!?" "What did he find?"

"I'm fine," Elarea answers Ellen.

The blonde tosses her arms around her tightly. Over her shoulder, Elarea can see Virginia eyeing her with wide purple eyes, clearly freaked out over what happened. Donald seems more worried than freaked out though and makes it very apparent.

"Are you really," the prankster asks. "Because that was freaky."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Grabiner said the demon tried to hex me, but it was incomplete."

Ellen pulls back, "Incomplete?"

"It was in the flowers. Remember? I kept the first one and tossed the second. So the hex only messed up my brain to mouth filter. That's why I kept talking."

"And why your magic was all over the place," Virginia adds.

"As long as you're ok. Sorry I grabbed you..." Donald's blushing as he stands up. Elarea smiles at him kindly.

"No, thanks for doing that. I probably would have done something _really_ stupid if you hadn't!"

"See, she's fine. Out!"

Virginia shoves Donald out the room quickly, ignoring his annoyed huff. As soon as she locks the door, she turns back to her roommates.

"I think Damien did that."

"Here we go again. Damien didn't do anything, the demon thing did."

"Yeah, but isn't it convenient that he was the only non-human that wasn't at the dance?"

"Virginia," Ellen warns softly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Just go to bed and leave me alone."

Elarea grabs her belongings a starts to leave.

"Where are you-"

"What does it look like!? I'm going to shower." The girl shudders when she thinks back to earlier. “That thing _touched me_. I’m going to wash it off.”

* * *

Friday, Nov. 1 – **Sleep/Study; Tutoring Session**

The tension from the night before faded away with sleep. They had been able to sleep in, sleeping so late that they all missed breakfast. Elarea was glad about that. It meant less staring.

Though in lunch, no one seemed to be staring at her like she was evil. Many of the freshmen and a few upperclassmen were checking in on her.

"Are you ok," Kyo had asked. "What the hell happened?"

Manuel had latched onto her and hadn't let go for a long while. Lena and Raven weren't much better, throwing out questions and odd theories every few seconds. But it was tolerable and William learned the hard way not to try to perform magic on her without asking.

"Did you have to _sting_ him though," Virginia grumbled on the way back to their room. "William just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Grabiner did that already and he _asked first_. Your brother _didn't_."

The red head huffs, plopping down onto Ellen's bed. Ellen ignores them, silently pulling a large book of the shelf. She sits down at the desk and lays the book down. When she sighs, Elarea instantly knows something is off.

Virginia speaks up first, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just... the dance."

"Hey, Ela's _fine_. I mean, she's stinging-"

"No," Elarea cuts her off. "Ellen, what's really bothering you about the dance?"

"I..."

"Hmm. Did Ellen have a _date_?"

Her reaction is immediate and worrying. Brown eyes fill with tears, soft sniffles and a hurt whine escape her. Virginia jumps up with wide eyes.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, are you okay? What happened?"

She scrubs at her face for a moment. Ellen gives few sniffs and is clearly failing to push back the wetness in her eyes. Elarea was keen to that feeling and went over to hug her in silence.

"Nothing," she mumbles.

"Um... That doesn't look like nothing."

" _Nothing_ happened. Nothing ever _will_ happen. He said... because of you..."

"Oh crap," Elarea realized. "Did you?"

"Wait, me?"

Ellen grips Elarea's robes tightly, her eyes clenched shut.

"Because I'm your roommate so it's like I'm his sister too!"

"Sis... You. You liked _Donald_?"

Virginia's eyes are wide now.

Elarea sends her an annoyed glare. The red head couldn't be that _slow_ , right? Did she seriously think Ellen liked Donald?! She tosses a pen at Virginia.

"No, _William_ ," she mouths.

"Oh. **OH**!.... I thought he swore off girls after Angela..."

"He dated that bitch?" Elarea pats Ellen's head. "See, he's dumb and not worth the tears. If he could date _that_ awful bitch."

Ellen mumbles a soft "language," still sniffling in Elarea's arms.

"He's not _dumb_ ," Virginia grits out. "But yeah, that's why they broke up. Look... Ellen.."

Virginia gives an awkward pause. Her eyes are flitting about, clearly uncomfortable with trying to comfort Ellen.

"I'm not good at sensitive stuff, but I know my brother. He wouldn't want to hurt you.."

"Didn't say he did," Ellen huffs.

"Well, just. I... I want to make you feel better?"

"I'm fine."

_You're not kidding about not being good at this_.

Virginia sighs and Elarea looks between the two. She knew Ellen well enough to know it's best not to dwell on a sore subject. When she was ready, the blonde would discuss it. For now though, she'd be defensive just as she is now.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. _But_ ," Elarea smirks at Virginia. "You haven't told us who's better than _Jacob~_."

"I don't like any boys."

She's blushing an annoyed blush, her eyes on Elarea hot with something.

"Any girls, then? Say... Potsdam?"

" _No_. I don't like anybody that way."

"Why not," Ellen asks.

Virginia shrugs, "Maybe I have high standards?"

"Nah, I bet you really _do_ like Jacob. There's a book-esque spark there!"

"He wishes," Virginia smirks.

"See, perfect romance novel. Eventually he'll stop being an ass and grovel, and then you'll learn to appreciate him and his clearly sensitive ego."

"How do you insult someone while talking about love!? And _bleh_!"

Ellen perks up a bit. She looks curious and Elarea's proud of herself.

_Crisis averted_!

"Do you think you'd like him if he were nicer?"

"Well," Virginia shrugs again. "He's not ugly."

"And he likes sports, right?"

"Yeah, we played together a few times when we were little."

Ellen and Elarea share a look before the blonde gives a giggle. Virginia raises a brow at the pair.

"What?"

"Childhood romance~"

"Does he live near you," Ellen asks.

"No, his dads brought him to visit."

"Only two dads, right? Oh, are harems acceptable in the magical world?"

"Seriously, Ellen? And yeah, only two. Well, two real ones and whoever else keeps the house."

Elarea laughs at this, "And _rich_ , Ellen. So he's cute, rich, old friend with common interests..."

" _And_ he's a jerk."

"Then we can fix that," Elarea grins. "Though I still say UST."

"Huh?"

"Unresolved sexual tension," she and Ellen speak together.

The trio chatters for a while, distracting Ellen from her sadness. At the main expense of Virginia of course. She had failed to shift the topic to Elarea's not-crush on Grabiner since Ellen seemed more interested in the red head's love life.

It goes on like this up until Elarea leaves to host her study session.

"This late?"

"Yeah," Elarea confirms. "That way everyone's rested. Plus, it's only 3. I normally have it at 4."

"Oh right. I'll come with," Ellen leaves with her.

* * *

Saturday, Nov. 2 – **Deliver Mail; Study**

She delivers the mail and tosses away the bouquets she receives. If she gets more, she'll cast Detect Charm on them. But today, she didn't feel like dealing with it.

She returns though and simply sits. Grabiner's in the room with her, silently burning the letters Elarea set aside for him. She'd normally make a comment or giggle, but she didn't.

Both simply sat in silence before locking up and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday, Nov. 3 – **~~Freshman Council Meeting~~**

Elarea's wondering about when she overhears something.

_I don't think I'm supposed to hear this_.

"-are you TEACHING these children? Not even the basic rules of-"

"Sometimes experience is the best teacher."

It's Potsdam and Grabiner. And two others? More teachers maybe?

"With all due respect, Potsdam," the third voice interjects. She sounds angry. "You're job is to _teach_. That freshman girl, a Wildseed, should have been taught the basics of interacting with spirits."

"She could have been KILLED!" Grabiner shouts in anger. "You didn't check her damn mail, you didn't teach her the basics of spirit communication, and she could have _died_."

"You are always welcome to take over the White course yourself, Hieronymous."

Grabiner's voice grows cold, void of any emotion as he responds.

"So help me, Petunia, if you insult me like that again I will leave this establishment. Notice be _damned_."

"My apologies. I only wish the best-"

"You wish to meddle," he interrupts.

"As she always does," the fourth speaks up. He sounds just as angry as Grabiner and the other woman.

Elarea wondered if she should make herself known. It didn't take a genius to realize they were talking about her. What had Potsdam not told her that made it her fault?

"Um..."

Elarea rounds the corner. The other two she heard were teachers, ones she’s seen in passing. Maera Wraith, a sophomore professor, stood by Potsdam. And Conrad Everbleed who taught senior classes stood by Grabiner. Both men looked pissed, glaring at Potsdam.

The headmistress looked remorseful, though Elarea wasn't sure if it was genuine or not.

Anyone in a situation like this would look like that. Whether it was for getting caught, having everyone against them, or truly because they knew they were wrong depended on the person.

"Miss Delabreaux," Grabiner nods at her in acknowledgment.

Wraith speaks up, eyes narrowed at the freshman.

"Miss Delabreaux. Did it ever occur to you that the event is called the _Dark_ Dance for a reason?"

"I already knew why, I read it in a book."

"Then why were you communicating with the spirits?"

Elarea crossed her arms defensively, "The same reason I can talk to trees. I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"She didn't cast any spells to do so," Grabiner spoke in her defense. "Had she, she'd have been punished. The fault remains with Petunia and Petunia _alone_ , Maera."

"Sweetie, can you tell us more about the demon that spoke to you?"

Potsdam was smiling kindly at her, but Elarea remained weary. Whatever happened was her fault if Grabiner spoke the truth.

And honestly, her reaction to Potsdam offering to check on her was another reason Elarea didn't speak right away. She had always been one to follow her initial instincts about others. She wasn't going to overlook it anymore.

"Did he tell you a name," Everbleed asked as follow up. "We were told he wished for you to 'save him?'"

"His name was Dhimlas. And yeah, he asked me to pull him from the Veil."

"Did he say anything else? Grabiner said he sent you notes, do you still have them?"

"I already gave them to Professor Grabiner..."

They all turn to Grabiner. He gives a sigh before pulling them from his diary.

"No one in the school was possessed since the writing doesn't match up."

They fall silent again, but Elarea speaks up quickly. She wants to know what Grabiner meant by 'basics of spirit communication.' When she asks though, the young teacher turns to glare at Potsdam. Everbleed and Wraith do the same.

Clearly it was something she should have known.

_Should have been TAUGHT_ , her mind corrects. It wasn't in the books she had read about the Dark Dance either. Or even in the actual school text book for White Magic as far as she knew.

"It's a list of rules, my flower. Ones that dictate how to speak to, interact with, and accept gifts from Otherworld and Fae Realm creatures."

Elarea turns to Grabiner, "Adults check the mail?"

"Correct. You should not have even come to possess those _gifts_."

"I do apologizes for that, Elarea. You see, I want you children to blossom here. To reach your full potential, you have to take chances and learn from the consequences."

"I could have _died_? How could I have died? I thought he wanted me to pull him from the Veil. And what good does learning from something I didn't _know about_ do for me?"

Everbleed answers her in a calm voice.

"At the cost of your magic, child. Few rarely survive the loss. Now, I have a final question. While speaking with the demon, what did he appear to you as?"

"Huh? Oh, he looked like Donald but with black eyes and longer hair at first. Then he turned white and looked like he was dead. But I didn't see his face at first. I just thought I was dancing with another student."

Everbleed and Wraith shared a look, but Grabiner was more focused on watching his student. She was looking at Potsdam with mixed emotions: distrust, anger, confusion.

She wasn't sure what to make of her anymore. The woman tried to apologize, but it was half-assed and included a poor justification. And knowing she could have potentially _died_ only made it worse.

Had Donald not appeared, had he not seen something off and gotten her away.

_I should thank him again_ , she thought.

"May I leave now? I think I need to lie down."

"Of course," Potsdam smiles. "Off you go, starling. Rest well."

* * *

Monday, Nov. 4 - **Red Magic**

As Elarea's leaving her room, she finds a folded note with her name on it. It looked as if it had been slipped under her door.

She casts Dispel Charm on it before picking it up. The paper didn't change color, showing that the sender hadn't put any spells on it.

_I shouldn't have to fucking do that_.

She quickly reads the note. It's from Professor Grabiner requesting that she meet him after class.

_Requesting_.

Elarea doubted she was in trouble for anything then. It was probably about treasurer stuff. She'll check her schedule to see what's coming up.

* * *

Elarea remains in the classroom, ignoring the looks Virginia sends her.

_I'm really starting to get sick of this_.

Every single time Elarea so much as _looked_ in Professor Grabiner's general direction, Virginia would start to tease her about a crush that didn't exist. But she'd then have the nerve to be defensive when Elarea returned the favor.

_Fucking hypocrite_.

"I'm sure you already know that you're responsible for managing the freshman class tribute, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Though, where do these tributes go and why? It wasn't detailed in the packet and I wanted to make sure I had the address."

"It goes to the tribal councils. All American wizards make these payments for use of their land."

"Oh."

He chuckles, though it's not a light one. It's fairly dark and cynical compared to the ones she's heard from him before.

"Petunia in her _wisdom_ does not consider it necessary for first-year students to cover magical history."

"She probably enjoys tormenting you," Elarea smirks. "Surrounding you with textbook ignorance."

"Well, there's no shortage of _that_ , is there, Miss Delabreaux?"

Elarea laughs. She knows he's not referring to her, confident enough in her knowledge of him and his dry humor. Had he been, Grabiner would have pointedly said it. It was Potsdam who didn't directly insult students.

"For the Thanksgiving tribute, the funds come through two sources: ticket sales from the fall play-"

_Oh shit, I forgot about Drama Club!_

"And the candle sales at the shopping center where the school rents a kiosk."

"To receive money from nonmagical people given willingly, right?"

"Yes. Each class produces their own candles, scented and colored to be 'festive.' How well it sells will depend on your skills. Try not embarrass yourself."

Elarea scoffs at this, "My papa would _kill me_ if I failed at this. He owns an event company and he says that smell, sound and appearance matter most."

Grabiner hums, muttering a comment about simple minds liking simple things.

"Are we only allowed to do candles? I feel like that's... Boring."

"It's traditional to do so. But doing something else is not impossible. However, if it requires extra effort, that will fall squarely on your shoulders. As will the blame for any failure resulting from this deviation."

"I was thinking," Elarea began with excitement. "We could do a raffle. I did one every year at my old school. A nice big holiday gift basket dressed up in ribbons. It'll look fancy on the table and bring more attention. And we can offer discounts on larger orders to make shoppers buy more than one ticket."

Grabiner nods.

"Very well, Miss Delabreaux. We shall attempt your strategy."

_Yes_ , she thinks. _This is war. This. Is. SPARTA_!

Elarea catches herself mid giggle as Grabiner raises a brow at her. She looks down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought of something dumb."

"You seem to often have _dumb_ thoughts."

She glares at his smirking face.

"Also," the professor goes on. He's still smirking at her. "You will likely be expected to work a shift at the sales booth on the 23rd. Unless you manage to get yourself into detention."

"I'll try to avoid that, sir."

Elarea leaves after writing everything down in her diary. She ignores Grabiner's comment that the diary writes it _for_ her. That wouldn't help her remember anything anyway, which she tells him. Plus, she liked writing as much as she liked reading.

* * *

Tuesday, Nov. 5 - **Blue Magic**

* * *

Wednesday, Nov. 6 - **Green Magic**

* * *

Thursday, Nov. 7 - **Study/Sleep**

* * *

Friday, Nov. 8 - **Study/Sleep**

"Hello, Elarea," Damien greets in the hall. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"I guess it was all right... I miss food from home, though."

"Really?"

Damien smiles down at her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's fine if you like bland chili. Or chili."

"I thought so."

The pair are walking down the hall towards the library. Elarea noticed that most of their interactions were in the library or on the way to it. Which she didn't mind. It gave her a buddy to talk to about her more... Weird thoughts. Ellen was put off by her fascination with death and such.

"There are many secrets here you probably haven't found yet - such as the best place to get a good meal. Would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow, off-campus?"

"At the mall food court," Elarea asks in response.

He chuckles at her, a smile on his face. Elarea wonders if he'd be Asian if he were a human skin tone. When his smiles, Damien's eyes turn into little moons. It makes her think of K-pop.

"Near the mall, but not quite part of it. It's called The Glen and it's magic-only. The professors go there when they're too tired to travel. And parents visiting their kids and want to take them somewhere nice."

"Magical parents right?"

"Yeah. So," Damien blushes, looking away. "Would you like to go?"

"All right, that sounds like fun."

"Great!"

They begin to make plans. Damien tells her that they'll meet at the mall. But before Elarea can ask a time, Damien's off, saying he had something to do.

_I guess I'll see him when I see him_.

She goes to the library and reads a random history book.

* * *

Saturday, Nov. 9 – **Deliver Mail; Sleep/Study; Meet with Damien**

Elarea delivers the mail, finishing up around 7 after running down the hallways. She wanted to dress nicely. It wasn't a date but she still wanted to dress nicely. Well, as nice as her limited wardrobe could allow.

_The Glen sounds so fancy_.

She had been saying the name to herself the whole time she was running through the halls. It sounded like the magical version o any restaurant with _Le_ in the name. Fancy pants, overpriced and what not.

It made her glad that her dads always sent large amounts of money. Today, they sent her $200 in 20 dollar bills.

_Should I load some money on my card_?

That's what she always did back home. But was anything in the magical world paid for with a card? She'd hope so, or else the money on her debit card was useless. She'll ask Grabiner one day.

"Morning," Elarea smiles.

She hands Ellen her allowance and a letter.

"Oh.. It's from my family."

Virginia gets her allowance and Elarea floats the curtain rod up so she can change. Ellen's carefully working her finger under the sealed envelope flap, opening it with minimum tearing. She quickly unfolds the letter and reads it to herself.

As Elarea drops the rod, she notices how Ellen's face has fallen. She didn't look like she was going to cry at least. She mumbles a small "what," clearly surprised by the contents of the letter.

When she drops back to her bed with a thud, Elarea's instantly worried. The blonde is staring at the paper in her hands.

"What is it," Virginia asks.

"It-It's nothing. Just a change of plans. Apparently I'm not going home for Thanksgiving."

Elarea's eyes are wide, "What?"

"Because... It's a long way for such a short break... So it's better.. Better for me to stay here.."

Elarea quickly recognizes that Ellen's about to cry. She rushes over to the blonde and pulls her in for a hug.

If her dads had told her something like that, Elarea would have been sobbing right away. She couldn't imagine how Ellen was feeling, didn't _want to_ because that was an awful thought to have. And an awful thing to be told too.

"Is that what _you_ want?"

Virginia's brow is raised. She looks on in disbelief, clearly not getting the point of what Ellen had said.

_She can't pick up on social cues_?

"That doesn't matter," Ellen replies. "It's not _my_ decision. I can't go home on my own. They don't want me there... Mama's probably glad to be rid of me."

"What about your dad?" Virginia raises a red brow.

Ellen smiles sadly, "He's not around. I live-I lived," she corrects. "With my mama and Justin, my stepfather."

"What happened to your dad," Elarea asks. "Did he leave you guys, if you don't mind me asking."

The blonde shakes her head, softly saying she didn't mind answering. Elarea doesn't want to push her though. It seemed like a sensitive topic, _very_ sensitive.

"That... Not exactly. Mama was... Well, she left him, with us. Because Jenny's... She's my _half_ -sister. Justin's her dad."

_Holy fuck_.

While Virginia doesn't catch on right away, Elarea does. According to Kevin, military spouses tended to cheat often when their husband or wives were deployed. It happened with his own mother and was the reason he had a little brother.

"My father was... Angry? I don't remember all that happened," Ellen continues. "Then we moved and eventually he stopped writing. But we never got a flag or anything, so I know he's not dead... Mama says I look like him."

_Your mom's a bitch_ , Elarea wants to say. That was no reason to treat you kid like that. Especially not when you were already immoral enough to cheat.

She stays silent for a moment.

"I'm sure they want you home. It's just far, 800 miles and all that. You're going home for Christmas though, right?"

"As far as I know," Ellen sighs sadly.

"Well _we_ want you here," Virginia grins. "Don't we, Elarea?"

"Of course. If you want, I could ask my dads if you can come home with me? Only if you want, ok?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah and I'll ask mine just in case too."

Virginia hops up from where she's seated, a bright grin on her face. Elarea's glad that Ellen doesn't seem too upset now. Hopefully she can find a phone or something at the mall. She'll ask as soon as possible, that way Ellen will have an actual yes or no.

"Come on! We should all do something together today."

"Can't," Elarea speaks up. "I promised someone I'd meet them at the mall today. I should actually go now."

She glances at the clock. The first shuttle already left, but it's only 7:30, so she can make the 2nd one.

"'Someone'?"

"Uh-huh. Damien."

"You- _what_!? You'd ditch Ellen to go on a date with a demon? Seriously!?"

Ellen quickly speaks up, pinching Elarea to keep her quiet.

"Virginia! It's okay. I'm okay. I don't need her to stay. And it'd be wrong to force her to cancel her plans."

"He's a monster!"

"And you're a brat, what's your _point_?"

Virginia looks at her with angry eyes. Her arms are crossed and her voice raises an octave as she starts to shout.

"He treats everyone like dirt and you’re-"

" _I_ am sick of you and your shit! That's what I am. You don't know him and all you can talk about is his fucking appearance. Earth to Virginia, _you are BLACK_! If some racist, Neo-Nazi lover came and called you a demon because of your appearance, how would you fucking feel? Huh?"

"Please," Ellen speaks up softly. "Stop yelling..."

Virginia turns to her. She looks worried and angry all at once, but Elarea doesn't care. She's close to hurting her if she kept it up.

"Don't tell me you _want_ her to go out with him?"

"First of all," Elarea replies. "It's not a date. He wants to show me a magical restaurant and I agreed because I'm curious. And regardless of what either of you want, I can date who I want, when I want. At least Ellen respects the choices of others."

"He's taking you to the _Glen_ and you don't think that's a date? And hello, he's _evil_! He's a jerk and a cheater and you shouldn't go anywhere near him! Why are other girls so stupid about boys?"

"Why are ignorant spoiled brats so keen to thinking their fucking opinion is automatically fact? News flash, Virginia, no one here is named William. I'm not gonna kiss your ass and do what you want."

Ellen elbows Elarea before speaking.

"You can't tell someone who they're allowed to be friends with."

"Fine!" Virginia tosses her hands up in the air. "Whatever. Go on, then. Shoo."

"Bye, Ellen. I'll find a phone and call home. _And_ bring you back a dessert too."

The blonde girls as Elarea squeezes her lightly.

* * *

Damien hadn't been on the shuttle bus. And honestly, Elarea wasn't really sure where to wait for him either. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he was already there or coming on a later bus.

_Technically, dinner's not for a couple of hours_.

He could come late and still have plenty of time.

And another thought came to her too. She had never seen Damien in the mall, not once. And he's hard to miss. Could he even _go_ to a place like this without a glamour of some sorts?

If he had a glamour, what would he even look like with one?

He had told her he had to wear one at the Apple Festival. But he hadn't told her about the appearance he had used. No hair or eye color, no height.

Looking around, she's sure no one here is Damien. Even under an illusion, the senior wouldn't slouch or shuffle like some ordinary teenager. He's a Falcon to the core: his grace and decorum would always shine through.

"Phone first, then I'll shop. Acctres has a phone," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

The call went well. Her dads both agreed, saying they'd be happy to have Ellen over.

And shopping had been quick. Really, it was more like window-shopping. There weren't any major-named stores in the shopping center, at least not the ones Elarea frequented. She had only found a simple dress that she liked.

She head to the main entrance at the arranged time after, single bag in hand.

_There he is_!

And looking just like he always does. None of the non-magical shopper seem to notice though. Which was odd. Before Iris Academy, Elarea would have been openly gawking at him and wondering why he was in costume outside of Halloween.

_Well, it was last week_...

"Hello, Elarea. You look lovely."

"And you look _normal_ ," Elarea smiles. "I'm glad you're not wearing a glamour."

Damien seems shocked for a moment. He smiles back after it passes though.

"Thanks," he blushes. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! So, where _is_ the Glen exactly."

"You'll see. It's not far. Just across the parking lot."

Elarea gives him a side eye. They're not _allowed_ off the lot and she voices this. The winged senior simply chuckles though.

"Plus, I didn't see any restaurants there..."

"It's _hidden_ , of course and it's still in the plaza. The easiest way to find it is to go with someone who's been before. Shall we?"

He offers Elarea his arm and she lays her hand on it. For a friendly outing, it's a bit formal. And old fashioned too. But then again, Damien even _spoke_ like someone who was old fashioned.

Together they leave the mall, lowly chatting about school work.

* * *

The trip across the lot is quick and when they reach the restaurant, Elarea stops and stares.

"Not quite what you were expecting?"

"It looks so _normal_. I was hoping for cauldrons and flying plates or something outlandish."

He chuckles at her, knowing that that she was joking from her grin. Though there was a bit of truth in it.

After they passed the invisibility barriers, Elarea had been ready for anything. But this place could be any of the number of restaurants her daddy frequently took her to. The only obvious difference was the customers.

Damien's not the only person here with wings. There's a little figure at a table that looks like a bird and goblin's child. And across the way she can see Jacob sitting with two older men, one of which had flaming hair!

_That puts a whole new look of Flaming Gay_ , she giggles to herself.

"It is simpler to rely on standard suppliers and build something in keeping with the world. They save their energy for the food. In the Otherworld, there aren't any limitations. You can eat off floating platters in a crystal palace."

"What exactly _is_ the Otherworld? I've been too busy reading about the Fae Realms to read up on it."

"No one's told you about that yet? Think of it like... Fairy tale land. It's another world next to this one where magic runs more strongly. It is wonderful, but it has it's own dangers, more so than the Fae Realms do. That's where most magical creatures come from. Manus, golems, dragons- most sources of myths and legends."

"And you?"

Damien looks away from her, "... We should talk about that later."

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, I want to tell you. But I think we should order first."

They decide to sit in a booth and Elarea begins to look around for a menu. When she doesn't see one, Damien simply smiles across the table at her. He reaches to the center of the table, pulling a narrow cylinder from the vase that acted as a center piece. Unrolling it and passing it to her, Elarea realizes it's the menu.

She quickly looks over the listings. All she can recognize are the numbers, which are in the same arcane, runic language that was used in the her textbook indexes. But everything else is in random languages she's never seen before.

"Would you like me to order for you?"

Elarea shakes her head. As the waiter looks to her, she randomly points at something that's priced at $50. The waiter nods and goes on to Damien.

Of course the senior rattles off a quick string of syllables. They're nonsense to her, but she wonders if she should try to learn it. Whatever language it was.

"My brave little horse," he laughs.

"Well, you said it's a good restaurant, right? I'm sure it will turn fine."

A few minutes later, the appetizers arrive. Damien had ordered a set of tiny eggs inside a nest of leaves and berries. Elarea's own plate had very thin ham over slices of orange fruit. Cantaloupe.

She took the first bite and liked it immediately. It was a salty and sweet combination, making her think of her papa's meat and cheese platters. Maybe she'll suggest a combination like this to be added.

A waitress comes by and quickly clears their small plates.

"So..," Damien begins. He looks deathly serious and a bit worried too. "I suppose it's time."

"Time?"

"To tell you about... Where I come from. Please, promise you won't repeat this story to anyone else."

"I promise. It's non of their business unless you want it to be anyway," Elarea nods.

"It's not easy to talk about."

"You know you don't _have_ to tell me, right? I don't think your background matters all that much..."

Elarea's staring at him, but he won't look her in the eyes. He takes in a deep breath.

"No, I know you. Being who you are, I know you won't judge me the same way. You said it yourself, you don't think it matters. You don't have the same expectations because you weren't born to magic. Neither was I."

_And I was fucking right_ , Elarea thought. She keeps it to herself though, not wanting to bring up her argument with Virginia.

"So your parents-"

"Are human... I'm a changeling."

"Do you know of what sort?"

"I don't exactly know as of yet. I'm still searching for that. I grew up always believing there was something _wrong_ with me, that the face that I saw in the mirror wasn't exactly right. I had imagined all sorts of things. Perhaps my parents weren't my parents, that I was a lost prince and someday my real parents would come and take me away... And save me."

_Save you? Save you from what?_

"I think," Damien goes on. "I think every unhappy child imagines that."

He sighs and brushes stray crumbs off the table. He's yet to meet her eyes and Elarea's worried. Why was his childhood unhappy? What happened to him for him to not like his parents?

She wanted to ask all this, but she also knew it was inappropriate.

"Did they ever come? Your birth family, I mean..."

"No. I've never seen them, but I wish they had come. Even if one's a demon, they couldn't be wo-... Well. When I turned thirteen, I saw my true face for the first time

"I was _terrified_. I had to learn to hide it and pretend I was normal even though I knew it was all a lie. And when I came to Iris, everyone was demanding to know my bloodline. I couldn't tell them and I didn't want to explain."

"Because you didn't know. And that's kinda rude to ask when you don't really know someone!"

"You see," Damien finally smiles and meets her eyes. "That's why I could tell you this. It doesn't matter to you. They… All they wanted to know was who I'm _related_ to so they could know my _status_. There aren't that many all-magical families and they're proud of who they are."

"I noticed that," Elarea nods.

"And when I wouldn't answer, because I _couldn't_ , that made them assume I had something to hide. Especially William."

For a moment, Damien's eyes flick back and forth. And suddenly he leans back in his seat and is smiling again. Before she can ask why, the waiter arrives with their main courses.

"Bon Appetit," Damien winks.

The food is good, but Elarea's mind is filled with questions.

She knew for a fact that there was more to the story. But for someone who has trouble trusting others, he's probably told her more than he want to already.

And Elarea wasn't one to push unless it was important. Yes, she wanted to know more, but she didn't _need_ to. All she needed to know was that Damien had been honest with her and that he wasn't feeling judged.

After a while, he looks up from his plate.

"Did you know that William was originally a Falcon?"

"What?"

"We were hallmates at first, freshman year."

"He never said that," Elarea grumbled annoyed.

"He probably didn't want to spoil his image by telling you what happened. Being kicked out of Falcon Hall for starting a fistfight doesn't sound very cool, does it?"

"I'm guessing it was with you?"

He gives a shallow sigh.

"He kept trying to break into my room, followed me around. But I wouldn't tell him anything... No, let's talk about something else."

"Kay then. Oh, can you help me order a dessert? Something small for my roommate. She had a bad day."

"Only one? What about your other roommate?"

Elarea scoffs, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I'm not getting that brat anything. She can make her brother come here and get it for her if she wants one."

"Well, _someone_ dislikes her roommate."

"Yeah, Virginia gets on my damn nerves."

"Well," Damien pulls the menu back out. "You only need to order one to go since we already are getting a dessert."

"You ordered dessert already?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "The dessert plate is _gratuit_ , even if you only came for coffee. It's part of the magical tradition of hospitality. No guest should go without."

"That's nice. Makes me think of this place papa's obsessed with. They always give you a dessert. Mousse inside of a chocolate cup!"

Damien smiles softly and leans back after ordering a dessert for her. He eyes Elarea closely for a moment, but she doesn't feel uncomfortable or anything. She smiles back.

"Have you ever considered wearing some sort of ornaments in your hair? Something like that would really bring out the pink of your eyes."

"I used to, but I'm not sure. It was always ribbons."

"Hehe, well we Falcons like pretty things. Last year there was a senior in Butterfly Hall who wore a golden circlet with an enormous flower on each side of her head that changed colors as the day went by. You should have seen her, she was beautiful. Dark hair like a waterfall."

"That sounds beautiful," Elarea hums around a forkful of her food. "Maybe I'll start back wearing my ribbons. And I was thinking about altering my uniform too."

For a brief moment, Damien's eyes darken and Elarea wonders what she said wrong. But then he quickly fixes his face and gives her a list of acceptable colors to dye her clothing.

"Your cap has to stay green though and so does you belt."

"Oh, that's not what I meant! I want to make it shorter and fitted better. I always feel so frumpy in this thing."

She thinks to her ugly dress robes, frowning at the thought.

"I almost wished I could wear the boy's robes. You guys at least get _pants_."

"Ah. I can see it now. Nothing too short, you seem very classy. And fitted just right with your long cape and hair out. And ribbons, pretty metallic ones."

They discuss potential alterations until the dessert plates arrive.

When they do, Elarea's tempted to poke at it. It's shaped like a strawberry, but the surface they’re smooth and seedless. There's a slight shine to it too, almost like candy.

"This doesn't _look_ like marzipan."

"No, it's _better_. They're blown sugar-glass. Careful, they're fragile. Put one in your mouth and suck gently."

Elarea follows his instructions, carefully plucking up one of the desserts. She puts it in her mouth and tilts her head a bit at the initial taste. The sugar is an odd type of sweet. Then there's a sudden burst of liquid flavor.

Damien laughs at the surprise on her face.

She hadn't been expecting it to happen so suddenly.

"They're filled with strawberry juice. It's supposed to provide energy."

"Shouldn't the sugar dissolve though?"

"Magic, Elarea," he smirks as he eats his own.

They chat a bit more and then the waitress comes over with the check and Ellen's dessert. Damien snatches the check from her, hiding the amount from her eyes. Of course he failed though.

"Oh, here-"

"No, no. My treat since I invited you."

"Are you sure? I can afford to pay my half or at least Ellen's dessert."

"Really?" He raises a thin purple brow.

Elarea laughs though.

"Yup. My family has money."

"Well, regardless of that, I'm still paying!"

She smiles across at him, "Ok then. Thank you."

They finish up and catch the shuttle back to campus.

The whole time he was a perfect gentleman. A friend and not a hint of anything more.

Elarea appreciated that greatly.

* * *

On her way back to her room, Elarea's confronted by Virginia. The black girl is glaring at her with red in her cheeks.

"What're you doing back here already?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Virginia suddenly smiles, "You mean you _weren't_ on a date with Damien? Did you come to your senses?"

Elarea glares at her and lifts up her two bags. One is from the clothing store. The other from The Glen, it's gold trim standing out the browns and cream colors of the bag. Virginia's eyes widen when she notices it.

"It wasn't a date, we hung out. You know, like _friends_ do without judging the other or shoving their principles in their face?"

"But you- but he-"

Virginia's sputtering now, looking embarrassed and cowed all at once. Elarea's not sure _what_ the red head's trying to say.

"Didn't he- ARGH!!"

She starts to beat her head against the wall in frustration. Elarea simply watches with crossed arms. She couldn't care less why she was doing it. If anything, it only proved her point: Virginia was a brat that threw a tantrum when she didn't get her way.

Hell, Elarea was an only child to two well off men. But she wasn't that spoiled or bratty. She hadn't thrown an actual tantrum since she was 6 and that wasn't even for herself!

"Well don't expect any sympathy from me tomorrow!"

"Why _would_ I?"

"SORES!"

She stomps off into the room and Elarea follows behind her. She passes the dessert to Ellen, who smiles happily as she thanks her.

It was made up of 20 thin layers, making it a perfect cube and the average size of a personal cake. There was caramel, nuts, chocolate mousse and lady fingers dipped in coffee. Damien had told her it was similar to a tiramisu but made with a magical strain of coffee beans and she remembered Ellen talking about liking that type of dessert.

Virginia says nothing else, huffing on her bunk as Elarea talks to Ellen about the Glen.

"I'm gonna try to learn that language. That way I can go back and order without help!"

"This tastes so good~!"

"Glad you like it. Also, my dads said they'd be happy to have you over. So if you want to come home with me, you can, ok?"

"Rea-"

"Or you can come with my family," Virginia puts in quickly. "We always have people over and that way you won't have to hide your magic."

"Um..."

"It's your choice," Elarea sooths. "Plus, if you want, you can make it Christmas or Summer if it comes down to that."

The blonde sends her a grateful smile. Unlike Virginia, Elarea wasn't ever going to make someone pick between her or another. And she wasn't going to be hurt or defensive about it either. So long as it wasn't her dads picking someone over her, Elarea would survive just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit guilty because I forgot to follow my upload schedule. School's been kicking my butt and since I live in South Florida, everything's been behind schedule since school was shut down for a week (which is annoyingly a lot of time in college). So I'm very sorry to anyone who was reading this and waiting for the next chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday, Nov. 10 – **Put in Candle Orders**

* * *

Monday, Nov. 11 - **Black Magic**

Walking down the halls, Elarea sees flyers posted _everywhere_. It seemed like who ever was over putting them up did so randomly and multiple times in the same spot.

_Probably to get the point across_.

The flyers told them there would be a special assembly for all freshmen the upcoming Thursday. Which didn't bother Elarea since she didn't go to class on Thursdays or Fridays anyway. But it did bother Ellen.

"How come they never actually _tell_ us anything?"

"Because magical people think Wildseed should learn things the hard way," Elarea says as explanation. And she means it too because that’s what they did.

This earns a look from Virginia.

The brown-skinned girl never told her roommates about the conversation she had overheard. She didn't tell them about what she learned when she joined it either. And she wasn't going to any time soon. The most Elarea had told had been to Ellen and even that was censored.

All the blonde knew was that Potsdam wasn’t to be trusted. And really, that’s all she needs to know.

"I don't think it's like that," Virginia began. "They don't tell us anything either."

"Because they don't _need to_. You said it yourself, people from magical families grow up with this stuff and the customs. And William's told you enough that you have a gist of what this assembly's for and you're just not telling us just like last time."

Ellen sounds annoyed as she speaks. Elarea motions for Virginia to drop the subject.

* * *

Elarea was the first out of the Black Magic classroom, Potsdam's gaze irking on her already fragile nerves.

"That woman stares too damn much."

Like all of Professor Potsdam's classes, she hadn't really watched nor taught them much of anything. Instead, she left them to their own devices as they each made different level potions. And naturally it ended badly.

Or _would have_ if Elarea's reaction time hadn't been so quick.

See, Manuel had been making a healing salve when Jamal Meer stealthily tossed something in. Elarea's first instinct had been to tell the professor over them. But Potsdam didn't _do_ anything, saying that because she herself hadn't witnessed it, she couldn't do anything.

And then Manuel's cauldron began to bubble and pop. Which wasn't supposed to happen.

Elarea had pushed her Blue Magic around it, shielding the wolf-boy from it as it blew up violently.

When she went to hex Jamal in anger, Potsdam had the nerve to threaten her with the loss of all her merits - "We do not tolerate attacks on other students."

"But you tolerate it when it's a demon, right," she had snapped back.

Professor Potsdam had looked hurt and angered by the sentiment, but she hid it well. The class had been looking between the pair and Elarea rushed out as soon as the bell rung.

It was pissing her off. The headmistress was so focused on watching her that she neglected everything and everyone else. If Elarea's confidence had been worse, she'd have thought it was her own fault, which it wasn't.

She was lost in her angry thoughts, almost bumping into Minnie.

Minnie herself smiled happily.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," she gave Elarea a light hug in her excitement.

Elarea returns it, pushing away the negative thoughts about Potsdam.

"Just got out of class. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the fundraiser since I got sidetracked. Is everything on course? Have you gotten everything set?"

"Yeah, everything is good. The candles for the gift basket are being made: orange pumpkin, red cinnamon, white pine and black sage and maple scented ones. And there'll be autumn cookies and other stuff too."

"Maybe I'll enter it then," Minnie giggles. "Here's the papers for the booth location and schedules. Do you mind which time you work?"

Taking the papers, Elarea quickly skims over the papers. The time slots were by the hours it would last and students switched out fairly often. Though the two available were fairly late in the mid-day.

"I don't mind taking the later one. That way no one else has to switch."

Minnie nods. She seems shyer than normal, her brown eyes not looking at Elarea directly. The Butterfly girl looked like she had something to ask.

"What is it, Minnie?"

"Um.. I'm supposed to be somewhere else after the last shift and I know it might run over, so..."

"You want me to cover for you? I won't mind, so long as it doesn't become a habit or anything!"

"Really? Thanks. But, can I ask you something else?"

Elarea hums and they begin to walk towards the courtyard.

"Shoot."

"When two people are going out, is it normal for them to spend all their time together? Not with anyone else?"

"Honestly? That's a bit much," Elarea starts after a moment of thought. "Everyone needs their own space now and then. Though it's normal during the 'honeymoon' phase. All my friends have had that phase, but it doesn't last very long though. Either way, it's not healthy once it reaches a certain point."

"Right..." Minnie seems thoughtful as they finally reach outside.

Whatever was bothering her must have to do with dating. Elarea wonders if she has a boyfriend now. If so, who was it?

 _Did Kyo finally ask her out_?

"Well, thanks for your help. I'll see you later."

"Don't forget our meeting with Grabiner tomorrow!"

Elarea shouts as the girl rushes off. Where ever she was heading, she was obviously late or almost late. Elarea sighs and heads back to her room.

* * *

Tuesday, Nov. 12 – **White Magic; Meeting with Grabiner**

"Please make yourselves comfortable, little cygnets," Potsdam begins.

She's giving the class a kind smile, but Elarea instantly has a negative thought about the woman and her words – _It’s hard to be comfortable around you_. The Horse knows she shouldn't think like that, but she can't help it.

"We have a serious issue to discuss today. Many of you will have learned something about this subject from your parents. Others will know less or nothing at all."

Potsdam flicks everyone's books open with a wave of Red. Elarea stops herself from blocking the magic, knowing it will earn her looks and stares (she had done it once in Green Magic class on instinct and had to deal with Virginia’s constant nagging about it).

"The world you see around you is only the tiniest fraction of all that exists. There are infinite realms which exist outside of our space and time. And the nearest realm is that which we call the Otherworld. You may have heard it as Elfhame, or the Dreaming, or the High Hunting Grounds.

"There are countless other worlds, but the Otherworld is particularly the realm of this world's shadow as the Fae Realms are the sun that casts it. Like a shadow, it is always connected. With enough White magic, an adult witch or wizard can travel the Spiral Gate from anywhere in this world."

_You pick now to want to teach us about this? After the fact_?!

Elarea's glad no one can hear her thoughts. She was cursing to herself, angry that it took a demon trying to drain her for the woman to want to teach them. If it wasn't for the book Grabiner had recommended, Elarea wouldn't have even known about the Otherworld.

"However," Potsdam continued, voice grave. "You students mustn't enter the Otherworld under any circumstances. Can any tell me why that is?"

One hand eagerly shoots up.

Naturally, it's Minnie. The girl always seemed to be the one answering questions in Potsdam's classes when Elarea took it with her. She herself only answered in Grabiner's class and only because the man seemed keen on singling her out.

"Yes, Minnie?"

Minnie stands up, "Because the Kahmras feed on the souls of human children, especially magical children, and they are drawn to any unwarded human who enters their realm. It takes them approximately-"

"Thank you, dear, that'll do."

Minnie blushes lightly, most likely realizing she had begun to ramble.

Elarea knew that was a common habit of the girl. Which, for Wildseed students, was a god send! Every time she rambled, it tended to include important information.

I.E. information Potsdam rarely ever gave out.

"The Otherworld is a wondrous place. Magic flows freely there and many witches and wizards choose to live there full-time. But we are not _native_ to it and therefore not immune to its dangers.

"Do not attempt to pass the Gate. Not even with an adult to guard you. Not even with a powerful spell or artifact to protect you. Not even with a friend who has been there before and told you it's safe."

Potsdam looked over them all, pausing on Elarea for a brief second. There's worry in her eyes, like she thinks Elarea would actually do something so _stupid_.

_You should be giving Virginia that look_.

"Some of your classmates have other-than-human heritage. But what's safe for them is not safe for you. And most importantly, if a spirit invites you to the Otherworld, do not accept, no matter what you are promised.

"I am not saying this to frighten you or to challenge you to find a way around my rules. If you disobey, I will not need to punish you because you will be _gone_. Now!"

Potsdam claps her hands together with a bright smile.

"Let's get back to brighter subjects. You can all see that you're books are opened to chapter 13 - Communications and Connections. We can speak more on the Otherworld later and I'll bring some lovely paintings to show you all."

* * *

Despite reminding her after class, Minnie didn't show for the meeting with Grabiner.

Elarea lied for her naturally. Said she was overseeing something for the fundraiser and asked Elarea to fill in for her. Well, it was a partial lie. Yes, Minnie had overseen something, but that was two days ago and it was Elarea's turn today.

And what made it _worse_ was that this meeting wasn't just with Grabiner. The man had apparently forgoed telling her that it was a meeting with all of Iris Academy's student council members.

Everyone was presenting their contributions to the fundraiser. Namely the _presidents_ and treasurers.

_I'm going to kill her_ , Elarea thought as her turn to go came.

Naturally, they made the freshmen go last. Hierarchy and all that stuff mattered in everything with the magical world. Elarea didn't like it of course, but she kept that to herself.

"Alongside the various items being sold," Elarea starts with a diplomatic tone. "The Freshmen Council has decided to include a raffle basket of candles and other holiday themed items. I've already decorated and packed the majority of the items, though the candles are still-"

"It's _traditional_ to sell candles and candles only."

It was a senior whose name Elarea didn't bother to memorize. He was the president and a rude stickler for tradition. His whole presentation had been saturated in the word.

"And how much did this basket cost to make," the sophomore treasurer asks. "And what all is in it?"

"10 dollars and-"

The senior council all scoff at her. Grabiner says nothing, but raises a brow at them with a side eye. They ignore it though or maybe didn't notice it.

"There's no way it-"

"Since you enjoy interrupting presentations so much," Elarea snips back to him, "I'll just go straight to the end where I explain the preparation that went into the basket. Unlike you, I've made relations with various businesses, including the magic shop in the mall.

"The owner provided me with contacts and I wrote letters of propositions. A total of 5 businesses offered products for free, so the only thing the Freshmen Council is paying for are the candles, which are in production.

"As for what's _in_ the basket, we have the following candle scents: white pinecone, orange pumpkin, red cinnamon, and black maple and sage in multiple sizes. That's a total of 18 candles which totaled to $10 for production and the basket was weaved with magic and straw provided by the school.

“Other products include the following: Tellie's Buttered Rum, Tellie's Bergamot Tarts, Yul assorted Autumn cookies which are caramel apple, gingersnaps, molasses, and cinnamon-spice cookies."

Elarea's smirking at the cowed seniors and feeling prideful when Grabiner smirks as well. It seemed like her professor recognized some of the brands. As he should too.

Acctres knew many old British businesses that sold to nonmagical people. And apparently Elarea wrote the proposals for sponsorship at the right time too. All five businesses were starting to sell in the USA and needed exposer. And nothings better than word of mouth!

"Green Family Farm's assorted apple crisps and nuts along with a $25 voucher. A Cosmic Cafe voucher for a meal for two. And a $20 gift card for Orthen and Fray's. All together, our basket if valued at nearly 250 dollars."

She continues on, explaining the cost of each item and adding it up in front of them. The senior president was slightly red in the face. The others looked just as upset, but one was smirking, a sophomore.

"But will it sell?"

"Naturally," Elarea sneers as if she’s offended. "People like things that sound like a deal. They don't know that the basket costs the freshmen council next to nothing, all they hear is 250 dollars and they want it. Any other _questions_ or interruptions?"

The senior president scoffs at her again, "You're disrespectful of our culture. You come here with something that goes against our tradition and then try to _brag_ about it. You don't even know if this will work!"

"Of course I do. I've sold gift baskets like these since I was 9 and my old schools have seen over 2,000 in profit with no internal costs for one holiday _alone_. And I've gone over past sales for Iris as well. Production costs were just shy of being equal with profits.

“Meaning you guys weren't making nearly enough to _actually_ call yourselves successful. So again, any other questions or interruptions? No? Good"

Everyone's quiet after this, not speaking up or interrupting her again. She goes back to presenting the rest of what she’d prepared, mostly on rehashing the official times table for the booth and the official letter for Grabiner to notarize and send to the Tribunal Council.

On their way out of the room, Grabiner holds Elarea back. The seniors send her smirks. They think she’s going to get scolded most likely.

"Miss Delabreaux," Grabiner nods at her. "I'm surprised you held your own."

"I'm used to people like that. Older students don't like when freshmen come and take over stuff."

Which was annoyingly true.

This was her second run as a freshman and something similar happened at her old high school. The seniors and juniors didn't like how she and her friends had easily ran the homecoming fundraiser where they had struggled the year before. She had raked in more money than they normally did and they were all upset by that.

Grabiner gives a grunt of acknowledgement.

"I will see you _and_ Miss Cochran next meeting."

"Yes, sir."

_If she even shows up_...

* * *

Wednesday, Nov. 13 - **Gym**

Elarea had to hunt Minnie down, an all day affair. She had checked the library, the courtyard and everywhere between before she found her.

She was with _Kyo_ in the school's park.

"Minnie," Elarea called. "Hey, Kyo. _You_."

Minnie's eyes are wide and she looks between Elarea and Kyo. She shifts under Elarea's glare.

"Yes?"

"You could have told me you weren't coming and I'd have been fine. I had to _lie_ , Minnie. And then it turned out to be a meeting with the upperclassmen too!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, _what_. As in what excuse do you have. I told Grabiner you were overseeing the candle making, which I had to do."

"I'm really sorry, Elarea. I got... Sidetracked yesterday."

The Butterfly sends a side-eyed glance to Kyo and Elarea thinks she gets it. The girl had been with her boyfriend. Hopefully not doing anything... Questionable.

_If you're gonna forget your duties, you shouldn't be president_.

She wasn't going to deal with _that_ again. At her old school, the original president of Speech and Debate would never do his job. He was more focused on his boyfriend and spending time with him. And because they didn't have a vice president, all the work would fall on Elarea.

At some point she had gotten pissed and demanded she be given the title. She wasn't going to keep doing someone's job unless it was _her_ job.

Elarea looked between the two. After a moment, she addresses them both.

"Look, you two have your own lives and crap and I'm fine covering for you every so often. _But_ , I will not keep doing it for _everything_."

"Thanks, Elarea."

She nods and turns to leave. As she does so, she hears Kyo mumble something.

"-she can't just cover you."

She ignores him and keeps going.

* * *

Thursday, Nov. 14 - **Freshmen Assembly**

On Thursday morning, all the freshmen are gathered together and herded into the gym. Elarea was happy Minnie had done her job for that. She was already annoyed and if she would've had to make the announcement, she'd be pissed.

Once everyone settles, Potsdam makes her way to the podium.

"Good morning, my bright young things!"

She's smiling brightly, pulling out her tri-colored diary. The teacher flips it to a page before speaking again.

"Today's a very special occasion for you all. You're going to get to practice what you've learned and try some spells on each other without the pressure of a test or grades."

_What grades!? You guys don't give us one to worry about_.

"This is an important lesson because in your future exams, you may come up against other spellcasters. You need to know how to use magic in combat and how to avoid magic being used on you. Now, can everyone team up in twos?"

Everyone shuffles around, jostling each other a bit. Elarea notices how most of those immediately around her avoid partnering with her quickly.

It doesn't bother her per say. She just wasn't fully sure _why_ they'd avoid her. You'd think they'd rather pair with someone who could actually control their magic enough to not hurt anyone.

_Maybe they think I'll cheat_. _But how do you cheat at this?_

In the end, she paired up with Donald. He gives a cheeky grin and pulls out his wand. Elarea doesn't bother with her own, simply holding up a hand. She smirks at him.

Potsdam stops everyone again before they can start throwing spells.

"Please pay attention before we begin. I want you to take turns casting spells at each other and blocking them. This is _not_ a battle and you're not trying to defeat your partner. Think of it like a game of catch.

"One of you is the 'pitcher' and the other the 'catcher.' You can only pitch on your turn, so defenders must only defend and not attack. Also, please don't interfere with any other pairs. That includes casting any messy spells. No fireballs or ice storms, please! Target only your partner.

"I will be on hand to deal with any injuries."

_Oh that so makes me feel safe_ , Elarea grips to herself. This was the same woman who claimed she wanted her students to learn things at their own peril. She wished Grabiner was the one over this.

"If you harm yourself, please call for help. I'll be right here. Have fun!"

"Fun?"

Elarea turns to face Donald again. He's still grinning at her.

"Ladies first!"

She nods. Thinking to start off light, Elarea sends a push spell at him. But as she's casting the spell, a wave of cold sweeps over her. It's brief and she can just barely move. Her spell fizzles uncast.

"Hah!" Donald is laughing. "I wasn't sure that would work."

"It won't- Work again," Elarea chatters.

It takes a moment for her to fully regain control of her violent shaking. Donald claims it should have froze her completely, not partially. He actually seems surprised when Elarea's capable of moving so quickly.

"All right, it's my go now. You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Uno. Dos. Tres!"

Elarea sees the Red magic at the tip of his wand. It crackles a bit and she's casting a Blue magic spell without thought.

The air in front of her shimmers slightly. Suddenly Donald claps a hand to his face with a grunt. Whatever he was casting rebounded on him and Elarea wants to laugh. Pay back and all that fun stuff.

"Nice," Donald says. His eyes are a bit wide, clearly not expecting Elarea to do that.

They continue to work together. Their spells got increasingly higher in level, which surprised Elarea. Donald seemed to be on equal grounds with her despite never seeming to pay attention in class.

After her last turn, Donald holds up his hands. He leans in close to her and whispers.

"I've got a great idea. When I say go, you drop to the floor and cover your eyes. I'm gonna cast something over your head."

"Over..." Elarea whispers back. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax, it'll be _awesome_!"

"Okay, I guess..."

They back away from each other and Donald gives a short counts.

"Go!" He shouts out.

Elarea drops quickly on cue, covering her eyes. She hears a whooshing sound and a burst of heat overhead. Followed by... Screams? What the hell did Donald do!?

Her eyes shoot open. Potsdam is by them, too close to her for Elarea's comfort. Her green eyes are wide in shock. Donald looks smug for some reason and the students around him are both awed and frantic about whatever he casted.

"Donald!" Potsdam called. "What are you doing?!"

"Oooo, you're in _trouble_ ," Virginia smirks at him.

Elarea feels a wave of annoyance at the girl.

"While your flaming dragon was impressive..."

_I missed a DRAGON_!?

"... I did _specifically_ tell you to avoid large spells. If poor Elarea hadn't managed to get out of the way, you would have badly hurt her!"

"Like he cares," Virginia crossed her arms as if upset for Elarea.

Donald's face falls a bit at this, which makes Elarea feel a protective urge to defend him. How could they just assume he'd actively try to hurt her? He’s never tried to hurt anyone before, so what made now any different?

Potsdam continues on.

"This is very disappointing. You've always been so careful in your creativity. Why would you take such a risk?"

"He _told_ me to duck," Elarea jumps in. "I didn't know he'd cast that spell, but he warned me to duck."

"You knew what he was going to do?"

Elarea huffs in exasperation. This ding-bat must have cotton in her ears or a hearing problem.

"I just said that I didn't know what he was casting."

"Regardless, this changes things slightly... Detention for both of you then!"

Donald's eyes are wide and he looks at Elarea. He opens his mouth and starts to defend her.

"But she didn't know what I was-"

"But she didn't speak up against it, Donald. It's only fair for both conspirators to suffer equally. But no demerits since there was no real danger."

Potsdam is smiling at the two, but Elarea's glaring at her. The woman seemed _smug_ for an annoying reason that Elarea didn't know.

She supposed she should be grateful she didn't earn any demerits. But detention was still annoying. It meant Grabiner would give her some task to waste her time with. And be disappointed in her, which didn't sound very appealing to her.

"Perhaps you two can use the time to come up with some more interesting ways of showcasing your skills for the class?"

"No problem," Donald smirks.

He nudges Elarea lightly, his eyes speaking a silently apology. She continues to glare at the woman angrily.

"Try to be good, now- Jacob, put Mr. Arias down!"

The headmistress rushes off to deal with someone else. Elarea watches, having heard Manuel's name. But it's not Manuel, rather it's his annoying Wolf Hall twin being levitated in the air. Elarea didn't like the boy much since he was friends with Jamal.

Once the boy is safely on the ground, the Horse teen leaves the gym. She blatantly ignores Potsdam calling after her and goes back to her room.

* * *

Friday, Nov. 15 - **Study/Sleep**

Ellen is in the room with her. Elarea stares at the blonde for a long moment.

She's been systematically taking clothes out of her dresser, then putting them back in for a good half hour. Over. And over.

"Is something wrong? You've been doing that for a while..."

"Huh? Oh, just folding my clothes."

Ellen looks sheepish, clasping her hands together. It was one of her many nervous habits. Elarea knew _something_ was up. And while she had never seen Ellen do this habit, it reminded her a bit of her cousin that always stimmed by folding a small cloth he carried in his pocket.

And Kevin, who was a military brat and damn near OCD.

"Yes, but why are you unfolding them?"

"Because they're not folded _properly_!"

"Huh... Are you a military kid?"

"How'd you-"

Elarea laughs, "That's the same line my friend, Kevin, gives when he cleans something that's already clean. So mom or dad?"

Ellen sits down on her bed, spare robes in hand.

"My dad was."

"Was? Did he-"

"No! He's a vet, honorable discharge around the time my sister was born. I haven't seen him in a long time, but I still have all the habits, I guess."

Elarea remains quiet for a long moment. Ellen doesn't seem like she wants to discuss it anymore. She changes the subject to school related things instead.

* * *

Saturday, Nov. 16 - **Detention**

Elarea wakes up early and delivers the mail and allowances. She tosses the large amount of bouquets she's received on her bed and leaves.

She has _detention_.

She heads straight there and kept from grumbling under her breath. Donald and Grabiner are already there. And there's no one else in the room, which meant Elarea and Donald would be alone with Grabiner.

_If he doesn't make us clean the bathrooms_.

"Miss Delabreaux. Mr. Danson," the man gives a long suffering sigh. "Must I forever be burdened with this nonsense?"

He looks between the for a moment.

"Since you're both being punished for the same offense, you will receive the same punishment."

The professor points to the tables. There are two very large glass jars filled with pebbles sitting there. Elarea rolls her eyes, realizing where this was gonna go slow as hell.

"You will each take one jar. You will take each pebble out individually _by hand_. You will place each pebble on the table, forming two separate stacks.

"After you have removed each pebble, you will then write down the total of pebbles that were in the jar. You will then return all the pebbles to your jar, by hand."

He narrows his eyes for a moment.

"I have ways of detecting if each pebble had been touched. Do not attempt to shirk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." "Sure."

"And if your count is off or you attempt to pocket any of the pebbles, I will lock you in this room with no food or water until Monday."

He's smirking at them, so Elarea knows it's his odd sense of humor. But she still wouldn't put it past him to _try_ it.

"Get on with it," Grabiner stalks out the room.

Elarea and Donald are both silent for a moment. They start on their pebbles right away, Donald grabbing them by the handful and counting them in his hands. Elarea's approach is similar, but she's taking smaller amounts, 5 or 10, and writing it down with little tallies.

"Don't you ever get tired of being in here every Saturday?"

"Hey, you noticed," Donald smiles.

Elarea raises a brow.

"Noticed what?"

"...That I'm here."

"That's kinda _obvious_ though, isn't it? I mean, we're the only ones here."

Elarea's on pebble number 30 and growing annoyed. It seemed like the more pebbles she pulled, the more there were.

"You'd think," Donald mumbled.

He's yet to meet her eyes.

"Beg your pardon?"

Leaning back, Donald smiles at her. It bright, a bit too bright to be serving detention with. But he's looking at her now at least.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, single child."

"Do you want them?"

Elarea pauses, writing down three more ticks. This was actually something she's thought about a lot. Non of her friends were single children and only Yolanda and Johnny were close in age to one another.

"I do sometimes," she answers. "It'd be nice to have a friend my age that lived with us and went of vacation with us. So I'd never have to be lonely."

"Yeah. A _friend_ would be nice."

"I know you and Virginia don't get along, but what about William? You're brothers, you must have a lot to share, right?"

Her only interactions with two brothers was Jace and his three little brothers. He was close to them all, often being the one they confided in or went to with their petty arguments. Even Yolanda and Johnny were close, though they often had arguments too.

"Ha," Donald laughs cynically. "You know what you asked me earlier? _William_ never asks. I don't even think he notices me half the time."

"Which thing I asked?"

Donald doesn't answer, focusing his eyes on his jar.

The silence stretches. Elarea can hear distant footsteps down the hall, though she knows they don't belong to Grabiner.

His steps weren't as heavy or slow either.

"Sorry I got you into this... Now you have a detention under you belt ‘cause of me."

"You didn't, it was my decision. It wouldn't have been right to let them think you were trying to hurt me. Virginia pissed me off when she said that you didn't care because I knew you weren't trying to."

"Yeah, well... I knew I was going to get busted for it and I didn't warn you."

"And that brings me back to before," Elarea laughs. "Don't you get tired of it? Or at least of everyone looking down on you?"

"Eh, I'm used to it. But hey, at least I have you now! No one really defends me."

Donald shrugs and Elarea feels upset for him.

"Not even William speaks up for you!?"

"Nope."

There's another bout of silence. Elarea's counted nearly 150 pebbles as she stews.

Virginia was a brat and didn't stand up for anyone but herself, but Elarea had thought William would at least do it. He talked like he was the best brother in the world.

And now that Elarea thought about it, William had only asked her to look out for Virginia. He hadn't mentioned Donald at all. He’s _never_ mentioned Donald actually, not even in passing. It makes her grind her teeth.

_Some brother_.

"Hey, Elarea? Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

Donald seems shy as he asks his question.

"Ask William what he thinks of me."

"Sure," Elarea nods.

They go back to counting their pebbles. Elarea counted 432 pebbles twice, once on the way out the jar and again as she put them back in. There's a kink in her neck from staring down so long.

_Finished_!

Her and Donald leave at the same time, him bumping shoulders with her.

"Later!"

"Hopefully outside of detention," Elarea smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday, Nov. 17 – **~~Freshman Council Meeting~~**

Elarea's wondering about the halls when she feels a gentle touch at the back of her head. Turning around, she doesn't see anyone.

Then her pink-brown eyes notice something white drifting to the floor. Paper? Did someone throw a _paper airplane_ at her?

With a few strides, William pops out from around the corner.

"Whoops," he smiles. "Sorry about that."

He picks up the airplane and winks at her. Elarea's sure if it was Donald, she probably wouldn't feel the urge to glare. Then again, she seemed to have a soft spot for the boy. An annoyingly protective soft spot.

"It was supposed to go over your head."

"No problem, I guess. I was about to set it on fire though."

"Ha! I can imagine."

_He's here now_ , Elarea thought. _Might as well ask Donald's question_.

"This is a sorta silly question. Do you and Donald get along?"

"Huh? Sure, why?"

_Liar_.

"Well, I've never had a sibling before. And at my old school, a lot of my friends say their sister or brother is their best friend or that they can't stand each other and always compete. Plus, Virginia talks about you all the time. She looks up to you and relies on you a lot too. Is it like that with Donald?"

"No, Donald's-" William pauses, catching himself. "Donald's his own guy. He'd rather solve his problems himself."

"Like his problems with his sister?"

"I don't get involved in that."

William blushes and looks away from her. She takes that moment to sneer to herself.

It didn't feel like William was _actually_ speaking his mind. Whatever he actually wanted to say was censored. And she knew casting empathy was rude, so she didn't bother with that.

"You mean you're _not_ on Virginia's side?"

"There's not point in taking sides. If she's told you she's always innocent, don't believe it. They're each as bad as the other."

"But you like Virginia better."

"... What is she up to this time?"

He's giving her a knowing look, green eyes warm and brotherly.

"Nothing I know of-"

"Tell her I love her, but I can't get her out of her homework."

"I'm not here to talk about Virginia," Elarea snaps in frustration. "I'm trying to talk about Donald! Why is everything always about Virginia with you!?"

"What...? Ooooohhh!"

William waggles a brow at her and Elarea's close to cursing at him. He wasn't being truthful and now he was making it about Virginia when she made it clear she was asking about Donald.

"Well, I can't tell you much about _that_. I've only been home with them for the summer these past few years. Donald's never told me about any special girls."

Elarea narrows her eyes.

"If I wanted to discuss _that_ , I'd ask him myself. I just want to know what you think of him. _Honestly_."

William shakes his head.

"Of course, of course. Donald's not a bad kid. He's just got too much energy and that's what gets him into trouble. It happens with a lot of Wolves," the senior grins down at her playfully. "If he were willing to work on anything besides pranks, he could go a long way."

_I already noticed that_...

"A steady girlfriend would probably be good for him. And I wouldn't complain about seeing you together either!"

"I'm done, bye."

"Hey, hey! I was kidding. Kinda..."

William calls her back quickly. He puts a soothing hand on her shoulder, but it doesn't sooth her much. She hadn't expected Donald's question to go this way at all.

Hell, she had expected it to be about Donald and Donald alone! But first, William made it about Virginia. And when she got upset and told him that, he technically made it about _her_.

Yes, she might be starting to like-like Donald, but she sure enough as _hell_ wouldn't ask any of his siblings.

Luke and Logan made more sense to ask that of. At least those two actually _talk_ to Donald rather than at him!

"Whatever. Thanks for nothing."

She quickly leaves, ignoring him saying he won't tell Donald.

* * *

Monday, Nov. 18 - **Red Magic**

Elarea woke up a bit later than normal, so she was with Ellen in their shared room. Normally, she'd already be gone by now or at least _ready_. Today she wasn't though.

Ellen eyes her nervously.

"Um... Elarea?"

"Do you like theater? Plays, I mean.."

Elarea smiles, "Yeah. I meant to join Drama Club this year, but I forgot all about it."

"Really? Well.. They're doing _Medea_ this week and I kinda want to see it. But I don't want to go by myself."

" _Medea_? Do you want me to go with you? I'd love to watch it."

"If you're ok with it!"

"I wouldn't say yes if I didn't want to," Elarea replies. "When did you plan on going?"

"They're doing it Friday and Saturday, but I think I'd rather go Friday. But I know you do tutoring on Fridays..."

She thinks for a moment.

Her tutoring sessions didn't really last too long, but they normally started at 4. Then it would last 2 hours, so she'd end at 6 give or take a few minutes.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to go Saturday anyway. I'm running the fundraiser. When does the play start?"

"7."

"I can make it then," Elarea nods. "Tutoring ends at 6. And tickets are $5 for students, right?"

"Yes."

They finish discussing their plans for Friday, agreeing that Elarea would give Ellen the money and she could buy their tickets earlier. That way they wouldn't have to wait in a line.

* * *

Tuesday, Nov. 19 - **Blue Magic**

Elarea's wondering Wolf Hall, searching for Donald's dorm. Like the last time she needed to find him, no one was helpful at all.

"-pink, then people could tell you apart- Oh! Hey, Elarea."

Donald notices her first and greets her. He's with Luke, the turquoise haired boy looking mildly upset about whatever they had been discussing.

"Hey, Luke, can you go on for a bit? I need to talk to Elarea about something."

"Whatever. Catch you later. Bye, Ela."

"Bye, Luke!"

She waves him off and looks at Donald. He's posed nonchalantly while his roommate leaves. But as soon as Luke’s' out of sight, his face falls. He looks like he's waiting for awful news.

"So... Did you talk to him? What did he say about me?"

"Yeah. He said you're overly energetic and bored. That's apparently why you fool around all the time. And he said a lot of Wolves are like that, so it's not a _bad_ thing."

Elarea doesn't mention her own thoughts or the crush situation. She knew Donald well enough to know he'd tease her about it afterwards.

"Yeah," Donald laughs. "That's his excuse."

"Excuse for?"

"For being kicked into Wolf Hall."

Elarea laughs with him. She could believe that was his excuse for it.

"I don't know the details, I just know he got in a fight. Gave some guy a black eye."

Elarea shakes her head. Suddenly Donald looks sad again.

"See," he sighs. "That's something I wouldn't do. Unless it was painted on!"

_Is he deflecting_?

"Anyway... That should tell you how things stand. He doesn't really 'get' me, if you know what I mean. He's only got eyes for Urchin."

"Oh, I noticed. I've noticed a whole fucking lot."

Donald laughs at her, but she's dead serious. She was still annoyed that every conversation she had with William involved Virginia. She wasn't close to the girl, she didn't really like her either. And she didn't like William much either because when he talked to Elarea it was _only_ because of Virginia.

The former Falcon had made it obvious with statements about how her being Virginia's roommate made him want to look out for her. Basically saying he didn't see her as an entity separate from his sister.

"At least he said she gives at good as she gets."

"Really? Well, that's something."

Donald's grinning down at her. For a moment, Elarea feels herself blush.

"Anyway, I should get going. See ya!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Wednesday, Nov. 20 - **Green Magic**

Elarea' getting ready for dinner when someone knocks on the door. She goes and opens it quickly.

"Hey," Donald smiles.

Next to him is Luke. The boy waves to Elarea as she greets them both.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Want to earn some easy merits?"

"Doing?"

"Butching and baking and candlestick-making," Luke jokes.

"'Butching,'" Donald laughs. "That's not the right word!"

"It could be. She's a Horse."

"And you're a Wolf. You're more likely to mess up than me, Luke."

Elarea jokingly reminds him of his last accident in Red Magic class. He had burnt his fingertips. Nothing too bad though and Elarea had earned 5 merits from Grabiner for healing the boy (and _only_ five because the man felt she was advanced enough that healing him didn’t amount to much of anything. Elarea knows he gave the merits for saving him time to focus on Virginia’s dumbness).

Luke pale cheek turn pink at the memory.

Donald nudges Luke, "You ever been kicked by one?"

"So I'm guess Potsdam asked you guys to make candles for the fundraiser?"

"Yup. So, you in or not?"

"Fine. Lead on!"

* * *

The boys lead her to an empty classroom. There's a stove top setup at the back, the ones used for Black magic class. There are several pots and metal cylinders on the floor nearby.

_Candle molds_ , Elarea remembered. She had overseen a few students making the ones the seniors had ordered. White taper candles scented with coconut. Elarea knew they weren't going to sell very well if at all. Regular people didn't _use_ taper candles anymore!

It was very medieval for the modern world, which she had said during the meeting. Plus, coconut was a _summer_ scent and they were in _autumn_.

"There you are," Potsdam greets. "Now, if you'll just hold still for a moment..."

A wave of Green magic sweeps over them. Elarea shields herself unknowingly and only realizes it when Potsdam gives her an odd look. She doesn't apologize though.

"That's meant to improve your resistance to heat and stop you from burning yourself too easily."

"I'll do so myself, ma'am."

Elarea performs the spell on herself.

"Ok then. But of course you all should still be careful. Especially you, Mr. Phifer."

"Yes, ma'am.."

"You have an instruction sheet here with all the steps, including proportions for the dyes and fragrance oils. Do you have any questions?"

Donald shakes his head, "We're cool."

"All right then! I'm going our for a while, but I'll be back shortly to keep an eye on things."

_If you wanted to watch us, you wouldn't LEAVE_.

"And don't worry, I won't interfere. I might even bring my knitting!"

_Because sitting back and watching ends oh so well_.

The woman walks out, leaving Elarea alone with the two boys. She eyes the instructions sheets. It's the orders she put in too: white pine, orange pumpkin and red cinnamon. There's a few others too, ones she recognized as the sophomore orders.

A spiteful part of her was tempted to mess up their candles. She thought against it though. Best not to tempt the fates and potentially get caught.

"I'm assuming she’s not mad at you about last week?"

"Who, Potsdam? Nah. She was never really mad. She _loves_ me."

Luke smirks, "If she loves you so much, why doesn't she marry you?

"She's an old lady, you goon!"

Elarea grins and pushes her way past the boys.

"She has to wait for him to graduate first," she laughs. "That way it's _legal_. So... Candles?"

"Candles," Donald smiles.

The boys go about setting up the wicks. They leave the mixing and heating to Elarea. But then they're all forced to switch when Luke reveals he hasn't mastered the seal spell. Only Elarea did, so she switched to the wicks and lets him mix the waxes.

She runs the cut wicks through the holes of the molds quickly. Luke gives her an amazed look.

"How'd you do it so fast!?"

"It's not too hard," Elarea shrugs. "I just lifted them, cut them and sealed them all at once."

"With magic," Donald smirks. He pats her head and she swats at him for it. "Look at you, Wildseed!"

"Haha, what's your part again? Luke's pouring, I did all this. All you've done is stand and look pretty."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty? And you'll see. _I_ got the hard part."

He winks at her and goes to help Luke. Elarea blatantly ignores the blush on her cheeks. It's the heat and nothing else.

After a few minutes, Luke and Elarea are filling the molds quickly. Elarea has him assigned to the orders that aren't for her. She smirks when he asks why.

"So I'm not tempted to... Add something."

He grinned but lets the subject drop.

"All right," Donald motions for them to move. "Stand back a bit. Here goes nothing!"

Elarea can feel his magic in the air, but she's not sure what spell it is. She can tell he's holding it though. His face is concentrated.

_His magic feels nice_...

It was warm and soothing somehow. And Elarea thought it felt playful too with how it tickled her when she shifted. Did Donald know his magic was this strong though? It didn't _seem_ like he noticed he was using so much either.

After a few minutes, Donald grins.

"There you go! You can cut off the ends now."

Elarea looks inside a mold. Not only has the wax cooled, it's shrunk in and away from the sides of the mold evenly.

_He was cooling it_.

"You can't cool it all at once or it'll collapse. And if you leave it to cool on its own, it'd have a whole bunch of holes. So it's tricky."

"Couldn't you Shape the wax around the wick without melting it?"

"It wouldn't work right afterwards," Luke explains. "It wouldn't blend right because of the magic residue in the wax."

Elarea hums at this.

She knew magic left residue from how the school glowed a faint Black, but she hadn't thought that the residue could effect the product.

They continue making the candles, which wasn't all that difficult. But doing the process over and over again was tiring.

"Wonderful work, ducklings!"

Potsdam returned just as they finished up the last set of candles.

"Ten merits for each of you."

_Yes! 50 merits_!

Elarea was grinning happily as they left the room. She took the candles she ordered along with her, wanting to finish putting the basket together. Said basket was going to be _heavy_.

* * *

Thursday, Nov. 21 - **Study/Sleep**

* * *

Friday, Nov. 22 - **Study/Sleep**

Ellen and Elarea decide to meet outside the gym.

When the short girl arrives, there's already a lot of people there. And not just students either. There's family members too. They must haven driven up here to see the play as well.

Ellen gives her the ticket and they enter. Their seats are fairly close to the stage since Ellen brought their tickets early in the day.

"The Ancient Greece background looks- It moved!"

Elarea's pointing at the snowy backdrop. It looks like a typical painting at first glance. It depicts a fantasy of Ancient Greece with marble pillars and halls. There's window in the painting too and the snow is drifting down outside of it.

"That's so cool," Ellen smiles. "They enchanted the backdrop."

The play finally begins once all the seats are filled.

And it's every bit as tragic as Elarea expects. Gory too with nice special effects. Though the effect might have been _too_ real.

Elarea's negative mind instantly thought of how someone could kill someone on stage and they'd never be the wiser. Until the person didn't get up of course.

* * *

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

Ellen looks shaken up as they're leaving.

"William Congreve, _The Mourning Bride_ ," Elarea responds. "I hated that play."

"You know it? I thought it was so sad."

"Yeah and realistic too! People do dumbness like that all the time because no one looks at the whole picture. And then they all die a pitiful demise."

"That's what makes it kinda tragic, don't you think? I guess the moral is that revenge is dangerous."

Elarea laughs, "Only if you don't know what you're doing. And I think it's 'don't change your mind.'"

Ellen shakes her head at her. The blonde has her hands clasped together. Her eyes soften as she speaks to Elarea. Neither pay those around them much mind.

"Even if a man treated me like Jason, I would never do what Medea did."

"Of course you wouldn't do _that_. You, Ellen, are a kind soul. _I_ however am not above torturing a man."

Ellen looks at her with wide eyes.

"You'd do what she did?"

"Not to the extent, but yeah. I'd kill the princess and king and then make Jason infertile after _making_ him think I killed his children. He deserved to suffer for that and I can't blame her for what she did. I wouldn't be able to kill my own kids no matter how angry I am though. They’re still _mine_. I’d change their surnames though.”

"I suppose..."

"My motto in life is get even! Just don't get caught," Elarea grins.

She hears someone nearby snicker. When she turns to look though, she can't tell who it was. Half the audience is still milling about, so she can't tell.

"Anyway, thanks for coming with me."

"No problemo! I enjoyed it. Maybe we can go to the next one together."

"You'd go with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Saturday, Nov. 23 – **Deliver Mail; Tribunal Fundraiser**

Elarea wakes up at 5 and rushes straight to the staff room to collect the mail. As she neared the room, she noted how the lights were on.

_Grabiner_?

Opening the door, she sees Minnie. She's smiling as she turns to the door.

"Elarea! There you are. Here, let me give you a hand with this. We need to get moving."

"You take Falcon, Butterfly and Toad. I'll get the rest?"

"Sure!"

Minnie helps her, choosing to organize the mail into neat piles. She looks awed by Elarea's mail pile. There are six bouquets of flowers, two little boxes and one large box. Elarea knows the large one is from her dads by the fox sticker.

"You have a lot of admirers!"

"Eh, I don't know any of them though," Elarea shrugs. "I've been tossing them."

"Why's that?"

"They're repetitive. 'I hope to win you,' 'I love you even though we've never spoke,' 'I don't know you but I want to.' Stuff like that. Anyway, do we have to help with set up?"

Elarea changes the topic. She noticed how Minnie's brown eyes seemed worried as she spoke. Elarea's not sure _why_ thought.

"Yeah, everyone has to set up first thing this morning. So we'll be there the whole day. Um, I mean... you are. I'm really sorry about this. It's just that... I promised someone and I can't..."

"No issue. But don't let someone push you into promises," Elarea gave her a look. "That's why I've been avoiding promises!"

Minnie averts her eyes, "Yeah. I'll make it up to you somehow..."

"It's alright though. Just remember, don't make ditching me a habit!"

"Haha! Anyway, let's get the mail out!"

* * *

Minnie and Elarea delivered the mail quickly, including their own stuff. The Butterfly girl encouraged Elarea to take the notes from her flowers (after she checks them for spells and whatnot).

She did so, grumbling on the shuttle ride to the mall. Grabiner had chuckled as she read them aloud to Minnie. Minnie herself was giggling at Elarea's reactions as well. Each letter increased her annoyance, which was obvious by how she spoke.

" _Twas_ , who the hell even talks like this anymore?"

"They're trying to be romantic," Minnie laughed.

"Romantic. Because a letter talking about how much you love the concept of what you think I am verses who I am because we've never _spoken_ is so _romantic_ ~"

Elarea swoons the word and feigns passing out in Minnie's lap. There's a snort from the seat in front of them, where Professor Grabiner was seated.

"It's a complete load of shit, Minnie," Elarea continues. "Nobody should be this dumb. My first requirement for romance is _friendship_. Why would I let you court me if I don't even know your name? I at least want to be able to do a background check and make sure you're not a creep.

"But writing some crap about wanting me to be a prize isn't romance at all, it's _creepy_. More importantly, it’s _demeaning_. Mostly because it feels like I’m being objectified for lust. Lust and love aren’t the same by the way."

Minnie falls silent for a moment. Her brown eyes are thoughtful, glancing out the window briefly.

"Kyo wrote me letters like those..."

"Did you like them? Or did you accept because you felt like you should?"

"... Well, I thought they were romantic," she shyly smiles.

"Well then, that's your prerogative. Every person's different and ideals of romance vary from person to person. Me? I don't like stuff like this, I want someone to be direct or to know them first. But if you like it, I won't knock you for it."

"Really? One of my friends told me I should've said no because love letters are corny."

"So long as _you_ like it, I don't see the issue. I'm a firm believer that everyone's allowed to their own opinions, likes and dislikes. So long as you can back them up with a sound explanation of course."

"I wish there were more people like you."

Grabiner speaks up with a sarcastic chuckle, "The folly of ignorance, Miss Cochran. Most will not be as open minded."

"Exactly," Elarea nods sagely. "Closed-minded people _suck_. If you want to date Kyo because you liked the letters, do it! But make sure there’s something of substance. Letters mean nothing if he’s a asshole you know."

* * *

Once in the mall, they all went to their booths.

Elarea sets up the table, being put in charge of it by Grabiner - "As you've made the best display set, you will be over the tables' appearances." The upperclassmen seemed annoyed by this but listened regardless.

There were 2 tables pushed close together to make it look like one big on. There was even a tent with a back over it, turning it into a booth rather than just a table.

The table cloths were festive and looked like it was made out of autumn leaves. Elarea took everyone's input of course and added it into what she was aiming for. She placed transfigured mats on the table, four to go under each years’ candles.

"Finished!"

Minnie smiles but then looks at her dinging wrist watch. The smile disappears.

"I gotta go now. Thanks again, Elarea."

"No problem. See you later!"

* * *

Elarea decides to wander around the mall until her shift. She goes in and out of various stores, even buying a few things here and there. Two new books, a nice fitting pair of jeans and two shirts.

She shoves them all in one bag. The mall's stores keep her entertained for a few hours, but as the day passes, Elarea grows more and more bored with the mall. There aren't many stores in the place after all.

There were a few clothes shops, a music store, toy store, game store and a grocery. There was even a spa, but Elarea didn't want to spend any time in there (mostly because she swore the workers didn’t sanitize the equipment).

And she could only so many pastries and drink so much coffee from the food court.

It grows dark and colder soon enough. Elarea likes how the she can see the night sky due to the skylight ceiling. And it makes the display of candles look that much more inviting. A few are even lit (the messed up candles that Elarea instructed them not to sale).

At last her turn comes for the booth.

To her surprise though, Professor Grabiner is standing behind the booth when she arrives. The senior running the stands rushes off the moment she sees Elarea walk up.

"Sir?"

"Do not worry, Miss Delabreaux," Grabiner frowned at her. "I am only here to supervise. I am _not_ a salesman."

_I can't imagine you being a very good one_...

"Take your place. I will be sitting over there if you have need of me. And _only_ if you have need. I do not appreciate being interrupted while I am reading."

"I doubt any reader does," Elarea smiles. "Enjoy your book, sir.”

He grunts at and leaves.

Stepping behind the booth, Elarea looks over everything remaining. There's a good number of raffle tickets with names and contact info on it shoved in one box. The money in the other is neatly organized. And it's a good thing she brought a second one, because the one under the table was full!

Looking over the candles she notes that the senior candles weren't selling well.

"As expected," she grins. "No one uses taper candles much."

She doesn't have time to go over the profit, but it's obvious that her basket brought in a fair amount of customers. And the candles were selling ok as well, half the display for the sophomores and juniors gone.

She instead counts the number of candles available. And she uses a bit of magic under the table, a wave of Black making the dwindling roll of orange and red raffle tickets longer.

Elarea has a kind, welcoming smile on. Her charm attracts people easily and she's glad she decided to wear regular clothing for the occasion. Some of the shoppers were from out of town and commented on the "odd clothing" of the others. Elarea had soothed them with falsehoods, not hinting at anything magical - "Initiation and stuff. I'm the only senior, so I didn't have to participate!"

It was a complete lie, but it worked.

She continues smiling and being polite, even as Angela Kirsch comes up to the booth. Part of her wanted to be rude to the girl. But an old woman and her two sons coming up to enter the raffle changed her mind.

Angela picks up a candle, one of the extra red ones that smelled like peppermint instead of cinnamon. Luke had messed up the mixing for the first batch. So there were the sophomore's green peppermint pillar candles and then the red peppermint tealight candles.

The orange hair girl sniffs it while eyeing the basket.

"Hmmm... I suppose that will do. And that's a lot in there too."

"Are you going to buy it or enter the raffle?"

The senior huffs indignantly. Elarea feels a curse at the tip of her tongue, but eyes another woman and a teenager standing behind Angela. Both are clearly waiting for the ginger to move.

"Don't be stupid. Or can't you help that?"

"Truthfully, stupidity escapes my mouth in the presence of ignorant jackasses," Elarea counters. "So, _jackass_ , move out of the way so real customers can make purchases."

"Who do you-"

" _Move_."

Angela huffs and rolls her eyes. She tosses a five dollar bill on the table, taking a red tealight and a green pillar before leaving.

Elarea goes back to being civil. More and more people gather, buying more than what they originally planned. She had become good at selling things with Key Club. Tell them it's a school fundraiser, give a sympathetic cause related to increasing school betterment and BAM. Money.

As time passes, Elarea doesn't realize how long she's been running the table.

She was covering two shifts though and she writes it off. Unlike Minnie, Elarea didn't wear a wrist watch and didn't have any way of telling the time anyway. Plus, if it was time to go she was sure Professor Grabiner would tell her.

At last the mall's stores begin to close. Some workers brought raffle tickets on their way out, so Elarea didn't fully put everything away yet.

The clattering of metal shutters closing causes Grabiner to blink and look up from his book.

"Miss Delabreaux? What time is it?"

"I don't.... I don't know sir..."

Elarea wobbles briefly, a wave of fatigue hitting her all at once. The professor leaps forward from his seat and just barely catches her.

"Idiot girl! Have you not sat down for all this time?"

"No..." Elarea sheepishly trails off.

She was more focused on selling tickets and candles. Taking a break hadn't occurred to her at all. Not even the whole two shifts issue made her think of it.

Grabiner sighs.

"Well, I can't take you back like this. Someone would assume I'd worked you to the bone on purpose. Come along, then."

He makes sure she's balanced only to began glaring when she doesn't immediately follow.

"I have to lock-"

He waves a hand and Black and Red magic sweeps over everything. The money and raffle tickets lock themselves away. And all the candles shoot back to the crates they were originally in.

Professor Grabiner motions for her to follow.

* * *

The man leads her to the Glen, steadying her tired steps every so often. Elarea' sure that if any of her classmates saw it, they'd assume the man had gone soft.

_Thank god Virginia's not here_ , she thinks with a sigh. The girl would turn it into a scandal.

"Have you been here before," the teacher asks.

"Yes," Elarea nods. "Only once.”

"Sit. Say nothing, I will order."

The Horse honestly doesn't think she could speak even if she wanted to. Keeping her eyes open was a challenge enough at the moment.

She didn't understand how she had forgotten to pace herself either. But then again, back home there was Kevin, Johnny and Rebecca in all of her clubs. They'd always watch her closely and forcing her to rest every few hours.

Before she knows it, there’s a cup of something hot in front of her.

"Chai?"

She sniffs the sweet and spicy drink before sipping. It tingles in the back of her throat, but it feels good after such a long day.

"Thank you."

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you had any sense," Grabiner snips. "I suppose I should be thankful you didn't simply lock your knees and _faint_."

_That would be painful_.

A face full of candles didn't sound all that appealing. Didn't people have candle kinks? Or was that just from being burnt by the wax?

Elarea continued to sip on her drink. Grabiner does the same, both of them sitting in silence. It's comfortable (which was of no surprise to her). She'd been alone enough times with the man to know when not to comment or speak.

Now was one such time. It happened the day after the Dark Dance incident too.

After a while, a waiter places a plate of bright red berries in the center of the table. Already knowing what they are, Elarea takes one and pops it in her mouth.

The burst of strawberry juices makes her feel a bit better.

But Professor Grabiner's face doesn't change at all. He's still glaring lightly at her across the table as he had been while drinking his tea. She knew it wasn't in anger though. She learned what _that_ glare looked like from watching him speak with Potsdam.

"We should go," he stands from the table.

"Yes, sir. Thank you again."

"Speak nothing of it."

"Not a word," Elarea nods with mock seriousness. His smirk makes her giggle just a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday, Nov. 24 – **Count Profit; Student Council Meeting**

As repayment for covering for her, Minnie helped Elarea count up their total profit.

It was separated by years and it annoyed Elarea. If the money was going towards the same thing, it should be counted all together. Then again, doing it like this meant she could rub their proceeds in the seniors’ faces.

Which she did do, but not _obviously_.

Under Professor Grabiner's supervision, the Student Council members all counted up their remaining products and their profits.

Like the first joint meeting, the seniors presented their profits first. They didn't make much either. All together, they brought in 100 dollars. But the production of their candles was 40, so really it was only 60 in profit. They were angry when Elarea corrected them too.

The sophomores and juniors both brought in about the same amount of money: 480 dollars for the juniors and 504 dollars for the sophomores. Their peppermint candles sold well and they all cheered when they revealed their profits (Elarea kept a comment about them having the same scents to herself. At least one was green and the other was red).

Elarea happily announced their profits.

"After subtracting productions, the Freshman Council raised 2,144 dollars."

She's giving the seniors a shit eating grin without a care in the world. They begrudgingly clap for her alongside the awed sophomores.

"That's amazing," one whispers. "How did you even manage that?"

"I told them the money was to purchase better learning tools and maintenance. Most of them ended up getting 10 tickets when I said that too."

"So you lied," the senior treasurer sneers.

"No, I altered the truth. I can't tell them it's to pay the tribal council for using their land. The closest equivalent to paying taxes in an area where they think we're a private school is internal maintenance. You know, since taxes are supposed to come out of our tuitions? They wouldn't buy anything if they knew we were raising tax money."

Grabiner remains silent the whole time. At least he's not glaring at her anymore. The upperclassmen all conceded as well. She revels in having stumped them, especially when the junior secretary admits to telling customers it was for taxes and how they didn’t buy as many as they planned after she said that.

Once the meeting ends, Grabiner keeps all presidents behind. He dismisses them and sends Elarea a stern look.

She figures he wants her to rest rather than be out and about like she often was on Sundays.

_Don't have to tell me twice_! She was still so tired...

* * *

Monday, Nov. 25 - **Morning Assembly; Black Magic**

Early morning, all the freshmen gather in the gymnasium. Elarea's not sure why they seem to like calling them in there so often for information. A flyer so she wouldn't have to go to a later class time would be much nicer.

"Good morning, buttercups!"

_This woman and pet names_ , Elarea mentally groans.

Potsdam seemed to always have a new nickname for Iris students. At first it as endearing, but now it was irritating.

"The Thanksgiving break begins this week after classes on Tuesday. There will be no further scheduled activities until Monday, the second of December. If you're staying through the break, the library will be open and meals will be served at the regular times as well as a feast on Thursday and a few organized activities.

"If you're leaving and you need to leave before tomorrow evening and you haven't already made arrangement, please talk to me after the assembly."

She pauses and gains a grave look.

Elarea can't help thinking it's probably not genuine. The girl didn't think she'd ever stop disliking Potsdam. The woman was just so... Contradicting. But then again, had nothing happened at the dance, she herself wouldn't know that.

"Now. There is one more thing. For those of you that are Wildseed, if you're leaving, this will be your first time away from the comfort and protection of Iris Academy."

Elarea snorts and earns an elbow to the side from Ellen.

"You're witches and wizards and the people around you out there are not. The Choice that you made three years ago still stands. You mustn't reveal our secrets to the outside world. You must not discuss or display magic in front of anyone who is not one of us. Not your old friends, not your families. No one

"If you betray our trust, you will not be allowed to return. And we will miss you."

Elarea briefly thinks about her letters to her dads. How exactly would they know if they had spoken to anyone about magic? Was it that whole "Big Brother's Watching" type deal or was it only if you got caught?

If it was the first, Elarea was sure she'd be kicked out by now. She’s used magic outside of the school and she’s spoken to her dads about it often enough.

"Now! I'm sure you have a busy week ahead of you, so I'll let you get on with your schedules." 

Elarea doesn't bother, having already done her schedule. As she's heading off, someone catches her arm. She pushes down the urge to hex the person when she notices it's Minnie.

"Hi, Elarea! Thanks again for covering for me Saturday. Professor Grabiner said you did a great job."

"He did?"

Elarea couldn't imagine the man giving anyone a direct compliment...

"Sure," Minnie smiles. "You worked hard raised and lot of money for our class tribute. I wasn't sure he'd tell you that himself though, so I thought I should carry the message. He even put Blaine in his place too!"

"Blaine?"

"The senior president. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't care what his name was!"

"Why would I learn his name? He hasn't learnt mine," Elarea counters.

The senior only ever called her Wildseed or anything else that related to her not being born to magic. And she was surprised Grabiner scolded him. Had this been the first time he did that?

Either way though, the professor's approval felt nice.

"Anyway," Minnie says. "I've got to go sort out my schedule, so bye!"

* * *

Tuesday, Nov. 26 - **White Magic; Break Assembly**

"Bonjour, mes cheris!"

Potsdam is bright and happy. Around her leaned against the chalk board are various paintings. They're fantasy like of crystal coves, exotic beaches, a market place and more. All look like something Elarea would see in her RPG games.

"As promised, I brought along some paintings of the Otherworld. Today I wish to talk a bit more about Otherworld creatures in general. Because our worlds are connected, they can cross over just as easily as we can, but in this world _they_ are not native.

"They are weakened and bound by their nature just as we are when we travel to the Otherworld. Every spirit and being in this world must follow a set of rules. But not the _same_ set of rules though. That would be far too simple!"

She waves and hand, letting her magic flip their books to a chapter - _Laws of the Spirit_.

Elarea skims it and finds nothing she didn't find on her own. After that demon incident, she read books from the library that discussed it in depth. She wasn't going to chance relying solely on Potsdam for information anymore.

"Rules of behavior vary based on the type of creature and the method it used to reach out world. If you cast the summoning spell, you can set some of those rules for yourself. If you understand the rules that a creature is bound to, you can easily defeat it. Most of you have heard stories of vampires being repelled by crosses?"

Everyone makes an affirmative noise.

"That won't work for all vampires as there are different varieties. But for some, it is an easy weakness to use. In later years you will study the many species of creatures native to the Otherworld and learn this sort of lore."

Before Potsdam can continue, Barbara from Snake Hall raises her hand.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will we learn about the Fae Realms as well? And are they bound to similar rules when summoned."

Potsdam gets an odd look in her eyes. It's actually similar to the gaze she always gave Elarea, like there was something she was thinking about and didn't wish to share.

"In actuality, Fae are not bound to similar rules, though they're bound by some of their own. The rules are unique to Fae alone such as iron burning them and a question repeated thrice forcing them to speak the truth.

"However, Fae are far more... Violent and vengeful than Otherworld creatures. You're not able to _summon_ them if they do not wish to be called forth and should they come to you, know that it's _them_ who are setting the rules."

The professor sighs and shakes her head.

"Now, to continue with your lessons in White Magic..."

Class continues on, Elarea not paying much attention afterwards. She flipped to the page she had previously left off from and continued to practice drawing protective sigils.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, everyone's called into the gym. It's all grade levels and they're packed in tightly.

Elarea's wedged between Ellen and Virginia, Donald is close behind her with Luke and Logan. He had nudged her with his foot in greeting earlier.

"If I might have your attention, please," Potsdam begins.

She's behind the podium and waiting patiently. Behind her are all of the school's teachers.

"Take hold of each other's hands and close your eyes."

For a moment, she hesitates. Elarea eyes Grabiner.

The man nods to her and she grabs hold of Virginia's and Ellen's hands. If he said it was fine, she supposed she'd listen to Potsdam.

"We give thanks to the parents who created us and the friends who helped us grow. To the Earth which nurtures us and the Otherworlds which inspire us.

"For what we have been given and for what we have to give. For those who have taken us in when we were in need. For forgiveness and for the hope of renewal.

"May our tributes bring joy and may no call go unanswered this Thanksgiving season. So may it be."

Around her, Elarea hears the students echoing her final words. She didn't know magic blessings sounded so much like praying. Her family weren't very religious, but Yves' were. The girl always prayed during lunch (and Elarea often called her a hypocrite, but that's besides the point).

"Have a very happy holiday!"

Elarea sighs to herself.

She can hang up her cape and robes now, change into regular clothing and find her dads. The girl was excited to spend the break at home. She wanted to eat her daddy's home cooking, have her papa help her alter her robes, and hang out with her old friends.

Ellen wasn't going with her of course. The blonde had accepted Virginia's invitation and had explained to Elarea that she didn't want to upset the magic-born girl.

Elarea understood too. They had to live with that girl for the next 4 school years!

* * *

Nov. 27 to Nov. 30 - **Thanksgiving Break**


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday, Dec. 1 – **Return to School**

Elarea's break had been nice, but she had noticed... Odd things. Her daddy had been forgetful of seemingly random things: he misplaced a pie somehow, lost the magic ink pen Elarea had sent home with one of her letters, and couldn't find any of his business trip souvenirs he brought for her.

Luca Delabreaux was _always_ an organized man though. Elarea had grown up seeing him write everything down with meticulous notes, put things in specific places, watched him recite recipes off the top of his head.

It was _weird_ and worried both her and her papa. They agreed to get him checked for early on setting Alzheimer's (without telling him of course. He'd get upset).

But asides from that, her break had been perfect. She saw her friends, who all _jumped_ on her when she walked into her house. Her grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were there as well. It was a full house and Elarea had forgotten that it was her dads' year to host events.

Everything was loud and a bit packed, but she was fine with it.

Her papa had even helped her fix up her robes! Which she didn't plan on wearing until classes started back.

Now, the grey robes were now a shade darker then before. They had pulled the front of one up and turned it into a high-low dress, though only slightly above her knees and she planned to wear a lace slip underneath in case it rode up. Which it would now that it was fitted better to her build.

Not _tight_ of course, but snug. All of them were now.

For the second set, they'd made it above the knee and added trim to it. And the third was now a tunic that she could wear with her tights. She planned to wear that one when she went to gym class.

* * *

Elarea pushes her luggage into her room, three suitcases and a rolling trunk. She had sneakily used her magic and preserved her daddy's lasagna, cake and pudding to bring back. And a _lot_ of gifts from family.

It wasn't even Christmas yet and they were already throwing gifts at her.

"Hey, Elarea, you're back! How was your holiday?"

Virginia greeted her like all was forgiven. Which it honestly wasn't, but Elarea wasn't going to bring it up.

"It was good," she answered. "I got to eat my favorites and hang out with my friends and family. My papa even helped me fix up my robes! How about you guys?"

Ellen grinned, "It was great! It SNOWED! There was snow everywhere and all the local kids met up to go sledding-"

"It was like she'd never seen snow before."

"We get snow back home, but not much. School gets canceled as soon as anything sticks, even if it's only a few flakes. We're lucky if we can even make snowballs."

Ellen grinned happily and Elarea returned it. The blonde was excited as she continued to talk about the different types of sleds she saw.

"And she had to try to _all_ ," Virginia laughed.

"This one boy brought a garbage bag to lie on and he spun all around when he went down the hill! Pastel didn't slide with us because of her wings, but she helped make snowmen."

"Pastel was there? I thought she was staying at school?"

Elarea began unpacking all her new items. Yolanda insisted she have a better makeup kit - "To woo some upperclassmen!" And Jace gave her mace, a sentence she had been repeating over and over when he first handed it to her. She liked the way it rhymed (while Jace himself hated it).

The boy was obsessed with worrying about her, saying that Kevin had made a comment about boarding schools lacking security. She didn't confirm it though (even if it’s true).

"Yeah... Sort of a last-minute thing. She didn't want to stay alone I guess."

"Guess your house was pretty crowded too then?"

"Too," Ellen tilted her head. "I thought you were an only kid."

"I am, but we had lots of family and friends over. My families rotate who hosts holidays each year and it's my dads' year. Next is Christmas!"

Virginia laughs while Ellen looks surprised.

"But yeah, we're used to it. Lots of magical families stay with us when they're traveling. Plus, William remembers _her_ being a baby, so she couldn't get anywhere with him."

"She wasn't serious anyway," the blonde mumbled.

"So she started in on Ellen instead," Virginia laughed loudly.

"She was just being friendly!"

" _Very_ friendly! Really, Pastel flirts with everything."

"She didn't make you uncomfortable, right," Elarea asked. "I mean, I normally flirt back because I thought she was playing."

"No, it was alright. And William didn't mention it and he fussed over all three of us. Pulled us around on sleds, taught us games... We had fun."

_Three_?

Elarea didn't bother asking though. She doubted any of them hung out with Donald during the break. At least it didn't _sound_ like it.

"How was Thanksgiving dinner?"

Virginia leans back and pats her stomach

"It was different, but nice," Ellen answers.

"She didn't know what the Indian pudding was."

"But I liked it! It's just not something we've ever had back home. We always made pumpkin pie. It's the same sort of thing."

"Not really," Elarea shakes her head. "But good to hear because I brought some that my daddy made. And cake and lasagna too. Everyone ate the rest of the food, but I preserved my favorites!"

The red head's eyes widen and she's staring at Elarea like she did something wrong.

"You performed magic outside of school?!"

"Yeah... I waited for everyone to leave though."

"And you didn't get flagged?!"

"Flagged," Ellen asks. "And we did magic at your house. You and William said it was ok.."

"Yeah," Virginia shouted. "But if you're with a _magical_ family. You're not supposed to do it around nonmagical people, even if they don't see it."

"No one _said that_ to me. And clearly it's fine if I wasn't flagged. Plus, my dads know about magic."

"You told them! You can get expelled and-"

"They already _knew_ though," Ellen cuts her off.

The airs tense now and Elarea's just confused.

Potsdam simply said you couldn't share it with anyone, but she didn't say that about the people who already knew. And while her dads hadn't asked direct questions about her magical studies, they clearly knew about it.

Her papa had helped with her robes, her daddy had brought more school supplies and scrap-booked the leftovers from her uniform-makeover.

They _knew_. Not because she told them, but because Potsdam told them and they remembered.

"... They're not supposed to remember," Virginia mumbles under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I..."

"Virginia," Elarea called her name firmly. "What does that mean? Not supposed to remember _what_. Meeting Potsdam?"

"Look, I don't know how it works exactly. All I know is that Wildseed parents are kinda encouraged to forget about it after school starts."

"Is... Is that why my family didn't come for me? They _forgot_ me?"

Ellen looks hurt, but Elarea's glaring furiously. Was that why her dad kept forgetting stuff? And how the hell did the magic to make them forget work anyway?

Because neither man truly _forgot_ anything directly magic related. When she thought about it, everything was indirectly magic or just random. And it was only affecting her daddy, which didn't make sense either. If what Virginia said was true, _both_ her dads should be all forgetful.

"It's not supposed to make them forget _you_ ," Virginia sheepishly replies. "Just to forget that you're a witch. It's easier this way, isn't it?"

" _No_ ," Elarea nearly shouts. "No it fucking isn't. If I had known all of that, I wouldn't have made the damn Choice-"

"Don't say that! You came back, Elarea, and we're-"

"You remember how you picked your family? I could lose my family, Virginia. Ellen's already losing hers and I'm gonna be next. They're going to forget me!"

"It's not the same as that!"

The red head looks frustrated. Elarea wasn't sure why either. She was too distraught and didn't know if she wanted to cry or punch something.

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s not.” Elarea looks at her with a serene fury, one that has the girl flinch away. “It’s worse than anything _you’re_ going through. Because at least you _knew_ that was a consequence.

“Because you were born magic and already knew that the Choice could take everything away from you.”

No one _told_ her any of that. What's the damn point of a magical headmistress visiting you to _"tell you all you need to be magical"_ and then not tell you shit?! If she had known that, she'd have said no without hesitation. She didn't _want_ to be forgotten. That was part of biggest fear, being forgotten or replaced or snubbed the way Ellen was.

"You don't have to lose them," Virginia counters like it’s all fine. "You can still see them. You're just not supposed to tell them things."

"Is this a magical thing where none of you tell people anything?"

Ellen puts a hand on Elarea's shoulder, hushing her.

"This is some shit."

"Yeah, some people can't handle that. That's why some Wildseed kids just stop going home. And some... Some go home and just never come back..."

Virginia gives an uncomfortable smile as Elarea glares down at the ground.

"But you came back! And we're glad to see you, right?"

"Yeah," Ellen agrees.

But Elarea can tell that Ellen's not sure what to make of this development either. Her brown eyes are slightly watery too, just like Elarea's own.

The short girl forces herself to calm down. She didn't plan to stop talking to her parents.

They haven't forgotten yet, which meant that whoever was using White Magic on them either wasn't good or wasn't trying. Either way, they remembered.

_Fucking magic folk_.

* * *

Monday, Dec. 2 - **Red Magic; Exam**

It's early in the morning when someone knocks on the door. Virginia rushes to get it, which Elarea doesn't mind. She's too depressed over yesterday to want to move anyway.

"Good morning! Here are your exam schedules for the day."

The red head comes back with a sheet of paper. Ellen's looking on with wide eyes, flustered as she speaks.

"Exams? _Today_? We haven't had time to prepare!"

Elarea stays quiet while Virginia replies.

"Well, it's been a while since the last one. They probably consider that our prep."

"But what about Wildseed that went home? They wouldn't have been able to practice!"

"We'll just do our best," Elarea speaks up. "We go after classes, right?"

Virginia seems pleased that she's talking again.

After yesterday, she hadn't spoken anymore. She didn't talk at dinner, didn't even greet any of her other friends either. And the only reason Elarea was even _at_ dinner was because Virginia and Ellen forced her to go.

"Yup. And we're all going at the same time too, so our classes are by each other!"

"Should we study together? Do you think Professor Grabiner will do an overview in class?"

"Ellen, it's too early for this. Just take my notes and let me sleep."

During class, Elarea had been so out of it that Grabiner had given her worried glances.

Or rather worried _glares_. Virginia had nudged her through out the lesson because of that, saying that Grabiner seemed upset with her. Elarea knew better though and forced herself to focus.

And now that they had an exam right after, she knew she needed to get out of her funk.

"You guys ready!?"

Virginia was pumped up as they arrived to their rooms. They were down the row. Elarea had 201, Ellen 201 and Virginia 203.

"I guess," Elarea sighed.

She opens her door without waiting for Virginia to finish her next sentence. She wanted to get this over with asap.

Elarea felt herself be teleported. Unlike the first time, she didn't fight it. She wouldn't chance losing merits if she hurt the teacher over her exam again.

_It was his fault though_.

It was probably why she landed on her feet rather than her knees or ass too. Which she was glad about. Adding injury to her sour mood wouldn't help her pass the exam.

"The exit to this dungeon has been hidden," Grabiner's voice comes. "You cannot teleport out of the level. You must use your magic wisely to find your way before you run out of energy.

"You may choose to surrender at any time and you will be retrieved from the dungeon safely. However, you will fail your exam and receive demerits. Good luck."

Elarea sighs.

"Ok then."

She doesn't bother checking her diary for a spell. Instead, she casts a soft breeze and holds it.

"East...South."

Elarea turns to her right and continues on. The walls and turns all look the same and yet random. Especially when she sees the roof _shift_.

"The fuck?"

She's come to a 'U' shaped area, like a cul-de-sac. But one of the walls is _shimmering_ like an illusion. Was this meant to confuse her?

Elarea shrugs though and walks straight through it.

On the other end are the stairs. She takes her time and exits the dungeon.

* * *

"Congratulations, Elarea!"

Potsdam is smiling brightly and Elarea keeps her face blank. She wants to sneer and curse at the woman more than ever. The demon was one thing, but to blatantly keep information like that was another.

The other teachers said she liked to meddle, not _lie_.

"Though you were successful, I cannot offer you any merits as you've already reached 50. A spectacular achievement!"

"...."

"Is something bothering you, dear?"

Elarea narrows her eyes.

" _Everything_ is bothering me."

"And what is that."

Elarea shakes her head, "Nothing I want to talk to you about."

She doesn't think Potsdam understands her words though. The woman's giving her a kind smile, almost motherly and caring.

"Well I am always here should you need someone to speak to."

"...."

She leaves without saying anything else.

* * *

Elarea gets back to her dorm, expecting it to be empty.

It isn't though. Ellen's already there and she's muttering to herself. Elarea can't make out most of it, but she hears Grabiner's name.

"Um... How'd it go?"

Just because she was depressed didn't mean she'd leave Ellen to wallow in whatever it was that happened.

"Didn't," Ellen grumbles.

"You didn't take the exam?"

"That's what _he_ said..."

Elarea gives her a confused look. What the hell did that mean? It's either you took it or didn't.

"I'm confused. Were you in the dungeon or not?"

"I was in the dungeon," Ellen sighed. "I found the way out too. I just didn't use _magic_."

"How'd you manage that," Elarea asks.

Ellen jumps into the explanation, but she's not into as she'd normally be. When the blonde talked about stuff like this, she'd speak in a bright and happy tone. However, at the moment she sounded how Elarea felt: fed up and tired.

"I was sure one was an illusion, but they all felt solid. I decided my mind was being fooled into stopping my hand and making me think I felt something. So I _jumped_ so I'd hit it mid-air and my mind wouldn't be able to pull me back."

"And it worked?"

"Yes. But I didn't cast any spells, so Professor Grabiner said it didn't count and he wouldn't give me any merits for it."

"He didn't _fail_ you though, right?"

"No..."

Elarea hums and decides to change the subject.

She honestly thought Grabiner's ruling on it was pretty fair. He didn't give any demerits, didn't fail her. And it _was_ a magic exam too. The solutions they expect you to use are magical, not logical. So while Ellen's success is impressive, Elarea couldn't tell her it was unfair because it was.

And then she thinks back to her own exam. _Technically_ she hadn’t used magic to see through the illusion. She thinks. She had used magic in the rest of the dungeon though. Part of Elarea is confused about the shimmer she saw.

Maybe she had unconsciously used magic. Or maybe Potsdam didn’t give a damn what you did or didn’t do so long as you passed.

"So how did _your_ holiday turn out? I didn't get to really ask."

"Oh, it was all right. We mainly played in the snow and Virginia's dad made us hot apple cider!"

"Was Virginia's room a total disaster?"

Ellen laughs, "Her mom picks up after her, remember? Which was good because Pastel gets even more upset about clothes on the floor than I do!"

"Oh yeah, you guys did say Pastel went home with Virginia too."

"Yeah. At least my family gave me some warning. Pastel's mom apparently told her she wasn't coming at the very last minute."

"That's a dick move," Elarea frowns. "At least she wasn't alone."

They continue to talk, Ellen asking her about her uniform changes. Apparently people were whispering about it during class. Elarea had worn the knee-length one today and put her hair up with gold ribbons.

"One of the boys said you looked like you belonged in Butterfly Hall. Well, more than normal."

"More than normal?"

Ellen giggles at her friend’s raised brows.

"Yeah, more than normal. Haven't you ever heard them talking about you before?"

Elarea shakes her head no.

Technically she has heard comments about herself, but not ones about her looks. Most comments were about her magic. Some were about how Grabiner seemed 'soft' on her and there were even a few about how she always gets gifts from boys (she knew it was Virginia who let that out).

"Well, they always say you're too girly for a Horse. Because you wear makeup sometimes and because of how you dressed outside of your robes. And that it's normally Butterflies that get secret admirers and gifts, like Minnie and Pastel."

"....I did think I should've been put in Butterfly Hall," Elarea begins. "But I'm actually kinda happy I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be a unicorn if I was a Butterfly!"

They laugh for a moment, Ellen throwing a pillow at her. But once they calm, Elarea sends Ellen a soft smile.

"Plus, I'm glad I'm your roommate. I still don't really like Virginia all that much, but she's bearable with you around."

"....." Ellen's blushing lightly.

Elarea can't help teasing her, asking if she blushed like that during the break.

"I'm telling you she was _joking_!"

"Sure~"

* * *

Tuesday, Dec. 3 - **Blue Magic**

As Elarea's walking to her room, she feels something. It's a strange feeling, like you're trying to remember something and it's on the tip of your tongue - except she's not _trying_ to remember anything.

_A communication spell_...

She feels the magic again and recognizes it easily. It feels like Kyo's. She lets the thought come through.

A voice whispers in her mind, not unlike Kyo's own.

" _If you've ever been hurt, if you've ever been angry, if you believe justice should be done, come to the gymnasium at midnight. Come quietly. Tell no one._ "

Elarea sends a thought back " _Kyo? That sounds random and I don't get why you didn't tell me in person..._ "

There's no response save for his magic rushing away. He probably didn't expect her to recognize him. She had felt his magic only once, but Elarea didn't forget how anyone's felt after feeling it.

She decides that she'll go. It's Kyo and she kinda knows him. Plus, if he tried anything she could easily over power him. The sophomore wasn't all that advanced with magic on the same level as Virginia.

* * *

As midnight approaches, Elarea teleports herself into the halls.

There was no point in trying to get up quietly. If she had done that, Ellen would have woken up. The blonde wasn't a heavy enough sleeper to not hear the door open. And she already had that habit of teleporting to the bathroom.

If one of them got up and saw her bed empty, they'll assume that's where she was.

Entering the gym, Elarea looks around.

It's dark and _empty_. There's no one present, but there were shadows everywhere. She remain vigilant because of that. In one of the books, she had read that the Darkness spell could used to help you hide. If someone used it like that, they could easily attack her.

The girl considers leaving briefly, but then someone steps out the shadows.

His cloak is dark gray, covering his face and she can tell it's a Cloaking spell. One that she can see through just a bit, enough to know that it's yellow.

_A Toad? Where's Kyo_?

The only reason she came was because she thought it was him.

"Who're you and where's Kyo?"

"No names," the boy replies. "You have been invited to join a secret society. The Order of the Rose and Wasp."

"And what's the Rose and Wasp exactly?"

She's not annoyed or anything, but she _is_ confused. She didn't think there would be a secret society in the school. That sounded like something that belonged in a book or something.

"There is no Rose and Wasp."

"...Right..."

"What you don't know, you cannot reveal. Therefore, you should never know anything more than is absolutely necessary. That is what protects us all."

The boy continues and Elarea starts to wonder if something is wrong with him. Then again, he _was_ a Toad. Most of those boys were downright creepy. She thought back to how she heard Taranis talking about how his love for someone was so strong that he wanted to lock her in his basement.

_So creepy_.

"There are dark forces in the world. Cruel people who enjoy tormenting the innocent. And they believe they can get away with it. No one loves a victim. No one sympathizes with a victim who strikes back.

"When someone _needs_ to be punished, but it must be done in a way that cannot be traced... That's where we come in."

Elarea motions for him to continue.

Whatever this group did sounded like perfect material for one of Johnny's Wattpad stories. His latest one was about a boarding school too. Maybe she can discreetly make it a magic boarding school and let him write about this.

_Ooo, it can be like After if it gets popular enough_!

"If you join us, you will be called upon to perform tasks. You will not know the purpose of the task. You will not know who requested that task to be performed.

"Your task will be only a small piece of a greater puzzle to accomplish a specific goal. Therefore, no magical tracing method can determine who was responsible for the goal."

"And what do I get from this?"

The boy smirks.

"A favor. In exchange for your services, we will carry out your vengeance when you need it, without question or fault. Will you join us?"

"Depends on the oath."

He chuckles deeply at her, still smirking. Elarea narrows her eyes. She's dead serious. She's read enough to know that if she agreed, she'd be bound to _something_. The girl needed to know that she wouldn't lose her magic for anything stupid.

"Clever girl. Do you swear to serve the Order of the Rose and Wasp without question, to never seek to uncover the identities of the other members, and to never reveal our existence to anyone so long as you live?"

Elarea laughs at this.

_Like hell I will_! Without question implied she wouldn't be able to turn down requests, which she voiced. The boy didn't seem put off by her comments though. He was very smug about it.

_Did no one else catch that_?

"But you're clearly interested in joining," he begins. "Speak the oath you are comfortable with."

"I'm guessing most people don't argue against it?"

"Not Freshmen let alone Wildseed."

_Well of course they wouldn't. They don't KNOW_.

"I swear to serve the Order of the Rose and reserve the right to deny requests for tasks to be performed should I not wish to, to never seek to reveal the identities of the other members so long as they do not do the same to me nor cause harm to be should it be intentional or otherwise, and to never reveal the existence of the Order to anyone so long as I live."

"Detailed, little freshman."

"Just like yours," Elarea crosses her arms. "So..."

"Very well. Your initiation challenge. Tomorrow, when you leave your room to go to class, leave your door unlocked. That is all."

"And then what?"

"You will be contacted. Or not. You do not need to know anything more."

"Okay then."

Elarea leaves after that quickly, teleporting back to her room and under the sheets. Her roommates are both still asleep.

_Thank god_ , she thinks.

* * *

Wednesday, Dec. 4 - **Green Magic**

Elarea stays in the room late and waits for Ellen and Virginia to leave. Luckily both girls were attending Blue Magic, which started 10 minutes before Green Magic did. She used that as her excuse to stay behind.

_What do they plan to do_?

She tried to think of someone who'd have something against her roommates and her. And didn't have any clue. There were plenty of seniors that disliked Elarea, but she wasn't sure what 'revenge' the Rose and Wasp would plan.

_I'll leave it unlocked_.

* * *

Thursday, Dec. 5 - **Study / Sleep**

Elarea comes back from the library to find Ellen already there.

The blonde looks upset, all her clothes piled up on her bed. At first, she thinks it's her having another "it's not proper" issue, but then thinks against it. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks genuinely anxious.

"Are you leaving or something?"

"No," Ellen says anxiously. "Just checking."

"Checking for what?"

"Whether anything else is gone..."

_Oh god, did they STEAL something_?!

Elarea had thought the Order would target her or Virginia. Ellen was so _nice_. Who in their right mind would target her for anything?

"What's gone?"

"Nothing, now. But..."

Ellen wrings her hands. Her face turns a bright red.

"It's so embarrassing!"

"Should I ask?"

"I guess it doesn't make a difference now," Ellen sighs. "One of my-my bras somehow ended up in the cafeteria. People were throwing it around. Boys were _laughing_."

_The hell_!? _Wouldn't it have made more sense for it to be MY bra_?

Elarea didn't understand why it was Ellen's bra they took. Was it an accident? Her and Ellen did share one of the nightstands... No, her breasts weren't as big as Ellen's.

"The professors got hold of it and found out whose it was to give it back to me, but... They couldn't find out how it got there. Someone found it in the hallway, that's all."

She looks at Ellen, the girl continuing to go through her clothes.

Elarea's not sure what to say. Part of her wants to tell the truth about not locking the door, but knows better. That would only make Ellen upset with her.

"Maybe it's a problem with the laundry. Socks go missing all the time, right? It could have gotten loose."

_I'm starting to think this was just a way to get into a freshman girl's room_.

Seriously, Ellen being 'punished' didn't seem right.

Ellen shakes her head, "I don't know. I'll have to get a new one."

"Yeah, it's... Weird to think about them... I'll buy you one, so you don't have to save up for it."

"You don't have to! It's ok, you're not the one who did it."

_If only you knew_...

"But I _want_ to. Besides, I'd hate if that happened to my unmentionables. We'll go this weekend. The store across the lot has some nice ones."

* * *

Friday, Dec. 6 - **Study / Sleep; Tutor Session**

* * *

Saturday, Dec. 7 – **Deliver Mail; Mall**

Elarea delivers the mail and tosses the flowers she received on her bed after casting Dispel on them all.

Ellen's getting dressed while Virginia lounges on her bed. The red head's talking about the bra incident. She doesn't seem to know it was Ellen's though and said girl is hidden behind the curtain. Elarea's sure she's flushed.

"I don't even know how they got it," Virginia spoke. "And Angela seemed so _smug_ too."

"Angela?"

"Yeah. She said she knew whose bra it was, but I'm pretty sure she was lying. None of the boys tossing it knew and neither did the kid that said he found it either."

_Mother fucker_ , Elarea thought.

If Angela was in the Rose and Wasp, she could only imagine all the potential revenge plots that could be against her or Ellen. And she wouldn't really have a way of knowing either. Thank god she was smart though.

"But I feel bad for whoever it is though."

"Yeah," Ellen drops the curtain. "That was awful..."

"Ready?"

"What do you guys plan on doing? I wanna buy some cookies and a milkshake!"

"We're going clothes shopping," Elarea answers easily. "I need some boy-shorts to wear under my robes."

Virginia nods and Ellen gives a grateful smile.

* * *

"Thanks for this again, Elarea," Ellen smiles.

They walk out the underwear shop, both with light pink bags that had "Nickie's Classified" written in pretty black cursive. Elarea had gotten the boy-shorts, which she didn't really need since she has at least seven pairs already, and a few other bra and panty sets.

She had brought Ellen four sets as well when she saw the girl eyeing them.

"No problemo! Hey, do you wanna try the Glen?"

"Virginia said it's expensive though..."

"Eh, not really. _And_ I learned enough to order off the menu too."

"But-"

"Ellen, I asked if you want to try it, not about money."

Ellen looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Elarea.

"Why do you do that?"

"Huh?"

" _That_ ," Ellen emphasized. She doesn't sound angry or anything, her tone is playful even.

"That thing where you do things and don't want people to acknowledge it even though it _costs a lot_."

"It's not that expensive..."

"You brought me a 50 dollar pair of underwear!"

Elarea laughs at this.

It's easy for her to forget that not everyone has the same amount of money as her. Everyone at her old school was from some sort of money because of the area she lived in too, so it was never noticeable that she came from money (unless she was allowed to throw parties or her daddy brought out a restaurant for some random reason).

And Elarea didn't have any issue with buying stuff for Ellen either. She’s her friend after all and it’s obvious Ellen wasn’t going to take advantage of that fact.

"My dad's a PR and Marketing manager for a big firm. And my papa owns his own event planning business, so I kinda forget that for some people, money's an issue."

She rubs at the back of her neck.

"If it makes you uncom-"

"No! It's just that I don't get why you don't like people thanking you for it. You keep doing all these nice things for me."

" _Because_ it takes away from it. Sometimes, when people keep repeating it, I almost feel like they think they owe me something. You don't _owe_ me anything."

The blonde nods at this.

"So, Glen or food court because I'm hungry!"

"The Glen sounds good then. Especially that cake!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday, Dec. 8 - **Student Council Meeting; Sports Club**

Elarea's putting on her gym outfit to change when there's a knocking at the door. It's not the quick, sharp raps of Grabiner. She doubted he'd come get her again either, the Student Council meeting ended an hour ago.

And it's not Donald's heavy-handed knocks either. So no mischief for now.

She sighs, tugging her shirt down over her bra and pulled up her shorts as she hopped to the door. She had her socks on already, having been walking in them. Elarea _always_ put her socks on after putting on her underwear. Virginia said it was weird, but Elarea was raised viewing socks as underwear too.

"I'm coming!"

The knocking keeps going until she yanks the door open.

"Oh!"

It's Damien.

"Hello," he greets. He's smiling down at her. "You put your hair up."

"Hey. And yeah, I brought all my ribbons from back home!"

Damien reaches out and tucks a strand of her bang behind her ear. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail using a gold ribbon. She had tied a flower-shaped knot in it that morning too.

"It looks nice on you. Anyway, my roommate just got a new set of flowerstones, so he gave me his old ones. I thought I might teach you to play, if you're interested that is."

"Actually," Elarea starts nonchalantly. "I was just on my way to a Sports Club meeting."

"Oh.."

"But I'd much rather hang out with you."

Elarea's smiling up at him.

It was true too. She only really went to Sports Club because of Ellen. Yes, it was fun most of the time, but if she could do something else, she'd take the opportunity.

Damien blushes with a bright smile, "Aww."

Elarea looks away at his blush. He looks _cute_ and it weirds her out briefly that she'd think that.

"So where should we play? It doesn't take much space. We could do it here in the hall."

 _Or you could come into my room_.

Then she thinks more on it. They'd be _alone_ in her room. And while she knew her relationship with Damien wasn't like that, she also knew that others would get the wrong idea. Because teenagers were assholes.

"Sure, out here's fine."

"Have a seat."

Elarea goes into the room quickly, leaving the door open and grabbing two throw pillows. She passes one to Damien before sitting down on her own. He follows, shifting a bit to get his wings out of the way.

The senior pulls out a small wooden box. There's simple floral patterns carved across the top and Elarea sees the faint Black magic residue in them.

Damien opens the box, taking a handful of flat grey pebbles, each slightly wider than a quarter and sets them on the ground between them.

Six pebbles, four that have flowers painted on them.

_No_ , Elarea realizes. He turns them over and she sees that all of them have a flower on one side and are blank on the other.

The rest left in the box are different. Some are gold and silver ingots, looking like the pirate treasure Elarea had with one of her dolls, and a plump stone figure with a pointy hat. A gnome?

"This is a basic set that doesn't use buds," Damien explained. "It's simple. You gather the stones together, shake and toss-"

He does so, scattering the pebbles. Three blank and three flowered.

"No points for me. Then it's your turn. If you get five or six of the same kind, you win points and get to throw again."

"So it's a game of chance?"

Damien winks, "For us, it is. Masters play a different game where the stones can stay in the air for a set time to be adjusted by magic before they fall. But you're not ready for that yet. Go on, roll the stones."

Elarea nods and gathers up the pebbles. She shakes them up for a few seconds and tosses them lightly on the ground. She gets the same result as him. They go on like this for a while. Elarea gets lucky first, throwing two fives in a row.

She takes two gold and two silver bars from the box. But Damien does the same shortly after and even gets the first set of six with flowers.

Eventually, they run out of treasure. Elarea's the last to earn a point and gets the gnome.

"It's so cute," she coos. "But now what, do we count up our treasure?"

"No, now's the tricky part. We throw the stones again, but now if you win a hand, you take treasure from your pile and put in in either your vault or your bill. Treasure in the vault counts towards winning the game, but treasure on the bill means the other player has to lose twice that value when we make the final tally."

"Ooh, I'm good at bankrupting people in games!"

Damien laughs at her, listening with a smile as she tells him about Monopoly in her house.

"Maybe I'll bring it after the next break or ask my dads to send it. And we can play Delabreaux Style."

"I'm not sure I want to be bankrupted by you."

"Haha. But anyway, what's the _gnome_ for?"

Elarea picks up the little hat wearing piece.

"If you have it and lose the final tally, you get to roll the stones three more times and steal any treasure you win from the other player."

"This _is_ complicated!"

"This is the _easy_ version," Damien grins.

They go back to playing and talking as they do. Elarea asks if it's a popular game for wizards. Honestly, she had never heard of it and was liking it so far.

Damien looks away from her.

"Well, some people aren't much for board games. You're a Horse and you're in that Sports Club, so that's more the kind of people you know."

"Oh, you mean my roommates? Yeah, but I'm sure Ellen would like this game too. Her and I aren't just sports people. Though I _am_ more girly then her."

"As I've heard," the senior chuckles. "Freshmen boys aren't very... Discreet with their affections."

Elarea sticks her tongue out, earning a pinch on her cheek.

They keep playing with Elarea in the lead. They're so engrossed in the other's company and the game that neither notice when Virginia comes up.

" **Ahem**!"

The red head is glaring down at Elarea, but it doesn't faze her. The blackette simply looks up and greets her.

"Hi."

"You're in my way," she huffs.

Elarea rolls her eyes in return.

"I'm here, the door's there," She motions to where she is by the wall.

She could understand it if she was leaning against the door, but she _wasn't_. And the door opened in and to the left from out here. She was sitting on the right.

Virginia scoffs, going into the room and slamming the door shut.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, she's always this bitchy. Don't care though."

"But you'd tell me if something were wrong," Damien begins with a worried expression. "Wouldn't you?"

Elarea gives him an odd expression, not sure where he was going.

"If that girl has threatened you-"

" _Threatened_ me?"

"Well. Her family..."

Elarea laughs at this. She had forgotten about his track record with William so easily. Clearly that effected his perception of them.

Hell, if Elarea didn't get along so well with Donald, she wouldn't talk to _any_ of the Dansons without some sort of reason. Such as being roommates.

"Nah, you got the wrong idea. Besides, I'm pretty sure I could level her _and_ William if she tried anything."

"Ha," Damien smirks. "Well, my apologies then. Still, I think perhaps I should go."

Elarea helps him clear up the stones and pack them back with the ingots and gnome. She presses a little kiss to the gnome, whispering "I'll win you again."

Damien laughs, petting her on the head and saying she's adorable.

"Well, it was nice seeing you."

"And you," he smiles.

She watches him leave before going into her room.

* * *

It takes Ellen coming back for Virginia to _finally_ speak up. She had been giving Elarea the silent treatment, which the shorter girl preferred. It meant she didn't have to _hear her_.

"I can't _believe you_! We're roommates, but you ditch us for _him_!?"

"Let me guess, he's evil?"

Elarea drawls it without much care. At the moment, she's not angry or agitated either. She feels fairly calm and was determined to keep herself calm. No point in getting her blood pressure up while dealing with Virginia's brattiness.

"Yes! William says you shouldn't-"

"I'm going to cut it there. I'm not obligated to listen to you or your brother or anyone else if I don't _want to_. And I don't, so I _won't_."

Virginia huffed at her again, shouting loudly now.

"You're the one in the wrong here. You ditched us!"

"She didn't really," Ellen speaks up. "She never said she was coming. She said she'd think about it."

"Are you seriously defending her, Ellen? She ditched us for her boyfr-"

"Elarea said they're not dating!"

Ellen's shout shocks everyone in the room, including herself. The blonde looks uncomfortable for a brief moment. But then she steels her resolve again, looking every bit as defensive as she had the first time she defended Elarea.

"I know that William doesn't trust Damien, but Elarea's just his friend and _only_ his friend. And you telling her what to do only makes things worse. She didn't ditch us and she chose to hang out with a different friend and that's fine. It's no different from you deciding to hang out with Pastel over us."

"Yes it-"

" _No_. _It's. NOT_."

Virginia looks properly chastised and drops the subject after that.

"Thanks," Elarea mouths to the blonde.

* * *

Monday, Dec. 9 - **Black Magic**

While they're getting ready for the day, Ellen brings up a topic.

"Is there going to be another exam next week before Christmas break?"

"Probably not," Elarea rolls her eyes. "Potsdam likes blindsiding people, so she'll make us take it right as we get back. _Again_."

Virginia groans, "I don't think so either. We just had one!"

Ellen gives a confused look though, tilting her head to the side. Elarea found it a cute trait the blonde had, but didn't tease at it like she normally would. The blonde would turn so _pink_!

"But it's the end of the semester. Shouldn't there be a final? And how do we get our grades."

"There _aren't_ any," Elarea answers.

She gives Ellen the same words Grabiner gave her when she asked, mocking his accent.

"Apparently American wizards believe in effort being well enough."

"Yup, magic school means no grades! I'd be failing if there were. If you're still _here_ and the professors aren't breathing demerits down your back, you're going fine."

"Once again, 'effort's well enough,'" Elarea laughs.

* * *

Tuesday, Dec. 10 - **White Magic**

* * *

Wednesday, Dec. 11 – **Freshmen Assembly; Gym**

When Elarea checks her schedule in the morning, she sees the call to the gym writing itself. She tells her roommates about it, waking them up at 6 instead of 7 like she normally did.

They all gather in the gym quickly.

"Good morning, my sprites!"

Potsdam is bright and cheerful behind the podium.

"As you all know, the winter solstice is fast approaching. At the end of the week, many of you will be leaving us for the Christmas holiday. But before that, we have much to celebrate!"

The woman waves her hand, floating a clear bowl up. She hovers it to rest at the end of the stage.

"Will you each please come up and reach into this bowl for a piece of paper? That paper will tell you who you're a Secret Santa for. It will be your job to find a gift for that person which you think suits them. Keep your name secret until after the gifts are delivered next week!"

Potsdam calls Minnie and her up first, saying that class officers always go first. Minnie pulls a slip and then shifts out the way for Elarea.

As Elarea sticks her hand in, she feels the papers shift away from her. She tries and fails to grab one that _isn't_ being pushed at her.

_Why are they MOVING_?!

She sends a look to Potsdam, but the woman looks nonchalant. Elarea knows she's doing it though. She takes the paper and opens it.

**Virginia Danson**....

"Seriously?"

"Did you get someone you don't like," Minnie asks as they move away from the stage.

The line behind them moves, students quickly shoving their hand in for a paper. Some are giving similar reactions to Elarea's.

"Sorta. I'll manage I guess. Food is a simple enough gift for them."

_I'd hate for her to get food poisoning_...

Elarea can't help the giggle that escapes her. Those around her give her an odd look, but then turn away quickly.

* * *

Thursday, Dec. 12 - **Study / Sleep**

* * *

Friday, Dec. 13 - **Study / Sleep; Tutor Session**

Elarea's up and awake for some reason. It wasn't even 6 yet. Looking outside, she the snow falling lightly.

_Oh. It's the 13th_.

She jumps off her bed and grins. She switches on the lights.

As soon as she does so, two sleepy heads rise. Both Virginia and Ellen are blinking from their beds.

"Happy Friday the 13th! Good luck and _suffer_ from being tired, ok?"

They had done this to her the day after the fundraiser, waking her up and not letting her sleep in any later after she came back from the SC meeting. It was only fair she do the same to them. It wouldn't be as impactful, but it was in the name of balance!

For a moment they're silent. And suddenly Elarea's dodging Virginia's pillow.

" _Lucky_ for you, it missed," Ellen smiles.

"What about _my_ luck?" Virginia's groggy, giving Elarea a sleepy glare.

Elarea smirks, "It's lucky for you too, because if you hit me, I'd have to hit back."

"Weirdo."

She picks up the fallen pillow and tossed it back to Virginia. It lands in her lap without incident.

"Here, go back to sleep, grumpy."

"We can't sleep now," Ellen laughs. "It's time to get up."

"It is _not_ time to get up."

Virginia huffs and lies back down.

The blonde doesn't though, going over to where she and Elarea hung their robes the night before.

"We could get an early breakfast."

"The cafeteria's not even open!"

"Are you sure? Because Elarea normally leaves at 6 and says she eats early."

"Which I do," Elarea confirms. "The faeries let me in without complaining, so I'm sure it's open."

"Well, I'm going with Elarea then."

"Whatever."

The red head turns over and pulls her blank over her head. Ellen laughs at her, pulling on her robes quickly. She was copying one of Elarea's habits where she puts her next outfit over her pajamas and pulls them out from under.

Both her and Ellen had also started showering at night. According to Virginia, it was weird, but for the pair it was convenient. That way they didn't have to keep waking up early to get to the best shower stalls first.

* * *

Saturday, Dec. 14 – **Deliver Mail; ~~Mall~~**

She gets up early and heads to the Freshman Council room, as it's been dubbed by Minnie.

When she arrives and unlocks the mail locker, she notes how there's a lot more than usual. It's the last regular mail day before the holidays too. She figures she'll have to do a special mail round next Friday as well so nothing sits in the locker over the break.

She starts to hover everything into piles for each student.

"Ah, Miss Delabreaux."

It's Professor Grabiner coming in the door. The man did often stop by for his mail, but he rarely _acknowledged_ her. He'd normally sit down in the seat across from her and burn up whatever letters he's been receiving as of late.

"Good morning," Elarea greets. "Your mails here."

"Thank you. I need to add a notice to all students that outings to the mall today are canceled."

"Really? Why?"

"Take a look outside."

Elarea listens, standing and going over to the window.

She sighs at the swirling snow. There's a lot of it too; too much for a trip at least. The roads in the mountain were too narrow to be driven on in this condition.

And teleporting was out of the question. The distance was too big and teachers would have to make multiple trips to and from. A waste of energy...

"At least that means Secret Santa's canceled..."

"I wouldn't think you a Grinch, Miss Delabreaux."

Grabiner's smirking briefly, but then frowns. He lights a letter on fire and floats the ashes to the trash.

She can't help giggling at the sight. The man was so refined yet here he was acting like he wasn't all that mature.

"I don't really see the point to be honest. If I wanted to get someone a gift, I'd get them one."

"I suppose. Good day," he leaves her with the new notes to add to her delivery.

She decides to put them with the allowances. That way, she wouldn't have to make sure everyone got one.

* * *

After her rounds, Elarea goes straight to her room. She took longer than normal, so Virginia and Ellen are both up and ready to head to the mall.

"There's too much snow, so mall trips are canceled."

Ellen seems genuinely distraught, which Elarea doesn't really get. Maybe it was because she wasn't into Secret Santas.

"But we haven't brought our presents yet!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they might cancel that."

She sighs and plops down onto Elarea's bed. The blonde mumbles how she had the perfect gift in mind. When Elarea asks though, she refuses to tell her what she planned to buy.

"I'll get it next time we go."

Elarea only shrugs. She decides to read one of the books she brought from home to pass the time.

* * *

It's late evening when Elarea _finally_ sees Donald again.

Since they've been back, she's never gotten the chance to run into him and searching for the boy had been useless. It was _always_ useless to go looking for him though. He was never in his room and when he was, it seemed like she was always busy.

Donald smiles down at her.

"Hey, Elarea. Wanna go out?"

"Huh?"

_That's so random, Donald!_

"Outside," he grins. "Luke and I were gonna build a snowman, but he didn't want to get his fingers dirty."

The boy rolls his grey eyes, but his smile is fond.

"Snow's not dirty," she giggles.

"Nope."

"And sure, I'll come."

He grins a cheeky grin, "Great!"

Donald grabs her hand and tugs her outside.

It's dark and cold and most of the students are locked away in their dorm rooms. And Elarea can't help thinking they're missing out.

The air's crisp and clean and still despite the cold. All the sounds are faint and muffled save for their own under a thick blanket of snow. The clouds part slightly, letting moonlight through and the occasional flake would fall and search for a place to rest.

_It's so pretty_.

"Come on, over here," Donald tugs lightly. "I don't want to pull up a patch too close by or it'll spoil the view."

Elarea nods, but makes him pause before they start.

"What is it?"

"It's _cold_ ," she laughs. "Are you cold too?"

The Wolf shrugs nonchalantly. "A little, yeah."

"Do you want to be _less_ cold? I could warm us up!"

Donald shrugs and she pushes a bit of magic out, warming them both with Green magic. He blushes when she finishes her spell on him, mumbling a thanks.

Then they're working together to roll up large balls of snow, leaving bare grass underneath. They stack up three balls of snow. Elarea finds the sticks, handing Donald one. They jam them in for arms.

"What should we use for the face?"

"I raided the kitchen for vegetables," Donald says as he pulls out a container.

In it is a medium-length carrot, a cherry tomato and two dark lumps.

"Beets?"

"Yeah, for the eyes."

She digs out little holes with her fingers and Donald pushes the vegetables into their spots. They're both laughing together, the Wolf bumping into her as they step back.

"There we go!"

"Yay," Elarea cheers with a clap. "Oh, I heard there was lots of snow at your place over Thanksgiving. Didn't you get to make a snowman then?"

"Yeah, well... My family was there then."

Elarea gives a confused look. Donald looks sheepish and put off at once, which makes her wonder. Was it really that bad?

"If I made a snowman, Urchin would probably knock it down."

"She wouldn't, would she? I mean, she can't- Yeah, never mind."

"Yeah, nah. She'd assume it was booby-trapped and make someone else knock it down for her."

"You probably _would_ build a prank snowman," Elarea laughs.

"Yeah..."

Elarea and Donald stay silent for a moment.

"Why _are_ you always pranking her though?"

"Because," Donald smiles sadly. "If I didn't, my family would forget I exist."

"That can't be true," she replies.

_Would they_?

That was her biggest fear too, so she got it. It was why she used to fixated on doing everything perfectly in elementary and middle school. To be forgotten… It’s a horrible feeling.

"All my life, I've been pushed out the way. William's Mr. Cool, even when he fucks up. He's done _way worse_ than I have and it doesn't bother anyone. Everyone's proud of him no matter what he does. And Virginia?"

Donald scoffs. He kicks at the snow angrily, glaring down.

"My very first memories are of my mother giving _her_ presents and telling _me_ not to touch them. Or her. Any time she even bumped her knee, mom and dad dropped everything and came running. Half the time, _I_ got blamed even if I wasn't anywhere near her.

"Nothing was ever _her_ fault and once she figured that out, she did whatever she fucking wanted and left me to get the scolding."

Donald was ranting now, but Elarea didn't mind. She felt annoyed by Virginia and couldn't even fathom what Donald must feel like. He's dealt with that for 16 _years_.

"She's lazy, she's spoiled, she's not smart and she's never going to anywhere near the Olympics. She wasn't even state-ranked. There's _nothing_ special about her."

"...." Elarea let's him continue.

"The only reason she didn't cause more trouble than she did was because our parents practically followed her around waiting on her. But when I ran away from home, they didn't even _notice_."

"What?! Really?"

Donald gives his joking smile, eyes softening a bit.

"Well, not for a few hours, anyway."

_My dads would have noticed I was gone after a few MINUTES_!

Hell, there's been plenty of instances where her papa had called everyone in the neighborhood. All because she was a few minutes late for a phone check-in after school. And her daddy was just as bad as her papa was. Neither wouldn't _not_ notice she was missing, no matter how short the time frame was or what they thought she was doing.

"Anyway... William's the successful eldest son. Urchin's the baby. I'm the troublemaker. It's better than being nothing."

He kicks at the snow again, but lightly this time. The boy turns to her with a mischievous smile.

"Besides, it's _fun_ figuring out just how much trouble I can get into and still get myself out of. It gives me a challenge."

Donald turns to fondly regard their creation. As he does so, Elarea keeps her eyes on him. She can't help smiling when he bursts out laughing.

He's pointing out their snowman, snorting as he hunches over.

"Look, Elarea!"

First, she peers over at the snow creation. Then Elarea gives a face of shock.

Juice from the beets was leaking into the snow, leaving trails of reddish-purple through the snowman's head. She starts to laugh with Donald.

"It's _bleeding_!"

"It's a zombie snowman!"

Elarea grins and waits for Donald to close his eyes in his laughter.

As soon as he does, she's pushing out her Black magic and makes the snowman grow legs and stand up. It moves towards the boy, twig arms shifting to the front as if reaching out for him.

"Braainss~" Elarea giggles.

Donald's shocked for a moment. Then the Wolf Hall boy blasts a little hole straight through the snowman's head.

"Death to the zombies!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday, Dec. 15 - **Freshman Council Meeting**

As Minnie and Elarea get ready to leave the conference room, Grabiner calls Elarea back. Minnie gives her a smile and waves goodbye.

"Yes, sir?"

"I wish to speak with you about the final assembly before the break."

Elarea nods, but isn't sure what there is to talk about. As far as she knew, none of the Student Council members were over anything for the assembly. And if they _were_ , she'd have known about it. Or Minnie would _say_ something.

"Every year, Petun- _Potsdam_ ," Grabiner amends. "Performs a blessing. It is harmless and the magic is of the otherworld beings and fae within the school, not her own. She does not warn students and I've witnessed your... Aversion to random bouts of magic."

The girls nods.

"Yeah... Thank you for the warning, sir."

"Of no mention. Good day."

He stalks out the room with a billowing cape.

Elarea laughs to herself. The man had such a flair for dramatics that it made her wonder where he got it from.

_Maybe it's a British thing_!

* * *

Monday, Dec. 16 - **Freshman Assembly; Red Magic**

"Hail, choirs of angels!"

Professor Potsdam is grinning behind the podium. Elarea finds her greeting strange, though she supposes it's seasonally appropriate.

_But still weird_...

The woman settles a bit, "I know you were all disappointed that this weekend's weather prevented the usual shopping trips. So, I've decided on a little change to this year's Secret Santa event."

The ginger waves her hand and Black magic brings forth large blue bins. They look like the ones Elarea's papa kept arts and craft supplies in, but not as pretty though. These ones were fairly plain and not opaque, so she couldn't see the contents.

"Something to show the triumph of imagination and goodwill over money. Something to use your creative minds. And your hands."

_Joy_.

"We're going to make Christmas cards! I've brought construction paper, glue, glitter, crayons, scissors, and a collection of expired magazines. You can cut out pictures of things you think your person would like to have or be. Isn't it the thought that counts?"

Around her, the freshmen had mixed reactions.

Some groaned and complained about not being able to get a gift from their Secret Santa. Others seemed happy they wouldn't have to spend any money - "What could you even buy with only 5 dollars anyways!?"

"And to help nurture your creativity and fun, all classes today are canceled and I'm bringing pizza in for lunch. Enjoy!"

_What!?_

Everyone was cheering loudly now, happy at her words. Elarea _wasn't_ happy though.

What was the point of canceling classes for them to make a _card_? Plus, that threw off her schedule too!

Sighing, she pulls out her diary. The girl quickly amends it, crossing out the original schedule and pushing the events down in annoyance.

With one final huff, Elarea gets to work on her card for Virginia. At first, she grabs 11 large sheets of red paper. And then a few more sheets of green, black, white and purple.

Even though she was only supposed to be making a card for Virginia, Elarea also wanted make one for her other friends. And a special one for Donald too, hence the many colors.

"Virginia, Ellen, Manuel, Lena, Raven, Minnie, Pastel, Luke, Logan, Damien, and Donald."

She puts the papers with respective things, minus Donald's. While everyone else's would have clippings from magazines, she wanted to make a pop-up card for Donald.

All at once, Elarea worked on the 10 main cards.

For Virginia, she decided on making the cover look like a gold medal. The girl could never go to the Olympics, but Potsdam said it's the thought that counts. So she used gold and blue glitter on the front. She used clippings of a podium, making sure the rockstars were taken out of it to match the theme.

Lena got a similar card because she had a similar dream. Though Elarea can admit that it's a bit more personalized with an altered picture showing Lena in the number 1 spot receiving a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a glittery medal. With second and third being two Horse girls Lena couldn't stand.

Manuel's had a Beauty and the Beast theme with a red rose surrounded by snowflakes. He _loved_ Disney and was a were-wolf, so Elarea thought it was fitting for him. She even used the movie's famous quote in her message to him.

Damien's was extra flowery. She did the design by hand, making sure that the glue was thin and tacky before using gold and silver glitter. They had played with the flowerstones again on Sunday and Damien revealed that he enjoyed the game more than Elarea originally thought.

Ellen's had a book theme. Elarea found as many clippings as she could, all of which happened to be some of Ellen's favorite books. She made the inside a collage of them.

Minnie's was cut into the shape of a hand holding a Christmas tree. Elarea even spelled the hand, making it look like Minnie's own small one. The nails were the girl’s favorite shade of polish: periwinkle blue.

Pastel's was decorated in faeries and knights. Elarea remembered the halfling speaking fondly of her father, a sylph of the Winter Court. He was a knight and Pastel said she had dreamed of serving an Upper Fae as a knight too - "But mother said I should be a _maiden_." Like with Lena's card, Elarea edits the card to show Pastel as the knight rescuing the princess.

Raven's turned into a playbill with fancy lettering. She altered a picture of an actress on stage to look like the Snake Hall girl and had her name as the headlining star. The Snake's dream was to be both an actress and a playwright, so Elarea thinks the card was suitable for her.

Luke's and Logan's were complete _opposites_. For Luke, there were rugged letters with bubbly cauldrons and jack-in-the-boxes. For Logan, there were elegant letterings with falcons, jewels, and a blonde princess in the arms of a dashing knight.

"And now," Elarea smiles. "The masterpiece!"

The black paper was the base for Donald's, the outside covered in glittery snowflakes in orange, silver and red. On the inside, she laid down the red, green and purple before covering them up in white. She made a zombie snowman with the purple, carefully cutting into the white so that the purple was only visible at the parts she needed.

And then she made little houses with screaming gingerbread people and a toppled tree. She knows it's weird as hell. But she also knows that Donald will get it too.

* * *

By the afternoon, the cards are made and the pizzas have been cleared away. It had been surprisingly good too. Though Potsdam didn't get ones with typical toppings on them though. Elarea's favorite had been a slightly sweet one made with steak and a magical fruit she didn't know how to pronounce.

Elarea holds out her first delivery, Virginia's card. She didn't plan on giving everyone else their cards until later.

"Merry Christmas," she smiles.

Virginia looks at the card. The change is immediate, her smile gone. She looks _hurt_ and Elarea feels like she made a bad decision.

"Well... We're not close and we always butt heads. And that talk we had... I know I can't fix that for you, but I sorta wish I could. So this is just... Me thinking about you."

Virginia looks taken aback.

Honestly, Elarea is too. Not because of what she said, but because she _meant it_.

Elarea's dream to be a lawyer wasn't ended due to magic. She could be a magical lawyer if she had the patience or drive for it. And while she and Virginia weren't close, she _did_ feel bad knowing that the girl couldn't do anything she genuinely wanted to do.

"Thanks."

The red head smiles at her and looks down at her card again.

Before Elarea can say anything, Ellen comes up to her with a card in hand.

_Potsdam really did rig the draw._

"Merry Christmas!"

"Chamber of Secrets!?"

The card was made up of books, scrolls and a tooth-shaped dagger. Elarea immediately got the reference because of said tooth-dagger too.

"Yeah! Everything we need to learn because we're Wildseed."

Ellen's smiling brightly at her. Elarea returns it as she puts her card into her trunk. She takes care to hide all the others she made in there too. She planned to give Ellen and Donald theirs after the chorale on Thursday.

* * *

Tuesday, Dec. 17 - **~~Blue Magic~~ Red Magic**

* * *

Wednesday, Dec. 18 - **~~Green Magic~~ Blue Magic**

Luke and Logan were in the library, thankfully without Donald. They looked like they were studying or plotting. Elarea had yet to learn the difference.

"Hey, boys."

"Hello, Elarea," Logan greets.

"Hi, Ela. Wanna help us with this?"

"What _is_ it?"

Luke holds up a paper. It has schematics on it, but she can't tell of what. It almost looks like the bathrooms...

"No, nope. Hell no."

"Aw, is the Horse scared? You totally should've been a Butterfly."

"No," she rolls her eyes. "I'm not messing with the bathrooms. I have to use those."

Logan chuckles, but Luke shakes his head and attempts to talk her into it. His plan involved itching powder, fire-ant venom, and every roll of toilet paper in the school's storage.

"They'll fix it before we come back!"

"Yeah, after everyone gets an infection from their burning ass! Anyway, I came here to give you guys your cards. Man, how haven't you been expelled yet?!"

Elarea had already delivered the other cards. Damien got his on her way here and had been grateful (apparently it was the first Christmas card he's gotten without someone being _told_ to give one). Everyone save for Ellen and Donald had theirs.

As they take their cards, Logan laughs at the cover. Luke is giving her a shit-eating grin.

"Potsdam gives enough merits to save me. And _Donald_."

"Shut up, Luke. Logan, how's the _plan_ ~"

She waggles her brows at the older twin.

The Falcon blushes, his pale cheeks a dark shade of pink. Luke doesn't seem to know what she means though. She leaves him in the dark, focusing on Logan's stuttered response.

"It- It's fine. I don't think she noticed yet..."

"Well, come to the concert tomorrow night and support her! Maybe even bring some flowers? I can grow some for you, but I think you should do it yourself."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on-"

"Can you help me? My Green's not advanced enough to grow a whole bouquet."

"You _like_ someone?! Why does she know and not me?"

The librarian shushes Luke, telling him to leave if he's going to shout.

"Because _she's_ helpful. You'd just tease me."

"Of course I would, it's my right, my duty as the younger brother."

"By 5 seconds."

"Boys," Elarea cuts them off. "I'll meet you in the greenhouse in two hours. We'll grow it then. I'm off now!"

"Okay, thanks again." "Bye, Horsey!"

* * *

Thursday, Dec. 19 - **~~Study/Sleep~~ Green Magic; Chorale Concert**

She's alone in her room with Virginia, not ignoring her though. For some annoying reason, the red head was tolerable so long as no mention of Damien came up.

"So..." Virginia begins. The black girl is on her top bunk. Her arms hang over the railing as she speaks. "The chorale concert is tonight. Should we go."

"Well, I know I'm going. Ellen's singing tonight _and_ she has a solo."

"Yeah, but so does _Donald_."

Elarea raises a brow, but keeps her comment to herself.

Donald did have a solo tonight too. But she didn't get why that could be a reason to not go. You'd think she'd go mainly to support her own brother.

Elarea couldn't help thinking back to her talk with Donald.

If she had a sister like Virginia and her dads acted like his parents, Elarea was sure she'd hate her too.

"It's free, so you don't really have a reason to not go."

"Yeah, I guess..."

They fall silent again.

* * *

Like with everything in the school, the concert was in the gym. The seats are set up into sections of three and the space between has long color shifting carpets rolled down. Red and green with gold snowflake patterns.

The chorale members parade into the gym. They're carrying candles and then march onto the stage, holding hands as they sing. Ellen's solo is one of the first too, a Christmas carol with backup vocals.

Donald's solo is midway through the performance and starts the list of songs Elarea's never heard.

_Probably wizard Christmas songs_.

And afterwards, there's free drinks and snacks. Which make Virginia happy, _too_ happy. She's bouncing all over as she eats chocolate snowflakes, gingerbread snowmen, and Christmas tree sugar cookies.

"You guys were amazing," Elarea smiles as Ellen and Donald come over to her.

The blonde has a bouquet of red roses, pale yellow calla lilies, fennel and oak leaves. Her cheeks are slightly pink and Donald seems to have been teasing her if his grin meant anything.

Elarea gives the blonde a bright smile, "Nice flowers, Ellen. Got an admirer?"

"What? No, it's just from a-a friend."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, here you two go. Merry Christmas!"

The short girl hands them their cards. Ellen smiles, reading the names of each book and then cooing when she reads Elarea's message to her.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you, Elarea."

"Welcome. Donald?"

All three girls are looking at the tall boy. He's blushing slightly, but he also looks surprised. More so than he did when Elarea initially handed him the card.

Virginia's eyeing his card in envy.

"Hey, I thought you were _my_ Secret Santa. His card is way cooler than mine was."

Elarea rolls her eyes uncaringly, "Way to be grateful, Virginia."

Ellen gives them both a look before turning back to Donald's card.

Elarea had added more to it the day before. Now the little village the snowman was destroying had enchanted snow falling. Some of the gingerbread people were zombies too, chunks of limbs missing.

The zombie snowman had said chucks around him now. He was bigger too, holding up the Christmas tree like a prize.

"You..."

"I?"

Donald looks away from her, "Thanks."

"That's _it_?! Dude she-"

"Shut up, Virginia."

Elarea glares at her. She didn't need her making Donald feel bad for not knowing how to react. The boy had told her he never really got gifts. And even the one Virginia gave him for his birthday was only because she was _obligated_.

It was different now though. Elarea didn't have any obligations to Donald and it was clearly sentimental too. The other two wouldn't get it, but she did.

"But he-"

"Said thank you," Elarea grins up at Donald. "And _I_ know he appreciates it."

_Maybe I should have given it to him in private_ , she thinks to herself.

Virginia didn't calm down, even as they all left and retired in their rooms. All she complained about was how much better Donald's card was and how if Elarea had a crush on him, she’d better tell her.

Naturally, she didn't even answer. Instead, she went to hang out in Minnie and Pastel's room until curfew.

* * *

Friday, Dec. 20 – **Deliver Mail; Break Assembly**

"Ugh," Elarea grumbles.

It's 5 and she's on her way to sort and deliver mail. Most of the school would be going home for the holidays tonight, so she had to do it now.

She gets there quickly and starts floating the mail into piles. She has a stack of homemade Christmas cards with her name on them. They were probably from classmates.

At first, Elarea's tempted to toss them. But she thinks against it when she sees one from Manuel. There were probably others from her friends too, so she'll just go through them first.

Grabiner enters the room with a grunt.

"Good morning Professor," the Horse greets.

He doesn't even look in her direction. Like always, he takes his mail that Elarea set aside.

There's a package alongside the four letters he has. As normal, he burns three of the four to ash and picks up the box. Elarea laughs at him.

"Have a good break, sir!"

He grunts again as he leaves.

* * *

While everyone's piling into the gymnasium, Elarea can't help going over her year so far.

Her first semester was coming to an end. And while most of it had been positive, the negative parts were still there. She still didn't get along that good with Virginia: whenever they start to mesh, the girl would have a reaction that put Elarea off.

And then there's the Dark Dance fiasco. And Potsdam's... Everything. If Grabiner hadn't warned her about the blessing for today, Elarea was sure she'd turn it away.

She didn't trust the woman. Elarea probably would _never_ trust the woman. At least not the way she trusted Grabiner at least.

"Hello, my young students," Potsdam greets. "The tradition of Christmas is one of giving and sharing. Most of you who're returning to your homes will be exchanging gifts and spending time with friends and family.

"But while you're gone, do not forget who you are. Do not forget all that you share with your brothers and sisters in magic"

 _Meaning don't drop out_ , Elarea's mind supplies in annoyance.

"I have a special gift for you."

Elarea forces herself to relax as magic sweeps down. It tingles and Elarea realizes that Grabiner truly meant that the blessing was from the school's fae and not Potsdam.

The magic was a mixture of so many that Elarea couldn't tell which was which.

"Think of those that you care about. Think of a person who matters to you greatly. If that person you choose is thinking of you as well, you will feel that connection, that affection being shared."

_Affection_?

Elarea blushes to herself at the thought. She felt different kinds of affection for different people. But her strongest feelings...

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Potsdam leaves the podium for moment.

For a moment, Elarea considers thinking about herself. She doesn't like the idea of willingly letting someone inside her mind. And the chance of anyone _not_ thinking about her too...

_Donald_ , she concentrates.

If she was going to think of anyone, Elarea wanted to think of him because he deserved to have someone think about him. She's positive Virginia wouldn't think of him nor would William.

She pictures him and his cheeky grin, the one he gives when he's up to no good. His short black hair and grey eyes and everything with it. She can almost _feel_ him sneaking up behind her to try and startle her.

Only he doesn't shout "Boo!" Instead, there's a soft whisper of "Hey."

_He's thinking about me_!

Before Elarea can get too excited, Professor Potsdam climbs back on stage. The woman claps her hand together and gives a bright smile.

"Have a happy Christmas, everyone! We'll see you in two weeks!"

* * *

Dec. 21 to Jan. 4 - **Christmas & New Year Break**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first story that I'm publishing and it's very rough around the edges. At least to me.  
> I was thinking about making this a 4 part story, maybe 5 depending on how it goes. Magical Diary was my sh*t when it first came out and I wrote this story so long ago but never published it, mainly because I wasn't too sure if it would be any good.  
> This is being posted mainly because there's not enough Donald fanfiction out there. Trust me, I've looked.  
> Donald is my favorite character to romance and I replay specifically for him. So this is my attempt to add to the fandom.


End file.
